Ninja of the Kais (Traducción)
by Okami776
Summary: Después de hacer el último sacrificio para salvar al mundo ninja, Naruto es rescatado de una muerte segura por el Supremo Kai. Ahora el ninja más grande de la aldea de hojas ocultas tiene una nueva misión, proteger la tierra.(Autor Original DragonMasterFlex)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Un golpe de suerte**

* * *

El Supremo Kai y Kibito habían viajado al borde del reino de los Kai para reparar una brecha en la barrera dimensional. Después de una inspección minuciosa de la rotura, los dos comenzaron su trabajo de cerrar la grieta. Ambos estaban flotando tranquilamente en una postura meditativa. El trabajo estaba casi terminado hasta que el Supremo Kai de repente sintió algo y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡Kibito! ¡Alguien está ahí! ¡Debemos sacarlos!" exclamó el Supremo Kai.

"¡Imposible! ¡Los hombres del rey Yemma investigaron esto, no fue una lágrima forzada, solo el resultado de una vieja galaxia extinta colapsando!" respondió Kibito.

"¡Acabo de sentirlos llegar ahora! Una lágrima de un reino adyacente se abrió rápidamente y fueron absorbidos por este antes de que se cerrara la brecha. Rescátalos antes de que complete la reparación". Ordenó el Supremo Kai.

"¡En seguida, señor!" respondió Kibito mientras se desvanecía en el vacío. Pareció encontrar a un adolescente inconsciente de cabello rubio flotando a través de la brecha entre los mundos. A los muchachos de la ropa negra y naranja nos pusieron harapientos y su cuerpo lucía muy quemado.

"Tienes mucha suerte de que el Supremo Kai te haya percibido, seguramente habrías muerto si te hubieras quedado aquí después de que se hubiera cerrado la lágrima", dijo Kibito antes de poner al joven por encima del hombro para que se teletransportara desde la grieta.

"¡Lo tengo señor!" declaró Kibito ahora fuera de la grieta junto al Supremo Kai.

"Muy bien Kibito, ahora déjame terminar esto aquí". El Supremo Kai envió un último pulso de energía y la grieta se cerró. Se giró y miró al chico que Kibito sostenía sobre su hombro.

_"Siento una tremenda cantidad de energía latente en este chico, debemos investigar esto". _pensó el Supremo Kai._  
_

"Maestro, ¿debería dejarlo con uno de tus sujetos?" preguntó Kibito.

"No, Kibito lo llevaremos con nosotros, debo investigar a este chico yo mismo". respondió el Supremo Kai.

"Señor, todavía es mortal, no podríamos traerlo ..." respondió Kibito.

El Supremo Kai lo interrumpió, "Kibito en mi escaneo inicial de este chico, sentí una energía latente que rivalizaba con la bestia que sellé hace varios milenios. Tal vez hayamos encontrado un contador si el monstruo volviera a ser liberado".

"Sí, sí señor". Tartamudeaba Kibito, sus ojos se ensanchaban al tamaño de los platos.

Los dos se desconcertaron y aparecieron en el planeta del Supremo Kai. Kibito dejó al niño en el suelo antes de arrodillarse y comenzar a curar sus heridas.

"Señor, hay energías conflictivas dentro de su cuerpo. No podré despertarlo hasta que entren en armonía". informó Kibito.

El Supremo asintió, "Eso está bien, Kibito, podemos escanear su mente para encontrar la fuente del problema después de que sus heridas físicas hayan sanado".

"Sí señor." respondió Kibito.

Después de unos minutos, la curación se completó y Kibito luego reemplazó la ropa andrajosa del niño con una versión azul oscuro de uno de sus trajes.

"El primer paso es escanear su mente. No solo podemos encontrar una razón detrás de este estado, sino también sobre él". declaró el Supremo Kai mientras tanto él como Kibito tomaban una postura meditativa. Pronto, el recuerdo más reciente del joven apareció en sus mentes.

XXXX- **Flash Back** -XXXXX

Dentro de la vasta extensión del escondite principal de Akatsuki, el suelo retumbó cuando la estatua de Gedo Mazo latía con poder.

"¡Tonto necio! ¡Qué has hecho!" exclamó madara.

"Invadió tu base y te selló dentro para asegurar tu destrucción". respondió Naruto

"¡Naruto, no te dejaré terminar mi ambición! ¡Konoha será destruida!" enfureció Sasuke.

"¡Olvídate de eso imbécil debemos retirarnos!" gritó Madara mientras iniciaba su técnica de Mangekyou Sharingan solo para ser aturdido porque fallaba. "¡Qué es esto! ¡Por qué no puedo abrir la grieta del espacio-tiempo!"

"¡Saluda al regalo final de Itachi, el poder de bloquear tu tiempo / espacio ninjutsu! ¡Desde la fundación de nuestra aldea, has estado entrometiendo y destruyendo vidas de izquierda a derecha! ¡El clan Uchiha y su corrupción terminan aquí! **Técnica demoníaca final** " **¡Autodestrucción!** " Declaró Naruto orgulloso de veras con el puño cerrado y una mirada desafiante.

Madara, Sasuke y el resto del Akatsuki solo podían mirar con horror cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se iluminó de rojo antes de que una explosiva ola de energía roja explotara sobre él, superando a toda la base y provocando una segunda explosión del Gedo Mazo que contenía al otro Bijuu._  
_

XXXXX- **Flash Back End** -XXXXXX

De este recuerdo, los dos volvieron a lo largo de toda su vida, incluidos los recuerdos a los que no podía acceder porque era demasiado joven como el sello de los Kyuubi.

"Este chico tiene una de las almas más nobles que he conocido. Para sacrificarse por un mundo ingrato, es un verdadero héroe del más alto nivel". declaró el Supremo Kai.

"Atados juntos al nacer con el zorro. La fuerza de voluntad para resistir las tentaciones de su poder es asombrosa, pero su cuerpo no estaba destinado a usar el poder demoníaco". dijo Kibito.

"Eso puede haber sido cierto antes, pero el cuerpo del niño con el tiempo comenzó a adaptarse a las energías demoníacas. La bestia parece haber intentado modificar su embarcación para asegurar su supervivencia o simplemente tomar el cuerpo como propio en algún momento. Han funcionado, pero el sello hizo que el proceso ocurriera muy lentamente ". contrarrestó el Supremo Kai.

"Ya veo. Podemos acelerar el proceso para que su cuerpo pueda manejar las energías demoníacas". dijo Kibito.

"Sí. Además, eliminaremos el alma de la bestia y la lanzaremos a Makai. Ahora comencemos". Ordenó el Supremo Kai.

Los dos se pararon a unos pocos pies del cuerpo antes de levantar los brazos extendidos. Pronto el cuerpo de Naruto levitó en el aire, una aura púrpura rodeándolo. Después de unos minutos, las marcas de bigotes en su rostro se afilaron un poco y la masa muscular aumentó en todo su cuerpo.

"Parece que las marcas faciales no eran la vasija, eran suyas para empezar". Observó el Supremo Kai. "Ahora que hemos modificado el cuerpo, debemos ir adentro para remover el alma de la bestia y lanzarlo a Makai".

Los dos se desvanecieron en un destello de luz y reaparecieron dentro de la alcantarilla como un escape mental del rubio frente al sello.

"Para una gente tan primitiva, crear una técnica así es impresionante, a pesar de lo bárbaro que es". Comentó el Kibito.

"La fuerza de voluntad de este joven es lo que realmente detiene a esta bestia". respondió el Supremo Kai.

**"¡Quién se atreve a entrar en mi dominio!" **gruñó el Kyuubi cuando sus ojos se abrieron detrás de la puerta.

"Demon, tienes suerte de que el Kai Supremo haya encontrado tu embarcación. Ahora obtendrás tu libertad y el chico se librará de ti de una vez por todas". replicó Kibito desafiante.

**"¡Tan pronto como esté libre de esta jaula, devoraré todo lo que encuentre en mi camino, empezando por ti!" **rugió el Kyuubi.

"No harás tal cosa, el cuerpo del niño se ha acostumbrado a mantener tu poder. Tu poder permanecerá aquí y serás lanzado al reino de Makai sin nada más que tu alma manchada". proclamado el Supremo Kai. Luego levantó la mano y golpeó al Kyuubi con un hechizo.

**"¡NO PUEDES HACERLO A MÍ! ¡ESTE ES MI PODER!" **rugió el Kyuubi antes de que de repente su cuerpo se hinchara y apretara sus garras sobre su boca. Los intentos del Kyuubi de suprimir su poder de nuevo dentro de su núcleo probaron ser inútiles cuando un enorme orbe rojo lo forzó hacia arriba, arrojó su garganta y salió de su boca. Una vez completado el proceso, el tamaño del Kyuubi se redujo al de un zorro normal.

"NOOOOOOO!" gritó el zorro cuando el Supremo Kai golpeó con otro hechizo que lo desterró al reino de Makai. Con otro impulso de su poder, el sello y la alcantarilla se desvanecieron para revelar un bosque con una bola azul de energía iluminando el cielo. La esfera roja en frente de ellos se levantó para unirse a la esfera azul en el cielo.

"Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho. El resto ocurrirá naturalmente con el tiempo". Luego, los dos desaparecieron de la mente y regresaron al mundo real.

* * *

Poco después de reaparecer en el mundo real, Naruto finalmente comenzó a despertar. Los dos simplemente lo observaron mientras venía murmurando al azar sin sentido. Cuando miró a Naruto de verdad, habló lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"¿Todos los que están en la otra vida son feos?" seguido de, "¡Oye un hombre pez!"

Apareció una marca en la frente de Kibito cuando reprendió al rubio por falta de respeto hacia el Kai Supremo, como dijo Kai se rió entre dientes de diversión. Luego, el Supremo procedió a explicarle la situación, cómo fue rescatado y qué le hicieron. Naruto simplemente asintió sabiamente como si entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces el Supremo Kai puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"Tengo una propuesta para ti. Hace mucho tiempo sellé un gran mal dentro de un planeta. Si este ser fuera liberado, podría significar el fin de toda la vida tal como la conocemos. Creo que tienes el potencial para derrotar a este Después de algún entrenamiento y preparación, quiero enviarte allí. Puedes considerarlo como una misión ".

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, "Así que déjame aclarar esto, no estoy muerto, me sacaste de una grieta dimensional, sacaste al zorro de mis entrañas, me dejaste un montón de su poder y todo lo que quieres que haga es ve a proteger algún planeta a cambio ".

Después de recibir un gesto de la cabeza del Supremo Kai, continuó: "Si encuentro un buen ramen allí, haré que la gente empiece a adorarte".

Ante esto ambos se enfrentan plantados en el suelo. "¿Eso es todo? Pensé que estarías más inclinado a encontrarte para volver a casa". dijo un sorprendido Supremo Kai.

NAruto se encogió de hombros: "Ya hice las paces con mi antigua vida cuando me resigné a autodestruirme para evitar que esos tipos se apoderen del mundo. ¡Además, podría ser una leyenda aún más grande, Naruto Uzumaki Ninja Inter-Galáctica!"

"Pero, ahora eres parte demonio. Seguramente eso tiene que ser sorprendente". preguntó Kibito.

"¿A quien le importa?" Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de frotarse las manos con una sonrisa maníaca en la cara, "¡Ahora dijiste algo sobre el entrenamiento!"

"¡Sí! Kibito nos lleva también al Grand Kai del sector de la tierra". exclamó el Supremo Kai, feliz de que su plan estuviera fructificando.

"Inmediatamente." Kibito puso una mano sobre los dos y el trío desapareció.

* * *

Naruto se quedó aturdido allí por un momento después de que aparecieron en el planeta del Gran Kai antes de saltar de emoción.

"¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!"

A esto Kibito sonrió, "Tal vez más tarde".

El trío se paró fuera del palacio blanco y gigante cuando, de repente, un anciano vestido con vaqueros y chaqueta vaquera salió por la puerta principal. Bailó mientras escuchaba música rock en el boom box que tenía en la mano.

"Linda mosca para un viejo". espetó Naruto.

"¡Muestra algo de respeto por el Grand Kai!" gritó Kibito.

"Lo tomo como un cumplido, que los jóvenes aún piensen que soy la esencia de lo genial. Supreme Kai, ¿por qué puedo hacerte?" dijo el gran kai.

El Supremo Kai procedió a explicarle toda la situación. Ante esto, el Gran Kai miró a Naruto antes de hablar.

"Ya veo. Sí, es un hallazgo muy raro. No hay problema, haré que North Kai lo ponga en forma".

"Kibito, si pudieras ir a buscarlo por nosotros. Él sabrá más sobre la situación actual en la tierra". declaró el Supremo Kai.

"En seguida, señor." Contestó Kibito antes de desaparecer. Segundos después reapareció con el rey Kai.

"¡Supremo Kai, señor! Me siento honrado". exclamó el rey Kai mientras se inclinaba.

"Por favor, North Kai, el honor es todo mío, ya que vengo a pedirte un favor. Kibito te ha interrogado sobre la situación?"

"Sí, él tiene ... _'No debe saber nada sobre Goku y los demás. Podrían usar ayuda extra cuando vengan esos androides. Vamos a ver si él puede ser de alguna ayuda_ ." ¿Vamos a ver a Naruto? buena lectura de ti ". El rey Kai se volvió hacia el rubio con sus antenas, el rubio se quedó allí con impaciencia antes de que el rey Kai volviera a hablar.

"Sí, puedo ponerlo en forma. ¿Prepararlo para ir en unos dos años y medio?" _'Justo a tiempo para esos androides'_

"¡Excelente!" remarcó el Supremo Kai.

"¡Cómo es posible! Debería requerir un tiempo de entrenamiento mucho más prolongado". dijo Kibito.

"Tendremos que modificarlo un poco, pero su técnica de marca registrada, el clon de sombra, es la clave. Todo lo que el clon aprende que el usuario aprende".

"Puedo hacer más de un siglo de entrenamiento en este tiempo". respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"No te pongas demasiado arrogante. Tendré que reconstruirte a partir de lo básico. La tierra será un buen lugar para que él resida. Una de mis pupilas reside en ese planeta, él debería poder ayudarlo a adaptarse. Ahora lo primero es lo primero ". El rey Kai levantó las manos en el aire y, de repente, cuatro pequeños anillos de energía aparecieron alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de Naruto. Lo aplastó antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Quiero que olvides todo lo que aprendiste sobre el chakra. Te voy a enseñar cómo usar tu energía puramente física. El primer paso es cómo levantarte".

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Algunas de mis técnicas más destructivas son del chakra". gruñó un luchador de naruto.

"Solo piénsalo de esta manera. El uso de chakra te dio más precisión pero menos poder, sin embargo, si tu enemigo es lo suficientemente fuerte, no importará que necesites sobrepasarlo. De tus recuerdos deduje que el oponente más fuerte con el que luchaste podría nivelar un pueblo entero? " Naruto asintió con la cabeza, "¡Bueno, te haré lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra tipos que pueden nivelar un planeta entero!"

Ante esta declaración, Naruto obtuvo un brillo maníaco en su ojo antes de repentinamente obligarse a arrodillarse.

_'Niños tan fáciles de motivar estos días'. _pensó el rey Kai mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces buena suerte para ti. Volveremos más tarde para verificar tu progreso". El supremo Kai saludó antes de que él y Kibito desaparecieran del área. El Grand Kai volvió a encender su boom box y bailó de regreso a la mansión.

"Hablando de niños, debería decirle a Goku las buenas noticias". murmuró el rey Kai. Las antenas del otro superintendente del mundo se levantaron cuando hizo contacto con su estudiante más poderoso en la Tierra.

'Oye, Goku! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! ' El rey Kai se comunicó telepáticamente.

'¡Oye, rey Kai! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte! ¿Encontraste a alguien que nos ayudara a luchar contra los androides? respondió Goku.

'No, ¡acabo de ahorrar un montón de dinero en mi seguro de automóvil al cambiarme a GEICO! ¡Bwahahaha! ' Bromeó el rey Kai.

Goku estaba completamente perdido, '¿Tienen seguro de automóvil en otro mundo? ¿Quien sabe?'

El rey Kai negó con la cabeza, 'Multitud dura. ¡Olvida eso! Tengo a alguien que te ayude a luchar contra los androides! El Supremo Kai quiere reubicar a uno de sus guerreros en mi sector, más específicamente en la Tierra.

Esto llamó la atención del Saiyan, '¡Guau! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿También hay un Kai Supremo?

"Hay un montón más de Kais, pero eso no es importante". respondió el rey Kai. 'El Supremo Kai enterró una gran fuente de maldad dentro de la Tierra hace mucho tiempo. Quiere enviar a su hombre allí para protegerlo de cualquiera que pueda venir a buscarlo.

'Pero, ya tenemos un montón de personas protegiendo la Tierra'. recordó Goku.

'¡Eso ya lo se! Sin embargo, el Supremo Kai no ha comprobado el planeta en un tiempo. Si él supiera de todos ustedes, podría tenerlo aquí y pensé que necesitaría toda la ayuda que pueda obtener con estos androides. Además, el Supremo eligió a este tipo personalmente, así que tiene que tener un montón de talento '.

Goku fue vendido, '¡Un guerrero enviado por el Supremo Kai debe ser increíblemente fuerte! ¡No puedo esperar para luchar contra él!

'Ustedes saiyans siempre están buscando el próximo desafío. Todavía tienes dos años y medio antes de que lleguen los androides y él tiene que terminar su entrenamiento aquí debajo de mí. Después de darle una buena forma de combate, haré que tú y algunos de los demás vengan a su encuentro.

'¡Suena bien para mí!' Respondió un entusiasta Goku.

"¿Qué quería el rey Kai?" preguntó Piccolo.

"Aparentemente, encontró a alguien para ayudarnos con los androides". informó Goku.

"¿A quién podría encontrar que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar?" preguntó Gohan.

"En realidad, hay alguien que es el jefe del Rey Kai, un Supremo Kai. El Supremo Kai descubrió a este misterioso luchador y quiere entrenarlo para defenderse contra un gran mal que selló". respondió Goku.

Eso arrojó a Piccolo por un bucle: "¿Me estás diciendo que hay un Kai Supremo? ¿Y encontró a este tipo? ¿Estamos reviviendo a algún guerrero muerto con las bolas de dragón o algo así?"

Goku negó con la cabeza, "No, estoy bastante seguro de que está vivo. El Supremo cree que está cargado de potencial. No creo que dijeras ese tipo de cosas sobre un hombre muerto. Parece que el futuro podría estar cambiando después de todos."


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada, si lo hiciera, el manga de Naruto no apestaría en este momento.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos camaradas**

* * *

"Jejeje ... hahahha ... ¡Oh, estas son divertidas! Sé una cosa, Naruto, ¡eres mi mejor alumno en el arte de la comedia!" El rey Kai no pudo contenerse mientras miraba las imágenes de los resultados del último ataque de Naruto en su guerra de bromas con West Kai. Después de la breve negativa de Kai a enseñarle el ataque con el trueno, Naruto declaró la guerra en un intento por hacer que el Kai cumpliera sus demandas. El rey Kai ha estado acumulando el material de chantaje desde entonces, siendo el último el resultado del Haruts Jutsu de Naruto. Encontró este material muy útil para sobornar a South Kai para enseñar técnicas defensivas de Naruto y hacer que use su capacidad para elevar los pesos de entrenamiento de Naruto periódicamente. Naruto también de alguna manera logró adquirir fotos de Oriente sin su peluca y las puso en el entrenamiento de velocidad.

Los dos años pasaron rápidamente desde la llegada de Naruto a Otro Mundo y el comienzo de su entrenamiento. Tomó el entrenamiento como algo natural, incluso superando las expectativas del Rey Kai en términos de poder y habilidad. El chico parecía crear un nuevo ataque cada pocos días, aunque el ochenta por ciento de ellos resultó ser inútil o simplemente una versión más poderosa de un antiguo ataque. Había perdido la cuenta después de la trigésima versión de Rasengan para adolescentes. Actualmente, cien clones de Naruto trabajaron en su última técnica súper secreta, mientras que el verdadero Naruto realizó su apropiadamente denominado "Entrenamiento de la Bestia Verde" que consiste en varios cientos de golpes y patadas con sus pesos recientemente mejorados de South Kai. Ahora llevaba un gi de combate negro y botas negras con punta naranja con una camiseta naranja y un cinturón.

Después de terminar de mirar las fotos, el Rey Kai recordó que hoy era el día en que iba a probar a Naruto y llamó a su luchador de prueba, _'¡Goku! ¡Es la hora!'_

_'¡Bien! ¡Nosotros estamos en nuestro camino!' _respondió telepáticamente Goku.

De repente, Goku, Krilin, Piccolo y Gohan aparecieron de repente. Tan pronto como llegó el cuarteto, una explosión casi los derribó a todos.

"¡Naruto! ¡Muévete más lejos al entrenar esas técnicas inestables!" gritó un iracundo rey Kai.

"¡LO SIENTO KING KAI!" gritaron el grupo de Naruto mientras lo recogían y se movían más lejos.

"Jeez Kid en estos días, todo sobre las sofisticadas técnicas de explosivos". murmuró el rey Kai.

"¡Chico, eso es una especie de técnica! Las cosas que podría hacer con cien copias de mí mismo". ponderó Krillin.

"Sí, déjate llevar por cientos de chicas". comentó Goku haciendo que el rey Kai, Piccolo y Gohan se rieran.

"Al menos no consumiría todo el suministro de alimentos del mundo". replicó Krillin.

"Eh, cien clones no es nada. Cuando realmente me suelto, puedo ganar más de dos mil". Respondió al verdadero Naruto por un momento mientras se detenía en su entrenamiento antes de continuar.

La mandíbula de Krillin cayó, "¡TT-DOS MIL!"

"Habla de tu ejército de un solo hombre". murmuró Piccolo.

"Entonces, ¿qué tan fuerte es el Rey Kai? Realmente no puedo sentir su poder". preguntó Goku.

"Oh, es cierto que está usando esas esposas de energía. ¡Naruto, puedes soltarlas!" Ordenó el rey Kai.

"Bueno, entonces déjame salir de estas pesas también". dice Naruto mientras descarta las pesas dejando un cráter en el suelo.

"Caray, ¿cuánto peso estaba usando?" preguntó Krillin.

"Por lo general, se calienta en aproximadamente cuatro toneladas por extremidad". respondió el rey Kai.

"Eso es un buen calentamiento". declaró Piccolo mientras Goku asintió de acuerdo. Gohan y Krillin solo los miraron como si estuvieran locos.

Naruto se reunió en el aire antes de estirar sus brazos hacia un lado. Cuatro anillos de oro aparecieron y cada brazo y pierna.

"¡Lanzamiento!" gritó cuando los cuatro anillos se rompieron y su verdadero nivel de poder golpeó su sentido.

"Impresionante, es tan fuerte como Vegeta". Comentó Piccolo.

Goku sonrió y comenzó a hacer algunos estiramientos, "No puedes sentirlo, Piccolo, se está conteniendo. Habría azotado a Frieza sin ningún problema".

Piccolo no se lo compraba, "No podía ser tan fuerte. Eso significaría que es un fuerte como un Super Saiyan".

"Bueno, definitivamente no es normal". bromeó Krillin.

"No es nada parecido a lo normal". murmuró el rey Kai mientras soltaba un resoplido de diversión. _"Si él puede defenderse contra un Super Saiyan, entonces deberían tener una excelente oportunidad contra estos androides"._

Goku se levantó en el aire y se paró frente a Naruto, quien había liberado a sus clones, cada luchador evaluando al otro.

"El guerrero más fuerte de la tierra, veamos lo que tienes". declaró Naruto con una sonrisa ansiosa mientras se movía, cambió su postura preferida, desarrollado a partir de los katas de rana que aprendió cuando se estaba convirtiendo en un Sabio.

Goku respondió con una sonrisa propia antes de lanzarse hacia Naruto. Golpeó con dos golpes solo para encontrarse con los antebrazos de bloqueo de Naruto. Naruto siguió con una patada circular que Goku bloquea fácilmente a cambio. Goku golpeó de nuevo solo para que su puño pasara por una imagen posterior. Naruto intenta una patada vertical desde el punto ciego de Goku para pasar también por una imagen posterior. Los dos desaparecieron y reaparecieron alrededor del área en un baile de golpes y patadas con cada ataque bloqueado o esquivado por el otro. De repente, reaparecieron en el suelo con ambas manos entrelazadas tratando de abrumar al otro con fuerza bruta. Goku estaba empezando a abrumar a Naruto y comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás antes de que repentinamente se inclinara hacia atrás en un ángulo casi imposible para esquivar una patada giratoria de un segundo Naruto que lo atacó por detrás. Los dos Naruto comenzaron a atacar en tándem forzando a Goku a la defensiva. Sin embargo, el Saiyan pronto explotó una apertura y conectó un fuerte golpe a cada Naruto. Se sorprendió cuando ambas rubias se levantaron en una nube de humo. Goku agudizó sus sentidos buscando a Naruto solo para que lo aturdiera en el último segundo cuando un puño se levantó del suelo y lo lanzó al aire. De repente, cuatro Naruto aparecieron sobre él, cada uno agarrando una extremidad y clavándolo en el suelo. Se sorprendió cuando ambas rubias se levantaron en una nube de humo. Goku agudizó sus sentidos buscando a Naruto solo para que lo aturdiera en el último segundo cuando un puño se levantó del suelo y lo lanzó al aire. De repente, cuatro Naruto aparecieron sobre él, cada uno agarrando una extremidad y clavándolo en el suelo. Se sorprendió cuando ambas rubias se levantaron en una nube de humo. Goku agudizó sus sentidos buscando a Naruto solo para que lo aturdiera en el último segundo cuando un puño se levantó del suelo y lo lanzó al aire. De repente, cuatro Naruto aparecieron sobre él, cada uno agarrando una extremidad y clavándolo en el suelo.

Levantó la vista para ver al verdadero Naruto lanzando una gran bola de energía en espiral hacia él, **"¡Odama Rasengan!"**

Goku quemó su energía para liberarse de los clones y lanzó una ráfaga de energía que detonó el ataque de Naruto en el aire provocando una gran explosión. Después de que el polvo se despejó de la explosión, los dos luchadores se miraron de reojo.

"¿Bastante bien de calentamiento?" preguntó Goku, con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"Sí, vamos a subir!" Naruto respondió con el puño entusiasta de la bomba. Goku canalizó su poder y dejó escapar un rugido cuando su masa muscular se expandió por todo su cuerpo con su cabello dorado para acompañar el aura que venía con la transformación de Super Saiyan.

"Eso es bastante impresionante. ¡Ahora mira esto!" De repente, Naruto adoptó una postura ridícula que habría hecho que Jiraiya se enorgulleciera: "Ahora verás lo que hace que todos los hombres se estremezcan de miedo y que todas las damas quieran estar cerca. Es famosa de este a oeste como simplemente lo más ¡Mejor! ¡Espera, el poder legendario de Naruto Uzumaki! ¡TADAAA! "

"¡DETENGASE ALREDEDOR!" gritó el rey Kai.

"Bien, bien." gruñó Naruto. Se instaló en una postura normal y canalizó su poder haciendo que su aura y sus ojos pasaran de azul a rojo. Sus pupilas ganadas y sus uñas se volvieron como garras, mientras que sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos. Su cabello rubio crecerá un poco más, se volverá aún más puntiagudo y apuntará hacia arriba mientras sus marcas de bigotes se hacen más gruesas y más anchas. Todos sintieron que su energía tenía un poco de maliciosa sensación.

Mientras hablaba, su voz adquirió un tono mucho más profundo y un tono más áspero, **"Se siente bien para liberarse. No he tenido muchas oportunidades de ir con toda mi potencia desde que estoy aquí. No tengo exactamente un nombre genial Por esto como tú, solo lo llamo mi forma de demonio ".**

"Sabes, después de tratar con Piccolo todos estos años, conocer a un verdadero demonio no es tan aterrador". tartamudeó un Krillin ligeramente asustado.

Piccolo lo ignoró, levantando una ceja al Rey Kai, "Así que eso es lo que quieres decir con nada que se acerque a la normalidad. Él es del reino Makai".

"No es de allí, pero se podría decir que es de donde él heredó su poder. Y lo que realmente quiso decir fue el hecho de que en esta etapa solo está aprovechando una fracción de su verdadero potencial". respondió el rey Kai.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la salida de poder masiva que ahora generan los dos guerreros cuando reanudaron su enfrentamiento. Los dos se mantuvieron separados unos de otros, activando ataques masivos de energía.

Goku eligió ir con la Super Kamehameha, "" Kame ... hame ... ¡HAAA!

Naruto sacó uno de sus nuevos ataques mientras sacaba su brazo derecho con la palma plana hacia arriba y su mano izquierda alrededor de la muñeca derecha. Una gran bola roja de energía se formó en frente de su mano crujiendo con electricidad negra, **"THUNDER DRAGON WAVE!"**

Cuando desató la explosión, la cabeza de dragón se formó a la cabeza de la ola mientras atravesaba el aire al encontrarse con el ataque de Goku. Las dos explosiones lucharon por dominar mientras ambos luchadores vertían su energía cuando, de repente, los rayos explotaban. Después de que se despejó el polvo, los dos combatientes reaparecieron en medio del humo envuelto en un intercambio furioso de golpes y patadas.

"¡Realmente está al tanto de papá como Súper Saiyan! Esto es increíble". dijo Gohan con asombro.

"¡Sí, míralos ir!" aclamó Krillin.

Los dos guerreros ahora estaban intercambiando golpes atronadores a gran velocidad con las ondas de choque sacudiendo el área. Comenzaron a encender grandes ataques de energía nuevamente cuando fueron detenidos por los gritos del Rey Kai.

"¡Para! Eso es suficiente para saberlo. No quiero que ustedes dos destruyan el planeta del Gran Kai". el ordenó. Suspirando por tener su lucha detuvo a los dos guerreros apagados.

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Ustedes incluso estaban muertos!" Gritó Krillin mientras los dos luchadores se acercaban. "Nunca pensé que era posible que alguien pudiera igualar a un Super Saiyan además de a otro Super Saiyan".

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "No exactamente incluso, estaba conteniendo un poco más de poder".

"Sí, pero tu resistencia es impresionante. Has vertido una tonelada de energía en esa explosión de energía y no te afectó en absoluto". afirmó Goku.

"Entonces, ¿qué tan fuertes son estos androides?" preguntó Naruto.

"No sabemos exactamente, pero supuestamente son más fuertes que un Super Saiyan y tienen una energía infinita". Respondió Piccolo.

"En una pelea directa, las probabilidades aún están a su favor". añadió el rey Kai.

"Es cierto, pero si llega el momento, ¿quién dice que tenemos que luchar de manera justa?" Respondió sonriéndole Naruto.

* * *

El rey Kai había decidido que Naruto necesitaba familiarizarse con la Tierra, por lo que lo envió con Goku y la pandilla para que se quedaran por una semana antes de regresar a su entrenamiento. Decidieron reunir a todos en capsule corp para presentarles a su nuevo compañero. Primero se detuvieron en la casa de Goku para recoger a ChiChi. Ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la puerta antes de que ella saliera disparada de la sartén.

"¡DONDE HAN SIDO MAESTRO! ¡GOHAN SE SUPONIÓ A ESTAR EN CASA CUATRO HORAS YA ESTUDIAR! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ERES TAN IRRESPONSABLE! TENEMOS UN ACUERDO. ¡NO TE IMPORTA ACERCA DE NUESTRA EDUCACIÓN DE HIJOS ...! y ella solo estaba tomando fuerza mientras marchaba hacia el rápido pánico de Goku.

_"¡Ella está aún más asustada que la vieja bruja cuando estaba cabreada!" _pensó un Naruto estremecedor.

ChiChi comenzó a freír para castigar a su marido y los demás solo pudieron mirar con horror antes de que Naruto decidiera salvar a su nuevo amigo de su ira esposa.

"Bueno, ya ves la razón por la que se fueron tanto tiempo, ¡fue porque vinieron a visitarme para ayudar a Gohan a aprender una técnica muy importante para ayudarlo a estudiar!" informó Naruto.

"¿Lo hicimos?" soltó un aturdido Gohan, Goku, Krillin y Piccolo.

"Sí, sabes la técnica de clonación en la sombra. ¡Ves que Goku se sentía mal por tener que alejar a Gohan de sus estudios tanto que lo llevó a verme! Con esta técnica puedes crear varias copias de ti mismo y todo lo que la copia "Learn" se le pasa al usuario. ¡Así que Gohan puede estudiar el triple de la cantidad de una vez para compensar el tiempo que pasa entrenando! " dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.

No podían creer que Naruto lo sacara de su trasero.

"¡Oh, Goku, te importa la educación de Gohan!" gritó ella mientras ahora abrazaba a su marido. Esto no duró mucho, ya que ahora tomaba una nueva perorata sobre las posibilidades de lo que podría hacer con los estudios de Gohan. "¡Esto es genial, puedo renovar todo el programa del currículo! No se enfoca en una sola pista, puedo dirigirlo hacia múltiples grados ..."

_'Ahora eso es lo que yo llamo genio bajo presión'. _pensó Krillin _._

_'Uf, Niza salvo Naruto. ¡Me alegra que el rey Kai te haya enviado con nosotros! _pensó Goku._  
_

_"¡Esto es genial, ahora puedo estudiar sin tener que estudiar!" _Pensé felizmente que Gohan estaba libre de estudiar todo el tiempo.

"¡Bien, salvo Naruto, te debo una!" dijo Goku después de que ChiChi volvió a entrar.

"Chicos, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, él detuvo la sartén de la perdición?" soltó Krillin haciendo que Goku se tapara la boca con las manos.

"¡Silencio! Si se da cuenta de que nunca podremos lograr esto de nuevo. Hay muchas técnicas que puedes transmitir para ayudar a Gohan a estudiar. No puedo creer que no hayamos pensado antes". dijo Piccolo.

"Cuando ella viene justo después de ti con esa perdición del aura femenina, tiendes a olvidarte de todo, excepto de prepararte para el dolor". habló Naruto con un estremecimiento. "Al menos ella no tiene una súper fuerza monstruosa. Ni una aprendiz que se la pase a ninguno de los dos".

"La sartén lo compensa. Todavía no he descubierto de qué está hecha esa cosa". murmuró Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¡Tal vez podría ser la clave para derrotar a los androides!" Bromeó Gohan haciendo que todos se doblaran de risa.

* * *

Toda la colección de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra, excepto Vegeta, se había reunido en capsule corp. Todos estaban comiendo comida para pasar un buen rato. Fue un buen lanzamiento para todos, ya que tomaron un descanso de su entrenamiento extenuante y el estrés por la próxima amenaza para el planeta. Habían atrapado a las mujeres en una charla de bebés en la sala de guardería de Trunks, de modo que los internos llevaban el asilo.

Naruto encajó a la perfección con el grupo contando historias de sus aventuras como un Ninja y su tiempo los últimos dos años en el Otro Mundo, "... Así que como lo demuestro, me miró con horror antes de gritar y esconderse detrás de su Padre gritando: "¡Sálvame, padre! ¡Es el mono dorado!" Así que decido transformarme en un mono dorado gigante, como dijo el rey Kai, y Freiza se desmaya en el acto. ¡Incluso su padre se rió de él!

Aquí, la sala estalla en carcajadas antes de que Goku toque: "Oh, eso es demasiado. Eso recuerda a Namek, estoy mirando a Frieza a punto de comenzar la pelea de mi vida, y en el fondo escucho a Krillin decir ' Incluso con la nueva transformación que todavía no puedo decir, ¿es Freezer un chico o una chica? y luego Gohan responde: "¡No sé si su voz se volvió más femenina que antes! ¿Tal vez sea ambas cosas?" ¡Casi empecé a reírme tan fuerte que perdí la pelea allí mismo!

El rugido de la risa llenó de nuevo la habitación.

* * *

Los siguientes meses pasaron rápidamente y finalmente llegó el día de la llegada de los androides. El rey Kai deseó suerte a su nuevo alumno antes de que Naruto se teletransportara a la Tierra fuera de la casa de Goku. Pronto el dúo de padre e hijo salió para encontrarse con Naruto y Piccolo con ChiChi detrás.

"¿No pueden quedarse un poco más de tiempo para el almuerzo?" suplicó chichi.

"Lo siento, mamá pero tenemos que irnos". respondió Gohan.

"¡Adiós, ChiChi!" dijo Goku.

Naruto notó la mirada preocupada en el ojo antes de decirle palabras reconfortantes: "No te preocupes, señorita ChiChi, el hombre verde y yo nos aseguraremos de que regresen a casa sanos y salvos".

"¡Hagámoslo!" declaró un Goku confiado mientras el cuarteto salía al cielo.

"¡Esos androides no sabrán qué los golpeó!" gritó Naruto mientras despegaban a las velocidades más altas hacia South City.

* * *

**(Secuencia de finalización de episodio DBZ de la cola)**

_**Después de años de preparación, el día anunciado por Trunks ha llegado. ¿Será suficiente un Goku saludable y la adición de Naruto para frustrar las máquinas del Dr. Gero o los mortales guerreros sintéticos demostrarán que las fuerzas especiales de la Tierra son demasiado capaces de manejar? ¡La batalla por el futuro comienza la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no hago nada de lo contrario, el Gran Saiyaman nunca hubiera existido.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ****Día**** de ****androide**

* * *

El cuarteto de Gohan, Goku, Naruto y Piccolo se encontraron con Krillin en el camino a la isla. Cuando llegaron a la isla, encontraron a Yamcha, Tien y Bulma con bebés Trunks esperándolos en la cima de la montaña para observar toda la isla.

"Oigan, chicos por aquí!" gritaron Yamcha con una ola al llegar a tierra. "¡Te dije que eran ellos, Tien!"

"No puedo creerlo. El día del juicio finalmente ha llegado". Murmuró un nervioso Krillin mientras tocaba tierra.

"Todo nuestro entrenamiento para este momento, la única pregunta es si fue suficiente". respondió Tien.

"Bueno, recuerda que ya estaba muerto en la otra línea de tiempo. Además, Naruto nunca apareció en esa otra línea de tiempo para ayudar tampoco. Creo que ganaremos". declaró Goku dando confianza a los luchadores preocupados.

Naruto notó a Piccolo fruncir el ceño ante la declaración de Goku, "¿Qué te está molestando?"

"La línea de tiempo ha sido contaminada, así que las cosas pueden haber cambiado. Creo que es seguro decir que el ataque ocurrirá hoy, pero con Goku muerto antes de que los Androides hayan cambiado. Podría haber más o podrían ser incluso más fuertes". " Piccolo razonado.

"En realidad no importa. No me detendré hasta que no sean más que scrapheap en un depósito de chatarra". respondió Naruto golpeando su puño contra su palma.

"Ahora suenas como Vegeta," contestó un sonriente Goku. "Hablando de Vegeta, Bulma, ¿todavía no ha vuelto?"

"Sí, con el bebé lo perdí y ahora estoy realmente preocupado de que no haya aparecido en tanto tiempo". Ella respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"Estará aquí. Un tipo como ese no se perdería una pelea como esta". declaró Piccolo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Yajirobi en su auto.

"Entrega de Korin, pensó que podrías necesitarlos". declaró Yajirobi mientras le lanzaba a Goku una bolsa de frijoles sensu.

"¡Gracias, Yajirobi! Oye, ¿te quedarás y nos ayudarás a luchar contra los androides?" preguntó Goku dándole los granos a Bulma para que los guardara.

"De ninguna manera, ¡dejaré las cosas del héroe a los locos como tú!" gritó el gordito mientras salía de nuevo en su auto.

"Ya deberían estar aquí, ya son las 10:20". Comentó Bulma.

"Tal vez ese niño estaba lleno de aire caliente y no se veían?" sugirió Yamcha con un tono esperanzador.

Piccolo negó con la cabeza, "Mostrarán, algo tenía que ser significativo sobre este día para que atacaran antes".

De repente, el avión de Yajirobi explotó y se produjeron varias explosiones en la isla.

"¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!" gritó el Namek.

"¡Están atacando a personas inocentes! ¡Necesitamos ayudarlos!" exclamó Goku.

"¡Estoy en eso! ¡ **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Técnica de clonación en la sombra de masas)** " gritó Naruto creando un enjambre masivo de clones. Envió uno para rescatar a Yajirobi antes de dar otras órdenes al resto.

"¡Ve a ayudar a los heridos y evacua la ciudad!" Ordenó que los clones despegaran a la ciudad.

"¿Por qué no podemos sentir estas cosas?" gritó un frustrado Tien.

"¡Son androides, no tienen ninguna energía vital para sentir!" exclamó Gohan.

"¡Tendremos que hacer esto a la antigua usanza! ¡Extenderse por la ciudad!" Piccolo ordenado

El grupo de guerreros se separó y voló a diferentes lugares. Goku aterrizó en la parte superior del edificio y escudriñó alrededor para no encontrar nada. Krillin aterrizó en la calle y pasó junto a un grupo de clones de Naruto que sacaban a la gente de un edificio colapsado mientras buscaba. Naruto se agachó en la parte superior de una tienda, exploró el área y no encontró nada. Yamcha pasó junto a un grupo de clones que sacaban a las personas de un edificio para fumadores. Un último clon llegó a través de la nube de humo con una mujer y su hijo cuando de repente saltó para esquivar el puñetazo que venía de un hombre bajo y gordo.

"¡Oye! ¿Cuál es la gran idea?" gritó Yamcha al tipo que obstaculiza el esfuerzo de rescate. El hombre se dio la vuelta y luego reconoció el emblema del ejército de Cinta Roja en su camisa.

"¡Chicos los encontré!" gritó Yamcha mientras un clon cercano se dispersaba para transmitir la información. Antes de que Yamcha pudiera aumentar su nivel de poder, incluso más hombres aparecieron de repente frente a él, también luciendo el logo de la cinta roja. Uno era un anciano con una larga barba blanca y bigote, mientras que el otro era un hombre musculoso y voluminoso que llevaba una gorra roja de béisbol del ejército. El anciano agarró a Yamcha por el rostro con su mano sobre su boca. Yamcha luchó por liberarse del agarre del hombre, pero rápidamente se encontró perdiendo poder. Mientras estaba inconsciente, el hombre llevó su brazo hacia atrás para matar a Yamcha, solo para verse obligado a dejar caer al peleador de cabello oscuro cuando recibió una patada en el costado de la cabeza de Naruto, que se quitó el sombrero. El resto de los luchadores descendieron en el área tomando posiciones de batalla frente a los tres androides con Krillin moviéndose para recoger a Yamcha. El anciano se acercó a recoger su sombrero.

"Chicos, su nivel de poder se está desvaneciendo rápidamente!" exclamó Krillin.

"Ve y llévalo a Bulma y tráele un frijol sensu. Después de que esté arreglado, puedes alcanzarnos". ordenó Goku.

"Derecha." respondió Krillin asintiendo mientras volaba hacia Bulma con Yamcha sobre su hombro.

"Así que estas son las latas de la muerte. Ciertamente no parecen mucho". se burló de Naruto.

"Sí, no sabía que el circo estaba en la ciudad". añadió Tien.

"Esos atuendos son simplemente ridículos", comenzó Naruto antes de detenerse cuando recibió una avalancha de información. "Mis clones no han terminado de sacar a la gente de los peligros. Necesitamos llevar esto a otro lugar".

"Sí, hay muchas personas que se interpondrán en nuestro camino. Trece se encargarán de que no lo hagan". declaró el anciano. Los ojos de Android con gorras de béisbol brillaron en rojo y dispararon rayos láser por toda la ciudad causando una destrucción masiva.

"¡USTED TODO! ¡DEJEN A ESTAS PERSONAS FUERA DE ESTO!" declaró Goku golpeando el Android en la cara para detener el asalto.

"No hay más gente que dejar fuera". Respondió el gordo Android.

"No te preocupes, mis clones se llevaron todo el daño. Nadie resultó herido". informó Naruto.

"Veo que no estás de acuerdo con mis métodos. Muy bien, nos mudaremos a un lugar mejor para pelear, Goku". declaró el anciano.

"¿Cómo sabes su nombre?" Gohan cuestionó.

"Los conocemos a todos: el Namekian Piccolo, los humanos Tien, Krillin y Yamcha, el hijo de Goku, Gohan, todos excepto el rubio". dijo el viejo.

"No hay información sobre él en nuestra base de datos". declaró el gordo androide.

"No importa, él caerá como el resto. No son rival para nosotros. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo supiste que esperaríamos nuestra llegada hoy?" Preguntó el viejo.

"Suficiente pequeña charla. Este es un lugar horrible para pelear, vamos a llevar esto a otra parte". declaró Naruto volviendo a la conversación.

"Muy bien, te seguiremos". Respondió el viejo.

Los luchadores Z y los tres androides se lanzaron al cielo en busca de un campo de batalla adecuado.

* * *

Cuando Krillin se acercó a Bulma, solo podía mirar a la forma propensa de Yamcha en cuestión. Después de que el clon de Naruto había regresado con Yajirobi, ella le dio una cápsula de repuesto que tenía que regresar a la torre de Korin.

"¿Lo que le sucedió?" preguntó cuando Krillin puso a Yamcha en el suelo.

"Los androides le hicieron algo, necesito los frijoles sensu". dijo Krillin agarrando la bolsa de Bulma. Le dio el grano a Yamcha, quien rápidamente regresó a la conciencia.

"Oh hombre, eso estuvo cerca. Ese Android cuando me agarró se sintió como si estuviera chupando mi energía". murmuró Yamcha.

"Entonces necesitamos advertir a los demás. Me aferraré a estos frijoles sensu, Bulma. ¡Vamos!" declaró Krillin mientras los dos guerreros se iban.

"Maldición, no pude preguntarles qué aspecto tenían. Esperaremos un poco hasta que termine la lucha antes de ponerme al día. Quiero echar un vistazo a esos androides". dijo Bulma en voz alta. Troncos de bebé gorgoteó en respuesta.

* * *

Cuando los guerreros volaron hacia su destino, Piccolo, Gohan y Naruto se dieron cuenta de que Goku parecía estar en una especie de incomodidad. Pronto Krillin y Yamcha alcanzaron al grupo.

"Esto es lo suficientemente lejos, vamos a luchar aquí". Declaró el viejo.

"¿Qué pasa con Goku?" Naruto le susurró a Piccolo y Gohan cuando aterrizaron.

"Sí, no debería estar tan gravado por volar aquí". añadió Gohan.

"Puede que solo sea la ansiedad por comenzar esto. Puede manejarse solo, pero vigilarlo". respondió Piccolo.

Naruto no fue vendido, _'Hay algo mal contigo, pero ¿qué? Tal vez sea mejor si no peleas tanto hoy ..._

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por Goku.

"Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés". Declaró a los androides.

"Siempre el guerrero noble, pero hoy encontrarás tu final. Nuestro creador te ha estudiado a fondo desde tu derrota del ejército del Listón Rojo hasta tu batalla con los Saiyajin. Cada técnica, cada batalla se diseccionó hasta que pudo crear. nosotros, Androids 13, 19 y 20, las máquinas de combate perfectas capaces de destruirte ". Declaró el ahora llamado Android Twenty.

"Entonces, ¿eso es? ¿Una gran patada de venganza? Qué pena, pero dime, ¿cubriste nuestras batallas en el espacio?" preguntó Goku.

"No, para entonces el Dr. Gero había reunido suficiente información para predecir y dar cuenta de los aumentos en su fuerza". respondió Veinte.

"Así que no solo no sabes nada sobre Naruto, sino que tampoco sabes nada sobre mí". replicó Goku con una sonrisa.

"¿Predijeron sus cálculos que Goku se convertiría en un Super Saiyan?" cuestionó un sonriente Piccolo.

Veinte se desconcertó, "Super Saiyan?"

Goku se preparó antes de encender un grito y transformarse en un Super Saiyan.

"Esta es mi pelea, me quieren, me tienen". ordenó Goku.

"No tenemos datos sobre esta técnica veinte". respondió trece.

"Sí, un desarrollo inesperado, pero nada que no podamos manejar. Diecinueve puedes ir primero. Trece puedes tener el siguiente". dijo Veinte.

El gordito Android dio un paso adelante, adoptando una postura de lucha. Goku se lanzó hacia el Android, mientras el guerrero mecánico se preparaba para un golpe, Goku desapareció antes de reaparecer por encima de él. El androide lanzó un puñetazo solo para que Goku desapareciera y reapareciera detrás de él. Diecinueve procedieron a lanzar una combinación de golpes y patadas solo para que Goku bloquee cada uno fácilmente. Goku luego lanzó un puñetazo que se conectó con el cofre de los androides y lo tiró hacia atrás contra un acantilado. Veinte apretó su puño con ira al ver las nuevas habilidades de Goku.

_"Sus nuevos poderes están más allá de lo que podría haber anticipado, sin la oportunidad de robar algo de energía que Diecinueve no resistirá". _pensaba veinte

"¡Guau! ¡Mira a Goku que es imparable!" exclamó Krillin.

"Ese androide ni siquiera podía tocarlo". añadió Tien.

"Cálmate, ese golpe no hizo daño. Se está levantando como si nada hubiera pasado". respondió Piccolo.

El Android demostró que estaba en lo cierto cuando saltó y se lanzó hacia Goku lanzando un furioso asalto de ráfagas de energía al guerrero dorado que levantaba una nube de escombros y humo. El Android usó la cubierta para cargar hacia adelante con una bola de energía en su mano. Goku esquivó el androide antes de atar rápidamente un codo en sus entrañas enviándolo al suelo creando un cráter.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Tómalo, Goku!" aclamó Krillin.

"No, hay algo mal con mi padre que está luchando para mantener su poder". declaró Gohan.

"Eso y sus ataques no están haciendo ningún daño". añadió Naruto.

El androide una vez más apareció con algunos rasguños, pero ningún daño real. Cargó contra Goku dirigiéndose con la corona de su cabeza hasta que Goku lo detuvo con un brazo extendido antes de patearlo en el aire. Goku super aceleró por encima de la máquina guerrero juntando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y golpeándolo hacia el suelo con un mango de hacha doble. Luego reapareció a nivel del suelo y le dio un puñetazo a Diecinueve en la cara, enviando al robot regordete dando tumbos sobre el suelo. Goku se elevó en el aire sobre el androide respirando pesadamente. Una vez más, el Android se levantó del suelo con nada más que rasguños mirando a Goku observantemente.

"Tenías razón, sus ataques ni siquiera parecen estar eliminándolo". dijo Piccolo.

"¿De qué demonios está hecho ese tipo? ¡Esos golpes incluso habrían puesto a Freiza fuera de servicio!" añadió Krillin.

"O algo anda mal con Goku, o ese cuerpo regordete está diseñado para que reciba un montón de castigo. No ayuda que Goku se vea agotado ya". respondió Naruto.

"KA ... YO ..." Goku comenzó a potenciar su ataque a través de su respiración dificultosa, "HA..ME..HAAAAA!"

La ola de energía gigante se precipitó hacia el androide que de repente se rió de alegría antes de levantar su palma en el aire. Tan pronto como el rayo golpeó su mano, aspiró toda la energía a través del dispositivo rojo en el medio de su palma.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Eso no hizo nada?" exclamó un jadeo Goku.

"¡Goku! ¡No uses ninguna de tus ondas de energía! ¡Ellos absorberán la energía a través de sus manos!" gritó Piccolo.

"Creo que ya pudo haberlo descubierto". Naruto sin vida. _'Ahora veamos que hace con toda esa energía ...'_

"¿Estás bromeando? Este no es mi día". murmuró Goku.

_'¡Excelente! ¡Diecinueve está ahora en plena potencia y Goku se está agotando! ' _pensaba veinte

El rechoncho peleador mecánico cargó contra Goku y lo clavó con un uppercut antes de seguir con una rodilla en la tripa causando que el Super Saiyan se doblara de dolor. Goku respondió con un codo en la cara que el androide esquivó antes de golpearlo contra el suelo. Goku se levantó lentamente con su mano sobre su pecho.

"¡OH NO! ¡ES ESE VIRUS DEL CORAZÓN! ¡ESTOY ATACARLO AHORA MISMO!" gritó Gohan.

"¡Goku pensó que el chico cometió un error, ya que no lo entendió cuando dijo que lo haría!" gritó Piccolo.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo haría! ¡Él cambió la línea de tiempo! ¡Cuando mi padre no luchó contra la vida de nuevo aquí en la Tierra, debe haber retrasado el virus!" proclamado Gohan.

_"Parece que es hora de mi debut ..."_ pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a elevar su nivel de poder.

Goku repentinamente dejó caer su transformación de Super Saiyan antes de caer al suelo. El Android se cernía sobre él preparándose para absorber su energía.

"Los chicos se preparan, cuando consiga a Goku, necesitarás que lo atiendan". dijo Naruto.

"Yamcha, llevas a Goku de vuelta a su casa, Krillin, te apresuras a buscar el medicamento y se lo lleva a Yamcha para que pueda recibir el tratamiento lo más rápido posible". Piccolo ordenó.

"Está bien, entonces Tien te aferras a estos". dijo Krillin lanzándole los frijoles sensu.

"Ahora voy a tomar toda tu energía". declaró Diecinueve con una sonrisa malvada mientras alcanzaba la garganta de Goku cuando de repente una nube de humo empañó su visión. Después de que el humo se despejara, el cuerpo de Goku había sido reemplazado por un sonriente Naruto.

Solo dijo una cosa, **"¡BOOM!"**

El clon del rubio explotó y envió al androide volando hacia un acantilado.

"¡Que demonios fue eso!" exclamó Krillin mientras se protegía los ojos de la explosión.

"¡Un segundo Goku estuvo allí y al siguiente explotó!" exclamó Tien.

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó Naruto mientras todos miraban para verlo sosteniendo a Goku sobre su hombro. Yamcha se precipitó sobre un recogido del apenas consciente Saiyan.

"¿Cómo hizo eso? Nunca capté su movimiento en mis escáneres ..." murmuró Twenty.

"No te preocupes, amigo, te arreglaremos en poco tiempo". dijo Yamcha, "Krillin, vamos!"

Los dos luchadores despegaron, con Trece moviéndose para seguirlos solo para ser detenidos por Veinte.

"Goku no nos preocupa. Después de que terminemos aquí, podemos deshacernos de esos tres en nuestro tiempo libre". declaró Veinte.

Naruto voló y se paró frente al Android diecinueve ahora recuperado.

"Solo hay un problema con ese plan, ahora que te he visto pelear, sé todo sobre ti. Sin embargo, todavía no tienes nada sobre mí. Te voy a destrozar". declaró Naruto.

"Mis escáneres indican que no eres una amenaza. Deshazte de él diecinueve". Casualmente respondió Veinte.

Naruto miró hacia abajo con su pelo ensombreciendo sus ojos. "Deberías aprender ... ¡No me subestimes!" Gritó explotando con el poder.

* * *

**¿Tiene el antiguo ninja del pueblo de hojas ocultas lo que se necesita para acabar con estos asesinos mecánicos? ¿O con Goku y su poder de Super Saiyan fuera de la imagen, son los luchadores Z presionados? ¡La batalla por el futuro continúa la próxima vez en Ninja of Kais!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no soy el propietario de Naruto o DBZ, si lo hiciera, Naruto haría la danza de fusión con los Kyuubi.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Counter Strike**

* * *

Naruto continuó gritando mientras se encendía transformándose en su forma de demonio. Su nivel de poder ganó la atención indivisa de todos en el campo de batalla, ya que el suelo tembló bajo la fuerza de su energía.

"¡Cómo es esto posible!" gritó Veinte.

"¡Es irreal!" declaró Gohan.

"¡Increíble, está poniendo tanto poder como Goku!" exclamó Tien.

"¡Ni más!" respondió Piccolo.

Cuando el terreno se asentó, Naruto completó su potencia y Twenty se sorprendió momentáneamente _: "¡Cómo puede ser esto! ¡Mis escáneres leen a este chico como un humano ordinario! ¿Cómo puede poseer tanto poder como un Saiyan? __No importa los diecinueve hicieron el trabajo rápido de Goku. Este debería ser igual de fácil. _'

"Diecinueve lo destruyes!" ordenó mientras su compañero androide se rió con alegría en respuesta.

"Puede que me hayas negado la energía de Goku, pero la tuya será suficiente como reemplazo". Declaró el gordito android.

Naruto dirigió una mirada al Android con sus intimidantes características salvajes en respuesta. Entraron en una breve mirada hacia abajo antes de que Diecinueve se cargara después de que Naruto disparara rayos láser desde sus ojos provocando varias explosiones. Diecinueve se cargaron a través del humo que se cerraba y Naruto le dio un puñetazo a mano derecha que Naruto esquivó hábilmente inclinándose hacia la izquierda. El gordito androide siguió con un uppercut zurdo que Naruto se echó hacia atrás para evitar. El guerrero mecánico procedió a lanzar una andanada de patadas y puñetazos de alta velocidad con Naruto esquivando cada ataque mientras el Android retrocedía lentamente hacia un acantilado. Tan pronto como la espalda de Naruto estaba contra las rocas, el androide golpeó con un hacedor de heno zurdo solo para que su puño pasara a través de una imagen posterior a las rocas del acantilado.

"Ese Android no ha logrado dar un golpe, pero Naruto ni siquiera ha lanzado uno". comentó Tien.

"Sí, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no está atacando?" respondió Gohan.

"Después de ver a Goku atacar de frente, debe estar intentando arrastrar la lucha". respondió Piccolo.

_Estás esperando algo, pero ¿qué es? ¿Realmente encontraste una debilidad en los androides para explotar? _Pensó Piccolo.

_'Tú eres el chico de la anomalía que no podría explicar. ¿Que piensas hacer?' _pensaba veinte

Diecinueve retiró su puño de la cara del acantilado solo para ser cegado por una patada de un clon de Naruto. Él voló por el aire a otro Naruto que lo pateó en el aire. El androide se detuvo en medio del vuelo solo para ser agarrado por delante y por detrás por un par de clones de Naruto que comenzaron a girar rápidamente mientras conducían a Diecinueve hacia el suelo.

**"Double Clone Lotus!" **Gritaron los clones cuando hicieron impacto con el suelo y se dispersaron creando un cráter gigante. Cuando el humo se aclara, el androide emerge del cráter sin el sombrero, con el rostro rasguñado y goteando una sustancia roja de la comisura de la boca. Naruto estaba parado en el borde del cráter ahora sonriendo.

"¿Cuál es el problema, necesita un cambio de aceite?" se burló de Naruto.

El androide enfurecido cargó hacia Naruto y lo lanzó con la mano derecha solo para que Naruto estrechara su mano. El androide trajo su otra mano para cortarla solo para que Naruto también la tomara de la mano. Los dos entraron en una batalla de fuerza tratando de empujarse unos a otros. Después de luchar y encontrarse incapaz de hacer que Naruto se moviera, Nineteen levantó la vista con una sonrisa.

"¡Te tengo ahora! ¡Pronto tu increíble fuerza será toda mía después de que tome toda tu energía!" declarado el android.

"¿Justo ahora?" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de él mismo.

Rápidamente soltó las manos de los androides y, antes de que su oponente pudiera reaccionar, agarró el androide por los hombros y lanzó un masacre de cabeza que rompió la cubierta protectora de la cabeza de los androides. Diecinueve personas retrocedieron tambaleándose con la cabeza aturdida antes de tropezar con él y caer.

"Ahora eso es lo que yo llamo usando tu cabeza!" Gohan aplaudió.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Fuera de servicio? ¿Quizás debería llamar a un técnico de reparación?" Naruto enojado.

El Android se puso de pie y recuperó el equilibrio antes de cargarse hacia el guerrero demoníaco. Diecinueve lanzaron un puñetazo que hizo que Naruto patinara por el suelo. El androide se rió con alegría hasta que Naruto desapareció en humo. De repente, el suelo retumbó antes de que una mano que sostenía una bola de energía en espiral del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto estallara desde el subsuelo y golpeara el androide en el estómago.

"¡Qué movimiento!" gritó Tien.

"Increíble, sabía que los androides podrían absorber energía si lo atacaba desde lejos, así que usó la desviación para ponerse dentro de su guardia para un ataque de rango cercano". dijo Piccolo.

**"Rasengan!" **gritó el emergente naruto. El Rasengan perforó los intestinos de los androides y expulsó las piezas metálicas hasta que hizo un agujero en el interior de los androides antes de explotar en una explosión justo fuera de los androides. Naruto sacó su brazo del interior de Android permitiendo que el guerrero ahora destruido cayera al suelo fuera de servicio para siempre.

"¡Qué has hecho!" rugieron veinte.

"Todas sus máquinas están desactualizadas, las envío todas a la pila a la que pertenece". replicó Naruto.

De repente se escucharon aplausos desde arriba, "Debo decir que fue una actuación bastante impresionante. Parece que Kakarot finalmente encontró un guerrero valioso para unirse a su pequeño grupo".

"¡Vegeta! ¡Estúpido arrogante, has estado vigilando todo el tiempo!" gritó Tien.

"Así que eres un tipo que estaba a punto de saltar antes de que lo salvara". dijo Naruto, _'Este chico tiene el hedor de un teme arrogante. ¡Debería ser divertido trabajar con él!_

"Debería agradecerte, el derecho a derrotar a Kakarotto está reservado para mí solo, no para algunas máquinas patéticas". declaró Vegeta mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

"Como si alguna vez pudieras enfrentarte a un Super Saiyan". replicó Piccolo.

"Actúas como si Kakarot fuera el único". comentó Vegeta.

_'No pudo haberlo hecho?' _pensó Gohan.

"No tenemos tiempo para tratar contigo. ¡Naruto saca el próximo androide!" Piccolo ordenó.

"No, espera. Este hombre dice ser un Súper Saiyajin, quiero verlo. Goku estaba demasiado herido para pelear a toda potencia. Déjale que tenga su oportunidad. Si es tan fuerte como dice, entonces se lo ha ganado". propuso Naruto.

_'Derrotar a Goku debe haber cobrado un peaje más en Diecinueve, pensé. Aún podemos ganar, es obvio que Vegeta y Naruto son las únicas amenazas. Cada uno de nosotros debería ser capaz de manejar derrotando a uno y después de absorber su energía, el resto caerá fácilmente. Haré que Trece se encargue de Vegeta y cuidaré de lo desconocido. Me alegro de tener la previsión de remodelar a Trece con la tecnología de absorción de energía en lugar de desecharlo por completo. Diecinueve puede ser capaz de recibir más castigos, pero trece es un luchador superior ". _trazó veinte.

"Enviar diecinueve después de una batalla tan intensa con Goku fue un error de cálculo de mi parte. Trece debería ser capaz de manejar una amenaza como Vegeta sin ningún problema". declaró Veinte cuando trece dio un paso adelante.

"Este es mío, hazte a un lado". Ladró a Vegeta mientras Naruto se movía hacia los demás para observar.

"¿Estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea?" cuestionó Tien.

"No quiero revelarles demasiado de mi estilo de lucha. El último podría encontrar algo que pueda usar en mi contra. Si Vegeta es un Súper Saiyajin, ya tendrá la ventaja de que subestima la transformación de La actuación de Goku ". respondió Naruto.

"¡Ya lo he visto! El miedo en tus ojos cuando desechó esa tina de manteca como si no fuera nada. ¡Así que prepárate para Android! ¡Temblor de miedo!" Rugió Vegeta mientras se encendía.

"¡No a él también!" gritó Veinte.

"¡No lo creo!" gritó Tien.

"¿Se las arregló para convertirse en un Super Saiyan?" dijo un desconcertado Piccolo.

"Pensé que tenías que ser como mi papá para hacerlo". dijo Gohan.

"Aparentemente no." dijo Naruto, _'ya que Goku estaba enfermo, depende de ti mostrarme lo que realmente puede hacer un Super Saiyan'._

"Sí, hay más de una manera de alcanzar la meta". declaró un Vegeta sonriente, disfrutando del brillo de su nueva forma._  
_

Vegeta se quedó allí con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Trece. El androide desapareció repentinamente y reapareció frente a Vegeta y lanzó una fuerte patada a la cabeza del Super Saiyan girándola hacia un lado.

"Este es un luchador mucho mejor". Comentó Piccolo.

"Sí, sus movimientos son tan fluidos como los nuestros". añadió Naruto.

Vegeta simplemente giró su cabeza hacia adelante con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"Tal como lo pensé", dijo mientras se limpiaba un chorrito de sangre de la barbilla. "¡No eres nada! ¡Esto ni siquiera será un desafío!"

El Súper Saiyajin se apresuró a golpear al Android en el olvido. Vegeta conectó varias patadas y golpes que rompieron las defensas de Thirteens haciendo que el Android no pudiera contraatacar. Trece intentaron cambiar a tácticas diferentes intentando maniobras evasivas para que el Súper Saiyajin se comiera un poco de energía, pero Vegeta no mordió, continuando su despiadado ataque al guerrero mecánico en el combate mano a mano. Pronto se hizo evidente quién sería el vencedor en esta lucha.

* * *

Bulma aceleró a lo largo en su coche jet intentando llegar al campo de batalla antes de que todos los androides desaparecieran.

"¡Tengo que ver estos androides! ¡Se debe presenciar un avance en la ciencia como este!" ella dijo en voz alta

"Gah gah bluh!" Respondió Baby Trunks de su lado.

"¡Está bien!" ella respondió cuando de repente una adolescente de cabello púrpura salió disparada a su lado a gran velocidad.

"¡Es ese chico del futuro! ¡Debe estar aquí para ver si ganaron! ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa!" exclamó Bulma mientras lo derribaba.

"Gwaaaaaaaah!" aplaudió Trunks bebé mientras el coche de reacción aceleró.

* * *

Android Twenty estaba allí temblando de ira ante la derrota de Thirteen.

_'¡Cómo puede ser esto! ¡Todos sus poderes son mucho más grandes de lo que deberían haber sido y lograron reclutar a otro poderoso guerrero a su lado! _pensaba veinte_  
_

"Bueno, ¿qué va a ser Android?" Declaró Vegeta mientras se giraba para enfrentar a Veinte.

"¡No hay forma de que un viejo pedo como tú pueda ganar!" Naruto enojado.

_'Mis cálculos nunca anticiparon algo como esto. ¡Debería haber lanzado Android 17 y 18 como lo planeé por primera vez! _pensaba veinte_  
_

"Soy muy superior a los dos modelos. Además, no serías tan engreído si liberara los androides 17 y 18. No tendrías ninguna posibilidad contra los modelos superiores". declarados veinte.

"Eres un idiota, ¿por qué no vendrías con tus mejores luchadores en primer lugar?" se burló Vegeta.

"A menos que él no pueda controlar a alguien cuyo más fuerte que él". añadió Naruto.

"¿No puedo controlar? ¡Los creé, ellos harán lo que yo digo!" rugieron veinte.

"¡Pensé que te sentías familiar, eres el verdadero Dr. Gero! ¡Te he visto en mis libros de ciencias! ¡Debes haberte convertido en un Android para poder controlar a los demás, pero aún así fracasó!" proclamado Gohan.

"¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! ¡Pronto todos pagarán por esta humillación!" declaró Gero mientras se alejaba de los guerreros para huir solo para encontrarse frente a Naruto.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Oh, debes estar buscando una buena patada, no hay problema, lo haré gratis!" se burló Naruto. Gero luego se apartó de él en otra dirección solo para ser cortado por Vegeta.

"La mujer me ha estado molestando sobre el reciclaje de piezas para el GR, un pedazo de basura como tú debería estar bien". dijo Vegeta antes de dar una palmada al Android enviándolo a patinar por el suelo. De repente, Trunks llegó a la escena explorando el campo de batalla.

_¡No llego demasiado tarde! ¡Todavía están aquí! _pensó antes de echar un vistazo y ver los restos de los androides 13 y 19. _"¿Qué está pasando aquí con quiénes están luchando?"_

"¿Qué está pasando aquí con quiénes están peleando?" Trunks cuestionados.

"¡Qué diablos quieres decir con quién estamos luchando! ¡Estos son los malditos androides de los que nos hablaste!" gritó Vegeta.

"¡Sí, y hubo tres androides que atacaron no dos!" añadió Tien.

"¡No, estos no son los mismos androides!" gritó Trunks. _'¿Qué pudo haber pasado si la línea de tiempo ya ha cambiado mucho?'_

"¿Dónde está Goku?" Trunks preguntó.

"Mi papá no contrajo ese virus del corazón del que nos hablaste hasta hoy". respondió Gohan.

"Maldita sea, ¿cómo es posible que la línea de tiempo haya cambiado tanto?" Trunks gritaba de frustración.

"No importa. Tenemos a este tipo en las cuerdas". respondió Naruto sobrevolando al Dr. Gero.

_'¡Otro luchador! Él parece ser el que les informó de nuestra llegada, pero ¿cómo puede ser eso? ¡No tengo ningún registro de él como el rubio! Necesito un desvío para poder retirarme. ¡Ahí!' _pensó el Dr. Gero. El androide vio el coche aéreo que contenía a Bulma y su bebé Trunks y disparó láseres de ojo que provocaron una explosión.

"¡No!" gritó Trunks. Después de que el humo de la explosión se aclaró, reveló a Naruto sosteniendo a Bulma y su bebé.

"No te preocupes los tengo!" respondió Naruto.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Tu distracción le permitió escapar!" gritó Vegeta.

"¡Qué demonios! ¡Ni siquiera te importa tu propia esposa y tu hijo!" Trunks enfurecidos.

"¡Hay cosas más importantes que esa mujer y su maldita niña! ¡Además de por qué diablos te debería importar!" gritó Vegeta._  
_

_'Qué imbécil. Si no estuviera abrazando a su esposa e hijo en este momento, le daría un puñetazo en la cara. _pensó Naruto.

"¡Qué tonto! ¡Ese chico es el que ese bebé eventualmente se convierte en!" gritó Piccolo.

_'¡Qué! Ese chico es mi hijo? ¡Increíble mi hijo un Super Saiyan! ¡A esa edad!' _pensó Vegeta _.  
_

"¡Aquí estás, Trunks! ¡Creces para ser un buen joven guapo!" aclamó Bulma rebotando al bebé de arriba a abajo.

"No ser groseros, pero ¿no tenemos problemas más grandes en este momento?" dijo Naruto.

"¡Necesitamos localizarlo antes de que llegue a su laboratorio y activar esos otros androides!" declaró Tien.

"¡Esos deben ser ellos! Los androides de los que te advertí". dijo Trunks.

"No veo cuál es el problema, siempre y cuando no les dejes absorber tu energía, estos muchachos son fáciles". dijo Naruto.

"¡Estos otros androides no necesitan absorber energía, tienen un suministro infinito para ellos!" respondió Trunks.

"¡Mierda! Bueno, eso complica las cosas". afirmó Naruto.

"¡Mira el lenguaje!" regañó Bulma.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Este no es el lugar para una madre y un bebé". contrarrestó Naruto.

"Quería verlos, este es un gran avance en la comunidad científica para crear máquinas como estas". dijo Bulma

"Podríamos haberte traído los restos después de que hayamos terminado". sin vida Gohan.

"Enfoque, necesitamos un plan!" gritó Piccolo.

"Se dirige a su laboratorio, ¿alguien sabe dónde está?" preguntó Tien.

"El laboratorio del Dr. Gero está ubicado en algún lugar cerca de las montañas alrededor de North City". respondió Bulma.

"Muy bien, ustedes se van después de él. La llevaré a casa antes de ponerse al día". ordenó a Naruto.

"¡Mantén tus ojos bien abiertos! ¡Podría intentar emboscar a uno de nosotros y robar más energía!" gritaron Piccolo mientras él, Vegeta, Gohan, Tien y Trunks salían en busca de Gero.

"Está bien, te llevaré a los dos a casa en un segundo". dijo Naruto.

"¡Espera! Quiero llevar los restos de esos tipos conmigo para que mi papá y yo podamos estudiarlos. Tal vez podamos encontrar una debilidad que puedan explotar". dijo Bulma

"Espera, lo tengo cubierto". dijo Naruto formando un montón de clones que comenzaron a limpiar el campo de batalla para los restos de android.

"Una vez que terminen, se teletransportarán con los restos a Capsule Corp. Ahora vámonos para que pueda alcanzar a los demás". dijo Naruto.

"Sabes lo que ChiChi tenía en realidad cuando dijo que uno de ustedes finalmente resultó útil". respondió Bulma.

"Me molesta eso". replicó Naruto antes de que desapareciera con Bulma y su bebé Trunks a Capsule Corp.

* * *

_**¿Los luchadores Z localizarán al ahora revelado Dr. Gero a tiempo? ¿O llegará el médico maníaco a su laboratorio a tiempo para desatar máquinas de destrucción aún más poderosas? ****¡Descúbrelo la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Los Asesinos de Goku Desatados**

* * *

Naruto se tele transportó al resto del grupo, uniéndose a ellos en medio del vuelo en su búsqueda del Dr. Gero.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos un plan o simplemente nos estamos cargando en la cabeza y superando a todo lo que se mueve?" preguntó Naruto

"Tiene un gran salto hacia nosotros para encontrarlo cuando no podemos sentir su energía. Nuestra mejor opción es intentar darle una paliza al laboratorio". respondió Piccolo.

"Si llegamos antes que él, podemos destruir los androides antes de que se despierten". añadido Trunks.

_'Eso es lo que piensas chico. Lucharé contra los androides aunque solo sea para demostrar mi poder superior a todos ustedes, especialmente a Kakarot. _'pensó Vegeta.

"¡Estamos aquí chicos!" declaró Tien haciendo que todos se detuvieran sobre una zona montañosa.

"¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a encontrarlo en estas montañas?" murmuró Gohan. "Hay un montón de lugares para ocultar una entrada".

"Nos extendemos y buscamos a la antigua usanza". Piccolo ordenó.

Naruto formó una masa de clones para ayudar a cubrir más terreno, mientras que el resto de los combatientes Z se dispersaron por toda el área.

* * *

El Dr. Gero se asomó por el costado de una gran roca para ver si la costa estaba despejada antes de precipitarse hacia la entrada oculta de su laboratorio. Marcó un código en el teclado oculto de la puerta antes de que se abriera y entró, cerrándose rápidamente detrás de él. No notó que un clon de Naruto lo había estado siguiendo para dispersarse y transmitirle la ubicación del laboratorio a Naruto. Recuperó un control remoto de una pared y presionó un botón que encendió las luces en el laboratorio.

"Tenía la esperanza de evitar hacer esto tan pronto sin volver a trabajar en su programación, pero parece que no tengo otra opción. Sólo necesitaré que se encarguen de Vegeta y el chico rubio. Luego los cerraré. Como puedo manejar el resto yo mismo ". Gero se dijo a sí mismo.

El Dr. Gero se acercó al contenedor grande con la etiqueta Seventeen y presionó el botón rojo en el costado. El contenedor tipo Pod se abrió y reveló a un joven de pelo largo y negro con un pañuelo rojo que abrió los ojos y salió. Miró brevemente el control remoto en la mano del Dr. Gero antes de hablar, "Dr. Gero, ¿cómo está hoy?"

"Bien, bien, parece que estás en buen estado de funcionamiento, ahora despertamos a Dieciocho". Gero dijo mientras presionaba el botón rojo en el siguiente contenedor. Éste se abrió para revelar a una joven rubia. Cuando salió, ella también miró el control remoto en la mano del doctor Gero antes de hablar.

"Hola doctor, ¿cómo has estado?" Dieciocho respondieron con un tono dócil.

"Excelente, también parece que estás funcionando correctamente. Tal vez no tenga que desactivarte esta vez. Tal vez la programación inicial tomó más tiempo". declaró el Dr. Gero mientras movía el control remoto en su otra mano antes de continuar.

"Ahora escuchen atentamente, tenemos una situación en nuestras manos y no mostraré tolerancia a la insubordinación. Hoy, trece, diecinueve y yo nos enfrentamos en la batalla con Goku y sus amigos. Trece y diecinueve fueron derrotados debido a anomalías que no pude tener. El primero es Vegeta, a través de una técnica que ha logrado aumentar su fuerza más allá de lo que mis cálculos podrían haber predicho. Derrotó a Trece con facilidad, sin embargo, todavía no es rival para ninguno de los dos. El segundo y mucho más peligroso la amenaza es un nuevo guerrero que de alguna manera agregaron a sus filas. A primera vista se le aparece a un adolescente humano, sin embargo, tiene un poder y habilidades que aún no se conocen. No tuve la oportunidad de analizarlo a fondo mientras derrotaba a un cargado. Diecinueve con relativa facilidad,sin embargo, creo que cualquiera de ustedes debería poder manejarlo fácilmente ", explicó el Dr. Gero.

"Así que creaste los modelos de absorción de energía e incluso renovaste trece con el diseño". declaró Diecisiete.

"También te convertiste en uno de esos modelos". añadido Dieciocho.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de algo que se estrellaba contra la puerta.

"Sí, yo también he ganado la vida eterna y una gran fortaleza, pero eso no es importante. El resto de los amigos de Goku están fuera aquí ahora mismo. ¡Te mando a ti también destruirlos!" exigió el Dr. Gero.

* * *

Los restantes combatientes Z se reunieron todos fuera del laboratorio del Dr. Gero para decidir el próximo curso de acción. Krillin se había unido al grupo después de dejar a Goku en su casa con ChiChi y Yamcha. Actualmente, Vegeta y Naruto querían derribar la puerta, mientras Trunks les suplicaba que se retiraran y esperaran a Goku.

"No entiendes, no podemos luchar contra los androides. ¡Tenemos que esperar a Goku!" Se declaró suplicante de Trunks.

"Mire, si quiere hacer eso, entonces adelante, pero la mayor parte de su información ha sido una mierda. Sentarse y esperar realmente no es mi estilo, así que hagámoslo". respondió Naruto.

"¡Parece que tu mocoso más votado!" declaró Vegeta mientras golpeaba la puerta para revelar a Gero con los diecisiete y dieciocho.

"Un chico de pelo largo con una bufanda y una chica caliente, estoy terriblemente aterrorizado". Naruto sin vida antes de que él soltara un suspiro. "Bueno, si voy a morir, espero que ella me mate".

"En serio, estoy temblando en mis botas". bromeó Vegeta.

"¿Son los androides?" preguntó Krillin, confundido. "Pero, se ven tan normales".

"¡No dejes que su apariencia te engañe! ¡Son letales y más fuertes de lo que puedes imaginar!" Troncos declarados.

"Tengo una pregunta, si él puede hacer que la gente sea así, ¿por qué el resto de ellos se veían tan feos?" remarcó Naruto.

"Tal vez estando encerrado en un laboratorio durante tanto tiempo frió su cerebro. ¡Se convirtió en el más feo de todos!" Vegeta ennegrecido.

"¿Así que tus modelos inferiores fallaron y nos recurriste a nosotros como último recurso?" preguntó Diecisiete ignorando la conmoción.

"Debes haber imaginado que un modelo de absorción de energía como tú sería más fácil de controlar. Y míralos ahora, han sido destruidos". declaró Dieciocho.

"Es como dije, no están bajo su control. Veamos cómo se desarrolla esto". proclamó un divertido naruto.

"¡Suficiente!" declarados veinte.

"¡Más! ¡Patea su trasero! ¡Apuesto a que creó a la chica para cumplir sus pequeñas fantasías pervertidas! ¡Tú, viejo y pervertido! rugió Naruto en la risa.

"¡Destruye a estos tontos! ¡Empezando por el rubio!" ordenó Gero.

"Silencio, viejo chiflado. Trataremos con ellos cuando estemos listos". Espetó diecisiete.

Dieciocho retrocedió hasta el laboratorio y observó un pod etiquetado como Dieciséis: "Parece que dejaste que otro diseño anterior también sobreviviera. Además de Trece, destruiste todos los modelos anteriores antes que nosotros".

_'¡Otro Android! ¡Cómo podría haberme perdido uno! _Pensó Trunks.

"¡No lo toques! ¡Otra insubordinación más y te cerraré!" enfureció el Dr. Gero.

"¿Con qué viejo?" se burlaron de los diecisiete. El Dr. Gero miró hacia abajo solo para darse cuenta, horrorizado, de que Seventeen le había robado el control remoto.

"¡Cómo conseguiste eso!" gritó el Dr. Gero.

"¿Realmente importa? Ya no estás a cargo de nadie". Declaró diecisiete destruyendo el mando a distancia. "Dieciocho dejaron salir a nuestro otro amigo allá".

"¡No! No he completado su programación. ¡Es inestable!" suplicó el Dr. Gero.

"Este modelo todavía es inferior a mí, por lo que realmente no importa. Ábralo". Declaró diecisiete después de escanearlo.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy tu creador! ¡Debes obedecerme! ¡Te convertí de huérfanos sin valor en seres poderosos de la vida eterna! Basura de la calle que por lo general no representa nada, ahora soldados del nuevo ejército de cinta roja. Tú ' arruinando todos mis planes de venganza y dominación mundial ... "el médico despotricado se detuvo ante el enorme aumento de la intención de matar de uno de los luchadores Z. Todos miraron hacia atrás para ver a Naruto mirando fijamente al Doctor con ojos rojos.

"Tu nada más que Madara y Orochimaru envueltos en un bastardo. Les hubiera dejado que te mataran ..." de repente, el Dr. Gero sintió una presencia justo al lado de él. "Pero como un huérfano ex inútil que hizo algo de sí mismo, ¡no puedo permitir que un bastardo como tú tome una respiración más!"

El Naruto que estaba a su lado golpeó con un golpe que envió al médico a volar de cabeza hacia el original que lo estaba esperando.

**"Futon Rasengan! (Wind Release Spiraling Sphere)"** El ataque atravesó al médico de la cabeza a los pies y no dejó más que polvo.

"Eso se encarga de esa molestia, ahora vamos a abrir Dieciséis". dijo Dieciocho mientras abría la vaina.

"¡Desatar a otro Android significará el fin de todos nosotros! ¡Noooo!" gritó Trunks mientras se transformaba y se preparaba para disparar una gran explosión de energía solo para ser detenido por Piccolo.

"¡Tranquilízate! ¡Disparar desde ese momento podría destruirnos a todos! ¡No sabemos qué más tiene en ese laboratorio!" gritó el Namek.

"Sí, podríamos encontrar algo dentro más tarde de lo que nos puede ayudar". añadió Gohan.

Vegeta miró a su hijo, "¡Tonto! ¡No has hecho nada, pero muéstrales lo débil que eres!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo entiendan! ¡Otro Android podría destruirnos a todos!" exclamó Trunks.

"Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde. Mira, está despierto". declaró Naruto reuniendo su atención.

Ahora, de pie junto a los otros dos, había un gran androide con pelo rojo.

"¡Ese tipo es enorme! ' tartamudeó Krillin.

"Bueno, buenos días. Debe ser bueno que finalmente te despierten de ese ataúd. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?" cuestionó diecisiete.

El alto Android simplemente se quedó mirando hacia delante sin responder.

"¿Eres capaz de hablar?" preguntó Diecisiete.

"El Dr. Gero nos dijo que era peligroso activarlo, ¿es cierto? ¿Tiene algo que decir?" preguntó dieciocho.

Una vez más, el dúo de Android se encontró con ninguna respuesta.

"¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿El tipo fuerte y silencioso, eh? Salgamos de aquí". dijo diecisiete.

"¿A donde?" preguntó Dieciocho.

"Completa la misión, ¿qué más? Dieciséis, el Dr. Gero te programó con una misión para destruir a Goku, ¿verdad?" preguntó diecisiete.

"Si, eso es correcto." Respondieron dieciséis.

"Así que puedes hablar". Respondió Diecisiete.

"Solo debe ser capaz de responder a órdenes que involucren su misión". comentó dieciocho.

"No pensé que el viejo fuera tan inteligente. Vayamos a ver si puede completar su misión, encontrar a Goku y destruirlo". Declarado Diecisiete.

De repente desaparecieron y luego reaparecieron fuera del laboratorio lejos de los combatientes Z antes de despegar.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

"¿A quién le importa? Se han ido y estamos a salvo. ¡Buen viaje!" dijo un suspiro Krilin.

"¡Tonto! ¡Van por Goku!" exclamó Tien.

"¡Mi papá todavía no está en condiciones de pelear ahora mismo!" dijo Gohan.

"¿Por qué demonios siguen cumpliendo sus órdenes? Se rebelaron contra él". contrarrestó Naruto.

"¡No me importa por qué o qué están haciendo! ¿Cómo podrían simplemente ignorarme así? Lo entiendo, tienen miedo". Proclamado Vegeta.

"No, idiota que persiguen a Goku. Debemos retirarnos y reagruparnos con él y atacar cuando esté mejor". Se declaró suplicante de Trunks.

"¡Silencio, chico! ¡No tengo que esperar a Kakarot! ¡Soy un Súper Saiyajin de una línea de sangre real! ¡Esas máquinas no son nada para mí y lo demostraré!" declaró Vegeta mientras se transformaba y despegaba después de los androides.

"¡No creas que voy a dejar que te diviertas toda la diversión!" declaró Naruto siguiéndolo justo sobre sus talones.

"¡Por qué no pueden entender! ¡Los androides son demasiado fuertes para enfrentarlos sin Goku!" exclamó Trunks.

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" preguntó Krillin.

"Sea lo que sea, es mejor que lo hagamos rápido. No les llevará mucho tiempo a los dos ponerse al día con los androides". dijo Tien.

"No tenemos oportunidad de ganar sin todos nosotros juntos. ¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos!" Troncos declarados.

"Esos dos no se retirarán de una pelea, sin embargo. Y no se ofendan, pero son los dos luchadores más fuertes que tenemos en este momento. ¿Por qué no les permiten disparar?" sugirió Gohan.

"Gohan tiene razón. Vamos a mantenerlo honesto. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" ordenó a Piccolo mientras él y los demás se encendían y volaban tras Naruto y Vegeta.

* * *

Los tres androides aterrizaron en una carretera de montaña.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?" preguntó Dieciocho.

"Voy a robar el próximo auto que pase por aquí". Respondió Diecisiete.

"Realmente eres un tonto. Podemos volar, ¿por qué querrías tomar un auto?" respondió dieciocho.

"Porque nunca lo hemos hecho antes". Respondió Diecisiete. "Hey Sixteen, vamos a hacer un viaje en auto. ¿Tú también quieres ir?"

"¿Quiero a Goku?" Respondió Dieciséis.

Dieciocho negó con la cabeza, "No tiene nada más que Goku en el cerebro".

Justo entonces Vegeta y Naruto se sentaron frente a ellos.

"Muchacho, no necesito ninguna ayuda. Manejaré estas máquinas yo mismo". anunció Vegeta.

"¡Oye! ¿Quién dijo que podrías tener toda la emoción? Si eres un buen hombrecito, tal vez te deje pelear con el tipo grande mientras me llevo a los gemelos" replicó Naruto.

"¡De ninguna manera! Se ve como un rígido. En todo caso debería conseguir al pequeño líder timbre y puedes tener a la chica". contrarrestó Vegeta.

"No sabía que te movías de esa manera, Trunks estará muy decepcionado". se burló Naruto.

Vegeta simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

"Escuchaste que Dieciséis, ¿vas a tomar eso?" preguntó diecisiete.

"Muéstranos lo que puedes hacer Dieciséis, destrúyelos". declarado dieciocho.

"Me niego." Respondió Dieciséis.

"Te niegas, ¿a quién cree él ...?", Comenzó Diecisiete, pero fue cortado por Dieciocho.

"A quién le importa podemos manejar esto. Puedes tener el corto y feo, me quedo con el chico nuevo". declaró el androide rubio.

"¡QUÉ FUE ESO!" enfureció a Vegeta cuando Naruto se dobló de risa.

"Saben qué, ustedes no son tan malos. Mucho más fríos que los dos anteriores, esto debería ser bueno". dijo Naruto después de calmarse.

"Lo que sea, solo asegúrate de que no te interpongas en mi camino". dijo Vegeta.

"El primero en terminar es el gran hombre". propuso Naruto mientras comenzaba a encenderse.

"Bueno, supongo que eso significa un dos por uno especial para mí". respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Realmente haces swing de esa manera, ¿no?" replicó Naruto.

"Mocoso estúpido ..." gruñó Vegeta.

* * *

_**Las máquinas de pesadilla del futuro de Trunks se han desatado con un compañero adicional. Estos androides parecen clientes difíciles, pero ¿realmente tienen una oportunidad contra las fuerzas aparentemente imparables de Naruto y Vegeta? ¿O la pesadilla del futuro de Trunks pronto se convertirá en una realidad en el presente? ¡El choque comienza en el próximo capítulo emocionante de Ninja of the Kais!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Que empiecen los juegos**

* * *

Las dos potencias se quedaron allí con su aura ardiendo furiosamente mientras miraban a sus respectivos oponentes. Los androides no se inmutaron por el despliegue de poder de sus oponentes.

"No quiero que se interpongan en nuestro camino, sígueme". declaró Dieciocho antes de volar a una corta distancia.

"Lástima, ahora no estaré allí para rescatarte después de que termine con esta molestia". se burló Vegeta.

"Después de que todo esto termine, voy a vencerte la luz viva de ti". replicó Naruto mientras volaba tras ella.

"¿Quieres tener algo después de ellos? Bien por mí, no vengas lloriqueando por una revancha después de que pierdas". Gritó Vegeta a su forma de retirada. "¡Ahora, Android, estás preparado para enfrentar el mayor poder del universo!"

Diecisiete sudados, _"Este tipo está tan lleno de sí mismo ..."_

Vegeta se lanzó contra Seventeen y desató un furioso asalto de golpes y patadas, poniendo el Android a la defensiva. Después de que Diecisiete bloqueó una poderosa patada, Vegeta explotó una apertura y conectó un golpe que hizo retroceder al Android. Vegeta luego reapareció por encima de él y aterrizó un mango de doble hacha que envió a Seventeen a estrellarse contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter. Siguió eso con una descarga rápida de explosiones de energía de fuego. Después de que el humo se disipó, diecisiete se levantaron del cráter con la ropa un poco desgarrada, pero no peor.

_'La fuerza de Vegeta está mucho más allá de mis expectativas. ¿Puede realmente vencerme? De ninguna manera.' _Pensé en una sonrisa de diecisiete._  
_

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Cortaste un circuito? ¡Eso es muy malo porque apenas estoy empezando!" Vegeta ennegrecido.

"Bueno, entonces las papas pequeñas lo traen". Respondió con un gesto de llamada mientras Vegeta cargaba una vez más.

* * *

El par de rubios aterrizó en un claro rocoso a poca distancia del lado de la montaña. Los dos se miraron, Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante y Dieciocho con una expresión indiferente. Naruto aumentó su nivel de poder y se acomodó en su forma de demonio.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿no eres tú el tipo duro? ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Una especie de mitad hombre, mitad bestia?" ella se burló

"No, mitad ninja ..." respondió antes de desaparecer repentinamente y reaparecer justo frente a ella. "¡ **Medio demonio!** "

Golpeó con un golpe rápido y una patada circular y luego siguió con el mango de un hacha doble solo para ser detenido por un codo en la tripa. De repente desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella lanzando una patada desde su punto ciego. Se giró en el último segundo, lo agarró por la pierna, lo hizo girar y lo lanzó. Naruto se atrapó en el aire mientras Dieciocho cargaba después de él lanzando un puñetazo, que pasó a través de una imagen secundaria. Luego, con gracia, esquivó una patada por encima de ella y le dio un puñetazo a la cabeza de Naruto que lo envió a volar. Se atrapó en el aire de nuevo antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra la ladera de la montaña.

_'¡Ella pone en evidencia la súper fuerza de la vieja bruja! Si se suponía que no era una especie de máquina asesina, la sacaría por algo de ramen ... ¿A quién estoy engañando? ¡Todavía puedo! ' _pensó Naruto mientras frotaba el lugar donde fue golpeado._  
_

"Has tenido esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara durante toda la pelea. ¿Qué está pasando en ese grueso cráneo tuyo?" cuestionó Dieciocho mientras Naruto de repente tenía una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. "Pensándolo bien, tal vez no quiero saber".

"Será mejor que deje de jugar. ¡Es hora de poner esto en marcha!" declaró Naruto mientras hacía su marca de mano. **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Técnica de clonación en la sombra de masas)"**

Después de que el humo de la técnica se aclaró, Dieciocho se sorprendió al encontrarse rodeada por dos mil Narutos.

"¡BIEN! ¡LO SENTIMOS POR MANTENER ESPERANDO, PERO LA LUCHA REAL COMIENZA AQUÍ AQUÍ!" Gritaron todos los narutos.

Dieciocho estaba inmediatamente a la defensiva cuando fue atacada por un grupo de clones que lanzaban ataques desde todos los ángulos. De alguna manera, logró esquivar o bloquear cada ataque hasta que encontró una abertura y comenzó un contraataque, destruyendo a los clones de izquierda a derecha. Después de enojarse por lo tedioso que se estaba volviendo, ella lanzó una ola masiva de energía a su alrededor, destruyó a todos los clones. Cuando el humo se disipó, escaneó a su alrededor para encontrar que no estaba a la vista. Levantó la vista para ver una chispa de luz en lo alto del cielo y luego se dio cuenta de que Naruto se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad. Se preparó para su asalto solo para darse cuenta de que él estaba acelerando y no tenía intención de disminuir la velocidad.

"HUELGA DE MUERTE DE LOS CIELOS!" rugió cuando chocó con ella y explotó. Se creó un enorme cráter y, de repente, una roca en el borde del cráter se reveló como Naruto.

"Vamos a ver cómo le gustó a ella". dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. El humo en el fondo pronto se despejó para revelar a un Dieciocho ileso con rasgaduras en su ropa rodeada por un escudo de energía.

"Esto apesta, ahora tengo que comprar ropa nueva". se quejó Dieciocho antes de encogerse de hombros y desechar su destrozada chaqueta. "Bueno, tampoco es que fueran tan geniales".

_'¡Metí una tonelada de poder en ese clon! ¿Y ella está preocupada por su ropa? ¿De qué diablos están hechos estos tipos y dónde puedo conseguir algo? _pensó Naruto.

"Eres un tipo difícil, ¿no? Lástima que tus sustancias orgánicas se agoten, mientras que las mías se mantienen fuertes". afirmó dieciocho.

"No te preocupes, tengo resistencia con las espadas, podemos mantener esto todo el día!" replicó Naruto.

"¿Oh enserio?" Ella respondió antes de que de repente reapareciera frente a él a una pulgada de su cara. Ella le acarició la cara sensualmente antes de continuar, "Tal vez deberíamos probar eso en algún lugar más ... ¿privado?"

Naruto se sonrojó de un rojo brillante cuando ella repentinamente respiró en su oído. "RR-en serio?" tartamudeó apenas manteniéndose unido.

"Tal vez ..." ella se demoró antes de clavarlo de repente en la cara con un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al campo de batalla.

"¡Eso no fue justo!" gimió mientras se ponía de pie.

"Tienes tus trucos, yo tengo los míos". Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

"Touché". Él respondió antes de cargar después de ella. Pronto sus golpes atronadores se pueden escuchar en toda la zona.

* * *

Cuando Diecisiete y Vegeta estaban en el centro de su batalla, el resto de los combatientes Z llegaron a la vista. Dieciséis les lanzó una breve mirada antes de volver a observar la pelea.

"Parece que vamos demasiado tarde para detener a cualquiera de ellos. Puedo sentir la batalla de Naruto a poca distancia de aquí". dijo Tien.

"Bueno, vamos a ver qué pueden hacer". declaró Piccolo.

_"Tal vez subestimé su poder, mi padre es el suyo en realidad contra el diecisiete. ¿Podría él realmente ganar? _pensó Trunks mientras observaba la pelea.

De repente, Vegeta se conectó con un vicioso combo de tres golpes que golpeó a Seventeen en el suelo con fuerza.

"No sé de qué estás tan preocupado por Trunks, ¡solo míralo! ¡Es imparable!" dijo Krillin.

"Tal vez ..." respondió Trunks.

"Parece que tenemos alguna compañía. ¿Qué es esto Vegeta, pidiendo refuerzos?" Se burló de los diecisiete.

"Solo están aquí para mirar. ¡No necesito ayuda de nadie! Soy una elite Saiyan que se ha convertido en un Super Saiyan. ¡Ningún poder se compara con el mío! Muy pocas personas están dispuestas a trabajar tan duro como yo tengo que ganar tal poder y no se me negará el lugar que me corresponde como el mejor guerrero del universo ". Proclamado Vegeta.

"Lástima, tenías que trabajar tan duro para ganar tan poco". se burlaron de los diecisiete.

"Sí, muy mal ... para ti!" gritó Vegeta mientras bombardeaba a Seventeen.

"Pensándolo bien, tal vez el Android haya perdido algunas células cerebrales porque la última línea de regreso fue simplemente patética". Krilin de punto muerto.

Después de que los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes una vez más, quedó claro que las mesas ahora se habían vuelto con Vegeta apenas capaz de mantenerse al día. Diecisiete se encogió de hombros como si no fueran nada, pero la mayoría de las veces Vegeta apenas podía tocarlo.

"¡Esto no está funcionando!" gritó Gohan. "¡Está esperando que Vegeta se queme a través de su energía antes de tomar represalias!"

"Tiene razón, con cada movimiento Vegeta pierde poder mientras que el androide se mantiene fuerte". Piccolo añadido.

"¡Padre, tienes que detener esto! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!" Se declaró suplicante de Trunks.

Vegeta se levantó del suelo después de recibir un brutal golpe de Seventeen.

"¡Silencio, chico! ¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡Un verdadero guerrero lucha solo!" jadeó Vegeta.

Diecisiete se giraron para enfrentarlos antes de hablar: "Realmente no lo entiendes. ¡No importaría si todos te juntaras conmigo de inmediato! ¡No tienes oportunidad! Los androides ahora somos superiores ..."

"¡Hey Android!" Diecisiete años se volvieron a mirar a Vegeta solo para ser clavados con una explosión de energía.

"Nunca le des la espalda a Vegeta, especialmente ahora que soy un Super Saiyan. Nunca sabes qué tipo de sorpresa tengo para ti. ¡Ahora siente el poder de un verdadero Super Saiyan!" Gritó Vegeta mientras lanzaba otra explosión masiva de energía en el Android. El humo se despejó para revelar a Seventeen que estaba parado allí con su mano extendida frente a él fumando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿va a ser ese tipo de pelea? Bueno, entonces también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga". Diecisiete apuntó con su dedo índice a Vegeta y disparó un rayo de energía estrecha a través de su hombro izquierdo.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Gritó Vegeta con dolor agarrando su brazo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No disfrutas mi pequeña sorpresa?" Diecisiete años aparecieron rápidamente detrás del Saiyajin y le dieron patadas en la espalda, enviándolo boca abajo al suelo. Él procede a pisar su hombro herido disfrutando de los gritos de dolor del príncipe Saiyan.

"Solo hago esto por tu propio bien, enseñándote algo de humildad. Para el príncipe de unas tres personas tienes demasiada arrogancia". Se burló de Seventeen cuando Vegeta pronto perdió su brillo dorado y su cabello se volvió negro. Al ver a su padre perder la capacidad de luchar, Trunks ya no podía contenerse.

"¡NO PADRE!" gritó Trunks mientras se transformaba y arrancaba directamente hacia Seventeen y llevaba su espada apuntando hacia la cabeza de Android. Sin siquiera mirarlo, Seventeen levantó su brazo para bloquear el ataque, rompiendo la hoja en el proceso.

"HH-cómo?" Tartamudeó Trunks en shock por su espada rota.

"Te dije que no interfieras. Supongo que no puedo jugar más si esto va a ser ese tipo de pelea". respondió antes de que de repente reapareciera dentro de la guardia de Trunk y lo arrodillara en el estómago. El Súper Saiyajin del futuro se dobló de dolor antes de abandonar su transformación y caer inconsciente en el suelo.

"No eras divertido, Vegeta duró mucho más". Comentó un decepcionado Seventeen. "Bueno eso y estoy usando más poder".

Tien y Piccolo se unieron a la refriega, apareciendo en ambos lados de Seventeen. Tien apuntó un puñetazo que Seventeen esquivó sin esfuerzo antes de darle una palmada en el lado de la montaña con indiferencia. Piccolo lanzó una patada en la cara del androide solo para que Seventeen bloquee y lance un puñetazo en su tripa que dobló al guerrero verde. Diecisiete años lo agarra por la garganta y comienza a estrangularlo.

"¿Qué les costará a ustedes, débiles, aprender? ¡No tienen ninguna posibilidad!" se burló Seventeen mientras apretaba más fuerte su garganta. Piccolo levantó las manos para intentar liberarse, pero no pudo romper el agarre de los androides.

"¡No Piccolo!" exclamó Gohan. _'No puedo dejar que esto suceda! ¡Es como con Frieza! ¡No me sentaré y veré morir a mis amigos otra vez!_

"¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE!" rugió Gohan con su poder de ataque.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto chico?" Enguantada Diecisiete apretando aún más fuerte el cuello de Piccolo. Las manos del Namek cayeron a su lado cuando comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

"¡DEJA A MIS AMIGOS SOLO!" rugió Gohan cuando su poder explotó y se transformó en un Super Saiyan. Antes de que Seventeen pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Gohan estaba sobre él entregando un fabricante de heno que envió al Android a volar al lado de la montaña.

"GGG-Gohan ..." tartamudeó Piccolo en asombro de su alumno.

"¡Eres increíble, Gohan! ¡Te has convertido en un Super Saiyan!" Gritó Krillin desde abajo.

"Aléjense, muchachos. Esta pelea es mía de aquí en adelante. Dale a este tipo algo de sensu beans". ordenó a Gohan antes de que se fuera después de android Seventeen.

"¿De dónde diablos salió eso?" dijo Diecisiete cuando se retiró del lado de la montaña donde aterrizó. "Ese niño explotó con más poder que los demás".

Sus reflexiones se detuvieron cuando Gohan apareció frente a él.

"Ese fue un buen chico, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes aceptarme ahora que tienes toda mi atención?" declaró Diecisiete.

Gohan solo lo miró desafiante.

"¿Nada que decir? Bueno, después de que termine contigo y con tus amigos. ¡Tu papá es el siguiente!" Se demostró que esto no era lo correcto, ya que Gohan explotó repentinamente con poder.

"NO EN MI RELOJ!" rugió Gohan mientras cargaba y lanzó una patada al lado de la cabeza de Seventeens. Siguió aterrizando una cruz izquierda y luego comenzó a golpear la tripa de los androides. Luego aterrizó un golpe de cabeza que derribó a Seventeen hacia atrás y procedió a pisar el pecho del androide en el aire antes de que una fuerte patada lanzara a Seventeen hacia el suelo.

"Míralo, no puedo creerlo". pronunció los Trunks ahora revividos.

"Este chico tiene mucho más poder del que podría haber imaginado". observó dieciséis.

"Gohan ..." susurró Piccolo con asombro.

Diecisiete se quedaron en el aire solo para mirar a Gohan en shock mientras su furioso asalto continuaba.

**"MASENKOOOO..HAAA!" **Gohan disparó la explosión que diecisiete bloqueó al cruzar los brazos delante de él. Gohan reaparece justo en frente del Android y lo golpea en la cara con un estallido de energía en un punto en blanco. Diecisiete se estrellaron contra el suelo formando un cráter.

"¡HUUU-AAAAAAAH!" rugió Gohan mientras desataba una explosión tras otra explosión de energía en el androide que no cedía en su asalto.

_'¡Este muchacho su poder todavía está creciendo!' _Pensó un conmocionado dieciséis.

Gohan se detuvo en su ataque de explosión de energía llevando sus manos a un lado para un movimiento final.

**"Kame ... hame ... HAAAAAAAAA!" **La ola rompió el aire en Seventeen y provocó una explosión masiva.

"¡Oh, hombre! ¡Gohan realmente le puso el canto a ese chico! ¡No hay problema, solo se lo tomé bien!" dijo Krillin alzando su brazo para protegerse de los escombros de la explosión.

"Sí, pero fue suficiente". murmuró Piccolo mientras observaba la profunda respiración de Gohan. _'Se fue a por el golpe final de inmediato. Eso más la transformación cuesta mucha energía '._

Los escombros de la explosión pronto se despejaron para revelar a Diecisiete rodeados por un escudo de energía.

"Buen movimiento chico, ¿pero realmente esperabas que eso me terminara?" cuestionó diecisiete.

_'¡Ni siquiera un rasguño!' _pensó Gohan.

"Gohan puso todo lo que tenía en ese asalto, y ni siquiera lo afectó ..." dijo Krillin asustado.

Diecisiete se apresuraron a que Gohan lo pusiera a la defensiva apenas bloqueando el furioso asalto del Android. Diecisiete finalmente rompieron su guardia y dieron un golpe que envió al nuevo Super Saiyan a volar.

"Vamos, ¿qué pasó con todo el poder que tenías hace unos minutos?" se burlaron de los diecisiete.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué poderosas son estas cosas!" Gritó Piccolo en frustración.

Gohan se levantó tambaleándose para mirar a Seventeen, cargó y le dio una patada fuerte a la cara de Android. Diecisiete se inclinó hacia un lado para esquivar antes de girar y lanzar su propia patada a la cabeza de Gohan que lo dejó sin aliento.

"Ahora sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Te dejaré que te sumerjas en tu derrota. Vamos, dieciséis, ya deberíamos tener dieciocho". Ordenó Diecisiete cuando el gran Android se unió a él antes de que volaran hacia donde sintieron la otra batalla.

Dieciocho habían decidido darle un puntapié en su lucha. Naruto logró mantenerse en la lucha con su aumento de fuerza y velocidad al vincular el área circundante con clones y usar la sustitución para evitar daños críticos. Eso fue hasta que accidentalmente agarró su pecho mientras intentaba lanzarla.

"¡Por qué no dejas de esquivar y tomas tu castigo como un hombre!" rugió dieciocho.

"¡No soy tan estúpido! ¡Te digo que fue un accidente!" respondió Naruto esquivando una explosión de energía.

"¿De Verdad?" ella se detuvo e interrogó haciendo que él se detuviera.

"¡Sí! Lo estaba intentando ..." de repente se dobló de dolor al agarrarse a sí mismo desde donde ella simplemente lo puso de rodillas en la ingle.

"Eso fue un tiro barato ..." jadeó.

"Tuviste el mío, yo toqué el tuyo. Ahora estamos parejos". Ella respondió con una sonrisa. Luego lo levantó por la camisa y lo arrojó a la ladera de la montaña antes de lanzarlo con un estallido de energía que lo enterró bajo toneladas de estruendo.

"Bueno, no te estás divirtiendo". una voz sonó. Levantó la vista para ver a Seventeen y Sixteen flotando sobre ella.

"Te tomo bastante tiempo." ella respondió.

"Todavía me tomó el tiempo suficiente, tu lucha aún continuaba". replicó él.

"Lo que sea. ¿Hemos terminado aquí?" preguntó ella mientras flotaba hacia él.

"Sí, vamos a buscarnos un auto". respondió.

Se detuvieron en sus pistas cuando sintieron un poder por debajo de ellos. Miraron hacia abajo para ver el temblor de la tierra antes de romperse y Naruto emerger desde dentro.

"¿Dónde crees que vas eh? No soy tan fácil como esos otros tipos. ¡Nuestra lucha no ha terminado en absoluto!" el exclamó.

"¿Mírate? Apenas pareces que puedas continuar". Respondió Diecisiete. La camisa de Naruto había sido arrancada y su parte superior del cuerpo estaba llena de moretones y cortes profundos.

"Oh, esto no va a ser un problema. Solo mira". declaró Naruto quemando su poder. Su energía roja curó todas sus magulladuras y cortes y su nivel de energía recuperó toda su fuerza.

Diecisiete años miraron asombrados, mientras que Dieciocho le dio al guerrero sin camisa un ojo evaluador.

"Este luchador ahora está restaurado de nuevo al 100% de su capacidad. No tengo conocimiento de tal técnica en mi base de datos". declaró Dieciséis.

"Tampoco nosotros, debo decir, para un tipo de carne y hueso que no es malo". Comentó Dieciséis.

"Ya debería estar agotado, sin embargo, ha regresado a su máximo poder. Interesante, su resistencia es casi tan buena como la nuestra". añadió Seventeen.

"No tenemos registros de usted en absoluto del Dr. Gero. ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Diecisiete.

"También me gustaría saber qué es usted. Su firma de energía es muy diferente de los otros seres en este planeta". declaró Dieciséis.

"Él dice ser un medio demonio". Dieciocho suministrados.

"¿Demonio? Vamos, eso es ridículo". Diecisiete dijo desdeñosamente.

"Tú, un _Android_ creado para matar a un _extraterrestre,_ estás cuestionando el hecho de que puedo ser parte demonio. ¿En serio?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué está haciendo un demonio dando vueltas alrededor de esa banda de idiotas? ¿No deberías estar afuera robando almas de personas o algo así?" Se burló de los diecisiete.

"Para que conste, nací algo similar a los humanos de este planeta. Varias circunstancias hicieron que me volviera así. Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto? Sé que no lo estás siguiendo. Las órdenes de Gero. Y no tienes rencor contra Goku, ni siquiera has conocido al tipo ". dijo Naruto.

"Es solo un juego para nosotros. Solo queremos divertirnos un poco". Diecisiete suministrado.

"¿Un juego?" Naruto desconcertó antes de que una sonrisa cruzara sus rasgos, "Está bien, jugaré. Vayan adelante y empiecen, me aseguraré de pasar más tarde para divertirse. Lo siento por todos los problemas que hemos causado. No lo hicieron. No entiendo qué tipo de juego era este ". Voló hacia el resto de los combatientes Z, riéndose de una tormenta.

"Finalmente, una sensata fuera de su grupo". Comentó Diecisiete.

"Estás feliz de haber encontrado a alguien tan joven como tú". replicó Dieciocho.

"No creas que no te vi revisándolo ahora mismo". remarcó. "Ahora vamos, quiero encontrar un buen auto para robar".

* * *

_**¡Los androides han dejado en claro sus intenciones y la carrera hacia Goku está en marcha! ¿Pueden los luchadores Z comprar a Goku el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse? ¿Y qué planes tiene Naruto bajo la manga para el "juego" de Seventeen? ¡El caos comienza la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Regreso del Namek**

* * *

Después de curar a todos con sensu beans, todos se reagruparon en el sitio de la batalla de Naruto con Dieciocho.

"... así que se fueron hablando de manejar un auto por diversión o algo así". informó Naruto.

"¿Se fueron sin hacer nada más? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! Los androides de mi época fueron despiadados. Su idea de un juego era torturar y matar". Murmuró un Trunks desconcertado.

"¡Ya lo sabemos! ¡Las líneas de tiempo han cambiado, estos no son los mismos androides!" Gruñó Piccolo en frustración.

"No es solo eso, estos androides son mucho más fuertes que los que peleé. Fueron más fuertes que yo, pero no tanto". declaró Trunks.

"Tal vez, podría ser que el proceso de pensamiento del Dr. Gero haya cambiado al crear los androides en este momento". dijo Gohan.

Trunks le dio una mirada interrogativa, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Trunks, en su línea de tiempo, mi padre ya estaba muerto por el virus del corazón, por lo que el Dr. Gero lo habría sabido y sus metas habrían cambiado. La venganza habría sido inútil, por lo que habría dejado de trabajar para hacerlos más fuertes. " explicó Gohan.

"Entonces, lo que dices es que en esta línea de tiempo él se enfocó en hacerlos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a Goku y nunca logró convertirlos en máquinas de matar locas". supuso Naruto.

Gohan asintió, "Exactamente, en la otra línea de tiempo debe haberse concentrado en convertirlos en máquinas de matar para perseguir su objetivo de conquistar el mundo".

"Eso todavía no cambia el hecho de que estos androides siguen siendo muy peligrosos". recordó Piccolo.

"No, pero si podemos demostrar que somos superiores, pueden retroceder". contrarrestó Naruto.

"¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Tien.

"Necesitamos esperar a que Goku se recupere antes de hacer nuestro próximo gran movimiento". declaró Trunks.

_'¡No dependeré de Kakarot!' _pensó Vegeta mientras apretaba sus puños con ira antes de volar a gran velocidad. Trunks se volvió para ir tras él, solo para ser detenido por Piccolo.

"Déjalo ir. Su orgullo y sus habilidades solo fueron aplastados. Necesita reevaluar las cosas". Piccolo aconsejado.

"Con suerte, aprenderá de esto. Luchar solo es una cosa, pero luchar solo por ti mismo ... se volverá mucho más fuerte si se vuelve menos egoísta". añadió Naruto.

"Sin embargo, ese tipo es demasiado terco, no creo que alguna vez entienda algo así". dijo Krillin.

Gohan dijo: "No podemos dejar que los androides lleguen a mi padre. Tal vez deberíamos trasladarlo a otro lugar".

"Ustedes trabajan para recuperar a Goku con toda su fuerza y mantenerlo alejado de los androides. Tengo algo que cuidar. No me sigas". Piccolo declarado.

"¿Te importaría iluminar al resto de nosotros en tu plan?" preguntó Naruto.

"No, no lo sé. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo". dijo antes de volar.

"¿Que esta haciendo?" Gohan cuestionó.

Krillin se quedó mirando la dirección en la que estaba volando antes de que surgiera una idea en su cabeza.

"Tal vez, solo tal vez, se va a reunir con Kami. Si realmente cree que la situación es tan desesperada que podría hacerlo". Respondió Krillin.

"¿Qué va a hacer eso?" preguntó Trunks.

"Kami y Piccolo solían ser un solo ser. ¡El Maestro Roshi dijo una vez que si nunca se hubieran separado, sería el más fuerte que existe, incluso más fuerte que un Super Saiyan! ¡Sería un Super Namek!" proclamó Krillin.

"¿Esta super cosa otra vez? ¡Completamente cojo!" se burló Naruto.

"¡Volvamos a centrarnos aquí, muchachos! ¿Dónde deberíamos mover a Goku también?" Trunks cuestionados.

"Vamos a llevarlo a la casa de Roshi. No pensarían buscarlo allí. Está lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Goku para ganarnos mucho tiempo extra". sugirió Krillin.

"Está bien, vamos a separarnos. Gohan, Krillin y Tien, vas y preparan a Goku para que se mueva. Naruto, tú y yo podemos ir a capsule corp para que mi madre nos preste un barco para trasladar a Goku". Troncos ordenados.

"¡Bien pensado! Al moverlo de esa manera, nuestros poderes pueden ser suprimidos para que no puedan seguirnos". añadió Tien.

"Bien, espero que tu mamá tenga algunos suministros". dijo Naruto con un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

"¿Suministros para qué?" preguntó Krillin.

"No quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero confía en mí, ¡será bueno! ¡Vamos!" gritó mientras los cinco luchadores volaban hacia sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

Para gran parte de la ira de Dieciocho, Seventeen decidió secuestrar una furgoneta rosa. Los androides estaban actualmente navegando por la carretera a velocidades moderadas.

"¿Por qué de todas las cosas robaste esta furgoneta? Si querías diversión, deberías haber elegido un coche rápido". se quejó dieciocho.

"¡Solo, siéntate y disfruta del viaje! Ya te dije que no se trata de lo rápido que llegamos". Respondió Diecisiete.

"¿Sabes dónde está Goku?" ella preguntó.

"Primero probaremos su casa. Relájate, dieciséis por lo menos sabe cómo hacerlo". respondió.

El gran androide estaba mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro disfrutando de la vista panorámica.

"Como sea, despiértame cuando lleguemos a la siguiente ciudad". dijo mientras recostaba su asiento hacia atrás. "Quiero algo de ropa nueva".

* * *

Vegeta estaba parado en el borde de un acantilado en lo profundo de las montañas en el pensamiento. La humillación de su derrota a manos de Android Seventeen se cernía sobre él, la batalla se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

"¡No entiendo! ¡Cómo pude haber sido golpeado tan fácilmente! ¡Como si no fuera nada!" Reta Vegeta apretando sus puños con ira. "¡Los Super Saiyans de la leyenda no tenían rival! Soy su descendiente, la sangre real fluye por mis venas, ¡cómo podría ser derrotado por meras máquinas!"

Miró hacia arriba a la lluvia que caía con relámpagos y truenos resonando a su alrededor. La tormenta era aparentemente una manifestación física de la frustración y la agitación que se arremolinaban dentro de su mente.

_'¡Incluso a los Kakabrat les fue mejor que a mí y se transformó justo en ese momento! ¡Podía sentir su poder fluctuando y en un punto llegó incluso más alto que el mío! _el pensó.

"¿Podría ser que no haya alcanzado la meseta, sino solo el comienzo de los poderes del Súper Saiyajin? ¡Tal vez haya metas más altas que alcanzar y todavía tengo que obtener el verdadero potencial de mi potencial!" él declaró.

Vegeta gritó con furia mientras se encendía y se transformaba en un Super Saiyan.

"¡Ascenderé más allá de mis limitaciones actuales y obtendré un gran poder como nunca antes se había visto! ¡Y luego destruiré esos androides y demostraré de una vez por todas que soy el guerrero más grande del universo! Luego mostraré el resto de esos tontos, especialmente Kakarot y ese otro payaso, que es verdaderamente el mejor! " él proclamó.

* * *

Naruto y Trunks estaban conversando sobre sus respectivos viajes para unirse a los luchadores Z cuando sintieron las fluctuaciones en el poder de Vegeta.

"¿Sientes eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, fue mi padre. ¿Qué está despierto él también?" Trunks cuestionados.

"¿Perdió, verdad? Debe estar cabreado y golpear la mierda fuera de un área de entrenamiento. Bueno, eso es lo que yo haría". respondió Naruto.

"Tú también perdiste, ¿por qué no estás haciendo eso ahora?" declaró Trunks con una ceja levantada.

"¡No perdí! ¡Se fueron así que fue un empate!" declaró Naruto.

"Correcto ..." respondió Trunks sonriendo. "Así que dime más sobre el otro mundo".

Naruto continuó desde donde lo dejó mientras los dos aceleraban por el aire hacia la cápsula.

* * *

En lo alto del cielo, sobre el puesto de observación, el Sr. Popo regó sus plantas mientras Kami se sentaba en profunda meditación. Su apacible día se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Piccolo cuando atacó a Kami.

"Piccolo, que bueno verte." declaró Kami.

"No puedo decir lo mismo. Sabes a lo que he venido aquí por un viejo". respondió Piccolo.

"Sí, desea que nos fusionemos y volvamos a ser uno solo. Sin embargo, no puedo aceptar su solicitud en este momento". respondió Kami.

"¡Qué es el viejo hombre! ¡No entiendes lo que está pasando ahí abajo!" gritó Piccolo con indignación.

"Estos androides no son la mayor amenaza que existe. Hasta el momento no le han hecho ningún daño a este planeta. Les han ahorrado a todos en la batalla cuando podrían haber sido destruidos fácilmente". respondió Kami.

"No es más que un juego enfermo para ellos". replicó Piccolo.

"No lo creo. Hay una presencia mucho más oscura que se esconde en las sombras. Se ha ido fortaleciendo en los últimos años. Tomaré una decisión cuando esta nueva amenaza decida aparecer". dijo Kami.

"Bien, puedo esperar. Avísame cuando estés listo". refunfuñó Piccolo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a meditar.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde la escaramuza con los androides. El grupo menos Piccolo, Vegeta y Naruto estaban ahora en la casa del Maestro Roshi esperando pacientemente a que Goku se recupere. Naruto había desaparecido y, según Bulma, él y su padre se habían hecho cargo del sector de producción de Audio / Video de Capsule Corporation trabajando en algún proyecto. Al parecer, su padre siguió hablando sobre el hecho de que finalmente le había dado una mala excusa a un científico por lo que se le había venido acercando durante años. Krillin, Trunks y Gohan se sentaron afuera discutiendo su problema.

"Todavía no lo entiendo. Ustedes son mucho más fuertes que en mi época, pero también los androides. Si estuvieran en los niveles en los que están ahora en mi época, tendríamos una gran oportunidad de ganar". . " dijo Trunks.

"Cuando mi papá se despierte lo encontraremos lejos". declaró Gohan con confianza.

"¡Todavía no puedo creer que seas un Súper Saiyan Gohan! A tu edad también, estás rompiendo todos los libros de récords por su fuerza". dijo Krillin.

"Sí, en mi tiempo no te convertiste en un Super Saiyan hasta mucho más tarde". añadido Trunks.

"Siempre he tenido poder explosivo, cuando me enojo de veras y simplemente lo pierdo, mi poder aumenta, pero nunca pude soportarlo. Tuve la suerte de que mi rabia me empujó a ese nivel. Aun así, todavía no lo era. suficiente." respondió Gohan.

"No sé si no fue suficiente. Tuviste las mejores tomas en ese Android todo el día, ¡incluso mejor que Vegeta!" exclamó Krillin.

"Aún así, podría sentirlo y Vegeta probablemente también lo sintió. Todavía podríamos ser más fuertes. Hemos estado actuando como Super Saiyan es el pico de las habilidades de Saiyan. Siento que podemos hacerlo mejor y seguir siendo más fuertes como Super Saiyans. " sugirió Gohan.

"Estás loco, quiero decir que el poder del Super Saiyan ya está alucinante, ¿qué podría haber más allá de eso?" preguntó Krillin.

"No lo sé, pero Gohan tiene razón. Necesitamos encontrar algo para superar de alguna manera nuestras limitaciones actuales, tal vez solo hemos arañado la superficie ..." reflexionó Trunks.

"Bueno, voy a ver cómo va Goku a venir?" preguntó Krillin mientras se levantaba para caminar de regreso.

"Claro, ¿y tú, Gohan?" preguntó Trunks mientras se movía para seguirlo dentro.

"No, me quedaré aquí por un tiempo". dijo mientras se ponía de pie antes de salir al agua. Se transformó en un Super Saiyan antes de pasar por varios ejercicios.

"Ese niño, al igual que su papá". murmuró Krillin.

Cuando los dos entraron notaron que todos se reunían alrededor de la televisión. Bulma se giró y atrajo su atención.

"¡Eh, tío, ven a ver esto! Ese es el set comercial de la cápsula. ¡Debe ser en lo que estaban trabajando!" exclamó Bulma apuntando a la televisión cuando comenzó el comercial.

La escena es la de un chico (Kakashi) que se cierra por una chica en un bar, "¿Te está costando cerrar el trato?" cuestionó la voz en off. La escena cambia a un chico (Sasuke) que intenta reparar un agujero en su muñeca hinchada, "¿Cansado de conformarse con esas muñecas inflables?" Preguntó la voz de nuevo. La escena cambia a un chico (Jiraiya) que agrupa a una mujer y que reciben el cagado de él: "¿Es este el único tipo de acción que estás realizando?" Preguntó la voz. La escena cambia de nuevo ahora a un chico (Orochimaru) que se disfraza antes de ingresar a un bar gay: "¿Tiene una picazón que no quiere que otros sepan que necesita rascarse?" La escena se convierte en un grupo de mujeres que huyen de un hombre (Vegeta) después de ver su cara, "¿Tienes una cara que solo una madre podría amar?"

Luego, el Dr. Gero aparece en la pantalla con un traje rojo con un bastón dorado y un sombrero de fieltro rosa. "Hola, mi nombre es Dr. Ono Gero, el experto número 1 en robótica del mundo. ¿Tengo alguna solución para usted? Gero's Mechanical Ho's ! " Android 17 y 18 caminan sobre la pantalla colocando un brazo alrededor de cada uno de los hombros de Gero. "¡Los androides de la vida real que responden y satisfacen todas tus fantasías sin importar el género o la orientación! ¡Es incluso mejor que hacerlo con una persona real! Solía ser un viejo y loco nerd con delirios de conquistar el mundo. Ahora soy el ¡El chulo más grande del mundo visto desde don Juan! ¡Llama hoy! "

La escena cambia a Hercule Satan terminando un entrenamiento. "¡Es el Champ Hercule Satan aquí! Siendo el hombre más duro del mundo, tengo una reputación que mantener, por eso, cuando realmente quiero liberarme, llamo a mi Modelo 17. ¡Es todo lo que un hombre puede pedir! ' Android 17 entró en la habitación vestido solo con una tanga y abraza a Hercule. "No hay necesidad de estar en el piso cuando puedes llamar a un Gero's Mechanical Ho".

"Esta compañía es una subdivisión de Naruto incorporada". declaró una voz como el comercial terminó.

Todos en la sala se miraron sorprendidos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"Oh, hombre, sé que nos va a matar a todos, ¡pero eso fue demasiado gracioso!" —jadeó Tien entre risas.

"¡Esto es épico!" exclamó Krillin mientras rodaba por el suelo con una carcajada.

Incluso Trunks se echó a reír a carcajadas: "Después de verlos como asesinos locos durante tanto tiempo, ¡esto es demasiado!"

"Si los Androides no lo matan, ¡Vegeta lo hará!" rugió Bulma.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Es esta la mecánica de Gero?" todos se giraron para ver al Maestro Roshi en el teléfono. "¡Dame un modelo 18 inmediatamente! ¿Hola? ¿Hola?"

La sala estalló de risa una vez más. En el piso de arriba, Chi Chi estaba desconcertada por los rugidos de la risa.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?" dijo ChiChi mientras se giraba para ver a Goku riéndose ligeramente en su sueño y se echó a reír. "Así que también estás en eso, ¿eh?"

* * *

En la cápsula, los dos autores intelectuales detrás del comercial observaron los frutos de su trabajo.

"Ah, espléndido trabajo que hicimos, ¿no crees?" declaró el Dr. Briefs tomando una taza de café.

"¡En efecto!" respondió Naruto tomando un sorbo de su propia taza.

* * *

A medida que avanzaban por la carretera a través de una ciudad, Seventeen se dio cuenta de que los diversos automóviles que pasaban junto a ellos seguían tocándolos y dándoles vítores de adoración.

"La gente de este planeta son todos idiotas". murmuró solo para ser interrumpido por un timbre del teléfono. Levantó la vista para ver un teléfono celular atado a su visor.

"¿De dónde diablos vino este teléfono?" preguntó.

"A quién le importa simplemente tirarlo". Dieciocho dijo

"Voy a responder, podría ser divertido". respondió Diecisiete cuando lo colocó en el altavoz y contestó la llamada.

"¿Hola?" habló.

"¿Hola? Amigo, ¿es este Hos de Mecánica de Gero?" Respondió la voz en el otro extremo.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Diecisiete.

"¡Amigo! Quiero un modelo de Android Seventeen, pero ¿puedes hacer que se vea menos gay? ¡Es un regalo para mi hermana!" dijo la persona que llama.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" rugió Diecisiete mientras Dieciocho se burlaba de él.

"Tienes razón, fue divertido!" Ella se burló cuando él tiró el teléfono por la ventana.

"Obviamente, es un intento poco convincente de ese tipo hacer que esto sea más interesante. Tendrá que hacerlo mejor que con una llamada de manivela". declaró Diecisiete con brusquedad.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo: "Estás celosa de no haberlo pensado primero".

De repente, una bola de tela naranja golpeó contra el parabrisas y se desenvolvió contra ella para que no pudieran ver. Diecisiete pisotearon los frenos y la furgoneta se detuvo por completo. El trío levantó la vista hacia un anuncio extendido sobre la tela naranja como si fuera una pancarta. En ella había una imagen de la cabeza del doctor Gero con la boca babeando y la nariz sangrando mirando la imagen de Seventeen posando en un tanga. "Hos de Mecánica de Gero!" Se mostraba en letra grande negra. Dieciséis empezaron a reírse al verlo mientras dieciocho rugían de risa. Diecisiete se limitó a contemplar la horrible visión con incredulidad antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan.

"Ganaste este hombre divertido, pero el próximo será mío". murmuró mientras salía de la furgoneta para sacar a la monstruosidad naranja. Pronto descubrió que la furgoneta y, de alguna manera, habían sido pintadas de color naranja y las pancartas que contenían el mismo anuncio estaban pegadas a los lados y en la parte posterior.

"¡ARGH!" Gritó con frustración al ganar la atención de varias personas en la calle.

"¡Amigo, rock!" gritó un tipo al azar que pasaba.

"¡Mira mami, es el hombre de la tele!" gritó una niña pequeña que lo señaló desde la acera y luego apuntó hacia una pantalla gigante en la parte superior del edificio jugando el comercial.

"¡Qué vergüenza!" gritó la madre mientras cubría los ojos de la niña y se la llevaba. Diecisiete pateó la camioneta con frustración.

"Vamos, ahora tengo que encontrarme un disfraz". dijo Diecisiete mientras se alejaba a pie.

"Qué día se está convirtiendo en ser. ¡Diecisiete se humilla y yo consigo ropa nueva! Guy realmente sabe cómo cortejar a una chica". dijo Dieciocho mientras ella y Dieciséis la seguían.

* * *

Naruto sonrió mientras sus clones se dispersaban para transmitir la información de la reacción de Seventeen.

_'¡Jajaja! ¡Este es sólo el comienzo!' _pensó Naruto. Su planificación futura se vio interrumpida por lo que escuchaba del Dr. Briefs en el teléfono.

"¡Bien, lo estaré! Tienes razón, es su vehículo. Podría haber jurado que el chico se lo llevó con él. No esperaría que Trunks dejara algo así por ahí. No te preocupes, lo enviaré a recogerlo ". dijo el Dr. Briefs mientras colgaba el teléfono.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Naruto.

"Al parecer, uno de nuestros empleados encontró Trunks Time Machine en su hábitat natural cerca de la ciudad de Ginger".

"No parece el tipo de persona que deja cosas por ahí". dijo Naruto.

"Lo extraño es que parece que ha estado sentado allí por algún tiempo. Llamaré a Bulma y le haré saber." dijo mientras levantaba el teléfono otra vez.

_'Tal vez es otro viajero del tiempo? Sí, claro, como si sucediera dos veces ... Ahora probablemente se disfrazará ..._ pensó Naruto mientras regresaba a la planificación de las bromas.

* * *

"¡TRONKS! ¡LO QUE PENSABÍAS DEJANDO DE LLEGAR A TU MÁQUINA DE TIEMPO EN EL MEDIO DE AHORA AQUÍ! ¡ESTÁS EN GRAN ERROR DE PROBLEMAS!" gritó Bulma mientras colgaba el teléfono.

"¡Wah! ¡Wah! ¡Wah!" —gritó Baby Trunks como diciendo: "¡No hice nada!"

"No, pequeño," arrulló Bulma mientras mecía al bebé para calmarlo. "¡El adolescente irresponsable en el que te convertiste!" ella declaró nivelar una mirada a los viejos Trunks.

"Mamá está justo aquí, lo juro!" suplicó Trunks mientras sacaba la cápsula que contenía su Máquina del Tiempo. "Ver aquí!"

"Espera, pero entonces, ¿cómo hay uno aquí?" ella se desconcertó sosteniendo un pedazo de papel.

"¡Esto es imposible! ¿Tal vez sea un vehículo diferente que se parece a eso?" exclamó mientras leía el periódico.

"Sea lo que sea, tenemos que ir a comprobarlo". dijo Krillin leyéndolo sobre su hombro.

"Ustedes, permanezcan aquí y mantengan el fuerte. Iré con Trunks y Bulma para comprobarlo". ofreció Gohan.

"Eso suena como un buen plan. Iré arriba para aliviar a ChiChi. Tal vez jugar con el bebé por un rato la animará". dijo Krillin.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, Gohan, Trunks y Bulma se encontraron buscando en el área donde se veía la máquina del tiempo.

"Está por aquí en alguna parte ..." dijo Trunks mientras buscaba entre el follaje.

"¡Oye, lo encontré! ¡Por aquí!" gritó Gohan. Trunks y Bulma siguieron el sonido de su voz y se encontraron cara a cara con la Máquina del Tiempo.

"Sí, eso es definitivamente. Vamos a ver". dijo sacando una cápsula, presionando el botón y tirándola. La cápsula reveló su propia máquina del tiempo en perfectas condiciones.

"Así que este segundo no te pertenece después de todo". Comentó Bulma.

"No, es lo mismo echarle un vistazo a esto". Trunks dijo que se acercó a la segunda máquina y limpió un poco de suciedad en el lateral para revelar las palabras y el símbolo de esperanza.

"En el futuro, pones esto aquí antes de que me vaya para volver la primera vez". dijo antes de señalar el barco que acaba de sacar. "Está en el mismo lugar en el otro también".

"Entonces, ¿cómo llegó este aquí?" Bulma preguntó desconcertada por la situación.

"Alguien o algo usó esta máquina para venir al pasado, y por su aspecto, lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo". dijo Gohan mientras examinaba el interior del vehículo encontrando dos cáscaras de huevo como objetos.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Trunks mirando las cosas en las manos de Gohan.

"Déjame ver." dijo Bulma quitando los objetos de Gohan.

"Definitivamente es algún tipo de huevo", dijo ella mirándolos. "¿Pero qué salió de eso?"

"Sea lo que sea, hizo ese agujero". respondió Gohan mirando hacia el techo del vehículo.

"No queda mucha energía". comentó Trunks mientras presionaba varios botones en la consola de la máquina. "¿Cómo puede ser esto? Según esto, el barco llegó hace cuatro años, un año antes de que yo llegara para advertirles, chicos".

"Así que la línea de tiempo ya se había desviado incluso antes de que llegaras. No es de extrañar que tantas cosas hayan sido diferentes". dijo Gohan.

"¡Chicos! ¡Qué es eso! ¡Es asqueroso!" gritó Bulma mientras señalaba lo que parecía ser una criatura gigante a unos pocos metros detrás de la nave. Trunks se acercó y tocó la cosa y miró para ver el limo en su dedo.

"Es piel fundida. Lo que venga de la Máquina del Tiempo se deshace de la piel y se fue". declaró Trunks.

"Eso todavía no explica cómo llegó a la nave o quién la envió". dijo Gohan.

"Está ahí afuera ahora, no lejos de aquí, pero no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con esto". respondió Trunks.

"¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Alguien más puede investigar más a fondo!" Declarado un Bulma asustado.

"Esta bien." Gohan dijo cuando Bulma abrió una cápsula que revelaba una nave aérea y saltó dentro.

"Te veré en casa de Roshi". Ella dijo antes de despegar. Los dos luchadores siguieron rápidamente.

* * *

Piccolo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia esperando que Kami tomara una decisión cuando, de repente, el viejo Namek se agachó con una expresión de horror: "Dios mío, esto es mucho peor de lo que nunca imaginé".

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Son los androides?" exigió Piccolo.

"No, el ser maligno se ha revelado, y debe ser detenido a toda costa". declaró Kami con una mirada de resolución en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Piccolo.

"No te preocupes, entenderás todo después de que nos fusionemos". respondió Kami.

"Kami, no ..." suplicó el Sr. Popo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Así que finalmente has llegado a tus sentidos viejo". dijo un sonriente Piccolo.

"Sí, creo en ti, Piccolo. Usarás este poder para hacer lo que es correcto para este planeta y su gente. Es lo que debe hacerse, señor Popo". declaró Kami.

"Está bien, pero vamos a usar mi cuerpo". Añadió Piccolo antes de que comenzaran.

"De acuerdo, ahora solo pon tu mano en mi pecho". ordenó a Kami.

Piccolo puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kami y Kami gritó cuando un aura blanca azulada lo rodeaba. Unos segundos más tarde, hubo un estallido de luz brillante y solo el cuerpo de Piccolo permaneció mirando sus manos.

"Kami!" gritó el Sr. Popo mientras su viejo amigo desaparecía. Ahora se quedó asombrado ante la presencia del ser que ahora estaba ante él.

"Tanto Kami como Piccolo se han ido. ¡El Namek que hace mucho tiempo buscó proteger este planeta mientras su guardián ha regresado!" declaró mientras arrancaba el puesto de observación.

* * *

_**¿Cuál es el gran mal que tenía a Kami tan preocupado? ¿Pueden las travesuras de Naruto seguir frenando el progreso de los Androides o lo harán los Diecisiete y se irán a la línea recta de Goku mientras aún está fuera de servicio? Con la desaparición de Kami, ¿qué será de las bolas de dragón? ¿Y Orochimaru finalmente saldrá del armario? ¡Más secretos se revelarán en la próxima edición llena de acción de Ninja of the Kais!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Una nueva amenaza**

* * *

Naruto se sentó en un escritorio dentro del laboratorio principal de Capsule Corporation, escribiendo ideas para su próximo movimiento contra Seventeen. El Dr. Briefs se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación, mirando la televisión esperando para ayudar en su próxima carrera.

_'Ahora, podría usar a ese idiota de la televisión otra vez, Satanás ... O podría viajar y darle una reputación de espionaje como Ero-sennin ... ¡Argh! ¡Tantas opciones para elegir! _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el doc.

"How Bizarre ..." jadeó el Dr. Briefs mirando la televisión con incredulidad.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Le preguntó Naruto.

"Ven a ver este informe, parece que la gente está desapareciendo misteriosamente en Ginger Town". respondió el Dr. Briefs que aún no apartaba la vista de la pantalla.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para ver la televisión. Un reportero estaba en la pantalla rodeado de pilas de ropa vacías.

"Como se puede ver, no queda nada de estas personas, excepto su ropa. No parece haber evidencia que proporcione algún tipo de teoría sobre lo que está sucediendo aquí. La policía ha ordenado a las personas que ..." El sonido de los disparos de bala en El fondo sobresaltó al reportero. "Oh, no, en el ..." La señal se cortó dejando un mensaje de espera.

"Esto es serio, tengo que ir a comprobarlo". declaró Naruto mientras se ponía su ropa de combate.

"¿Crees que son los androides?" Cuestionó el Dr. Briefs.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "De ninguna manera, Doc, no es su estilo. Simplemente volarían todo, no harían desaparecer a la gente. ¿Dónde está la ciudad de Ginger?"

El Dr. Briefs lo señaló en el mapa en la pared. Naruto se concentró por un momento antes de desaparecer de la vista.

* * *

Cuando apareció por encima de la ciudad de Ginger, Naruto sintió dos firmas de energía que no pudo identificar. Mantuvo su nivel de poder suprimido mientras se movía discretamente por la ciudad para no alertarlos de su presencia.

_"Si es necesario, debería prepararme para una emboscada ..."_ pensó para sí mismo mientras saltaba por encima de los tejados. De repente detuvo su progreso y se dejó caer a un lugar discreto detrás de un edificio vacío. Llegó a la esquina y vio a Piccolo agarrando su brazo arrugado mientras se enfrentaba a una gigantesca criatura insecto humanoide. La cosa era verde con manchas negras y movía la cola detrás de ella.

_'¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? ¡Debe ser responsable de lo que esté sucediendo aquí y parece que Piccolo es el siguiente! ¡Necesito moverme rápido! _pensó que solo para ser detenido por un mensaje telepático de Piccolo.

_'Estoy tratando de interrogar esto, permanecer oculto hasta que él nos dé lo que queremos. Entonces hacemos nuestro movimiento. _Piccolo ordenó._  
_

_'Bien, me estoy moviendo en posición, ¡da una señal cuando estés listo!' _respondió Naruto a través del enlace mientras se preparaba para un ataque sorpresa._  
_

"Puede que no sea un rival para ti, pero no tendrás una oportunidad contra los demás". Piccolo declarado.

"¡No tienes idea de lo poderosa que soy! ¿Vegeta? ¿Goku? ¿Gohan? ¡Incluso juntos no son una competencia para mí!" se regodeaba la criatura.

"Si tienes tanta confianza, ¿por qué no me dices quién eres realmente? No es como que va a hacer una diferencia". declaró Piccolo.

"Bien, te concederé esta última petición. Mi nombre es Cell, soy un androide. La creación más grande del brillante Dr. Gero. Para crear el guerrero perfecto _, el_ Dr. Gero fusionó todos los rasgos de los más grandes. luchadores que el mundo ha visto en un solo ser. Reconoció que la tarea no se completaría en su vida y dejó el trabajo a su supercomputadora mientras perseguía otros proyectos ".

_'¿Toda la vida? ¡El Dr. Gero se convirtió en un androide ... espera eso significa que no es de esta línea de tiempo! _Pensaron Piccolo y Naruto._  
_

Cell continuó: "La computadora siguió su camino en su ausencia trabajando para integrar las células de los guerreros más grandes. El despiadado Saiyan Nappa, el joven y prometedor Gohan, el mayor enemigo del Dr. Gero Goku, el orgulloso Príncipe Vegeta, el tirano Frieza e incluso Tú, Piccolo, todo entretejido en mi ADN ".

"Ya veo, así es como conociste a la Kamehameha, la heredaste de Goku. También es por eso que sentí tantos luchadores diferentes de ti". concluyó Piccolo.

"Sí, ya obtuve lo mejor que tienes para ofrecer". respondió la célula.

"Dime esto, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para reunir nuestras células? Creo que nos habríamos dado cuenta de cualquier persona sospechosa". preguntó Piccolo.

"Es muy simple, el Dr. Gero tiene dispositivos de rastreo diminutos del tamaño de una mosca doméstica. Nunca los habría notado si no los hubiera señalado. Los dispositivos registran datos y recolectan muestras para la supercomputadora en el laboratorio. utilizar." respondió la célula.

_"Tenemos que examinar ese laboratorio a fondo y destruirlo todo",_ pensó Piccolo.

Los pensamientos de Naruto eran un poco diferentes: _"Tal vez si revisamos su laboratorio podamos encontrar algo para usar contra ellos ..."_

"Si todo esto es cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Piccolo.

"Supongo que una respuesta más no dolerá. No puedo alcanzar mi potencial completo solo con el poder de los humanos. Necesito una cierta fuente de poder, la de los Androides Diecisiete y Dieciocho. Después de que finalmente desarrollé esta forma, descubrí que Androides Diecisiete y Dieciocho fueron derrotados de alguna manera por Trunks que me impedían obtener mi forma definitiva. Desafortunadamente para él, descubrí que él poseía una cápsula del tiempo. Deseché Trunks y regresé a mi forma larvaria para usar la cápsula del tiempo para volver a este momento. Hace unos años, cuando estaba seguro de que los androides todavía existían ".

_'Entiendo ahora. En su tiempo, Trunks regresaba para informarnos que derrotó a los androides. Cell secuestró su máquina del tiempo y terminó aquí contaminando nuestra línea de tiempo aún más "._

"He respondido suficientes preguntas por ahora. Fue interesante conocerte, Piccolo, lástima que no pudieras proporcionar más desafíos". célula indicada.

"¡No he terminado aún!" gritó Piccolo mientras le arrancaba el brazo arrugado antes de rugir mientras lo regeneraba.

Cell sonrió, "Ah, sí, veo que estabas atascado por tiempo e información. Debería haberlo sabido. Con tus amigos tan cerca, las probabilidades ya no me favorecen".

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ustedes tienen el peor momento!" gritó Piccolo al sentir las firmas de poder entrantes. Se volvió para ver que Cell había suprimido su poder y desapareció. Naruto salió de su escondite perplejo.

"¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? En un segundo estuvo allí, al siguiente ... desapareció, sin rastro de él". dijo Naruto.

"No sé, todo lo que sé es que nuestros problemas se hicieron mucho más grandes. Esperemos a que lleguen los demás". respondió Piccolo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Gohan y Trunks llegaron a su ubicación junto con Tien.

"¿Lo que pasó aquí?" preguntó Gohan.

"Sí, sentimos todo tipo de extrañas firmas de energía". añadió Tien.

"Espera un minuto, te lo explicaré cuando llegue Vegeta". respondió Piccolo. Segundos más tarde, el Príncipe Saiyan aterrizó buscando respuestas.

"¡Namek! ¡Qué pasó aquí!" exigió Vegeta.

Con el grupo reunido, Piccolo procedió a informar la información que obtuvo de Cell.

* * *

"¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Naruto. _'En palabras de Shikamaru, esto solo se volvió problemático'._

"Me enfrentaré a esta celda eventualmente, pero en este momento tengo asuntos más importantes que atender". Vegeta declarado

"¿Qué los androides?" preguntó Trunks.

"No, él va a tratar de ascender". respondió Gohan.

"Así que el mocoso también lo ha descubierto y sé que Kakarott hará lo mismo. ¡Una vez que haya ascendido más allá de un Súper Saiyan, los Androides y la Célula no sean nada para mí!" Proclamado Vegeta.

"¿Es eso posible?" cuestionó Tien.

"Por supuesto, si fuera inútil él ni siquiera se molestaría en hacerlo". respondió Naruto. Vegeta sonrió de acuerdo.

"Bien, entonces intentaré localizar a Cell, él será más fácil de encontrar que los androides". declaró Piccolo.

"Antes tenía un clon que seguía a los androides, se estaban tomando su tiempo tratando de localizar a Goku. No estaban cerca de escuchar, así que Cell debería tener sus propios problemas para encontrarlos". comentó Naruto.

"Ayudaré a Piccolo a localizar la celda". decidió Tien.

"Voy a esperar a que mi papá se despierte. Cuando esté listo, nos reuniremos con ustedes". declaró Gohan.

"Voy al laboratorio de Gero para ver si puedo encontrar algo. Si lo hago, usaré mis clones para transportar el material de vuelta a Capsule Corp. Entre el Doc y Bulma pueden encontrar una debilidad en Cell o en el Podemos explotar los androides. Después de obtener todo lo que pueda, lo destruiré ". declaró Naruto.

"Iré contigo entonces, quizás pueda encontrar respuestas para derrotar a los androides en mi propio tiempo también". dijo Trunks. Todos asintieron afirmando sus respectivos planes antes de despegar a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

Naruto y Trunks llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio de Gero y lo encontraron tal como lo dejaron antes. El dúo entró en la sala principal con Naruto moviéndose hacia los diferentes monitores y equipos mientras Trunks miraba a través de las cápsulas que contenían los androides.

"El resto de estas cápsulas están vacías ..." comentó mientras miraba las que estaban sin abrir.

"Sí, aparentemente destruyó todos los modelos, además de los que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora". comentó Naruto.

"No parece haber nada de interés aquí, necesitamos encontrar la entrada a la supercomputadora que está construyendo la celda". declaró Trunks. Naruto miró alrededor de la habitación y vio un panel que sobresalía del centro de la pared trasera. Se acercó y levantó el panel para encontrar un botón verde. Después de presionar el botón, la pared se desliza hacia afuera del centro, revelando un ascensor oculto.

"Buen hallazgo, esto debe llevarnos a la guarida oculta". declaró Trunks cuando entraron.

El ascensor zumbaba llevándolos a las profundidades subterráneas. Se detuvo y se abrió, revelando un corto pasaje que terminaba en una enorme puerta de acero. Trunks abrió la puerta y entró. Naruto lo siguió detrás de él, accionando un interruptor en la pared, encendiendo las luces.

"Esta debe ser la carcasa de la computadora maestra". dijo Trunks mirando el monitor gigante frente a él.

"Y esto debe ser celular". dijo Naruto parándose frente a un tanque de agua de vidrio que contenía una pequeña mancha verde.

"Todavía está en las primeras etapas de desarrollo. Es difícil creer que esa pequeña cosa contiene las células de los mejores luchadores del mundo".

Naruto se acercó al cónsul principal y levantó una serie de planes del escritorio principal. "Esto es inútil, ¿planes para una olla de calefacción automática? ¿Qué demonios?"

Trunks tomó otro conjunto de planos y se quedó sin aliento, "¡No lo creo!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto mirando por encima del hombro, "Planes para Android Seventeen. Parece que golpeamos la carga de la madre".

Trunks se estremeció de emoción: "¡Sí, lo hemos hecho! ¡Todo está aquí! ¡Con estos planes podríamos encontrar una debilidad que explotar!"

Cuando Trunks examinó los planos, un cuadrado blanco en la pared izquierda llamó la atención de Naruto. Cuando se acercó para inspeccionarlo, vio que la plaza sobresalía de la pared gris metálica. Presionó el cuadrado y la mitad izquierda de la pared retrocedió detrás de la derecha, revelando una habitación separada. Entró para encontrarse cara a cara con toneladas de monitores y máquinas. Pronto reconoció la habitación por lo que era.

"Si esa fue la carga principal, entonces esta es una mina de oro ... es una maldita fábrica de ensamblajes de Android". dijo con asombro. Trunks se quedó detrás de él igualmente sorprendido.

"Debió haber estado planeando construir más androides una vez que perfeccionó los diecisiete y dieciocho". añadido Trunks.

"El equipo y las computadoras, todo lo que necesitas para construir un ejército, está aquí". dijo Naruto.

"¡Necesitamos destruir este lugar!" Troncos declarados.

"¡No! Si los planos no proporcionan un punto débil, ¡examinar todo aquí lo hará! ... _O tal vez podríamos ir en otra dirección_ ". Declaró Naruto pensando también el último bit. Formó una masa de clones y uno comenzó a ladrar órdenes sobre cómo mover el equipo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Trunks cuestionados.

"Llevando todo esto de vuelta a Capsule Corp, solo tu madre y el médico podrán darte un sentido a todo esto. Con los planos y todo esto, estamos seguros de encontrar algo. Vamos a informarte las buenas noticias. " Agarró a Trunks por el hombro y desapareció del laboratorio.

Bulma casi se cayó de su silla por sorpresa cuando Naruto y Trunks aparecieron de repente frente a ella.

"¡No hagas eso!" Ella los regañó.

"Lo siento, ¡pero tenemos excelentes noticias! ¡Investigamos el laboratorio del Dr. Gero y encontramos planos para los androides!" Troncos declarados.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy aquí? ¿Encontraste algo que es un laboratorio de tontos incompetentes?" cuestionó el Dr. Briefs asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Más que eso, todo el equipo que usó para fabricarlos estaba allí en perfectas condiciones. ¡Tengo un montón de clones trabajando para transportarlo todo aquí ahora mismo!" respondió Naruto.

"Ya veo, entre los planos y el equipo tal vez podamos encontrar una debilidad". Bulma supuestamente.

"Eso o quizás más ..." murmuró el Dr. Briefs rascándose la barbilla. Naruto le dio una sonrisa, dejándole saber que estaba pensando lo mismo.

"¡Tanto para todos los musculosos cabezas, esta vez los cerebros salvarán el día!" Bulma enojada.

"Tal vez mamá, tal vez ..." contestó un esperanzado Trunks.

* * *

"Diecisiete, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos!" gritó Dieciocho. Tan pronto como ella fue a comprar ropa nueva, su hermano desapareció. Dieciséis estuvieron en el parque en el centro de la ciudad desde que llegaron. Ahora lo encuentra escondido en un tejado disfrazándose con un pañuelo para cubrirse la cara, unas gafas de sol y un sombrero.

"¡Espera un segundo mira hacia allá!" Diecisiete señalaban un pequeño puesto al otro lado de la calle. Dieciocho miró hacia abajo para ver a dos Narutos devorando tazón tras tazón tras tazón de fideos.

Ella todavía estaba confundida, "Es él otra vez, y qué. ¿Por qué te escondes aquí?"

"¡No me estoy escondiendo! Descubrí cómo lo logró. Dijiste que podía hacer copias de sí mismo, por lo que debe haber estado usando las copias para seguirnos todo el tiempo. Esas deben ser ellas. ¡Sólo escúchalas! " dijo diecisiete. Dieciocho se inclinó y concentró su audiencia en el dúo.

"¡Ah, qué gran ramen! El jefe se enojaría si supiera que estamos comiendo todo este ramen en lugar de él". divagó el clon mientras ordenaba otro cuenco.

"¡Es ramen! ¡El jefe nos recomendaría por brindarle el recuerdo de un consumo tan extraordinario de la mejor comida jamás creada!" Respondió su compañero.

"¡Aquí tengo eso! ¡Viejo diez tazones más!" el primero gritó.

"¡Que las cosas han estado allí por horas comiendo y despotricando sobre el ramen!" rantos diecisiete.

"¿Y qué?" Cuestionó dieciocho que no lo seguían.

"¡Ahora tengo algo contra él! ¡Vamos, sis, es hora de enseñarle una lección a ese punk!" Declarado Diecisiete.

"Está bien ... _creo que finalmente lo perdió_ ". Pensó lo último para ella misma.

* * *

_**¿Qué plan diabólico ha propuesto obtener Seventeen para vengarse de Naruto? ¿Pueden Bulma y el Dr. Briefs encontrar una debilidad para que los cazas Z exploten contra los Android y los celulares? ¿Y qué otros planes tienen el Doc y Naruto para los equipos y planos del Dr. Gero? La trama se complica la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Operación cámara de tiempo hiperbólica**

* * *

Gohan se quedó en el borde del agua afuera de la Casa Kame, lanzando varios golpes y patadas a un enemigo invisible mientras estaba encendido en su forma de Super Saiyan. Mientras protegíamos a su padre de familia de Android, Gohan aprovechó al máximo su tiempo para tratar de dominar sus nuevos poderes. Su madre había estado demasiado preocupada por cuidar a un Goku para que lo molestara demasiado, a pesar de que se desmayó después de verlo transformado. Habían pasado unos días desde la última separación del grupo en la ciudad de Ginger. Piccolo y Tien tuvieron varias llamadas cerradas en casi la celda, pero también en el paso. Cada vez que llegué a la ciudad o la ciudad que estaba atacando, se convirtió en el acto de desaparición que usamos en la ciudad de Ginger.

"¡Hombre, eso me hubiera dejado fuera de combate por más tiempo que el virus del corazón!" exclamó goku.

"¿Papá?" Declaró el joven Super Saiyan en la confusión antes de darse cuenta de la importancia de su padre parado allí. "¡Papá estás bien!"

Súper Saiyan, "Sí, me siento mucho mejor ahora, hijo. Gracias por retener el fuerte mientras estaba enfermo. Casi no puedo creerlo". ¡Tú también eres un Super Saiyan! Sabía que eras fuerte, ¡pero esto está fuera del juego! "

Gohan apretó los puños con frustración: "Puede ser que un mar un Súper Saiyajin, pero todavía no fue suficiente. La fuerza de estos nuevos androides es difícil de comprender".

Goku se rascó la barbilla y respondió: "Sé que pude, vé lo que estaba pasando, en mis sueños".

"No son el único problema". Declaró Piccolo dando a conocer su presencia.

Goku miró al guerrero Namekiano confundido por unos segundos antes de adoptar una sonrisa, "¿Todavía es sobre todo Piccolo?"

Piccolo gruñó molesto, "Sí, le di a ese anciano la habitación más pequeña posible".

"Puedo decir, todavía tu fuerza es increíble ahora!" exclamó goku.

Piccolo negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo, "Puede que aún no hay mar suficiente, especialmente con Cell suelto. Como no hemos podido rastrearlo, puede que ya sea demasiado fuerte para que lo manejemos con todas esas personas que ha estado absorbiendo ..."

"Necesitamos un nuevo plan. Sé que Naruto y Trunks tienen a Bulma y al Dr. Briefs trabajando para encontrar una debilidad en los androides, pero necesitamos otro curso de acción". declaró Gohan.

Goku asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, "Creo que tú y Vegeta también tenían razón al creer que hay otro nivel de Super Saiyan. Puede que ni siquiera hayamos desarrollado completamente los poderes de Super Saiyan que ya poseemos".

"El entrenamiento para hacer algo así llevará tiempo, tiempo que no tenemos". contrarrestó el piccolo.

"Tal vez no, tengo un plan. Te lo explicaré todo después de que reunamos a Vegeta, Trunks y Naruto también. Puede que no sea un Saiyan, pero durante su entrenamiento con el Rey Kai, parecía ser capaz de ganar mucho Fuerza en un corto período de tiempo ". dijo Goku.

Gohan formuló otra pregunta: "¿Qué hacemos por el momento? ¿No deberían todos ser trasladados a un lugar diferente? Después de descubrir que no está en casa, los Androids vendrán aquí".

"Nos separaremos. Todos los luchadores deberían acudir a la vista y los demás deberían ir a Capsule Corp." respondió Goku.

"Me voy a quedar aquí, tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que estás planeando. Si aparecen los androides aquí, puedo detenerlos". dijo Piccolo.

"¿Cómo? Incluso con tu nueva fuerza no pudiste luchar contra todos a la vez". Gohan cuestionó.

Piccolo negó con la cabeza. "No todos a la vez, pero creo que Seventeen puede ser convencido de luchar uno contra uno. Si gano y lo destruyo, eso también evita que Cell se complete".

"Suena bien, si las cosas se ponen muy mal, Naruto o papá pueden sacarte de allí". dijo Gohan.

"Eso no será necesario, he guardado algunas cosas para esta pelea". Respondió un sonriente Piccolo.

"Buena suerte. Vámonos, Gohan". dijo Goku.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, la mayoría del grupo se había establecido en Capsule Corp. Tien y Krillin optaron por quedarse con Piccolo para mantener la honestidad si los androides aparecían en la isla. Goku y Gohan habían rastreado a Trunks y ahora estaban buscando a través del ala este del complejo en busca del verdadero Naruto. Siguieron corriendo hacia sus clones, pero no el real. Los clones aparentemente estaban ocupados y no se disiparían para transmitir el mensaje.

"Está por aquí, en alguna parte. No lo he visto desde que irrumpió en esta área después de ese extraño informe de noticias de anoche ..." dijo Trunks.

_** Flash Back Last Night **_

Naruto salió de la cocina con una bebida para reunirse con el Dr. Briefs y Trunks viendo las noticias. Casi dejó caer la taza en su mano cuando vio el titular Contaminación de Ramen en la pantalla del televisor.

"Funico Incorporated, el fabricante de ramen instantáneo más popular del mundo y proveedor de la cadena de stands de ramen más exitosa del mundo, sufrió hoy un enorme revés que podría detener la producción del popular plato de fideos durante meses. Nuestra propia Ami Takeshi tiene la historia, Ami? "

La escena cambió a una mujer de cabello oscuro que estaba parada dentro de una fábrica justo en frente de una línea de montaje. Un hombre se paró a su derecha mientras hablaba por el micrófono en su mano.

"Gracias, Han. Estoy aquí en la escena del centro de producción principal de Funico Incorporated donde se originó el problema. Aparentemente, a las 11:17 de esta mañana, se descubrió que uno de los mezcladores de ingredientes en la línea de ensamblaje había estado inyectando estiércol de vaca en lotes de fideos en lugar de las hierbas y especias habituales. Determinaron que el cambio se había producido durante más de 24 horas sin ser descubierto. Parece que hubo un cambio en la empresa de entrega que suministra a la fábrica. Aquí está el inspector de la línea de ensamblaje. , traído para inspeccionar el daño al sistema. Señor, ¿cuáles son sus hallazgos?

El hombre que estaba a su lado llevaba un mono azul y una correa en la máscara con un pañuelo rojo que cubría su cabello negro. En su pecho había una pegatina que decía: Inspector # 17. Sus penetrantes ojos azules mostraron destellos de alegría y tan pronto como habló, Naruto lo reconoció.

_'¡De diecisiete!' _pensó el aturdido rubio.

"Toda la línea de producción está contaminada. Hablando francamente, hay basura en todas partes. No solo será necesario retirar los productos recientemente lanzados, sino que habrá que reemplazar y limpiar toda la línea de producción. Estimación para que este lugar vuelva a estar en funcionamiento Son como mínimo 6 meses. Nadie va a tener sus _preciosos ramen_ durante bastante tiempo ".

La televisión explotó repentinamente y Trunks y el Dr. Briefs dirigieron su atención al rubio que echaba humo. "¿Te atreves a comprometer las virtudes de Ramen? Bueno, entonces diecisiete más vale que estés preparado, ¡ _**esto significa guerra ****!**_ "

Rápidamente formó cinco clones y dio órdenes: "Comienza la operación del **oso** ".

Uno de los clones estaba un poco aturdido por la gravedad de la represalia: "¿Estás seguro, jefe? Parece un poco duro".

El Naruto original explotó de ira, "¡NADA ES DEMASIADO CUANDO SE TRATA DE DEFENDER LA INTEGRIDAD DE RAMEN! ¡AHORA LLEGUE A TRABAJAR!"

"¡SEÑOR SÍ SEÑOR!" Respondieron los clones mientras se alejaban con miedo.

"¡Después de que termine, tal vez podamos convertir a ese tonto en un **fabricante de ramen** ! ¡ **Mwahahaha!** ", Se rió con loca risa mientras salía de la habitación.

"Creo que lo perdió ..." tartamudeó Trunks.

El Dr. Briefs no lo creía, "No, su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Solo puedo imaginar lo que haría si alguien comprometiera la integridad de mis capuchinos ..." Una mirada sombría cruzó su rostro y lo siguió rápidamente. después de naruto.

_** Flash Back End **_

De repente, una de las puertas frente a ellos se abrió y salió un Naruto de aspecto engreído.

"Ustedes pueden ir a la cabeza e iniciar la fase tres". gritó por encima del hombro cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. _"Si pensabas que ser mecánico era malo, ¡espera a ver esto!"__  
_

"¡Ahí estás! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte con tus clones corriendo por todos lados?" dijo Trunks en molestia.

Naruto lo ignoró, su atención fue captada por la visión de Goku, "¡Oye! ¿Has vuelto? ¿Vamos a ir tras los androides ahora?"

"Todavía no. Tengo un plan, pero primero tenemos que ir por Vegeta". respondió Goku.

"¿Dónde está él de todos modos?" Gohan cuestionó.

"Fui a verlo ayer, ha estado parado en el mismo lugar durante días solo mirando al cielo". respondió Trunks.

"Bueno, vamos a buscar su culo perezoso. ¡Lo que le hace pensar que puede pararse y no hacer nada!" declaró Naruto.

* * *

Vegeta estaba de pie sobre las rocas de las que hablaba Trunks, todavía mirando hacia el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos: _"Sé lo que hay que hacer, la Ascensión más allá del nivel de Súper Saiyan, pero ¿cómo? Tomó todo lo que tenía y más para convertirme en un Super Saiyan. ¿Cuál será el costo de obtener el siguiente nivel siguiente? El Súper Saiyajin de la leyenda fue destruido por su propio poder, ¿podría perderme en él también? _Su monólogo interior fue interrumpido por la llegada de Gohan, Naruto, Goku y Trunks.

Vegeta gruñó molesto por su llegada, "¡Qué quieren hacer los tontos! Tengo asuntos mucho más urgentes que atender".

"Cálmate. Mi papá tiene un plan para ayudarnos a todos a tratar de ascender al siguiente nivel". dijo Gohan.

Vegeta resopló con disgusto, "No quiero tener nada que ver con los esquemas de cabello de tu circo payaso de padre. Encontraré la manera de ascender y derrotar a Cell y esos androides por mi cuenta".

"Justo aquí lo de fuera padre". Se declaró suplicante de Trunks.

"Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y hay una manera de acortar el problema del tiempo. Primero pasemos al puesto de observación. Terminaré de explicar allí". declaró Goku.

"Bien, mejor que sea bueno". se quejó Vegeta. Segundos después, todos reaparecieron en un puesto de vigilancia que sorprendió al señor Popo, quien estaba regando las flores.

"Lo siento, por eso Sr. Popo!" se disculpó Goku.

"Está bien. Es bueno tener un poco de compañía aquí, quizás después de que todo esto termine podamos encontrar un nuevo tutor". Él respondió con una sonrisa.

Goku asintió de acuerdo, "Sí, tal vez podamos conseguir un Namekian que también pueda hacer un nuevo conjunto de bolas de dragón".

"Sigue con eso, Kakarot. ¡No tengo todo el día!" exigió Vegeta.

Goku agitó sus brazos hacia él de manera apaciguadora, "¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Hay un cuarto aquí en el puesto de observación llamado cámara de tiempo hiperbólica, puedes pasar un año entero allí mientras solo pasa un día afuera. Las únicas restricciones son que "dos personas pueden ingresar a la vez y solo puede pasar dos días allí durante toda la vida".

"¿Por qué sólo dos personas?" preguntó Trunks.

"Solo hay suficientes alojamientos adentro para que dos personas puedan quedarse allí durante todo un año". suministró el Sr. Popo.

"¿Cuáles son las condiciones de entrenamiento en este lugar?" preguntó Vegeta.

"Pueden ser bastante duras, las temperaturas van desde el frío hasta el calor. La gravedad también aumenta a medida que te alejas de la entrada". respondió Gokui.

"¿Así que tenemos dos años para pasar allí?" preguntó Naruto.

"No, solo usaremos uno. Deberíamos guardar el día adicional para otro momento en que podamos necesitarlo". declaró Goku.

Naruto decidió rechazar la oferta: "Entonces, gracias, pero no, gracias".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Gohan.

"No necesito más entrenamiento para mejorarlo. En este momento podría llevarlo a otro nivel para intentar vencer a Cell, pero lo haré como último recurso". respondió Naruto

Vegeta resopló con incredulidad, "Sí, claro, si realmente estuvieras reteniendo ese tipo de poder que habrías usado para eliminar a los Androides. Nadie más que un tonto retendría su poder".

Naruto dirigió una mirada rígida al Príncipe Saiyajin: "Entonces, creo que soy el más tonto. ¡Especialmente porque no puedo controlar este poder, podría destruirme junto con el resto de este planeta en el proceso! El año que paso en sería inútil, no haría una diferencia en mi control ".

Trunks se interpuso entre ellos para cortar la discusión, "Cálmense, muchachos".

Goku expresó su apoyo a la decisión de Naruto, "Naruto tiene razón Vegeta. Si hay mucho riesgo involucrado con él usando este poder, es mejor no usarlo".

"Como sea. Llévame a esta habitación, si alguien va primero, voy a ser yo". Declaró el príncipe.

"Eso está bien para mí. Tú y Trunks pueden ir primero, luego Gohan y yo tendremos nuestro turno". declaró Goku.

"Justo de esta manera por favor". dijo el Sr. Popo mientras conducía a Vegeta y Trunks a la cámara.

"Cuando dijiste que podrías mejorarlo, ¿cuánto más poder estamos hablando?" Preguntó Goku a Naruto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros en respuesta: "El rey Kai dijo que mi poder fluctúa demasiado como para obtener una buena lectura, pero afirmó que era bastante intenso".

* * *

Piccolo se apoyó contra el exterior de la casa Kame, extendiendo sus sentidos hacia afuera buscando cualquier disturbio. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando los androides de repente llegaron a la escena y aterrizaron frente a él. Krillin y Tien corrieron afuera para reunirse con él.

"¿Está Goku merodeando por aquí?" preguntó Dieciocho.

"Sí, y ese tipo rubio también, solo tengo un pequeño hueso que recoger con él". añadió Seventeen.

"Tendrás que aceptarlo conmigo y no tengo ganas de perderte". replicó Piccolo.

"Está diciendo la verdad. Ninguno de los peleadores está aquí". declaró Dieciséis.

"Probablemente aún sepa dónde están. Simplemente apúntanos en la dirección correcta". Ordenó diecisiete.

Piccolo apuntó su mano hacia la derecha, "¿Está bien esa isla allá? Tú y yo".

"¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?" cuestionó Seventeen dándole la oportunidad de echarse atrás.

"He estado buscando desahogarme, solo eres el saco de boxeo que he estado buscando". respondió el Namek.

"Alguien tiene que revisar el mecánico de cabeza negra que está aquí". La voz del maestro Roshi sonó desde el interior de la casa.

Todos empezaron a reírse mientras la ceja de Seventeen comenzó a temblar.

"¡QUÉ FUE ESO!" rugió el androide de pelo negro.

"¡Dije que alguien necesita revisar la manguera mecánica de cabeza negra que está aquí! ¡Detrás del refrigerador!" Gritó de nuevo.

Dieciocho negó con la cabeza ante la idiotez de su hermano, "Acabemos con esto". Los tres volaron hacia la isla indicada por Piccolo.

"Ustedes, estén atentos a más ataques de Cell". Ordenó Piccolo antes de seguir detrás de los androides.

El grupo pronto aterrizó con Piccolo boca abajo.

"Puedes tener este, yo me quedo con el siguiente". declaró Dieciocho mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana.

"Bien conmigo", dijo Seventeen mientras se arremangaba. "Esta es tu última oportunidad, tose a Goku y la ubicación de ese idiota".

"Gran posibilidad de que eso suceda. ¡Vamos a hacer esto!" declaró Piccolo mientras desechaba su capa y turbante.

"Si es así como lo quieres, entonces está bien". dijo diecisiete.

Piccolo miró a sus dos compañeros, "Sólo asegúrate de que se mantengan fuera de esto".

"No te preocupes chico grande, solo somos tú y yo". Respondió Diecisiete.

"¡AAAHHHH!" rugió Piccolo mientras se encendía momentáneamente sorprendiendo a Seventeen con su salida.

"Increíble, su poder está más allá de los cálculos del Dr. Gero. También siento dos poderes, no está solo". Dieciséis dijo.

"No hay forma." dijo Diecisiete cuando se volvió hacia Dieciséis. Piccolo capitalizó la abertura golpeando su cara con un fuerte gancho de derecha. Siguió con una patada en la tripa y un golpe en la cabeza que Seventeen bloqueó en el último segundo.

"Tu poder es sorprendente, pero aún no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para vencerme". Diecisiete años aplastaron la guardia de Piccolo y lo golpearon con dos golpes en el pecho, y luego dio una patada que Piccolo recuperó para bloquear. Luego, los dos se involucraron en un furioso intercambio de golpes y patadas, con ambos solo golpes de mirada.

"En realidad está logrando mantenerse al día con él". comentó Dieciocho.

Los dos luchadores se habían elevado en el aire en su intercambio con Seventeen repentinamente retrocediendo.

"Estoy impresionado, no eres malo". cumplido Seventeen.

"¡Soy más que eso!" rugió el Namek mientras cargaba al guerrero mecánico. La velocidad de Piccolo sorprendió a Seventeen permitiendo que Namek conectara varios de los furiosos golpes que llovió sobre él. Una viciosa patada en el cuello hizo que Seventeen se golpeara la cara del suelo primero. Un sonriente Piccolo se cernía sobre él.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algunas baterías nuevas?" Piccolo en guante.

Diecisiete se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo. "No te emociones demasiado. Aún no tienes posibilidades de ganar". declaró Diecisiete desdeñosamente. Los dos luchadores se cargaron una vez más en su furioso combate.

* * *

_**El nuevo y mejorado Piccolo parece que tiene la ventaja sobre Seventeen. ¿Se puede derribar al confiado guerrero mecánico o ser correcto para la predicción de Seventeen? Y con Cell andando suelto cazando a los androides, ¡La historia se complica la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Ahuyentando la evolución**

* * *

Diecisiete y Piccolo continuaron intercambiando golpes atronadores, ondas de choque de energía liberándose con cada golpe. Simultáneamente, ambos luchadores aterrizaron golpes fuertes en la cara, enviándose el uno al otro volando a altas velocidades. Diecisiete se estrellaron contra el suelo mientras Piccolo se estrellaba contra el mar al borde de la isla. Diecisiete se recuperaron rápidamente y volaron por encima de donde Piccolo cayó al océano.

_'Este tipo no era nada para nosotros hace unos días, ¿de dónde sacó todo este poder en tan poco tiempo? Ni siquiera esperaba que Goku fuera tan fuerte. _'pensó Seventeen mientras esperaba que el Namek emergiera.

_'Las tácticas habituales no funcionarán aquí. Tal vez debería tomar una página de su libro ... '_ pensó Piccolo mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento desde debajo de la superficie. Su oponente androide pronto se impacientó esperando que emergiera.

"¡Bien! Si no sales solo, entonces te haré". Declarado Diecisiete. El pelirrojo Android levantó ambos brazos hacia el agua y disparó una bola de energía de cada mano. Cuando los dos ataques llegaron a la superficie, Piccolo emergió repentinamente y los desvió hacia Seventeen. El Android esquivó ambos ataques con facilidad, pero la distracción le dio a Piccolo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse dentro de su guardia y aterrizar algunos golpes. Diecisiete años se recuperaron rápidamente y se enfrentaron al Namek en el combate mano a mano. El dúo intercambió golpes a un ritmo furioso, y ninguno de los dos hizo daño grave hasta que Seventeen conectó un cruel gancho de derecha que escaló a Piccolo. Piccolo se rompió el cuello mientras se recuperaba antes de hacer un gesto hacia Diecisiete.

"¿Tan ansioso por más? ¡A ver si puedes seguir el ritmo!" Diecisiete se regodeaba mientras cargaba hacia Piccolo. Mientras se movía, no pudo notar la bola de energía que salió disparada hacia adelante desde el agua desde atrás hasta el último segundo. A medida que el ataque se disparaba hacia él, continuó su carga en Piccolo antes de superarse a toda velocidad en el último segundo, lo que obligó al ataque a detonar a su creador. Cuando el humo se disipó de la explosión, Seventeen se quedó mirando la figura maltratada de Piccolo sosteniendo una mano sobre una herida sangrante en su pecho.

"Un truco barato como ese no lo cortará en mi contra". Proclamado Diecisiete.

"¿Quién dijo que ese era el truco?" La voz de Piccolo sonó detrás de él. El Piccolo que estaba frente a él sonrió antes de desaparecer de la existencia. Diecisiete años se volvieron para enfrentar al verdadero Piccolo flotando detrás de él con un cañón de haz especial completamente cargado a quemarropa.

"¡Parece que puedo seguir el ritmo! ¡ **VIGA ESPECIAL CANNON FIRE!** " Rugió Piccolo.

"¡No!" gritó Seventeen cuando la explosión hizo un impacto directo desencadenando una gran explosión.

* * *

En lo alto del puesto de observación, Gohan se sentó en meditación monitoreando la lucha de Piccolo junto a su padre y Naruto. Después de molestarlo por un tiempo, Goku convenció a Naruto de que se sometiera a un entrenamiento en la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica con la premisa de que si bien no podía alcanzar su máximo potencial, cualquier ganancia que hiciera podría marcar la diferencia.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron repentinamente de su meditación, "¡Ustedes sienten eso!"

"Sí, el poder de Piccolo tomó un gran pico". respondió Goku.

"Tal vez fue capaz de acabar con uno de los androides". sugirió Gohan.

"No nos adelantemos demasiado". dijo Goku

"Sí, no hay forma de que bajen tan fácilmente. Cuando peleamos antes de jugar con nosotros, no tenemos idea de cuán profundo es su poder realmente". añadió Naruto.

* * *

Cuando el humo se disipó de la explosión, reveló un Piccolo impactante de Diecisiete años.

"¡Imposible! ¡No hay manera de que pudieras haber superado esa explosión!" gritó Piccolo.

"Nosotros, los androides, tenemos una barrera de energía que creamos que puede soportar los ataques de energía más fuertes. Debo admitir que esa fue la maniobra que hiciste. Incluso me asusté por un minuto". Respondió Diecisiete.

_'Genial, se suponía que ese era el movimiento final. Usé una gran parte de mi energía. _pensó Piccolo mientras gruñía de frustración.

Diecisiete años aceleraron después de que Piccolo le lanzara una patada a su cara solo para pasar a través de una imagen posterior. Piccolo reapareció detrás de él, golpeando con un codo que Seventeen bloqueó. El androide siguió su bloque con una patada giratoria solo para que Piccolo lo agarrara de la pierna, lo girara y lo arrojara de cabeza a un precipicio. Mientras miraba por el acantilado, Piccolo de repente se inclinó hacia la izquierda esquivando un golpe de Seventeen. Se giró y agarró el apéndice extendido antes de golpear a Seventeen con su brazo libre. Su alcance le dio una ventaja momentánea antes de que Seventeen lo agarrara del brazo y lanzara un poderoso cabezazo que tambaleaba a los dos luchadores. Cuando los dos luchadores se detuvieron para reagruparse, sonó una carcajada que lanzó un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Piccolo.

"¡Bien hecho, Piccolo! Gracias a tus esfuerzos, mi perfección está a la mano!" declaró Cell mientras se reía con alegría.

"¡Maldición! ¡Pensé que tenía más tiempo! ¡Combinar con estos dos lo hará imparable!" rugió Piccolo.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" exclamó Diecisiete.

Un rayo de esperanza brilló en los ojos de Piccolo, _'¡Ellos no lo saben!'_

"¡Ah, después de tanto tiempo es como si los reconociera a pesar de que nunca los he visto antes! Androides Seventeen and Eighteen, y ¿qué es esto más? Lleva la insignia de la cinta roja, debe ser un modelo más antiguo y menos eficiente". célula indicada. Se preparó antes de rugir mientras se encendía al máximo.

"¡Un poder tan terrible! ¡Qué monstruo, mataste a todas esas personas inocentes!" gritó Piccolo.

"¡Deberían ser honrados de haberse convertido en parte de mí!" Cell se rió de alegría cuando completó su encendido.

* * *

En la casa de los kame, a una corta distancia, todo se sacudió bajo el estrés de la energía de Cell.

"¡Qué horrible poder! Nunca antes había sentido algo tan malvado". dijo el maestro Roshi.

"¡No puedo quedarme sentado aquí al margen! ¡Tenemos que ser capaces de hacer algo!" exclamó Tien.

"Debes tener fe en Piccolo en este momento. Ir allí solo hará que te maten". respondió el maestro Roshi

"¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo, una vez que Goku y los muchachos terminen su entrenamiento de Celdas y esos Androids no tengan oportunidad!" Krillin añadido

* * *

"Esto se está poniendo muy mal, muy rápido, ¡el poder de Cell es mucho mayor de lo que era antes!" exclamó Gohan.

"Todas esas personas inocentes ..." gruñó Goku.

Naruto tenía una perspectiva diferente: "Si esto se desarrolla como creo que debería, Piccolo acaba de ganar tres nuevos aliados. Solo espero que su poder pueda igualar a Cell".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Gohan.

"Los androides son libres, dejándose absorber por Cell no es algo que harían". Naruto respondió.

"Tiene razón, especialmente porque Cell está siguiendo el plan y las órdenes de Gero. Ellos se defenderán". añadió Goku.

"El único problema es que si consigue uno de ellos, su poder puede saltar demasiado alto para que el resto pueda defenderse". dijo Naruto.

* * *

"Quienquiera que seas, estábamos en el medio de algo y estás interrumpiendo. Entonces, si no te importa ...", dijo Seventeen.

"Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Siento molestarte, pero solo tengo un pequeño asunto que cuidar. Entonces me iré de tu camino". respondió Cell con una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos mientras levantaba su cola en el aire. "Android Seventeen, tan asombrosamente eficiente, y Android Dieciocho, poesía en movimiento, todos estaremos unidos como uno solo".

"¡Diecisiete! ¡Vino aquí para destruirte a ti ya Dieciocho! ¡Sal de aquí!" Gritó Piccolo.

"Sí, claro ..." La respuesta de Seventeen se cortó cuando se vio obligado a esquivar un golpe de la cola de Cell cuando la criatura apareció frente a él. Después de esquivar por poco otro ataque, Seventeen respondió con su propio asalto de golpes y patadas que Cell bloqueó fácilmente. Cell luego dio una palmada a Seventeen lejos de él, enviando al guerrero de pelo negro que patinaba por el suelo. Mientras Cell avanzaba hacia su presa derribada, Piccolo intervino con un fuerte puñetazo que lanzó a Cell a volar.

"No vas a estar absorbiendo ningún androide en mi reloj". Piccolo declarado.

"¿Absorber?" cuestionó dieciocho.

"El nombre de esta criatura es Cell, otra creación del Dr. Gero. Él busca absorber a los dos en su ser para completar su evolución". declaró Piccolo.

Cell se puso de pie y se sacudió el ataque de Piccolo como si no fuera nada. "¡Únete a mi hermano y hermana y podemos realizar el sueño del gran doctor del guerrero perfecto! Nosotros tres no somos más que piezas del rompecabezas, ¡juntos seremos invencibles! "

Dieciocho lo despidió con desdén, "No, gracias".

Diecisiete aterrizó al lado de Piccolo con el ceño fruncido en Cell. "Parece que ese viejo tonto no sabía cuándo renunciar. Una actualización es todo lo que necesito, esto es lo que soy".

"No tienes otra opción en el asunto". respondió la célula.

"Veamos si puedes respaldar eso". replicó Diecisiete.

Dieciséis tenía otros pensamientos: "¡Diecisiete! No recomendaría luchar contra esta criatura. El riesgo es demasiado alto. Escapar es la mejor opción para ambos. Me quedaré con Piccolo para ganar algo de tiempo".

Diecisiete resopló con disgusto, "He terminado por dejar que ese viejo tonto me empuje. Estoy terminando su última oportunidad de controlarnos de una vez por todas".

Diecisiete cargados en Cell faltaron con un golpe y una patada que Cell esquivó sin problemas. Cell bajó el codo hacia la espalda de Seventeen y lo envió al suelo. Piccolo intentó una patada desde el punto ciego de Cell solo para ser bloqueado. Siguió con una combinación de puñetazos y patadas solo para ser derribado por Cell en cada turno. Una fuerte patada de la pierna izquierda de Cell envió a Namek a patinar por el suelo.

"Debes haberte ocupado de tu propio negocio Piccolo". declaró Cell mientras marchaba hacia el derrocado Namek. Justo cuando Cell lo alcanzó, Piccolo de repente se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia atrás alejándose de Cell, creando una cierta distancia entre los dos.

_'Esto es, tengo que detenerlo aquí! ¡Puedes hacerlo!' _Piccolo pensó para sí mismo.

Juntó las palmas de las manos frente a su pecho y se encendió mientras respiraba pesadamente. Un aura blanca surgió a su alrededor y él gruñó mientras encendía su ataque. Cell siguió avanzando hacia él sin dudarlo. Cuando Seventeen se puso de pie, sintió que el poder de Piccolo se disparaba. Despegó del área para esquivar el ataque entrante.

"Ya has terminado celular!" gritó Piccolo mientras desataba la enorme explosión de energía. **"Makousen ... HAAA!"**

El ataque con una granada de luz hizo un impacto directo, provocando una gran explosión que destruyó la mitad de la isla.

"Wow, creo que Piccolo lo hizo". declaró Dieciocho con ligero temor.

"Qué criatura más extraña era esa cosa". añadió Seventeen.

Cuando el humo se despejó, Dieciocho se maravilló de la destrucción causada por la explosión de Piccolo, "¡Brillante! ¡Qué ataque!"

Dieciséis interrumpieron su breve asombro: "No se dejen engañar".

Dieciocho lo miró confundido, "¿Eh?"

"No ha terminado, él no está muerto". Respondió Dieciséis.

Diecisiete notaron la mirada de horror en la cara de Piccolo.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa, Piccolo?" preguntó.

"¡Es él! ¡Celular!" rugió Piccolo con un toque de miedo.

Diecisiete años miraron el agua en shock cuando Cell emergió lentamente del mar antes de flotar y aterrizar en el suelo frente a Piccolo.

"¿Bueno, Piccolo? ¿Ya terminaste de jugar?" Se burló de la célula.

Piccolo apretó los dientes, "¡CORRE DIEZOS AHORA!"

Casi más rápido de lo que nadie pudo ver, Cell conectó un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula de Piccolo sobre el Namek.

"Todo para que sea fácil, Piccolo", dijo la risa de Cell mientras cogía el Namek por la garganta. "Podría absorberte, Piccolo, pero ya tengo lo que necesito de tu ser en mi estructura celular. Ya no tienes ningún valor para mí, simplemente ... recházate. _**Adiós**_ " _**.**_

Cell levantó su brazo y disparó a través de las entrañas de Piccolo. Piccolo gritó de dolor antes de que su cuerpo se derrumbara en los brazos de Cell. La célula se volvió y atravesó el Namek en el océano.

* * *

"¡No, no puede ser!" exclamó Gohan con incredulidad.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Naruto mientras golpeaba el suelo.

"Piccolo ... ¡No lo hemos perdido muchachos!" tartamudeó Goku.

"Kami ... no otra vez ..." dijo el Sr. Popo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gohan tembló de ira y se encendió a Super Saiyan. "¡No puedo esperar más!" gritó mientras salía del mirador.

"No Gohan espera!" gritó Goku mientras lo agarraba por detrás. Gohan se encogió de hombros.

"¡Si no haces nada, lo haré! ¡Piccolo no se sentaría y nos vería morir!" El joven Saiyan voló hacia el lado del mirador solo para ser bloqueado por su padre, también en forma de Super Saiyan.

"¡No! ¡Gohan, debemos seguir con el plan! ¡Si vas ahora, el sacrificio de Piccolo será en vano! Sé que duele hijo, pero tenemos que jugar para ganar". suplicó Goku.

"Ustedes pueden no ser capaces de hacer nada, pero yo puedo". declaró Naruto. El rubio le dio una mirada de resolución al dúo del padre e hijo antes de desaparecer repentinamente del puesto de observación.

Esa mirada sorprendió a ambos Saiyajin por un momento. Goku apretó los puños con frustración, "¡Maldita sea! Después de convencerlo para que continuara con el entrenamiento, simplemente se va corriendo. ¿A dónde se fue su cabeza? Solo espero que no haga nada demasiado arriesgado".

Gohan negó con la cabeza: "No sé papá, con esa mirada que nos dio, creo que eso es exactamente lo que planea hacer".

* * *

Cell dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando comenzó a moverse hacia Seventeen. "Por alguna razón, destruir Piccolo fue especialmente satisfactorio, ahora volviendo a los negocios. Diecisiete si fuera tan amable".

Diecisiete ojos se entrecerraron mientras cambiaba a una postura defensiva.

"Dígame Diecisiete, ¿esto le resulta familiar, como si hubiera estado aquí antes?" Célula cuestionada. "Debería, este es tu destino".

"Hago mi propio destino, al igual que antes de que la fluencia nos echara las manos encima. No soy la herramienta de nadie". Proclamado Diecisiete.

Los dos guerreros se lanzaron hacia adelante a gran velocidad, Seventeen intentó atacar a Cell, pero él esquivó el último segundo y agarró a diecisiete por el tobillo con su cola y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Lo sostuvo en el aire con la cola de nuevo y procedió a usarlo como saco de boxeo.

"No me complace humillarte así. Solo sométete a mí". Célula ordenada.

"¡No me someto a nadie!" gritó Seventeen mientras se tambaleaba hacia adelante y tomaba la cola de Cell antes de rodar y golpear a la criatura contra el suelo liberándose en el proceso. Diecisiete estaban doblados en la cintura y jadeando pesadamente, la celda de daño entregada estaba pasando factura. Levantó la vista para ver a Cell que se cernía sobre él sonriendo.

"Mírate, apenas puedes pararte. Solo estás retrasando lo inevitable". dijo celular.

"Quizás deberíamos escapar de Dieciséis". declaró Dieciocho mientras miraba la batalla perdida de su hermano.

"Sí, tú y Seventeen deberían escapar. Me quedaré aquí. Cell está tratando de unirse contigo, así que ustedes dos deben huir". sugirió dieciséis.

"¿Quédate aquí? ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí?" ella cuestiono

"Mataré a Cell. La Tierra es un lugar agradable y Cell desea destruirla. No puedo dejar que eso suceda". declaró mientras marchaba hacia la batalla.

"¡Basta de dieciséis! ¡Te matarán!" ella gritó

Continuó avanzando sin mirar atrás, "Vivir con miedo no es vivir en absoluto. Disfruté nuestro tiempo juntos, espero que esto no sea el final".

Cell ahora tenía a Seventeen inmovilizado y su cola sobre él. Lo miró con regocijo apenas contenido.

"¡Te tengo ahora!" se regocijó cuando su cola se expandió en un gran embudo y se envió volando por cortesía de un puño de Android Sixteen.

"¡Dieciséis! ¿Cómo me liberaste?" preguntó un sorprendido diecisiete.

"Usé uno de mis golpes fuertes". Respondió el pelirrojo androide.

"Entonces, parece que no eres tan anticuado después de todo. Interesante ..." murmuró Cell.

"No puedo permitir que se alcance tu ambición. Te detendré aquí y ahora". declararon dieciséis.

Cell rechazó su proclamación: "¿Vas a detenerme? Debes estar funcionando mal".

Diecisiete años pensó que frenaba un circuito: "¿Cómo pudiste detenerlo Dieciséis? ¡No puedes sentir su poder!"

"De acuerdo con mis cálculos, mi poder y el suyo son exactamente iguales". Respondió Dieciséis.

"¿Lo mismo que un pedazo de chatarra como tú?" pronunció la célula con incredulidad. Dieciséis reaparecieron repentinamente frente a Cell lanzando un asalto vicioso de golpes; Cell logró bloquearlos a todos. Cell atacó con una patada que Dieciséis bloqueó antes de agarrar su pierna y lanzar a Cell por el aire. Dieciséis volaron tras él y los dos guerreros se enfrentaron brevemente en el combate antes de separarse. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de cargarse mutuamente y aterrizaron poderosos golpes en sus caras simultáneamente. Mientras cada uno se tambaleaba hacia atrás, Cell golpeó con su cola y apuñaló a Sixteen en el cuello.

"¡Te tengo ahora!" Celebre hasta que dieciséis alargó la mano y agarró su cola. "¡Qué! ¿Cómo puede ser esto, perforé el enlace neural en tu cuello?"

"¡No en mi diseño!" declaró Dieciséis cuando quitó la cola de su cuello y giró a la criatura varias veces antes de golpearlo contra el suelo. Se apresuró después de que Cell se estrellara contra el estómago de la criatura con un codo cruel. Dieciséis saltaron en el aire y golpearon la cara de Cell con sus pies, creando repetidamente un enorme cráter en el suelo. Dieciséis no mostraron piedad a Cell en su implacable ataque de asalto golpe tras golpe sobre la monstruosa criatura. Detuvo su asalto y saltó hacia el borde del cráter colocando sus brazos bajo sus manos, quitándolos y revelando detonadores.

**"Hell Flash!" **El ataque iluminó el área con su enorme explosión.**  
**

"Bueno, eso lo cuida". declaró Diecisiete protegiéndose de los escombros.

"No estaba mintiendo sobre ser tan fuerte como Cell". añadido Dieciocho.

Dieciséis los escucharon y se giraron hacia el dúo y gritaron: "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? ¡Deben huir de aquí de una vez! ¡El ataque no fue suficiente para destruir a Cell!"

"Te preocupas demasiado. Es obvio que eres muy superior a eso y con nosotros a tu lado, ¡nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino!" Proclamado Diecisiete.

"¿De Verdad?" una voz sonó detrás de él.

"¡Fuera de allí, diecisiete! ¡Está detrás de ti!" gritó Dieciocho.

Se dio la vuelta en shock para enfrentar la monstruosidad verde que había excavado desde el subsuelo para caer sobre él. Diecisiete lucharon con fuerza cuando la cola comenzó a cerrarse sobre él. Cell repentinamente sintió un ataque desde su punto ciego y se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivar un disco de energía de corte amarillo en forma de Fūma Shuriken. Cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a su nuevo atacante, se perdió el segundo disco de energía a la sombra del primero, que se cortó la cola e impidió la absorción de Seventeen. Un destello rojo de luz luego colisionó con Cell enviándolo a volar. El aura roja que lo rodeaba se desvaneció revelando un Naruto transformado.

"Nunca pensé que te salvaría de todas las personas". comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa a Naruto mientras miraba la forma abatida de Cell.

El completamente aturdido Seventeen solo miró a su salvador en estado de shock, antes de negar con la cabeza y adoptar una sonrisa de él mismo, "Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, te golpearía el cráneo".

* * *

"¡Naruto está ahí! ¡Krillin común, vamos a ayudarlo!" declaró Tien.

"¡No puedes ir! ¡Qué pasa con el plan!" exigió el maestro Roshi.

"El plan será inútil si Cell pone sus manos en los androides. Naruto tiene la idea correcta, depende de nosotros ayudar a comprar y luego un poco más de tiempo". respondió Krillin.

"Es la única manera de ganar". añadió Tien.

"Está bien, tengan cuidado, muchachos. ¡Si se pone demasiado peligroso salgan de allí!" ordenó al Maestro Roshi mientras se alejaban hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

"Entonces supongo que tendremos que eliminar a este monstruo mutante si queremos continuar con nuestro pequeño 'juego'". respondió Naruto.

"Por supuesto que no lo haría de otra manera". Respondió un sonriente diecisiete.

_"¿Quién demonios fue eso y cómo consiguió caer sobre mí?" _pensamiento celular. Rugió mientras regeneraba su cola con un estallido de energía. Mientras observaba la forma de Naruto, sintió que su nivel de poder era intrigante, pero insignificante para él.

"Otra plaga, ahora que te has revelado serás eliminado". célula indicada.

"Usted es alguien que está hablando de plagas, ¿alguien tiene a mano una mosca gigante?" replicó Naruto.

"Ah, un descarado, ¿verdad?" De repente, Cell desapareció de la vista y reapareció frente a Naruto, levantándolo del suelo por la garganta. "Por lo general, encuentro que aquellos con la corteza más fuerte tienen la mordida más suave".

"¿Sabes qué? De cerca eres aún más fea". jadeó Naruto mientras luchaba por liberarse.

"¡Vamos a ver de quién se ríe después de que te absorbo!" Cell se rió mientras perforaba el pecho de Naruto con su aguijón, solo para quedar aturdido cuando Naruto se desvanecía en una nube de humo.

"Tonto, ¿realmente crees que te dejaría atraparme tan fácilmente? Lo sé todo sobre ti y tú no sabes nada sobre mí". La voz de Naruto sonó al este de Cell. El monstruo se volvió para enfrentar a su nuevo oponente.

"Lo sé, he estado esperando que salieras de la clandestinidad. Eres la firma de energía desconocida que detecté en el pueblo de jengibre con Piccolo. Qué sorprendente es para mí encontrarte con un luchador de tu calibre, que fue completamente Sin ser detectado por el Dr. Gero. Parece que tengo derecho a divertirme un poco antes de completar mi evolución ". proclamado celular.

De repente, la célula se dobló de dolor cuando un puño se plantó en sus entrañas. El Naruto con el que estaba hablando se desvaneció en una bocanada de humo. "Realmente ..." comenzó el Naruto que lo golpeó.

"No entiendo ..." comenzó otra desde detrás de él que pateó a Cell en el aire. Mientras volaba, puede estar cara a cara con otras tres personas que Naruto corre hacia él llevando una gigantesca bola de energía en espiral.

"¡CON QUIÉN TE **ENCULAS!** ¡ **OMEGA RASENGAN!** ", Gritó el trío cuando el ataque clavó a Cell.

"Me alegro de que esté de nuestro lado esta vez ..." dijo Seventeen con asombro.

* * *

_**Naruto finalmente ha dado a conocer su presencia a Cell con una gran explosión. ¿El otro mundo ninja planea sacar todas las paradas para acabar con el monstruo para siempre? ¿O es simplemente una táctica para ganar tiempo para Vegeta y Trunks? ¡La batalla continúa la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 11: El ninja de los Kais**

* * *

Cuando el humo se disipó de la explosión, reveló una célula golpeada con su brazo derecho reducido a un muñón. La bestia respiraba pesadamente mientras se miraba y se daba cuenta del daño hecho a su cuerpo. La criatura tembló de ira cuando rugió y regeneró su extremidad perdida y sus heridas con un estallido de poder.

"No hay manera de que seas más fuerte que yo. ¡Cómo pudo ese ataque posiblemente lastimarme!" Gritó Cell.

_'Mientras lo empaque con suficiente energía, el Rasengan puede moler cualquier cosa. No importa lo fuerte que seas, no puedes bloquearlo. _pensó un sonriente Naruto.

"¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Por qué demonios podría revelar el secreto de mis habilidades? Lo único que importa es que la brecha en nuestra fuerza no es tan grande que no pueda matarte. No está mal para una plaga, eh? " replicó el rubio. Esta réplica solo enfureció a Células aún más.

"¡Mentiras! ¡Todas las mentiras! ¡Veo lo que estás haciendo! ¡Intento distraerme de mi objetivo! ¡No va a suceder! ¡Tendré mi perfección hoy y no podrás detenerme!" Células Ranted

"Eres realmente estúpido. No estoy trabajando exactamente solo aquí". respondió Naruto.

Una poderosa patada de Android Sixteen clavó a Cell y lo envió volando a través de la pequeña isla; con su enfoque únicamente en Naruto, dejó de prestar atención a los androides.

"Gracias por unirte a la fiesta". saludó a Naruto.

"¿Es posible para ti crear otro de esos ataques lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruirlo?" preguntó Dieciséis.

"Sí, pero dudo que solo se siente y me permita crear uno". respondió Naruto.

"Entonces lo haré por ti alguna vez." declaró Dieciséis.

"No sabía que tenías un deseo de muerte Dieciséis". habló la célula mientras se ponía de pie.

"Nuestra pelea puede haber sido interrumpida momentáneamente, pero todavía soy completamente capaz de terminar tu celda". Proclamó el androide pelirrojo.

_'Con estos dos en el camino, puedo gastar demasiada energía derrotándolos, permitiendo que Dieciocho o Diecisiete me derroten después o escapen. Necesito una apertura ... '_ pensó Cell.

"Incluso sin nuestro hermano y hermana, soy el ser más poderoso de este planeta. El envío de un modelo obsoleto y algo de punk joven está bien dentro de mis capacidades actuales. Lástima que no estén presentes para ser testigos de mi perfección, pero consuelo en el hecho de que el derramamiento de su sangre lo hizo todo posible ". Se burló de la célula.

Naruto comenzó a desconectar el insecto demasiado grande tan pronto como habló, a favor de hacer gestos lascivos a los Dieciocho. Los gemelos de Android casi se echaron a reír ante la ridiculez de sus travesuras en medio de una pelea. De repente se volvió hacia Cell cuando terminó su discurso mientras seguía agarrando su entrepierna, "Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?"

"¡Tonto insolente! ¡Te enseñaré algo de respeto antes de que mueras!" Rugió Cell mientras cargaba después de Naruto.

"Tu lucha es conmigo!" Declaró Dieciséis interceptándolo con una patada que Cell esquivó. Las dos creaciones del Dr. Gero entraron en combate de alta velocidad, los ecos atronadores y los destellos momentáneos de su batalla se vieron y se escucharon en toda la isla. En el momento en que Sixteen se comprometió con Cell, Naruto voló alto en el aire y formó dos clones. Los dos lo ayudaron a crear un Rasengan rojo del tamaño de su cuerpo.

_'Mantendré el Rasenshuriken como una carta de triunfo final, el estancamiento por tiempo es lo mismo que una victoria para mí. Veamos cómo se enfrenta a esta versión súper explosiva '. _pensó Naruto mientras el ataque se acercaba a su finalización.

"No estoy seguro de cómo es posible, ¡pero Dieciséis está ganando!" declaró Diecisiete mientras monitoreaban la pelea.

Dieciocho era mucho más escéptico: "Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Dieciséis tiró todo lo que tenía en Cell antes y ni siquiera dejó un rasguño".

"Tal vez él estaba jugando con él antes". sugirió diecisiete.

"Estamos hablando de los dieciséis años, no es el tipo de persona que anda por ahí. La celda debe estar tramando algo". respondió dieciocho.

Diecisiete se rió y agitó su mano hacia ella, descartando sus preocupaciones por completo, "Te preocupas demasiado, no hay forma de que perdamos esta pelea. Él es superado en número y superado en armas".

Justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, Dieciséis conectó una viciosa patada circular hacia la cara de Cell, enviando a la criatura a estrellarse contra la base de un acantilado, causando que una formación rocosa colapsara sobre él. Dieciséis se cernían sobre donde estaba enterrado Cell esperando que emergiera.

"Mira, te lo dije, hermana. Tenemos a este tonto en las cuerdas". Enguantada Diecisiete.

"¡Debiste correr mientras tuviste la oportunidad!" Sonó la voz de Cell desde el subsuelo. El suelo debajo de Diecisiete se derrumbó de repente y cayó debajo de la superficie; en un último esfuerzo en la zanja, Dieciocho intentó agarrar sus brazos y levantarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto!" gritó Diecisiete. Pronto la forma de Cell se elevó sobre el suelo, el bulto en su cola ya en la base, cerca de completar la absorción de Seventeen.

"¡Increíble! ¡Por fin está aquí!" exclamó el monstruo cuando la protuberancia se fusionó dentro de su cuerpo. Un viento furioso se levantó cuando el suelo se sacudió bajo el poder desatado por el inicio de la transformación.

"¡Tú, monstruo!" Gritó Dieciocho en indignación.

"Esto es mucho peor de lo que nunca imaginé ..." murmuró Sixteen mientras sus sensores tomaban las lecturas.

"¡SALGA DE LA FORMA DE JODER!" gritó Naruto mientras disparaba su ataque a la Celda transformadora.

Dieciséis corrieron hacia Dieciocho, agarraron al rubio y volaron hacia el cielo para cubrirse.

"¡TOMA ESTE **ASNO! ¡ATÓMICO RASENGAN!** ", **Rugió** Naruto. Cuando la bola de energía roja chocó con Cell, de repente se expandió hasta casi cuadruplicar su diámetro anterior.

"¡Katsu!" susurró Naruto mientras una explosión masiva sacudía la isla.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras examinaba su obra _: "Realmente necesito dejar de andar con el Doc tanto. ¿Atómico? Puedo hacerlo mejor que eso '._

* * *

A poca distancia de la explosión de energía de la explosión, casi tiró a Tien y Krillin del cielo cuando el dúo se acercó a la isla.

"¿Qué demonios está tratando de hacer? ¿Inflar todo el planeta?" exclamó Krillin.

"Si Cell pone sus manos en esos androides, será nuestra menor preocupación. ¡Vamos!" gritó Tien mientras reanudaban su viaje al campo de batalla.

* * *

"¿Dónde demonios estaba escondiendo todo ese poder? ¡Ese ataque fue increíble!" profirió un asombrado Dieciocho mientras ella y Dieciséis observaban el daño desde arriba en el cielo.

Una mirada de horror total se extendió de repente en la cara de Sixteen, "¡Imposible! ¡Todavía puedo sentir la energía de la célula! ¡Y sigue creciendo!"

"¡AHAHAHAHA!" El humo alrededor del área de detonación se despejó para revelar una Celular que cacarea rodeada por una cúpula púrpura de energía que lo protegió del ataque. Partes de su cuerpo verde brillaban de un blanco brillante mientras pulsaban con poder. La luz blanca pronto envolvió todo su cuerpo y la reacción de poder de la transformación hizo que todos retrocedieran unos pocos pies.

* * *

En el puesto de observación, Goku golpeó su puño contra una pared, "¡Maldita sea, casi lo tiene con esa!"

"¡Pude sentirlo, ese ataque lo habría hecho con seguridad!" añadió Gohan.

"Esto es malo, el poder de Cell sigue creciendo". declaró un preocupado Goku.

"Si todo esto sucede al absorber un androide, ¿qué pasará cuando él obtenga el otro?" Gohan cuestionó.

"No lo sé, hijo. Solo espero que Naruto tenga algo más en la manga". respondió Goku.

* * *

Muy por encima de la isla, Krillin y Tien llegaron al presenciar la finalización de la transformación de Cell. La luz blanca que envolvía el Android se apagó, revelando su nueva forma que ahora era más voluminosa y más humanoide en su apariencia.

"¡Llegamos demasiado tarde! ¡La célula ya ha conseguido uno de los androides!" excalimó a Krillin en pánico.

Tien tenía una perspectiva más desafiante: "Es solo un Krillin, no lo dejaremos llegar al otro".

"Un paso más cerca de la perfección, se siente tan ... maravilloso". Hablaba con confianza Celular mientras él literalmente encendía el poder.

_'Su poder ha aumentado mucho más allá de lo que yo podría haber predicho. Actualmente no hay ningún ser que pueda igualarlo. No puede obtener Dieciocho o será el fin de todos nosotros ... '_ pensó Dieciséis._  
_

"Dieciocho, si fueras tan amable." declaró Cell mientras se enfrentaba al Android femenino y comenzó a flotar hacia ella.

"¡Dieciocho carreras! ¡Te compraré algo de tiempo!" Proclamó Dieciséis mientras cargaba la nueva celda y le entregaba un fuerte gancho de derecha en la cara. Sin embargo, el golpe no hizo daño. A los dieciséis años fue como si chocara contra un muro impenetrable. Cell agarró su puño extendido con el izquierdo antes de girar con una energía cargada, clavando a Dieciséis en la cabeza y enviándolo a la isla. Dieciocho se apresuraron a acercarse a su amigo caído, encontrándolo gravemente dañado.

"No correrás, te unirás a mí". declaró Cell mientras él marchaba hacia ella.

"¡Mueves otro músculo y me detonaré! ¡Entonces no obtienes nada!" Amenazó a Dieciocho mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho.

"Eso no será necesario, esta es mi lucha ahora". Declaró Naruto descendiendo y aterrizando entre ellos.

"¿Tú?" Cell se rió ante lo ridículo de su desafío. "Casi no podías mantenerte al tanto, ahora eres un pequeño insecto comparado conmigo".

"¿Quién dijo que estaba usando mi verdadero poder? No eres el único que puede mejorarlo". contrarrestó Naruto.

Esta celda intrigada, "¿De verdad? Entonces veamos qué has estado escondiendo. Muéstrame tu verdadero poder para que pueda aplastarlo".

"Lo pediste, no empieces a molestarte después de que te metí en el suelo". replicó Naruto. Un clon apareció a cada lado de Naruto, el de la derecha inmediatamente comenzó a prepararse para el modo Sage, mientras que el otro y el original aprovecharon diferentes fuentes de poder.

"¡Kaoiken!" gritó el Naruto original cuando su nivel de poder se disparó y continuó aumentando a medida que sacaba más y más poder de la técnica.

"Kaimon: ¡Kai! Kyūmon: ¡Kai! Seimon: ¡Kai! Shōmon: ¡Kai!" rugió el otro clon mientras desataba un torrente de energía al abrir las puertas.

"¿Esto es todo? Aún no estás cerca de mi nivel". declaró una Célula confiada que ni siquiera se impresionó marginalmente por el poder que se estaba desatando.

"¡No hemos terminado todavía!" el trío de clones declarado como el tercero se puso de pie ya en modo sabio. Cuando los tres Naruto se quedaron juntos, el trueno hizo eco en el cielo y la luz golpeó desde los cielos. Las olas que chocaban contra la isla se volvieron más turbulentas a medida que la naturaleza percibía la magnitud de la inminente fusión del poder. Nubes oscuras se formaron en lo alto y una ligera lluvia comenzó a lloviznar. Cuando Nartuo completó su poder en el Kaioken, una voz molesta en la parte posterior de su cabeza le advirtió que no intentara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pronto reconoció esta voz como el rey Kai.

_'¡Naruto debes parar! ¡Cuando intentaste combinar solo dos de estos poderes la última vez fue demasiado inestable! ¡No puedes hacer las tres cosas! _ordenó el rey Kai.

_"No te preocupes, la última vez no lo intenté usando el método de clonación". _respondió Naruto telepáticamente antes de cerrar su mente.

"Debiste haber atacado mientras tuviste la oportunidad". gritó el original cuando los dos clones se disiparon de repente. Cell observó solo ligeramente interesado hasta que Naruto rugió repentinamente mientras se envolvía en un brillante destello de luz verde y su poder explotó. La reacción casi golpeó a la criatura de sus pies cuando levantó el brazo para protegerse.

"Increíble ..." tartamudeó la célula con asombro.

_'¿Cómo podría no haber sentido esto? ¡Retener todo este poder debería ser imposible! _Pensó Dieciséis mientras se tambaleaba de pie con la ayuda de Dieciocho.

"¿Dónde estaba escondiendo todo este poder? Cuando peleamos, él hizo algo como esto". exclamó Dieciocho.

Por encima de Krillen y Tien se prepararon bajo la embestida de la energía de Naruto. "¡Qué demonios está haciendo Naruto! ¡Creo que toda la tierra está temblando! ¡Si no se detiene, nos destruirá a todos!" Gritó Krillin.

"¡Este poder! ¡Es tan fuerte y caótico! ¡Espero que esté bien ahí abajo!" exclamó Tien.

* * *

En el puesto de observación, Goku casi se cayó en shock cuando la explosiva ola de poder llegó a sus sentidos.

"Oh, hombre, cuando dijo que se estaba conteniendo, nunca esperé esto. ¿Cómo demonios hizo esto?" preguntó Goku.

"¡Su poder sigue subiendo! ¡De ninguna manera, Cell tiene una oportunidad contra él ahora!" exclamó Gohan con emoción.

"No nos emocionemos demasiado hijo, la pelea aún no ha comenzado". Goku respondió: _'Sin mencionar que dijo que había un gran riesgo al usar este poder. Por una cantidad de fuerza tan increíble, casi temo preguntar cuál es el costo ..._

Después de que Naruto lo excluyera, el rey Kai se volvió hacia su otro alumno para detener los eventos en curso.

_'Goku debes detener a Naruto! ¡Este poder que está usando no se puede controlar, es inestable! _interrumpió el rey Kai telepáticamente.

_"No conozco al rey Kai. Está haciendo un buen trabajo ahora mismo. _respondió Goku.

_'¡Su cuerpo no aguantará! Él fusiona el kaoiken junto con otras dos técnicas que empujan al cuerpo más allá de sus limitaciones. Lo intentó antes de usar solo dos de ellos, pero el resultado fue demasiado inestable. ¡La reacción de la naturaleza caótica de combinar los tres poderes sobre su transformación normal podría destruir el planeta! _aconsejó el rey Kai._  
_

"Es un poco tarde para eso ahora, debemos tener fe en él. Ahora mismo es nuestra única esperanza para evitar que Cell capture el otro Android". declaró Goku.

* * *

Cuando el destello de luz se apagó, reveló un Naruto muy diferente. La luz roja crepitaba alrededor de su cuerpo que ahora estaba bañado en un aura verde que lentamente se fue apagando. La masa muscular en todo su cuerpo aumentó ligeramente, su piel adquirió un tinte rosado, sus uñas retrocedieron a su longitud normal, y su cabello se volvió un tono aún más oscuro de rubio con algunas vetas plateadas. Sus ojos penetrantes se convirtieron en el rasgo más distintivo, una combinación de ambos, el modo de salvia y el ojo rajado de su forma de demonio, dejando una forma de cruz en su pupila. La lluvia en la isla había aumentado y ahora estaba acompañada por vientos aullantes. Cell miró a este nuevo ser ante él con asombro y emoción.

_'¡Increíble! ¡Qué suerte encontrar una prueba digna para mis nuevos poderes! _pensamiento celular.

_"Está reteniendo su energía para estar muerto, incluso ahora, pero puedo sentir que su poder está muy por encima del de Cell ..."_ pensó Sixteen.

"Puede que tengamos la oportunidad de sobrevivir a todo esto después de todo ..." Dieciocho no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Donde antes como él tenía esta calidad de animal exótico para él, ahora parecía ser una especie de Dios que descendía del cielo. Sin mencionar que su poder era abrumador. Al estilo típico de Naruto, rápidamente arruinó esa imagen al abrir la boca.

"Sé que me veo completamente increíble en este momento y es probable que quieras saltar de mis huesos, pero si no recoges los Dieciséis y sacas el lindo trasero de aquí, ¡te comeré! Y no de la buena manera. ¡camino!"

Ella se sonrojó por la vergüenza, la ira y la poca emoción antes de mirarlo con una mirada fulminante. "Freakin Perv ..." levantó a Dieciséis por encima del hombro, "Vamos a salir de aquí, hombre grande".

"Eso también va para ustedes dos idiotas. Solo se interpondrán en el camino". ordenó a Naruto, el tono previamente juguetón ahora desapareció.

"Escuchaste al hombre Tien. ¡Salgamos de aquí!" Tartamudeó un nervioso Krillin.

"Bien, pero no nos alejemos demasiado. No confío en que Cell intente tirar de algo". dijo Tien mientras se alejaban de la isla dejando a los dos guerreros en una mirada clásica hacia abajo.

Mientras los vientos seguían aullando con el trueno haciendo eco en el fondo, se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto: "Me sorprende que los dejes escapar".

Cell apenas pudo contener la emoción en su voz cuando respondió: "Ahora que finalmente has salido de la clandestinidad, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para probar mi fuerza. Todavía no hay forma de que puedas ser más poderoso que yo". , lo que significa que trataré con Android Dieciocho muy pronto. Mi primera tarea está probando de una vez por todas quién es el guerrero superior en este planeta ".

"¿En serio? Es tu funeral. Ah, ya lo tengo. ¡Tiro libre! ¡Aquí mismo! ¡Vamos!" desafió a Naruto haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Todavía eres el tonto hasta el final, ¿eh? ¡Pagarás por tu insolencia!" Rugió Cell mientras cargaba a Naruto y le daba un horrible gancho de derecha en la cara. Cell sonrió ante el aterrizaje de un golpe tan poderoso solo para que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que su golpe apenas giraba la cabeza de Naruto hacia un lado.

"Mi abuela golpea más fuerte que tú. ¡Aquí déjame mostrarte cómo se siente un verdadero puñetazo!" Naruto rápidamente conectó un golpe de derecha al estómago de Cell, duplicando el dolor del insecto. Siguió con una cruz a la izquierda que envió a Android a arar en el suelo debajo. Después de permanecer quieto por unos momentos, Cell se dio la vuelta y se levantó de un salto. Con un poderoso rugido, cargó a Naruto desatando un furioso asalto de golpes y patadas. Rápidamente se frustró cuando Naruto esquivó cada golpe.

"Pelea conmigo cobarde!" Rugió Cell mientras uno de sus golpes pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto. Un aura dorada rodeó a Cell cuando captó la intensidad de sus golpes, que ahora estaban bloqueados por Naruto a cada paso. Pronto Cell encontró cada golpe y golpe que lanzó Naruto, anulando sus ataques. Después de reunirse de puño a puño con los brutales puñetazos de los puños, los guerreros se separaron. La enfurecida Célula miró fijamente las pupilas en forma de cruz de Naruto antes de calmarse y reírse mientras descendía al suelo con Naruto siguiéndolo.

"Debo admitir que eres muy bueno con esas payasadas, pero esos trucos de salón no lo cortarán más". declaró una célula ahora confiada.

Naruto levantó una ceja ante esto, "¿Es eso correcto?"

"¡Deberías ser un niño honrado, porque serás el primero en ver mi verdadero poder! Lástima que sea lo último que veas". Rugió Cell mientras bajaba sus brazos frente a su cuerpo y encendía. Las rocas se elevaron en el aire cuando el suelo se sacudió violentamente y los rugidos de Cell resonaron alrededor de la isla.

* * *

A unas pocas islas, Krillin y Tien se detuvieron en su retiro.

"Parece que Cell está haciendo sus viejos trucos otra vez". dijo Krillin.

"Entonces paramos aquí. Los androides se dirigieron en esta dirección cuando se fueron, si Naruto se cae, les compramos un poco más de tiempo". respondió Tien.

* * *

_"Ya era hora de que empezara a tomarse esto en serio ..."_ pensó Naruto mientras Cell completaba su energía. Una sonrisa confiada se formó en la cara de Cell.

"¡Ja ja ja! Parece que te he quedado sin palabras. ¿Ahora entiendes lo inútiles que fueron tus esfuerzos desde el principio?" Células gloated.

"Tú eres el que no lo entiende. No importa cuánto poder tengas, tu fuerza no es nada. Te destruiré". dijo Naruto.

"¡Tonto! ¡Soy el más grande del universo!" gritó Cell mientras se aceleraba detrás de Naruto atrapándolo con la guardia baja con una patada en la espalda. Siguió con un codo al intestino solo para pasar a través de una imagen posterior. Naruto reapareció detrás de Cell y lo agarró por la cola, lo hizo girar y lo lanzó hacia arriba en el aire. Naruto reapareció en lo alto del cielo sobre la celda entrante. Se lanzó hacia adelante hacia Cell mientras giraba como un taladro de alta velocidad.

"JET REVERSE LOTUS!" Aterrizó un puñetazo que rompió el hueso que hizo que Cell volviera a la tierra y lo enterrara en el fondo de un cráter gigantesco.

"El verdadero poder, ¿eh? No me parece demasiado". se burló de Naruto mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo.

Una célula magullada y golpeada emergió del hoyo arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas. Cuando llegó al borde, intentó ponerse de pie solo para tropezar de nuevo. Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, levantó la vista para encontrar a Naruto mirándolo con esos mismos ojos en forma de cruz que parecían atravesarlo como si no fuera nada.

"¡Eres un monstruo! No eres un Saiyan, no eres humano, ¡qué eres!" exigió la célula.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" cuestionó Naruto mientras comenzaba a marchar hacia la Celda acelerando con un pequeño bolsillo de viento cubriendo su puño derecho. La célula comenzó a tropezar hacia atrás con miedo cuando Naruto se acercó a él.

"Soy el asesino más temido del universo: ¡el Ninja de los Kais, Naruto Uzumaki!" rugió el rubio cuando golpeó con un puño poderoso que atravesó el pecho de Cell y salió por su espalda. La sangre goteaba de su mano, la sacó del cuerpo de Cell.

"Imagina una abominación como si no tuvieras corazón". La célula gritó de dolor cuando tosió sangre antes de desplomarse en la cara del suelo primero.

* * *

_**Después de una carrera casi sin paralelo de muerte y destrucción, Cell parece haber encontrado a su rival en Naruto. ¿Es este realmente el fin de la rienda de terror de Cell en la Tierra? ¿O las preocupaciones del Rey Kai volverán a atormentar a Naruto mientras continúa su valiente batalla contra Cell? ¡La acción continúa la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No he visto nada, no he escuchado nada, no tengo nada.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: ¡El número uno arrogante, hijo de perra con cabeza de cerdo!**

* * *

En la cima del mirador, los que vigilaban la batalla sintieron otro breve momento de celebración. Poco después de su ascenso a su forma actual, Naruto sintió el pulso débil de la firma de energía de Piccolo. Normalmente, no lo habría sentido, pero en su nueva forma de sabio, sus habilidades sensoriales eran las de los gráficos que superaban el modo de sabio normal a pasos agigantados. Él envió discretamente un clon para ayudar al guerrero caído, quien arriesgó todo para detener la evolución de Cell. El Namekian definitivamente había visto días mejores, pero por algún milagro todavía estaba vivo. Piccolo usó una parte de su energía menguante para curar la mayor parte de su herida para poder sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que alguien lo encuentre. Cell no era más sabio para el ayudante de Naruto de su reciente víctima y el clon cuidadosamente voló a Piccolo al mirador que buscaba los frijoles sensu. Goku, Gohan y el Sr. Popo se regocijó al ver al clon que llevaba a Piccolo y Goku le dio rápidamente al guerrero caído un frijol sensu después de que el clon colocó a Piccolo en el suelo y se disipó. Después de tragar el frijol, los ojos del Namek se abrieron repentinamente cuando la sacudida de la revitalización lo golpeó. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se rompió el cuello antes de estirar los brazos, resolviendo las otras varias torceduras en su cuerpo. Después de reemplazar rápidamente su atuendo con una explosión de energía, Piccolo extendió sus sentidos para observar la batalla actual junto con sus compañeros. El Namek típicamente estoico se sorprendió rápidamente de cómo se estaba desarrollando la batalla entre Naruto y Cell. Cuando al principio se hizo una encuesta de la situación, Piccolo se dio cuenta de que Naruto posiblemente podría detenerse durante el tiempo suficiente para que Vegeta y Trunks pudieran terminar su entrenamiento y evitar que Cell se completara.

"¡Bien!" gritó Goku cuando sintió la caída masiva en la firma de energía de Cell. "¡Tiene un tiro para acabar con él!"

"Es casi demasiado bueno ser verdad, las escalas se han inclinado a nuestro favor". añadió Gohan.

Piccolo frunció el ceño en respuesta a su entusiasmo, seguro de que ahora había una posibilidad de victoria, pero aún era demasiado pronto para saberlo. "No te emociones demasiado, no se termina hasta que la firma de energía de Cell se haya desvanecido por completo". Respondió ásperamente Piccolo tratando de moderar su emoción.

Goku mantuvo su optimismo a pesar de las preocupaciones de Piccolo, "¡Ilumina a Piccolo! Apuesto a que Naruto se está preparando para acabar con Cell mientras hablamos".

De repente, Piccolo sintió que una firma de energía masiva cerca de la batalla parecía explotar en la escena de la nada. "¡Qué es ese poder!" rugió el Namek.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, los tres clones que rodeaban a Naruto se desvanecieron cuando dio los toques finales a un Rasenshuriken. Su último golpe a Cell eliminó momentáneamente a Android y Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para preparar su técnica Rasengan definitiva para acabar con la amenaza de Android de forma permanente. Mientras el guerrero rubio se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, el familiar sonido de campana de su técnica original hizo eco en toda la zona mientras la célula colapsada luchaba para recuperar la conciencia.

"La única vergüenza es que tuviste tus repugnantes garras en Seventeen antes de que pudiera dejarte en paz. Dieciséis, diecisiete y dieciocho no son realmente malvados, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti". declaró Naruto mientras traía su brazo hacia atrás para lanzar el Rasenshuriken. Justo cuando comenzó a llevar su brazo hacia delante, sintió que un torrente de energía eclipsaba un ataque que venía de detrás de él. Creyendo que era un nuevo enemigo, giró y lanzó el Rasenshuriken justo en la explosión de energía entrante. Cortó a través del ataque, anulándolo antes de hacer una línea recta directamente a la nueva llegada. En el último segundo, Naruto reconoció que el atacante era Vegeta y guió el ataque lejos del príncipe Saiyajin hacia el cielo, donde se disipó sin causar daño. Vegeta se quedó en el aire mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Tienes un deseo de muerte?" rugió Naruto, irritado por la distracción.

"¿Morir por un ataque patético como ese? No es una posibilidad". replicó Vegeta su tono tan arrogante como siempre. Naruto frunció el ceño en respuesta, sintiendo algo extraño por la llegada de Vegeta. Rápidamente empujó sus preocupaciones a la parte de atrás de su mente y se concentró en la tarea en cuestión.

"Sea lo que sea que estabas planeando hacer, llegas demasiado tarde. La celda ya está derrotada, ahora lo estoy derribando". declaró Naruto dándole la espalda a Vegeta. Otra explosión de Vegeta lo forzó a esquivar y enfrentar al príncipe Saiyan una vez más. Vegeta ahora poseía una mirada de molestia en su rostro.

Al principio, Naruto estaba ligeramente irritado por la interferencia de Vegeta, pero ahora estaba empezando a enojarse, "¡Qué demonios es tu problema! ¡Si no te diste cuenta, ESTOY TRATANDO DE MATAR A ESTA BASTARDO ANTES DE QUE VUELVA A ARRIBA!"

Vegeta resopló disgustado por su respuesta. "Esa patética excusa para un guerrero no es de mi incumbencia. Tu lucha es conmigo ahora". Vegeta declarado

Naruto no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca: "¿Estás loco?"

"¿Loco? ¡No, soy Super Vegeta!" proclamó el príncipe Saiyan cuando aprovechó la oportunidad para liberar las pocas restricciones restantes sobre su poder.

* * *

De vuelta en el puesto de observación que Goku captó de la energía que Piccolo estaba sintiendo. "¡Increíble! ¿Quién es ese?" el exclamó.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es Vegeta!" Gritó un Piccolo igualmente asombrado. "¡Su poder! ¡Es casi irreal!"

Gohan los miró con confusión, "¿De qué estás hablando? Vegeta y Trunks todavía no han salido. Ya es hora de que haya llegado el momento".

El Namek no estuvo de acuerdo, "Esa energía es definitivamente la de Vegeta. Es diferente y mucho más poderosa que antes, pero definitivamente es él".

Goku se rascó la barbilla profundamente en sus pensamientos. Estuvo de acuerdo con Piccolo en que la firma de energía era de Vegeta, pero esto planteaba otra serie de preguntas sobre sus acciones. "Piccolo tiene razón, eso definitivamente es Vegeta, pero ¿qué está haciendo? Conociéndolo, pensaría que se quedaría en la cámara del tiempo el mayor tiempo posible. Luego se me acercaría y me regocijaría sobre cómo ahora No sería capaz de superarlo en el poder ".

"¿Entonces qué hizo? ¿Salió mientras estábamos atrapados en el seguimiento de la pelea?" Gohan cuestionó.

Goku se encogió de hombros, "Probablemente no quería que lo molestáramos por los secretos que descubrió en el entrenamiento, eso o él se apresuró a la batalla"

"Todavía no hay forma de que se haya perdido el regocijarse con su rival por su nuevo poder ... a menos que haya encontrado un nuevo objetivo ..." Piccolo de repente gruñó y apretó los puños antes de rugir de indignación. "¡Ese arrogante hijo de puta con cabeza de cerdo! El poder de Naruto eclipsa a Cell en este momento, ¡Vegeta lo desafiará en medio de su lucha con Cell!" rugió Piccolo.

Goku negó con la cabeza y saludó la proclamación de Piccolo: "Claro que Vegeta es un poco perdido, pero no está tan loco".

Gohan suspiró con exasperación: "No lo sé, papá. No me sorprendería si realmente no hubiera cambiado en absoluto, todavía solo cuidando de sí mismo".

"Ni un poco." refunfuñó Piccolo mientras asentía de acuerdo con su alumno. Mientras el trío contemplaba qué hacer en respuesta a Vegeta, el Sr. Popo guió a Trunks mientras salía de la Cámara de Tiempo Hiperbólica. Todos ellos pudieron sentir inmediatamente la diferencia en el joven guerrero de su entrenamiento. Con su cuerpo más alto y su rostro robusto pero tranquilo, parecía la parte de un héroe épico listo para la guerra.

"Oye, gracias por dejarnos ir primero. ¿Qué extraño?" cuestionó el medio Saiyajin de cabello púrpura mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, Bulma llegó al puesto de observación con su contraparte más joven en el dedo del pie. Ella rápidamente salió de su coche jet antes de correr hacia la versión adulta de su hijo.

"¡Troncos! Vegeta dijo que ya habrías terminado. ¡Mírate! ¡Te has vuelto más alto y aún más guapo! ¡Solo mira tu cabello!" exclamó Bulma mientras se fusionaba con la versión anterior de su hijo.

"Bueno, ha sido un año para mi mamá". respondió Trunks avergonzado por la atención y ahora contiende con su yo más joven intentando quitarse el pelo.

"¡Oh, mira tu ropa! Por suerte para ti, traje algunas de las réplicas de armaduras Saiyan que hice. Tu padre ya tomó una, así que deja tres". dijo Bulma

"¿Vegeta estuvo en Capsule Corp? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?" preguntó Gohan: "Me imaginé que se dirigiría directamente a la pelea".

Bulma obtuvo una expresión agria y su voz adaptó un tono que prometía tortura pura yacía en el futuro para el príncipe Saiyajin: "Sí, ese bastardo vino asaltando en la casa hace una hora. Casi destrozó mi laboratorio al encontrar una de las nuevas armaduras antes de llenar su fea taza con comida y volver a despegar. Jerk ni siquiera le dio las gracias ".

"Eso tiene sentido, él querría una buena comida para asegurarse de que está en perfectas condiciones para pelear". agregó Goku causando que todos los demás sudaran y Bulma le dio una mirada que le garantizaba una cita entre su cabeza y una sartén en un futuro cercano.

"Ha estado fuera durante una hora, así que deja una pregunta: ¿por qué Vegeta terminaría su entrenamiento casi dos semanas antes?" Piccolo le preguntó a Trunks.

"Bueno, no necesitamos todo el año para descubrir el entrenamiento. Es difícil de explicar, pero lo verás por ti mismo cuando ingreses. Después de que su nivel de poder casi se estancó, pasó mucho tiempo trabajando Técnicas. Terminó y se fue. Me quedé para continuar elevando mi poder todo lo que pude ". respondió Trunks.

"¿No te dijo algo sobre lo que estaba haciendo?" preguntó su furiosa madre.

Trunks luego adoptó un ceño fruncido cuando hizo su mejor personificación de su padre: "¡Yo entreno solo!"

Piccolo resopló mientras Bulma, Goku, Baby Trunks y Gohan rugían de risa.

"¡Basta de payasadas! Necesitan comenzar con su entrenamiento y Trunks debe ir al campo de batalla. Si Vegeta va a ocupar a Naruto, tendrá que localizar a Cell y eliminarlo antes de que llegue al otro androide. " Piccolo ordenó.

"¡Suena bien para mí!" Contestó Trunks con una mirada de determinación. El trío de Saiyajin se deslizó rápidamente en su nuevo equipo y cuando Trunks se preparó para despegar, Goku le entregó los frijoles sensu restantes.

"Por si acaso." Aconsejó el mayor Saiyan.

"Gracias Goku. ¡Buena suerte!" gritó Trunks mientras salía disparado del puesto de observación.

"¡Muy bien entrenando, aquí vamos!" declaró Gohan mientras avanzaba hacia la cámara solo para ser detenido por el gruñido del estómago de Goku.

"Oye, ¿tienes algo para comer, señor Popo?" preguntó Goku mientras todos sudaban de nuevo.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, la situación era mucho más grave, ya que Naruto seguía mirando a Vegeta como si fuera una segunda cabeza. La avalancha de energía de Vegeta liberando las restricciones de su poder, no registró tanto como sus palabras y acciones.

"Tengo que volver a hacer la pregunta, ¿estás loco? Estoy a punto de acabar con la mayor amenaza para el planeta, y quieres dejarlo ir en un intento por jugar al héroe?" cuestionó un incrédulo Naruto.

"¿No es obvio que el debilucho puede ser aplastado en cualquier momento? El poder de la célula es patético, así que te estoy enfrentando a ti". Respondió Vegeta como si su decisión fuera perfectamente lógica.

"No hay tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos. Ahora estoy matando a este imbécil para que no pueda poner sus manos en Dieciocho y estar completo". dijo Naruto con un tono de finalidad.

Vegeta tenía otras ideas, "No, pelearás conmigo aquí y ahora. No me importa si Cell absorbe otro Android, deja que la bestia lame sus heridas. Después de que termine contigo, él es el siguiente. Luego destruiré ¡Lo que quede de esos androides para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde como el ser más poderoso del mundo! "

"¡No lo entiendes! ¡Si Cell se completa, podría significar el final de todo lo que aprecias! ¡Tus amigos y familiares! Piensa en los sacrificios que ha hecho tu hijo y danos esta oportunidad para evitar ese horrible futuro. No te vayas a mear todo ". advirtió Naruto.

"Ese chico tonto y estas mujeres estúpidas no son de mi incumbencia. Soy un guerrero, ¡lo único que importa es demostrar de una vez por todas que soy el mejor luchador del universo!" replicó Vegeta, cuando comenzó a enojarse con Naruto cuestionando sus acciones.

La expresión de Naruto cambió rápidamente de incredulidad a aceptación sombría. "No eres mejor que Cell ..." murmuró el frustrado rubio, _"Todavía estoy por mi cuenta aquí. Necesitaré algo que lo saque de mí el tiempo suficiente para terminar el trabajo en Cell. _'

"Para que haya llegado tan lejos en su búsqueda de poder, es obvio que mis celulares son los más dominantes en él". respondió Vegeta como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Naruto negó con la cabeza con disgusto, cualquiera que sea el respeto que tenía anteriormente por Vegeta fue borrado por esa declaración. Naruto de repente adoptó una expresión despreocupada, rascándose el pelo con una mano y la espalda con la otra.

"¿Cómo conseguiste el salto sobre mí de todos modos?" cuestionó Naruto casualmente. "Con tu nuevo poder debería haber sentido tu presencia mucho antes".

"Después de todas las veces que el tonto Cell desapareció de nuestros sentidos, pensé que podría ser una habilidad valiosa para tener mientras se transforma". respondió Vegeta.

"Genio en la lucha, imbécil completo en todo lo demás en la vida. ¿Bien? ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Hazlo! Muéstrame el poco poder que has ganado, para poder seguir con mi día. Tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender. "burló Naruto.

Vegeta temblaba de furia ante los insultos, "¡Little Power? ¡Tonto! ¡El único negocio que tienes es ser un saco de boxeo para el mayor poder en casi mil años!"

Vegeta cargó contra Naruto decidido a mostrarle exactamente a la rubia con quien estaba tratando. Vegeta estaba rápidamente sobre él entregando un poderoso uppercut a su barbilla. Vegeta sonrió ante el éxito de su ataque inicial hasta que el cuerpo de su puño se desvaneció en una nube de humo. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro era casi inestimable cuando el verdadero Naruto emergió del humo lanzando una bola de energía en espiral en su pecho.

"RASENGAN!" El ataque conectó y propulsó a Vegeta hacia abajo mientras lo perforaba en el suelo en un ángulo agudo antes de explotar y enterrarlo bajo toneladas de escombros.

"Eso debería callarlo por un momento. Asshole ..." refunfuñó Naruto antes de que luego volviera su atención a Cell y maldijera de frustración al ver que Cell había regenerado sus heridas y estaba a unos momentos de recuperar la plena conciencia.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy casi fuera de tiempo!" Naruto rápidamente formó otro conjunto de clones para preparar a otro Rasenshuriken con todo el poder que pudo.

En el subsuelo profundo Vegeta se llenó de furia. _'¡El pináculo de Saiyan Power cayendo en un truco tan barato! ¡Voy a pulverizarlo! _rugió la mente del príncipe Saiyajin mientras se liberaba de la tierra apilada sobre él. En lugar de abrirse camino en una explosión de poder, Vegeta cavó discretamente entre los escombros para no revelar su posición. Al darse cuenta de que el ataque no era más que una distracción para ganar tiempo, Vegeta decidió arruinar su plan.

"Una buena sorpresa merece otra". murmuró el Príncipe Saiyan mientras su rostro se asentaba en una sonrisa al notar que la atención de Naruto estaba completamente alejada de él. Se inclinó hacia un lado mientras sostenía la parte posterior de sus manos paralelas entre sí con sus brazos cubiertos en un Ki púrpura. Justo cuando Naruto completó su ataque y sus clones se disiparon, Vegeta lanzó su Gallick Gun.

_'¡Sí!' _pensó Vegeta mientras lanzaba el ataque con Naruto aún completamente inconsciente. _"Y mi corazonada de no tener que hacer la transformación ahorrándome mucha energía también fue correcta. Eso no quitó nada de mis reservas._

En su prisa por atacar antes de que Cell recuperara su rumbo, Naruto perdió la concentración en su entorno. Cuando los clones se disiparon y él se movió para terminar el monstruoso Android, su error de perder el foco resultó ser costoso cuando la explosión de Vegeta lo atrapó completamente desprevenido y lo golpeó contra un costado. Perdió el control de su Rasenshuriken antes de ser llevado a través del cielo por la explosión de energía púrpura. El ataque del rayo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarlo, pero lo sorprendió tanto que fue empujado hacia atrás una gran distancia antes de que pudiera moverse fuera del rayo. Cuando recobró los sentidos, Naruto se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que la señal de energía de Cell se había desvanecido, lo que significaba que el androide había escapado para perseguir a Dieciséis y Dieciocho. Incluso con sus nuevos sentidos, su oportunidad de matar a la bestia había desaparecido. Sus pensamientos se convirtieron rápidamente en Vegeta. La idiotez causó que Naruto casi la perdiera mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de pies a cabeza con furia. Naruto rugió de rabia cuando su aura verde se encendió a su alrededor, el vapor se elevó de su piel cuando se lanzó hacia la Isla. Vegeta flotó en el aire con paciencia mientras esperaba que se acercara.

"Un buen truco merece otro, ¿cómo está el sabor de mi tonto de Gallick Gun?" Vegeta burlado. Esperando que Naruto se detuviera y tratara de abatirlo de nuevo, Vegeta fue incapaz de bloquear cuando Naruto nunca redujo la velocidad y se estrelló contra su cabeza del pecho primero como una lanza humana. Cuando Vegeta disparó hacia el suelo en un ángulo, Naruto super aceleró delante de él y Roundhouse le dio una patada en el estómago hacia el aire. Mientras volaba hacia arriba por el golpe, Naruto reapareció por encima de Vegeta y le dio un codo en la espalda. La sangre salió de la boca de Vegeta cuando su cuerpo se dobló torpemente alrededor del brazo doblado de Naruto. El aura del sabio ascendente estalló violentamente mientras se movía para agarrar la pierna de Vegeta antes de girar rápidamente en un círculo. Después de arrojar al príncipe hacia el mar, Naruto procedió a jugar pinball con Vegeta. El cuerpo de s por unos momentos antes de que lo golpee contra el océano. Siguió con una larga descarga de energía de fuego rápido que detonó debajo de la superficie del agua enviando enormes olas que chocaron contra la isla y lanzaron pilares de agua de mar hacia el cielo. Incluso después de eliminar algunas de sus frustraciones, la ira aún no había dejado a Naruto.

"¡Jodido idiota! ¡Lo tuve! ¡La lucha había terminado! ¡Hasta que entraste y destruiste todo!" Rutó a Naruto a los mares de abajo. Pronto Vegeta emergió de debajo de las aguas sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tenía algunos rasguños y magulladuras junto con su armadura un poco golpeada, pero en general no estaba dañado.

"¡Sí, ese es el espíritu! ¡Dale todo lo que tienes! ¡Esta es la pelea que he estado esperando!" Carcajó al príncipe Saiyan con regocijo.

Este comportamiento solo hizo que Naruto se enfureciera aún más, su ira lo alimentó y, mientras desataba otro asalto mano a mano sobre Vegeta, mantuvo al Saiyajin pisándole los talones.

* * *

Las cosas que Krillin estaba sintiendo desde el área de batalla no tenían ningún sentido para él: "¿No lo entiendo? El poder de Cell se redujo repentinamente del mapa, pero ahora Naruto está luchando contra alguien incluso más fuerte que Cell".

"Mejor hagamos algo, la energía de Naruto está empezando a disminuir". aconsejó un preocupado Tien.

"¿Estás loco? Si Naruto está teniendo problemas, ¡no tenemos oportunidad!" se quejó Krillin.

"Puede que no seamos capaces de pelear, pero lo menos que podemos hacer es proporcionar una distracción para ayudarlo a salir de allí si es necesario ..." respondió Tien.

"¡Oh hombre! Tal vez Cell de alguna manera ya tiene el otro androide, y es por eso que no reconocemos este nuevo poder". sugirió Krillin.

"Sin embargo, no caí como Cell. Además, sabemos con certeza que los Androids fueron en la dirección detrás de nosotros. ¡Es familiar, pero diferente y completamente radical! ¡No saber lo que está pasando me está volviendo loco! ¡Vamos!" exclamó cuando su aura se encendió a su alrededor antes de que se dirigiera a la pelea con Krillin justo detrás de él.

Abajo, debajo de ellos, la cabeza de Cell emergió de debajo del mar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_'Tontos, ahora sé que al menos estoy viajando en la dirección correcta. ¡Gracias Vegeta, pronto la perfección será mía!_

* * *

Vegeta se conectó con un puñetazo solo para encontrarse destruyendo una enorme roca mientras Naruto se desvanecía en una nube de humo. Naruto golpeó al Ultra Super Saiyan con una patada giratoria hacia el costado del cuello. Vegeta rodó con el golpe mientras Naruto lo seguía con un golpe de derecha, desviando el golpe y golpeando a Naruto en la tripa con una derecha fuerte. Naruto se encogió de hombros ante el golpe de Vegeta en la cara con su izquierda. Los dos luchadores se separaron con la sangre que goteaba de sus bocas hacia sus barbillas. Vegeta se pasó el brazo por la cara para limpiar la sangre mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo.

_'¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¡Debería golpearlo contra el suelo! _pensó Naruto en frustración. Mientras Vegeta era más fuerte que Cell, Naruto sintió que aún era más fuerte que Vegeta cuando el Saiyajin liberó todo su poder._  
_

_'Parece que este es su límite. Mientras mi poder se mantiene fuerte, el suyo se ha ido deslizando. Dado que su ira ha estado nublando sus sentidos, probablemente no se haya dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal hasta ahora_ . pensó Vegeta.

"Vamos a llevarlo a un nivel superior!" declaró Vegeta en un tono confiado mientras cargaba con un gancho derecho. Naruto se movió para bloquear solo para que Vegeta lo evitara y lo clavara en el plexo solar. Siguió con una patada giratoria que clavó a Naruto en la barbilla. Naruto intentó jugar una patada giratoria, pero falló mientras Vegeta esquivaba. El príncipe Saiyajin se movió hacia adentro y clavó a Naruto en la cara con una cruz derecha antes de voltearse boca abajo y patear verticalmente su hombro derecho. Vegeta luego reapareció frente a Naruto dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla antes de dispararle con dos grandes descargas de energía de cada mano. Los ataques tiraron a Naruto hacia atrás antes de explotar; Vegeta flotó en el aire con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho esperando ansiosamente los resultados de su obra. Cuando el humo se disipó, fue evidente que la explosión había causado algunos daños. Físicamente, Naruto parecía haber sido bastante bueno, y su nivel de energía se redujo significativamente.

"¿Le cuesta trabajo mantenerse al día? Lástima, porque no tengo la intención de seguir haciéndolo tan fácil". se burló Vegeta.

_'Maldita sea, mi falta de control en esta forma me está costando. Gasté mucho poder en Cell, y en esos dos Rasenshurikens desperdiciados. No importa, ¡solo tendré que profundizar un poco más y empujar! ¡No es lo suficientemente confiable para hacer lo que se necesita hacer!_pensó que Naruto alcanzó sus reservas de energía para una chispa de energía antes de volver a conectar con Vegeta a corta distancia. El sabio rubio conectó un puñetazo antes de volver a dar una doble patada al pecho de Vegeta. Naruto continuó su asalto aterrizando varios golpes, sin embargo, el breve estallido de energía pronto se agotó. Vegeta recuperó el control de la pelea, aterrizando golpe tras golpe propio y bloqueando o esquivando a los de Naruto fácilmente. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin su propio poder, decidió subcontratar. Se desconectó y se agachó en una postura como para encender, pero en lugar de la habitual aura de quema significaba un encendido de un extraño brillo emitido desde debajo de la banda de su cabeza.

_'¿Qué está tramando y qué hay debajo ...'_ pensó una intrigada Vegeta.

**"¡Puños de la Llama Mortal!" **anunció Naruto mientras sus puños se envolvían en un fuego rojo. Inmediatamente reanudó su ataque a Vegeta, quien se sorprendió momentáneamente por el aumento en la velocidad y el poder de las habilidades de combate mano a mano de Naruto. Esto le permitió recibir algunos golpes antes de que Vegeta se ajustara. La utilidad de la técnica demostró ser tan corta como su anterior ráfaga de poder, ya que su propia producción de energía continuó disminuyendo. Cuando sintió que Vegeta recuperaba el control de la batalla, Naruto intentó sacar más poder de la técnica de la llama, que tuvo graves consecuencias cuando su cuerpo se paralizó momentáneamente cuando fue golpeado con un dolor insoportable de la cabeza a los pies. Vegeta capitalizó su desgracia al lanzar una patada de hacha que lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo.

"No recibirás misericordia de mí". declarado un Vegeta frunciendo el ceño. Se dio cuenta del problema en el momento en que Naruto se congeló en medio de la pelea, el cuerpo de Naruto ya no podía soportar la tensión de su poder. Es la razón por la que su energía comenzó a disminuir en primer lugar.

"¡No!" gimió Naruto al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control de la transformación mientras se ponía de pie. Intentó reunir más poder de nuevo, pero el mismo dolor paralizante volvió con toda su fuerza y causó que colapsara. Su cuerpo y rasgos regresaron rápidamente a su forma normal, mientras que el rubio permaneció en el suelo apenas consciente mientras seguía sufriendo de un dolor insoportable.

"Deberías conocer tu lugar ahora. Después de que termine con Cell y los androides, Kakarott también obtendrá el suyo. Gracias por el calentamiento, pero como todas las cosas buenas, esto debe llegar y terminar". Su diatriba fue interrumpida por la llegada de Tien y Krillin, el dúo inmediatamente corrió hacia el caído Naruto.

"Todavía está vivo". dijo Tien mientras lo revisaba.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Qué has hecho!" rugió Krillin en tono acusador.

"Tontos, este es simplemente mi primer paso hacia la gloria. No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. ¡Hay un Android demasiado grande para encontrar!" proclamó Vegeta mientras despegaba a través del cielo.

"Después de todo este tiempo, sigue siendo el mismo bastardo. Sacando a uno de sus propios hombres ..." se quejó Krillin.

Tien se mantuvo concentrado en la tarea en cuestión: "No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por él. Tendremos que proceder como si él fuera el enemigo. Si tomas a Naruto para que lo arregle, volveré para ver qué hago. Si Vegeta está fuera de la cámara de tiempo, eso significa que Trunks también lo está. Esperemos que esté cerca para ayudar a los negocios, ya que no podemos contar con Vegeta ".

* * *

_**Whoa! El hombre parece que Vegeta está en pie de guerra y un amigo o enemigo que no está tomando un no por respuesta. Gracias a una ayuda inesperada, Cell también sobrevivió un día más. ¿Pueden los luchadores Z restantes encontrar una manera de lograr la victoria con un miembro que se ha ido rojo? ¿O es la evolución perfecta de Cell solo una cuestión de tiempo? Y con las líneas de batalla trazadas, ¿esto conducirá a una eventual confrontación entre padre e hijo para Trunks y Vegeta? ¡Simplemente no querrá perderse la próxima edición llena de acción de Ninja of the Kais!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Mierda golpea el ventilador**

* * *

Dentro de la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica, Gohan avanzó a través de un ejercicio físico feroz, mientras Goku meditaba tranquilamente a una corta distancia.

"Gohan, necesito tu ayuda para el segundo". llamó a Goku, haciendo que su hijo se detuviera en su entrenamiento.

"¿Qué pasa papá?" preguntó Gohan.

"Quiero probar algo nuevo. Solo mírame cómo se enciende". respondió Goku.

"Está bien, vamos a verlo". dijo un curioso Gohan.

Goku se preparó y comenzó a encender. Su producción de energía fue tremenda casi derribando a Gohan hacia atrás, ya que sus músculos se hincharon y se expandieron más allá de su tamaño normal. Su cabello dorado que fluía palideció en color y se volvió un poco más rígido.

"Este es el primer nivel, pero puedo llevarlo aún más lejos ..." Goku rugió cuando se encendió aún más y su aura se disparó hacia afuera cuando sus músculos se expandieron a proporciones ridículas. "¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

"Cuanto más se encienda, más voluminosos se volverán tus músculos. A tu máxima potencia será muy difícil moverte". declaró Gohan.

"Es como pensé. Estaremos mejor entrenando y ganando más poder como los Super Saiyajin normales, que confiando en estas formas". Goku lanzó la transformación volviendo a su forma base. "Sin mencionar que el encendido consume mucha energía".

"Entonces, la clave para vencer a Cell puede no estar en una nueva forma, sino dominar la que ya tenemos". afirmó Gohan.

"Eso es correcto. Quiero que lleguemos al punto en el que ser un Super Saiyan es completamente natural. Comenzaremos por tratar de mantener la transformación durante un día completo y trabajar desde allí". declaró Goku.

"Lo tengo." respondió Gohan.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" Cuestionó a Trunks mientras flotaba alto en el cielo. Había sentido el choque entre Naruto y su padre, pero ver la destrucción causada por los dos luchadores era otra cosa. Rápidamente salió de su sorpresa y alcanzó un frijol sensu mientras observaba a Krillin flotando sobre la forma abatida de Naruto.

"¡Troncos! ¡Hombre, me alegro de verte!" exclamó Krillin.

"¡Krillin! ¡Atrapa!" gritó Trunks mientras lanzaba el frijol sensu antes de volar hacia ellos.

Krilin atrapó el frijol y rápidamente lo alimentó con Naruto. El rubio lo masticó lentamente antes de tragarlo. Segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se levantó de un salto cuando la explosión de revitalización lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

"Hombre, eso fue casi tan malo como cuando Ero-sennin me arrojó a las aguas termales". gruñó Naruto mientras se revisaba antes de encontrar que su diadema se había deslizado. Lo agarró y rápidamente se lo volvió a poner.

"Eso es raro, todavía tienes ese gran corte en la frente incluso después de usar el frijol sensu". observó Krillin.

Naruto desestimó su preocupación rápidamente mientras repetía su diadema naranja: "No te preocupes, no está abierto. Es una cicatriz vieja".

"Es bueno ver que estás bien. ¡Vegeta realmente hizo un número contigo!" comentó Krillin

"No era Vegeta. Ese nuevo poder al que me conecté, mi cuerpo no podía soportar la tensión. También quemó mi reserva de energía rápidamente, hubiera sido mejor pelear con menos poder y tratar de usar" él abajo ". respondió Naruto mientras estiraba sus extremidades.

"Probablemente, el padre se haya vuelto demasiado confiado al derrotarte, subestimará a Cell y los androides cuando los enfrente". declaró un Trunks preocupado.

Krillin resopló: "Tenía ese problema de exceso de confianza mucho antes de esta batalla".

"Fui un tonto, quedé atrapado tratando de dominarlo con fuerza física. Vegeta no es más que un perro rabioso. Debería haberme retirado y haberle dejado ver a Cell. Sin embargo, debe haber un poco de retribución por no estar un jugador de equipo." dijo Naruto antes de volverse hacia Trunks. "Trunks, ¿tienes más frijoles sensu?"

"Sí, tengo dos más, ¿por qué?" respondió Trunks.

"Esa pelea conmigo quemó algunas de sus reservas. Está asumiendo que Cell no es una amenaza para él de todas formas, pero no debería hacer daño tener el bufón con toda su fuerza. Voy a teletransportarlo a usted cerca de la ubicación de Cell. No será exacto, pero debería estar lo suficientemente cerca para que lo encuentres. Después de eso, tendré a Vegeta para rastrear tu poder después de darle un grano ". Naruto se quedó perfectamente quieto mientras cerraba los ojos, y unos segundos después, cuando los volvió a abrir, estaban en la forma de su nuevo modo de salvia.

"¿Qué pasa con tus ojos?" Trunks cuestionados.

"Te lo contaré más tarde ... Tengo una ubicación, agárrate". El dúo se agarró al rubio y los tres desaparecieron del área reapareciendo en el aire sobre el borde del agua de tres pequeñas islas.

"¿Es esto?" cuestionó a Krillin mientras escudriñaba que no veía nada fuera de lo común.

"Dije que no sería exacto, pero él está merodeando por aquí en alguna parte". respondió Naruto.

"Aquí", dijo Trunks mientras le entregaba el frijol sensu. Naruto les dio una ola antes de desaparecer.

"Él es realmente algo. Incluso después de que Vegeta nos jodió, él está haciendo la tarea primero y todavía está dispuesto a trabajar con el chico". comentó Krillin.

_'Sí, casi está siendo demasiado amable ... ¡no importa que tenga que centrarme en Cell!' _Trunks pensó como comenzó su búsqueda.

* * *

Naruto desapareció y repentinamente reapareció en la bahía médica de Capsule corp junto a las cámaras de regeneración.

"No, ¿dónde dejé ese rollo ..." murmuró Naruto mientras buscaba en algunos de los gabinetes. Gracias a un sello de almacenamiento en su bíceps derecho, un rollo de almacenamiento había hecho el viaje con Naruto a través de las dimensiones. El contenido incluía varias probabilidades y fines que recogió a lo largo de los años que pensó que podrían ser útiles en algún lugar de la línea. Lo había dejado aquí con el Dr. Briefs para ver si algunos de los antiguos venenos y mezclas médicas podían reproducirse. Encontró el pergamino en el fondo de un armario. Recuperó un kit con varias bolsas pequeñas que contenían polvo fino del rollo. Agarró la que estaba buscando y la vació en una botella de agua de cápsula antes de que luego aplastara los frijoles sensu que Trunks le dio y que también la tirara por dentro.

* * *

Vegeta voló por el aire a una velocidad lenta, explorando sus alrededores en busca de cualquier rastro de Cell o los Androides. Su progreso se detuvo cuando Naruto se materializó una corta distancia frente a él.

"Yo cara de culo!" gritó Naruto saludando.

"¿Regresado para otra paliza? Lástima, no tengo tiempo para ti". replicó Vegeta.

Naruto se lo quitó antes de arrojarle la botella de agua.

"¿Qué es esto?" Cuestionó Vegeta cuando lo atrapó con una ceja levantada.

"Nos hemos quedado sin frijoles sensuales. A Bulma se le ocurrió la versión sintética que mezclas con el agua. No quiero escuchar ninguna tontería acerca de que nuestra lucha no es nada, deberías tener toda la fuerza para enfrentar a Cell. Esto no cambia. cualquier cosa entre nosotros, mi objetivo en este momento es la eliminación de Cell ". dijo Naruto de una manera sensata.

"Ya era hora de que esa maldita mujer hiciera algo útil". Vegeta gruñó antes de beberlo. "Al menos sabe mejor que esos frijoles insoportables".

"Parece que antes de irme, Trunks fue capaz de bloquear un débil rastro de la energía de Cell". Naruto agregó de una manera casual.

"Entonces llévame también a ellos inmediatamente!" exigió el príncipe Saiyan.

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Cara de culo!" saludó Naruto.

"¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos payaso!" Gruñó Vegeta cuando Naruto lo agarró por el hombro y desaparecieron y reaparecieron en medio de la nada por encima de una isla aleatoria.

"¡Bien! ¿Dónde diablos están?" exigió Vegeta.

"En algún lugar al otro lado del planeta. ¡Si te vas ahora, llegarás allí a tiempo para ver a Trunks celebrar su victoria! ¡Más tarde!" Naruto le lanzó una frambuesa antes de desaparecer.

"¡Demonios! ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTE MATE! ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ UNA LECCIÓN QUE NO TE OLVIDARÁS!" rugió Vegeta mientras volaba por el cielo tratando de bloquear la firma de energía de Trunks. Momentos después, Naruto reapareció en el lugar que acababa de abandonar.

_'Él se encontrará con toda la sorpresa una vez que llegue a la batalla e intente interferir. La mejor oportunidad para eliminar Cell es que Trunks pelee, ya que no se puede confiar en Vegeta. Ahora es el momento de ir a ver a qué nos enfrentamos. _pensó Naruto antes de que desapareciera de nuevo.

* * *

Actualmente dieciséis y dieciocho se escondían en una de las islas a varias millas de donde dejaron a Naruto en su batalla con Cell.

"La lucha ha cesado, deberíamos empezar a movernos de nuevo". declaró Dieciséis.

"Sí, pero no podemos saber quién ganó. La celda podría estar terminada". respondió dieciocho.

Dieciséis frunció el ceño con frustración: "Si mis escáneres siguieran funcionando correctamente, sería capaz de decirte si él murió o si está usando su técnica de camuflaje una vez más".

Dieciocho renunció a sus preocupaciones: "Alguien se dará a conocer tarde o temprano, además no es como si tuviéramos un lugar al que ir".

_"La segunda batalla después de la desaparición de Cell me preocupa ... ¿qué está pasando ahí fuera?" _aunque dieciséis mientras miraba con nostalgia las nubes.

* * *

Cell descendió de los cielos, usando la Isla para cubrirse mientras extendía sus sentidos.

"¿Cómo se pusieron estos tontos en mi camino tan rápido?" dijo Cell cuando sintió los poderes de Trunks y Krillin cerca. "No podré cazar Android Dieciocho y lidiar con estos tontos al mismo tiempo".

Luego sintió que Tien se movía en el área, uniéndose a Trunks y Krillin en su búsqueda._  
_

"Tal vez, puedo usarlos para dibujar Dieciocho. Los Androides deben estar en esta área. Tan pronto como tengo mis manos sobre ella, todo lo demás se vuelve trivial". dijo Cell mientras volaba en el aire y elevaba su nivel de poder.

"¡Dieciocho! ¡Te conozco aquí! ¡Sal o te despediré!" después de no recibir respuesta, Cell soltó una descarga de explosiones de energía que destruyeron algunas islas cercanas. "¡No puedes esconderte para siempre!"

* * *

"¡Qué demonios esta haciendo!" exclamó Dieciocho. "Si una de esas explosiones logra destruirme, no puede absorberme".

"Esas explosiones son lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir todo lo que golpean, excepto a ti". Dieciséis informados.

"Genial, ahora estamos atrapados. ¡Si intentamos movernos ahora, nos encontrará!" declaró Dieciocho con un toque de frustración en su voz.

_'¿Todavía siento que esos otros luchadores también están cerca? ¿Por qué los alertaría Cell a su presencia? _pensó un desconcertado dieciséis.

* * *

En el momento en que Cell elevó su nivel de poder, Trunks estaba sobre él.

"Es él, vamos". Trunks ordenados.

"¡Espera! Nada ha cambiado desde que peleó contra Naruto. ¿Por qué se dejaría abierto de esta manera?" cuestionó Tien.

"Tienes razón. Podríamos estar caminando en una trampa". aconsejó Krillin.

"Es que ha tendido una trampa, es para los androides, no para nosotros. Cuidaré de Cell y si engaña a los androides para que se presenten, ustedes dos los llevan lo más lejos posible". Ordenó Trunks antes de que el trío volara a través de los cielos.

* * *

La reaparición de la firma de energía de Cell, desconcertó a Piccolo mientras monitoreaba las cosas desde el mirador.

"¿Qué está haciendo Cell? Llamar la atención hacia sí mismo en este momento no tiene ningún sentido? ¿Qué está haciendo él también ...", reflexionó Piccolo.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?" preguntó Bulma mientras mecía a su bebé Trunks en sus brazos.

"Parece que Vegeta no ha logrado arruinarnos por completo. Cell se mostró a sí mismo y no ha obtenido el otro androide". Respondió Piccolo.

"¡Quién necesita a Vegeta! ¡Mi hijo va a golpear al monstruo bien!" exclamó Bulma.

"Gwah!" Lloró bebé Trunks de acuerdo.

"Tal vez ..." murmuró Piccolo. _'Pero las cosas rara vez resultan tan fáciles para nosotros ... Me temo que lo peor está por venir. Esta batalla probablemente descansará sobre los hombros del otro dúo padre-hijo._

* * *

"Hmmm ..." El Dr. Briefs tomó otro sorbo de su cappuccino antes de volver a mirar la computadora. "Fascinante..."

"Sabes, los bangbros de alta definición serían impresionantes en ese monitor ..." dijo Naruto mientras miraba por encima del hombro al monitor.

"Sí, lo haría ...", de repente, el doctor se quedó con una mirada de reojo antes de recuperar repentinamente su sentido con un enorme rubor en su rostro. "¡Naruto! Bueno, con la batalla que no esperaba ..."

"¡Cariño! ¡Tengo las palomitas!" La Sra. Briefs se quedó aquí, atravesó la puerta y frunció el ceño, decepcionada al ver a Naruto. "Oh, Dios. Tenemos compañía. Comenzaré la película sin ti en la sala de estar".

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por mi hijo?" preguntó el Dr. Briefs.

"Necesito que ejecute algunas simulaciones basadas en los datos del Dr. Gero". dijo Naruto.

"¿Hmm? ¿De qué?" preguntó el Dr. Briefs.

"Quiero saber qué pasaría si Cell se completa". respondió Naruto.

El doctor de repente se puso pálido, "Oh, chico ... esperemos que no llegue a eso".

"Es tan malo ..."

"Ver por ti mismo."

* * *

En el momento en que el trío de Trunks, Krillin y Tien llegaron a la ubicación de Cell, se había propuesto eliminar una isla cercana, excepto una.

_'¡Excelente! Esta última isla debe estar donde se esconden. ¡Ahora solo necesito que estos tontos hagan el resto de mi trabajo por mí! _pensó Cell mientras se giraba para enfrentar a la fiesta entrante. Trunks llegó primero, mirándolo fijamente mientras el otro les daba algo de espacio. Trunks apenas pudo contener su ira cuando se transformó en un Super Saiyan con un grito._  
_

"Celebra que tus días de aterrorizar a la tierra hayan terminado. No solo arruinaste la tierra en tu propio tiempo, sino que también intentas destruirla". El aura de Trunks se encendió mientras su poder continuaba aumentando y sus músculos se hinchaban mientras ascendía aún más. "¡No dejaré que eso suceda!"

"¡Niño tonto! ¡Te he destruido una vez antes y puedo hacerlo de nuevo!" Se burló de la célula.

_'Todo lo que he pasado ha apuntado a este momento. Todas las pruebas en tribulaciones que enfrenté en mi propia línea de tiempo, es casi el destino que me enfrento a una criatura que destruyó otro futuro para salvar este. Mucha gente se ha sacrificado para poder llegar hasta aquí, ¡no los decepcionaré! _Trunks desapareció de su posición y reapareció frente a Cell, golpeando el Android en la cara con un fuerte gancho de derecha. Siguió con una patada giratoria clavando a Cell en el cofre, antes de agarrar la enorme amenaza de Android por la cola y golpearlo contra el suelo. La célula volvió lentamente a sus pies con un ligero aumento en su respiración, pero por lo demás no es peor para el desgaste.

"Me llevará más que eso derrotarme, jóvenes Trunks". declaró la célula con calma.

Trunks resopló, "No te hagas ilusiones, apenas podrías mantenerte al día".

"¿Es eso así?" Cell repentinamente desapareció y reapareció frente a Trunks apuntando a un jab zurdo, solo para que Trunks lo atrapara en el último segundo.

_'¡Así que él se estaba conteniendo, bueno que yo también!' _pensó Trunks mientras elevaba su poder aún más alto._  
_

_'Eso es todo, ¡enfócate solo en mí!' _pensó Cell mientras giraba el puño derecho, solo para que lo atraparan también. Los dos entraron en una lucha de poder tratando de empujarse unos a otros, con Trunks comenzando a empujar a la bestia masiva hacia atrás con facilidad. Cell se soltó de la garra e intentó patear al Super Saiyan. Trunks saltó sobre el ataque y disparó una ráfaga de energía de la que salió la celda. El androide verde retrocedió en el aire tratando de patear a Trunks otra vez, solo para que se bloquee fácilmente antes de agarrar la pierna y golpearlo contra el suelo una vez más. El intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo siguió avanzando con el impacto de sus golpes haciendo eco en toda la zona. Para Trunks deleitarse, mantuvo el control total de la batalla, superando a la maniobra del androide en todo momento.

* * *

"¡Esta pelea! ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Ese chico no estaba cerca de mi nivel y ahora está destrozando a Cell como si no fuera nada!" exclamó Dieciocho.

"La célula aún no ha revelado su poder total". declaró Dieciséis.

"Aun así, dudo que sea más fuerte que este tipo. ¡Míralo, vete!" ella respondio. Con los dúos enfocados completamente en la lucha, no notaron que la sombra se acercaba a ellos, hasta que la persona que se encontraba a hurtadillas estaba justo encima de ellos.

"Tienes razón, ¡por eso he venido por ti!" rugió la voz de celular. El par de Android levantó la vista y encontró la mirada hambrienta de Cell con su cola golpeando hacia abajo para capturar a Dieciocho.

_'¡Maldito sea! ¡Ha usado la técnica multiforme! 'Con la adición de Seventeen, él podría pelear a plena potencia mientras aún permitía que su copia deambulara gratis y nos buscara'. _pensamiento dieciséis

"¡Atrás te arrastra!" gritó Dieciocho mientras agarraba los bordes del embudo de la cola sobre su cabeza, luchando por encontrar un escape.

"¡No te dejaré!" rugió Dieciséis mientras cargaba y derribaba a dieciocho para evitar daños. El movimiento de sacrificio ahorró dieciocho años, apostó a que la cola del embudo expandido terminó y se cerró sobre Dieciséis.

"¡Dieciséis! ¡No!" gritó Dieciocho mientras miraba a su amiga ser absorbida.

"¡Tonto!" exclamó Cell en frustración. Aunque Dieciséis era ciertamente más poderoso que dieciocho, no tenía idea de si absorber el androide más grande completaría su evolución o no.

* * *

"¡Cómo es posible! ¡El primer salto fue algo esperado, pero esto es ridículo!" gritó Naruto mientras miraba los resultados de la evolución completa de Cells.

"Sí, ves que la primera evolución tiene un aumento lineal en el poder, pero una vez que se completa, el aumento es exponencial. Por lo que me has dicho, sus niveles de fuerza actuales son incluso mayores que los que anticipó el Dr. Gero". declaró el Dr. Briefs.

"Hemos estado haciendo todo esto mal. En el momento en que apareció Cell, deberíamos poner a los androides bajo nuestra protección. En el momento en que Cell se completó, en el peor de los casos, fue un pequeño inconveniente, un oponente más fuerte pero solo una batalla. Los androides han Resultó ser realmente una molestia en el peor de los casos, pero Cell ... "

"Es posiblemente una amenaza para todo el continuo espacio-tiempo". terminado el Dr. Briefs. "No es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Seguramente podrías encontrar el último Android y ocultarlo hasta que Cell se destruya".

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Naruto, "Sí, y Cell ya ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo por mí". Naruto extendió sus sentidos en busca de la batalla entre Cell y Trunks como punto de referencia, cuando encontró varias firmas para Cell en el área. "¡Maldición! ¡Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde!" Gritó antes de desaparecer.

El Dr. Briefs suspiró antes de inclinarse y presionar el botón del intercomunicador. "Parece que tendré que dejar de lado a este querido. El destino del mundo podría estar en juego". Soltó el botón y tomó un largo sorbo de su capuchino antes de volver a la computadora y comenzar a escribir furiosamente. "Si ese viejo tonto puede construir guerreros desde cero que son tan poderosos, debe haber algo que pueda hacer usando su trabajo para mejorar a los luchadores que ya tenemos ..."

* * *

Cuando Dieciocho observó la absorción de Dieciséis, se puso nerviosa por la expresión de regocijo apenas contenida que la copia de Cell le estaba diciendo: "¿Qué estás mirando al monstruo? ¡No has hecho lo suficiente ya!"

"No estés tan triste Dieciocho, pronto te unirás a él". La ominosa voz de la celda sonó detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrar otra Celda que se cernía sobre ella, con su cola expandida. "Siempre vale la pena tener un plan de contingencia".

Resignándose a su destino, Dieciocho cerró los ojos: _"Ya he escapado tantas veces, esto es ..."_ Sin embargo, en lugar de la sensación de apretón de la cola que la sujetaba, fue golpeada con un golpe que envió. su patinando por el suelo.

"¡No! ¡Estúpido muchacho!" gritó la copia de la celda mientras observaba cómo su cola se cerraba sobre Naruto en lugar de dieciocho. Con la cola bajando hasta la parte superior de su torso, Naruto luchó tratando de liberarse en vano. En el último segundo, su derecha de repente brilló en azul antes de agarrar su estómago y su cuerpo repentinamente se relajó. La cola lo tragó por completo, el bulto de todo su cuerpo avanzando hacia el núcleo del cuerpo de Cell en la base de su cola. La célula que absorbía el Android Sixteen también alcanzó el mismo estado y, de repente, ambos cuerpos brillaron en blanco antes de unirse de nuevo en uno. Los troncos de combate de Cell también brillaban de color blanco antes de desaparecer de su posición y fusionarse ahora con lo que era una bola gigante de luz blanca brillante. Una ráfaga de energía repentinamente emitida por la luz golpeó a todos en la vecindad varios pies atrás. Aún, asombrado,

"¡Qué demonios está pasando! ¡Cell no tuvo dieciocho años, cómo está generando este tipo de poder!" exclamó Trunks. No podía entenderlo, en un minuto tenía a Cell justo a la vista, al día siguiente el mundo parecía haberse volcado.

"¡Oh hombre! ¡Parece que él consiguió al chico grande, y a alguien más! Alguien apareció en el aire y evitó que dieciocho fuera absorbido después de que el grande la salvara la primera vez. ¡El único problema es que se vieron atrapados ellos mismos! ¡Vi! ¡Él reaparece por encima de todos al principio, antes de desaparecer y salvarla! gritó Tien.

"¡Maldita sea!" Maldito Krillin. "¡Eso podría haber sido Goku, Gohan o Naruto! ¡Todas las opciones son igualmente malas para que Cell obtenga su poder! ¿Cuál es el punto de salvarla, si él se vuelve igual de fuerte sin ella?" Trunks notó a Dieciocho flotando en su dirección.

"¡Oye! ¿A quién demonios absorbió?" Troncos exigidos.

"Era Naruto ..." ella respondió suavemente, todavía en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, la voz de los rugidos de las células se podía escuchar haciendo eco en todo el claro, a medida que el color de la energía cambiaba de blanco a verde.

"Bueno, esta dama y caballeros, esta proverbial mierda golpeando al fanático". declaró Krilin mientras miraba a la masa pulsante de energía con incredulidad.

"Ni siquiera podemos ver su cuerpo, esa energía verde está actuando como una barrera". declaró Tien.

"Digo que intentamos destruirlo antes de que complete su transformación. Entre todos nosotros, definitivamente deberíamos poder romper esa barrera". Troncos declarados.

"¡No harás tal cosa!" todos se giraron para ver la llegada de Vegeta en la escena. "¡Esta es mi batalla, el desafío final!"

_'Sí, claro, ya pareces estar sin aliento simplemente volando aquí'. _pensó Tien.

_¡Maldita sea! Padre_ ... ¡Ignóralo! ¡Si él se interpone en nuestro camino, lo derribaré! ¡Ahora pon todo lo que tienes en esto! ", Ordenó Trunks mientras se encendía.

* * *

**_Ahora que Cell ... Ah, joder. ¡Más loca mierda pasa, la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!_**

**N / A: ¿Muchos de ustedes deben ir WTF? Naruto es golpeado por Vegeta debido a un fallo en el encendido y ahora es absorbido por Cell? ¿Junto con los dieciséis? ¿Cómo diablos saldrán de este? Bueno, sí, eso es mucha locura, y es solo el comienzo ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo nada**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: El otro lado de la jaula**

* * *

Nubes oscuras sobre su cabeza se arremolinaban mientras el viento soplaba violentamente. Los truenos retumbaron en el fondo cuando un rayo cruzó el cielo como si el eterno dragón hubiera sido convocado. Las olas de los océanos se estrellaron contra las rocas, y varios remolinos se arremolinaron caóticamente, mientras la naturaleza aparentemente gritaba contra la abominación que era la evolución de la célula. Trunks siguió adelante con determinación mientras continuaba avanzando hasta los niveles más altos de su forma de Saiyajin Ascendido.

"¡Aléjate, mocoso! ¡No sacarás a los cobardes!" bramó Vegeta. El príncipe Saiyan estaba orgulloso y molesto por el hecho de que su hijo obtuvo los mismos niveles de fuerza que él.

_"Te conozco demasiado bien, padre, ¡me dejarás hacer lo que hay que hacer!" _pensó Trunks mientras su nivel de energía seguía aumentando. "Piénsalo de esta manera, padre, si Cell no puede sobrevivir a un ataque así, ¡no merece pelear contigo!"

"Eh ..." gruñó Vegeta descontento. _'Bien ... Celebra ... Trunks ... ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! ¡Así que puedo aplastarlo con mis propias manos!_

"Vamos ..." murmuró Krillin mientras canalizaba su energía en una Kamehameha en formación.

_'Esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad. Le daré todo lo que tengo, ¡pero la mayor parte de esto depende de ustedes, Trunks! _pensó Tien mientras encendía un ataque de triple viga.

"¿Podría funcionar esto realmente?", Susurró Dieciocho cuando sintió el poder emitido por el trío de luchadores Z. Trunks se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí de pie, mirándolos con asombro.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?" ladridos de troncos.

"Eh?" ella respondio.

"Esos dos se sacrificaron para que pudieras sobrevivir. ¿Vas a desperdiciarlo? ¡O poner fin a esta pesadilla!" bramó.

"No tengo nada que perder". dijo mientras se alineaba con el trío.

"No como si ella haga mucha diferencia". murmuró Vegeta mientras miraba hacia la Celda transformadora.

_"Le daré una cosa, es un líder infernal". _pensó Krillin cuando sintió el poder de Dieciocho.

A estas alturas, el poder de Trunks se estaba disparando a medida que se transformaba más allá de su forma Ascendida Saiyan en un Ultra Super Saiyan. Los músculos de su cuerpo se expandieron a proporciones ridículas a medida que su piel adquiría un ligero tinte rojizo. Las descargas de electricidad crepitaron alrededor de su aura dorada cuando se vio envuelto en una enorme cúpula de energía.

"¡Ya está! ¡Pon todo lo que tienes!" Trunks animó a sus camaradas.

_'¡Aquí vamos!' _Todos pensaron simultáneamente.

**"¡KAMEHAMEHA!" **Gritó Krillin desatando la onda de energía azul.

**"¡TRI-VIGA! ¡HAAAA!" **rugió Tien mientras liberaba su explosión.

Dieciocho se limitó a mirar a su objetivo con fría furia mientras disparaba.

**"HAAAA!" **rugió Trunks mientras desataba su ataque de cúpula de calor. Los tres ataques menores se fusionaron con el haz de energía gigante de Trunks en un curso de colisión con la barrera de energía que contiene la Célula transformadora. Los cazas Z y los Dieciocho se posicionaron más arriba en el cielo, de modo que cuando el ataque golpeó la explosión empujó la esfera de energía que contenía la célula hacia abajo, hacia la isla de abajo, en un ángulo. Trunks cavó en sus reservas mientras buscaba esa explosión extra de energía que podría empujarlos a la cima. El suelo de la isla cedió cuando la esfera protectora que contenía la celda retrocedió.

"Vamos ..." murmuró Trunks mientras convocaba un último estallido de energía que surgió a través de la explosión de energía que desencadenó una explosión masiva en el punto de contacto con la barrera.

* * *

En el momento de la explosión, Piccolo perdió la firma energética de Cell, un rayo momentáneo de esperanza se deslizó en su visión normalmente pesimista de las cosas.

"¿Podrían haberlo hecho realmente?" murmuró Piccolo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Bulma.

"Podrían haberlo hecho. No puedo sentir la energía de Cell en ninguna parte". respondió Piccolo.

"¡Sí! ¡Te dije que Trunks lo haría!" aclamó Bulma.

"Gwah!" Tronco bebé gritó de acuerdo. La celebración aparentemente prematura de madre e hijo hizo que Piccolo aplastara cualquier pensamiento esperanzador. La victoria nunca fue tan fácil como parecía ser esta. ¿Celular siendo derrotado momentos después de que posiblemente ganas suficiente poder para completar? Ellos no tuvieron este tipo de suerte.

"¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solo dije que podrían haberlo hecho! ¡La transformación de Cell también podría ser responsable de esto!" gritó un molesto Piccolo que hizo llorar a Trunks bebé.

"Sheesh, no tienes que ser tan malo con eso". se quejó Bulma quien sacudió a Trunks para calmarlo.

"De todos modos, no hay nada por lo que estar contento. Hemos perdido a Naruto en el proceso de lo que acaba de suceder, y no tenemos ninguna bola de dragón para desear que alguien vuelva". declaró Piccolo.

"Maldita sea." murmuró ella, sin saber realmente qué decir.

* * *

La explosión del jaleo vaporizó una gran parte de la isla. Los troncos formaron un ángulo con la explosión para que el impacto de la explosión no tuviera efectos perjudiciales para todo el planeta. Con tantos escombros y humo soplando alrededor, nadie podía realmente decir lo que sucedió, era una cuestión de esperar y ver.

"¿Lo conseguimos?" Jadeó Krillin, que respiraba profundamente, mientras usaba su brazo para protegerse.

"¡No hay manera de que algo haya sobrevivido a eso! ¿No podrías sentir la cantidad de poder con que Trunks ancla esa explosión?" exclamó Tien.

"Sí, eras increíbles Trunks!" aclamó Krillin.

Trunks, que había regresado a su forma de Súper Saiyajin Ascendido, ignoró los elogios mientras seguía mirando al humo con expresión seria.

"¡Cállate calvo! ¡Todavía hay algo ahí abajo!" Gruñó Vegeta mientras sus ojos trataban de adivinar lo que había escondido bajo el humo.

Krillin desestimó su preocupación, "Ustedes se preocupan mucho, no hay manera de que algo pueda haber sobrevivido a eso".

"Tonta, la señal de energía de la célula no murió". replicó Dieciocho con frialdad.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No puedo sentirlo en ninguna parte!" Gritó Krillin en exasperación.

"Ella tiene razón, Krilin. Su señal de energía se transformó antes de desaparecer. Llegamos demasiado tarde". declaró Trunks.

"No podrías haber atravesado ese campo de contención de todos modos". una nueva voz sonó desde la nube de humo que permanecía debajo de ellos.

"Celular ..." gruñó Dieciocho mientras miraba a su nuevo cuerpo con disgusto. La antigua bestia como Android se había vuelto mucho más humana como en su apariencia. Su forma era más pequeña y muy elegante en comparación con su forma abultada anterior. Su cara y sus manos ahora estaban de color pálido, mientras él poseía dos líneas naranjas en el costado de su cara con marcas negras que parecían tiras de tigre cruzándolas. La línea naranja anterior a través de su barbilla ahora era de color rojo, mientras que sus ojos eran de color rosa con una pupila hendida.

(A / N: Todo lo demás para Cell es igual a su apariencia original perfecta).

Cell se rió levemente ante su expresión: "¡Dieciocho no seas tan amargo! Supongo que es decepcionante para ti que haya obtenido todos los componentes que necesitaba para estar completo de Naruto y Dieciséis. Fue realmente un golpe de suerte. que sus energías resonaron tanto entre sí para permitir que mi cuerpo extraiga los aspectos biológicos y mecánicos necesarios para mi evolución final. Podrías haber sido parte de la perfección y haber vivido para siempre Dieciocho, pero ahora morirás de la mano ".

"Bueno, no eres un bastardo arrogante. Chupar dos débiles así no podría haber hecho mucho por ti. Si quisieras los bienes reales, deberías haber venido por mí". se burló Vegeta.

"Ah, buen viejo Vegeta. Supongo que quieres ser el primero en desafiar mi forma perfecta?" Cuestionó una celda inquietantemente tranquila.

"Lo primero y lo último, una vez que termine, no serás más que una mancha en el fondo de mis botas". se jactó Vegeta con una de sus sonrisas clásicas.

"Seguro que habrás avanzado. Estos nuevos poderes tuyo y Trunks me intrigan. ¿Qué te parece un equipo de padres e hijos?" Propuso Cell, sacando la ira del Príncipe Saiyan.

"No necesito la ayuda del mocoso. Me encargaré de ti mismo". replicó Vegeta, encontrando la idea misma rechazando.

"¡Bueno, entonces muéstrame Vegeta! ¡Muéstrame el poder del Príncipe Saiyan!" gritó Cell mientras hacía un gesto de llamamiento.

"¡Con alegría!" exclamó Vegeta en regocijo solo para ser retenido por Trunks.

"Deberías retirarte, padre. No puedes ganar". Declaró Troncos con una expresión seria.

"Vaya, mejor cuida tu boca, o te haré arrepentirte". Gruñó Vegeta, irritado por ser interrumpido.

Trunks no se echó atrás, "No puedes derrotarlo. Hazte a un lado y déjame manejar esto".

"¡Chico tonto! Soy el único que puede derrotarlo. ¡Ahora que soy un Saiyajin Ascendido, nadie se compara a mí! ¡No a Cell, ni a Kakkarot, y ciertamente no a ti!", Gritó Vegeta.

Trunks negó con la cabeza ante la insensatez de su padre: "Simplemente no entiendes, ¿verdad? Bien, adelante".

"¡Tu tonto chico! ¡Probablemente crees que mi última pelea me cansó! ¡No fue nada! ¡Y ese punk rubio incluso me dio la nueva fórmula sensu de la mujer! ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!" Proclamado Vegeta.

_'Sensu formula?' _fueron los pensamientos simultáneos de un confundido Krillin y Tien.

_'Me imaginé tanto.' _Pensó Trunks.

"Conoce a este chico, después de que termine con Cell, eres el siguiente. Parece que necesitas algunas lecciones con respeto". Declaró Vegeta antes de volverse hacia Cell. "Vamos, insecto crecido. Vamos a poner este espectáculo en la carretera".

"Por supuesto, Vegeta. Adelante." Respondió Cell con un movimiento de llamamiento. Vegeta cargó a Cell con una patada en el cuello que fue un golpe directo, pero Cell no se vio afectado por el golpe. Vegeta soltó un gruñido antes de seguir con una combinación de golpes, todo lo que aterrizó, pero tuvo un efecto cero en la celda. Frustrado, Vegeta disparó una explosión de Ki a quemarropa que Cell no hizo nada para bloquear mientras explotaba justo en su cara.

"Qué le parece eso." Se burló Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

"Realmente no puedo comentar mucho al respecto, considerando que ni siquiera lo sentí". La célula expulsó el humo y los escombros que lo rodeaban con un pequeño estallido de su energía. Luego procedió a pasar por algunos golpes fantasmas y patadas mientras probaba su nuevo cuerpo. "Este es verdaderamente el cuerpo perfecto. ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Vegeta?"

Vegeta gruñó ante el insulto apretando sus puños antes de calmarse. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando comenzó a reírse, "Será mejor que ya hayas solucionado todos los problemas. Una vez que aproveche toda mi potencia, será muy difícil mantener el ritmo".

"¿Es eso un hecho?" Respondió Cell con brusquedad mientras continuaba lanzando golpes y patadas.

"¡No vengas pidiendo piedad después de que te haya aplastado!" Vegeta se agachó y comenzó a tratar de ponerse en marcha. Su aura se encendió violentamente cuando las venas de su cuello y su frente se hincharon cuando el Ascendido Saiyajin trató de aprovechar todo su poder, sin embargo, no parecía poder controlar sus energías cuando se encontraba cada vez más débil.

_'¡Cuál es el significado de este! ¿Por qué no puedo aprovechar mi poder? _pensó Vegeta en indignación.

"¿Es este el verdadero poder del que hablabas Vegeta?" Se burló de la célula.

Vegeta lo ignoró mientras luchaba por ganar el control de su poder.

"No te hará ningún bien". declaró Trunks. "Recuerdo que me pregunté por qué Naruto estaba siendo tan amable cuando se ofreció para llevarte un frijol sensu. Le di un frijol sensu normal para que te los llevara, pero terminaste con una" fórmula sensu ". Añade que cuando nos dejó para rastrearte, su firma de energía se desvaneció en un lugar lejano antes de reubicarse junto a la tuya, esta "fórmula sensu" probablemente no era más que un frijol sensu mezclado con la mezcla que inventó para sacarte de la pelea."

Por ahora Vegeta estaba furioso por una rabia apenas contenida, "¡Eso es imbécil! ¡Cómo se atreve él!"

"No te desanimes tanto, Vegeta, el cambio es un juego limpio". se burló Krillin.

"¡Cállate, calvo! ¡Todavía tengo suficiente poder para lanzarte a la siguiente dimensión!" Rugió Vegeta.

"No te preocupes papá". Vegeta se giró para gritarle a su hijo solo para encontrarlo sosteniendo un frijol sensu. "Me queda un frijol sensu. Lo dividiré contigo si juegas esto a mi manera".

_'¡Maldito sea!' _pensó Vegeta, enojado por ser forzado en la situación. "¡Bien, lo haré! Ahora apúrate".

Trunks sonrió, pero en lugar de dividirlo por la mitad como él aceptó, Trunks se lo puso en la boca y se lo comió.

"¡Tonto!" Vegeta gritó en shock, no creía que Trunks tuviera las agallas de hacer tal cosa.

"Oops. Supongo que se resbaló". Troncos sin vida. "Parece que voy a ir solo."

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar, Trunks apareció frente a él, dejándolo inconsciente con un golpe en el cuello. Agarró al inconsciente Saiyan y voló hacia Krillin, colocándolo sobre el hombro del hombre más corto.

"Toma a mi padre y vete de aquí. Esto está a punto de ensuciarme, no quiero a nadie en mi camino". declaró Trunks.

"Estas seguro de esto?" preguntó Krillin.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza. "Mi padre ya demostró ser un pasivo. Mis propios deseos de probarme a mí mismo ante él son los siguientes en eliminar la amenaza de Cell. Él solo se habría metido en mi camino".

"Bien, nos dirigiremos a vigilar". declaró Krilin.

"¿Que hay de ella?" preguntó Tien mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia Dieciocho.

"Ella no representa una gran amenaza ahora, pero aún así llévala contigo para vigilarla". respondió Trunks.

Tien voló y le dijo que Trunks quería que se despejaran. Dieciocho pensó en irse por su cuenta, pero con la decisión decidida, su mejor apuesta era quedarse con los luchadores Z y ver si eran capaces de encontrar la derrota de Cell.

"¡Qué perfecto es este Trunks! ¡Es casi el destino, que los dos guerreros del futuro luchen para determinar el destino del pasado!" proclamado celular.

Trunks escupió al Android con disgusto: "Solo en tu mente enferma y retorcida. Para ti, todo termina aquí. He visto los resultados de las creaciones del Dr. Gero cuando no están controladas. Los androides de esta línea de tiempo son de alguna manera diferente a la mía. Puedo verlo en los ojos, no tienen el mismo deseo enloquecedor de destruir todo lo que los rodea, pero tú eres diferente. Eres como una plaga sobre todo lo que te rodea. Si no estás inhibido, lo destruirás. Todo a tu alrededor simplemente para tu propia diversión, puedo verlo en tus ojos. A diferencia de mis compañeros de esta época, sé qué destrucción intentan crear esos ojos. Todos los sacrificios hechos por mí y todos los sacrificios que he hecho, ellos ' Todo se construyó hasta este momento, esta batalla ... este fin tuyo y todo lo que representas ".

"Un pequeño y encantador, discurso". se burló de una carcajada mientras le daba a Trunks un falso aplauso. "Una vergüenza que todo lo que has logrado pronto se convertirá en nada por mi perfección".

Trunks decidió que era hora de actuar y cargó al Android tratando de nivelarlo con una bota en la cara. Cell bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras Trunks siguió suavemente con una patada circular y Cell retrocedió para esquivar antes de seguir con una patada vertical que Trunks atrapó con su mano izquierda. Trunks intentó golpear a Cell con su mano libre, solo para que el sonriente Android atrapara su ataque. Los dos se soltaron y se separaron.

"Sabes, hay una nueva técnica que estoy deseando probar". Cell se desvaneció de repente, antes de reaparecer justo frente a Trunks, sorprendiéndolo con su velocidad mientras lanzaba una bola de energía en espiral en su pecho. **"RASENGAN!"**

* * *

"Oh hombre ... ¿tuve un concurso de bebida con el Grand Kai de nuevo?" gimió Naruto cuando él parpadeó y abrió los ojos. El rubio se encontró tendido de espaldas en un charco de agua mirando hacia lo que parecía ser una especie de cámara oscura y húmeda.

"Ahora, ¿cómo diablos llegué aquí? Cuidé de Vegeta ... visité el doc ... fui a salvar a Dieciocho ... salvé a Dieciocho ... me absorbí ... ¡me absorbí ... MIERDA!" su grito hizo eco en toda la zona vacía mientras se sentaba.

"Está bien, estoy en la celda de alguna manera ..." se estremeció. "¿Cómo diablos estoy vivo?" Luego recordó haber atorado a un gogyou fuuin en su estómago para causar una interrupción con su antiguo sello y, con suerte, reactivarlo en el último intento de cortar a Cell de su poder.

"No puedo creer que la puta haya funcionado". murmuró Naruto. "Pero qué hay de ..." Luego se puso de pie, poniéndose de pie mientras corría hacia adelante hasta que se encontró bloqueado por una puerta de metal forrada con varios barrotes. Luego miró a su izquierda para ver el gigante sello familiar del que estaba al otro lado.

"Bueno, esto es diferente ... pero a veces creo que vale más tener suerte que ser bueno. Hmm ..." Naruto se dejó caer al suelo en una posición meditativa. "Vamos a hacer un inventario ..."

* * *

Mientras el ataque atrapaba a Trunks con la guardia baja, respondió lo suficientemente rápido como para desestabilizarlo con una pequeña explosión de Ki. Trunks quemó su aura para despejar el humo de la pequeña explosión y revelarse que estaba desarmado.

"El tuyo no parece tener el mismo golpe". declaró Trunks con brusquedad.

Cell ignoró la burla: "¡Vamos Trunks! Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. ¡Enséñame! ¡Muéstrame tu verdadero potencial!"

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas para Cell. Podría matarte". respondió Trunks.

Los troncos se encorvaron mientras gruñían y gemían cuando su cuerpo emitía una serie de destellos dorados. De repente, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su aura dorada brotaba, estallando violentamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Las descargas de electricidad brotaron a su alrededor cuando las partes antes relajadas de su cabello asomaron y rasgaron el lazo del cabello que anteriormente lo mantenía en su lugar. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se convulsionaron cuando su voz gritó. Las nubes sobre su cabeza giraban en círculos mientras el poder de Trunks seguía creciendo mientras aprovechaba todo el poder de su forma de Super Saiyan Ascendido, incluso causando que Cell se maravillara de la escena.

"Whoa ..." murmuró Cell mientras observaba la impresionante transformación con asombro.

* * *

En el borde del mirador, Piccolo trató de envolver su mente en torno a la energía que Trunks estaba liberando. _"Pensé que era impresionante liberar esa explosión antes, ¡pero esto es increíble! ¡Incluso está superando los niveles en los que Vegeta y Naruto estaban luchando!_

* * *

El grupo que viajaba al mirador se detuvo en medio del vuelo ya que la magnitud de la energía de Trunks parecía golpearlos a todos a la vez.

"Ah hombre, esto es increíble!" exclamó Krillin.

"Si no lo hubiera visto antes, no creería que fuera posible". declaró Tien.

_'¿Cómo obtuvo ese tipo de poder? ¿Y tan rápido? _pensó dieciocho.

Krillin sacudió la cabeza ante la locura de todo esto, "Estos Saiyajin son increíbles; simplemente siguen creciendo y creciendo. Cada enemigo los lleva a un nuevo nivel de poder. Ahora es el turno de Trunks".

"Vamos." dijo Tien mientras el grupo reanudaba su caminata hacia el puesto de observación.

* * *

"Me quieres celular, me tienes!" Trunks desapareció y reapareció frente a Cell, plantando una rodilla en su estómago. Siguió con una combinación brutal de golpes y terminó con un golpe de poder que lanzó a Cell a estrellarse contra un acantilado. El androide salió ileso, con una sonrisa maníaca en la cara.

"¡Eso es! ¡Este maravilloso poder! ¡Todavía puedo sentir que tu fuerza aumenta! ¡Sácalo todo! ¡Quiero que estés con toda tu fuerza cuando te destruya!" exclamó celular.

"Que así sea." Los troncos aterrizaron en el suelo, su aura todavía ardía violentamente a su alrededor mientras se arqueaba la espalda gritando a los cielos mientras continuaba encendiéndose. Las nubes en lo alto se oscurecieron cuando un relámpago atravesó el cielo y la bio electricidad se disparó alrededor de Trunks. Sus músculos ya no se convulsionaban, sino que se hinchaban a medida que aumentaban de tamaño. Cell siguió observando con una pequeña sonrisa cuando fue testigo de la transformación.

"¡Así es como Trunks! ¡Muéstrame tu gran poder! Será un gran placer luchar con un Super Saiyan a tu nivel". declaró una Célula sonriente. "Hmmm ..." Célula cambió a su propia postura de poder y convocó su propio poder mientras una aura de oro tranquila brotaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras hacía esto, un extraño patrón circular de símbolos azules apareció en el centro de su placa de pecho negro momentáneamente antes de desaparecer. Trunks continuó su propio poder mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño nuevamente, mientras que su energía agitaba la tierra debajo de él. Cell se echó a reír mientras se ponía en posición de lucha, ambos guerreros se detuvieron antes de cargarse entre sí y lanzar golpes simultáneamente en las caras del otro. Cell dio el golpe y dio una patada circular que Trunks bloqueó con su brazo derecho. Trunks entregó a un vicioso hacedor de heno con su izquierda que tambaleó a Cell momentáneamente. Tratando de capitalizar, Trunks se movió para otro golpe fuerte, solo para que el golpe fuera atrapado por Cell. Giró con su otro puño solo para que Cell también lo atrapara. Trunks reajustó sus puños agarrando las manos de la Célula y bloqueando a los dos guerreros en un poder que luchaba tratando de empujarse entre sí. Ambos guerreros soltaron un gruñido y gritaron mientras sus auras se encendían violentamente mientras intentaban sobrecargarse unos a otros. Cell repentinamente movió su cabeza hacia adelante sorprendiendo a Trunks con un cabezazo, pero el Ultra Super Saiyan sacudió el golpe con facilidad, sorprendiendo a Cell con un cabezazo propio. Trunks siguió con una poderosa combinación de golpes y patadas que hicieron retroceder a la célula antes de enviarlo a estrellarse contra el suelo con un asqueroso mango de doble hacha.

"No está mal Trunks. No está mal en absoluto. Pero abandona, no puedes ganar". Células burladas.

Esto solo enfureció al Super Saiyajin bombeado aún más cuando rugió a los cielos mientras intentaba sacar aún más poder de su transformación.

* * *

Al comienzo de su meditación, Naruto fue incapaz de captar gran parte de su situación, hasta que casi la mitad de ella entró cuando el sello emitió el pulso de energía que lo inundó. Era como si una oleada de información inundara su cerebro, "Bien, parece que la mayor parte de su absorción era atributos físicos y poder ... El sello que bloquea mi conciencia también se bloquea, mi conocimiento de técnicas más sofisticadas ... HA ! Solo obtuvo el Rasengan básico y algunas de mis derivaciones de mierda ... "Las reflexiones de Naruto fueron interrumpidas abruptamente.

"¡Vamos! ¡Será mejor que sea el camino!" gritó una voz cuando Naruto escuchó pasos que bajaban por el camino hacia la jaula.

_'¡Mierda! ¡Cómo se las arregló para encontrar este lugar tan pronto! Aún no estoy listo ... '_ pensó Naruto mientras se retiraba a los huecos de la jaula. Él fue lo suficientemente lejos en las sombras para poder ver al intruso, pero el intruso no podía verlo. Para su sorpresa, encontró un par de figuras que se acercaban a la jaula. Cuando vio quiénes eran, se sorprendió tanto que corrió hacia ellos para encontrarse con ellos en la puerta.

"¡USTED! ¡CÓMO LLEGÓ AQUÍ!" fueron los gritos simultáneos de Dieciséis, Diecisiete y Naruto.

* * *

_**Parece que una reunión improbable ha tenido lugar dentro de las entrañas de Cell. ¿Puede el trío alejarse para separar a Cell del interior? ¿O no serán nada más que un mal caso de indigestión por la máquina de combate perfecta? Mientras tanto, al poner a Vegeta al margen, Trunks ha puesto la carga de eliminar a Cell directamente sobre sus propios hombros. El joven Saiyan continúa avanzando con una confianza suprema en sus nuevos poderes, sin embargo, Cell seguramente será una tarea difícil. ¿Los frutos de su entrenamiento intenso serán suficientes para cerrar la cortina de Cell para siempre? ¡La batalla continúa, dentro y fuera, la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Tirando el guantelete**

* * *

Trunks se desdibujó de su posición, reapareciendo frente a Cell lanzando un jab de derecha que el Android simplemente se inclinó para esquivar. Trunks rápidamente abortó su ataque y cambió de posición para lanzar una patada vertical solo para que Cell desaparezca de él en el último segundo. El guerrero de probeta reapareció a poca distancia riendo. Trunks presionó sin inmutarse mientras cargaba a Cell tratando de nivelar a la criatura verde con una poderosa combinación de doble patada, pero Cell esquivó el movimiento inicial fácilmente antes de realizar una patada giratoria en la tripa de Trunks que hizo que el joven Super Saiyan chocara contra el suelo.

"Enfréntalo, Trunks, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra la perfección". Células gloated.

Trunks golpeó sus puños contra el suelo con frustración antes de saltar rápidamente a su hazaña y cargar contra Cell. Lanzó dos golpes que Cell evitó fácilmente, seguido de una patada circular que falló y un golpe que dejó su puño incrustado en una roca.

"¡Eres demasiado lento, Trunks! Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso". se burló de una carcajada.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siguen perdiendo mis golpes?" Gruñó Trunks mientras rompía la roca en polvo.

* * *

El trío de cautivos de Cell siguió mirándose atónitos, incapaces de creer la situación en la que se encontraban. Después de que la conmoción se desvaneciera, Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"No es que no esté feliz de verlos, pero ¿cómo diablos están realmente aquí?" preguntó el rubio. "Sé por qué me he manifestado, pero pensé que los dos habrían desaparecido".

Dieciséis se movieron por el costado de la jaula inspeccionando el sello. "Creo que nuestra manifestación también es obra suya".

Diecisiete simplemente se encogió de hombros, "No tengo ni idea de qué demonios estaba pasando. Hasta que él me dejó fuera, fue como si me hubieran dormido profundamente desde que me atraparon".

"Tal vez debería comenzar desde mi propio despertar ..." comenzó Dieciséis.

**_XX-Flash Back-XX_**

_(Dieciséis de POV)  
_

Después de que mi cuerpo me absorbiera completamente por parte de Cell, hubo un destello momentáneo de dolor insoportable antes de que mi mente y mi cuerpo se cerraran, como si estuviera de vuelta en la cámara de contención del Dr. Gero. Sin embargo, después de algún tiempo, algo extraño sucedió, fue si mi mente se había reiniciado pero mi cuerpo todavía estaba apagado. Era completa oscuridad; No podía ver ni moverme, estaba congelado. Entonces, de repente, me envolvió este sentimiento cálido. La oscuridad se transformó en esta aura verde, y pude sentir que recuperaba fuerzas a medida que el poder se acumulaba en mi interior, ¡hasta que hubo una sensación de gran explosión! Me encontré completamente despierto en esta extraña habitación, mi cuerpo envuelto por esta aura verde, pulsando con energía. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que de alguna manera me liberé de una unidad de contención, no muy diferente de las cápsulas en el laboratorio del Dr. Gero. La habitación entera parecía una parte de su laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que esto debía ser una especie de construcción de la mente o el cuerpo de Cell, ya que la cápsula estaba claramente etiquetada para Dieciocho y no para mí. Había varios cables y varillas conectados a la cápsula que conducían fuera de la habitación y en una segunda cápsula que noté que contenía Seventeen. Cuando intenté abrirla, la puerta no se movía. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo de mi mente me dijo que sobrecargara la cápsula con la energía verde. Puse mis manos sobre la parte superior y comencé a canalizar la energía en la cápsula, y segundos después, la puerta se rompió, revelando un despertar de los Diecisiete. Había varios cables y varillas conectados a la cápsula que conducían fuera de la habitación y en una segunda cápsula que noté que contenía Seventeen. Cuando intenté abrirla, la puerta no se movía. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo de mi mente me dijo que sobrecargara la cápsula con la energía verde. Puse mis manos sobre la parte superior y comencé a canalizar la energía en la cápsula, y segundos después, la puerta se rompió, revelando un despertar de los Diecisiete. Había varios cables y varillas conectados a la cápsula que conducían fuera de la habitación y en una segunda cápsula que noté que contenía Seventeen. Cuando intenté abrirla, la puerta no se movía. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo de mi mente me dijo que sobrecargara la cápsula con la energía verde. Puse mis manos sobre la parte superior y comencé a canalizar la energía en la cápsula, y segundos después, la puerta se rompió, revelando un despertar de los Diecisiete.

_(POV normal)_

Diecisiete parpadeó y abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando llegó. "¿Qué ... qué pasó?" gruñó mientras sacudía la cabeza. El androide de cabello oscuro luego levantó la vista para ver a Sixteen sonriendo sobre él.

"Bienvenido de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos". saludó a Sixteen mientras ayudaba a su compañero androide a salir de la cápsula.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Gero nos selló de nuevo ..." divagó el incoherente Android. De repente, todo se volvió claro para Seventeen cuando sus últimos momentos antes de ser absorbido pasaron por su mente. "¡Mierda, ese bastardo me atrapó! Debemos estar muertos entonces".

"No del todo, yo también estaba absorto. De alguna manera estamos dentro de Cell". Corregido Dieciséis.

"¿Pero, cómo es posible?" preguntó un desconcertado diecisiete.

"No lo sé. No creí que me fuera posible absorberlo porque soy completamente mecánico, pero de alguna manera estamos aquí gracias a esta extraña energía". Dieciséis volvieron a generar la energía momentáneamente permitiendo que envolviera su cuerpo.

"Extraño ..." observó Seventeen, cuando notó que Dieciséis giraba la cabeza con una mirada de reojo. "¿Qué es?" Diecisiete le preguntó a su compañero más grande.

"Siento otra fuente de energía, muy similar a esta. Tal vez pueda dar algunas respuestas ..." respondió Dieciséis.

"O una salida. Vamos a rastrearlo". declaró Diecisiete.

**_XX-Flash Forward-XX_**

"Viajamos a través de numerosos pasillos y túneles hasta que pudimos encontrar nuestro camino hasta aquí. Sea lo que sea lo que ocurrió, usted y este sello parecen ser la fuente de esto. Esta es la anomalía en la energía de Cell que buscábamos con la esperanza de encontrar un medios de escape." Dieciséis terminados

Estuvo tranquilo por unos momentos cuando Naruto adoptó una pose de pensamiento, repasando todo lo que Dieciséis había dicho. "Inadvertidamente, el Dr. Gero de alguna manera creó un receptor natural para el chakra de la Naturaleza. Eso explicaría cómo surgió su personalidad, no es un mal funcionamiento de la programación, tiene un alma real desarrollada a partir de pequeñas cantidades de chakra de la naturaleza en su sistema desde entonces. Usted fue creado. Cuando fui absorbido, todavía estaba en modo sabio. La reactivación de mi sello debió haber enjuagado mi chakra de la naturaleza en Cell, pero en lugar de que él se convirtiera en piedra, lo absorbió y de alguna manera habilitó su evolución. todo aquí ... Hombre, tengo que dejar de colgarme del Doc. Estoy empezando a sonar como un nerd ".

Un sonriente Diecisiete le dio un codazo a Dieciséis en el costado: "¿Oyes a ese tipo grande? Parece que eres más que una simple máquina después de todo".

Dieciséis no reaccionó a comentar, su atención estaba centrada en el sello.

"Tal vez si quitamos ..." comenzó Dieciséis mientras se dirigía hacia el sello.

"No, no lo toques!" advirtió Naruto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como Dieciséis mano entró en contacto con el sello, descargó algo de energía, enviando el Android volando hacia atrás en la pared.

"Ahh ..." gimió Sixteen de dolor mientras miraba su mano humeante.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" exclamó Seventeen mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a su amigo caído.

"Cell solo puede quitar el sello, ya que este es su cuerpo. Si alguien más intenta tocarlo, reaccionará violentamente". dijo Naruto.

"¿Entonces por qué no sales?" preguntó Dieciséis mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

"No puedo ..." una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Naruto. "¡Pero puedes entrar!" Diecisiete estaba contento de que cualquier plan loco que se formara en la cabeza de Naruto y que causara la aparición de la familiar sonrisa maliciosa, fuera dirigido a Cell en vez de a él mismo esta vez.

* * *

Después de alcanzar el puesto de observación, Krillin dejó a Vegeta con Bulma antes de asegurarle a la mujer que no había nada malo en él. Krillin estaba tratando de evitar decir lo que realmente le sucedió. Piccolo no vio la necesidad de cubrir cosas con azúcar, y dijo la dura verdad de que Trunks necesita eliminar a Vegeta de la pelea. Todos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio momentáneamente hasta que el bebé Trunks dio a conocer sus sentimientos al vomitar sobre el pecho de su padre inconsciente. Incluso con la seriedad de la situación general, todos, incluido Piccolo, se reían a carcajadas ante los desiertos de Vegeta.

A pesar del momento alegre, Dieciocho no sabía realmente qué hacer con su situación actual. Claro que ella había sido salvada del destino de ser consumida por Cell, pero ¿qué valía realmente la pena si él iba a terminar destruyendo el planeta de todos modos? Lo que realmente la estaba molestando era a Naruto. Dieciséis salvándola ella podía entender, pero las acciones de su compañero rubio la desconcertaron. Esta fue al menos la segunda vez que la salvó, en la parte superior cuando rescató a Seventeen de ser absorbido.

_'¿Por qué hizo eso?' _pensó para sí misma. _'Desde que puedo recordar Seventeen y he estado por nuestra cuenta. Solo nosotros dos cuidándonos el uno al otro. A través de nuestra propia mala fortuna, terminamos en manos de ese loco loco. Entonces, finalmente, cuando volvamos a despertar, este tipo aparece de la nada y arranca a Gero por uno nuevo._

**_XX-Flashback-XX_**

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy tu creador, deberías obedecerme! ¡Te convertí de huérfanos sin valor en seres poderosos de la vida eterna! La basura de la calle que normalmente no representa nada ahora, soldados del nuevo ejército de lazos rojos. arruinando todos mis planes de venganza y dominación mundial ... "el médico despotricado se detuvo ante el enorme aumento de la intención de matar de uno de los luchadores Z. Todos miraron hacia atrás para ver a Naruto mirando fijamente al Doctor con ojos rojos.

"Tu nada más que Madara y Orochimaru envueltos en una sola cosa. Les hubiera dejado que te mataran", de repente el Dr. Gero sintió una presencia justo al lado de él, "pero como un huérfano ex inútil que hizo algo de sí mismo, yo ¡No puedo permitir que un bastardo como tú tome una respiración más!

El Naruto que estaba a su lado golpeó con un golpe que envió al médico a volar de cabeza hacia el original que lo estaba esperando.

"FUTON RASENGAN!" El ataque desgarró a través del médico de la cabeza a los pies sin dejar nada más que polvo.

**_XX-Flash Forward-XX_**

_'Ugh! No tengo tiempo para lidiar con mi equipaje emocional. Necesito asegurarme de que estos idiotas encuentren la manera de vencer a Cell. Según sus archivos, varios de ellos han sido devueltos por las Dragonballs, lo que significa que esos tres también pueden ser devueltos ". _Luego se movió hacia Bulma, imaginando que su compañera era la más fácil para entablar una conversación: ' _Descubrir más información sobre él también, no dolería'._

* * *

Por lo general, los sonidos que hacen eco en un campo de batalla son los de los guerreros que intercambian golpes atronadores. Sin embargo, para el caso de Trunks and Cell, el único sonido consistente que se podía escuchar era la risa burlona de Cell. Estaba empezando a llegar a Trunks mientras continuaba sus incansables ataques con nada que mostrar por sus esfuerzos mientras Cell evitaba sus ataques en todo momento.

"RAAAH!" gritó Trunks con frustración al fallar una patada, hundiendo su pierna profundamente en una roca. Cell se rió de él condescendientemente mientras volaba la roca gigante con frustración. _'¡Qué bueno es todo este poder si no puedo golpear a mi enemigo! He sido tan tonto ... esta debe ser la razón por la cual el padre se detuvo antes de alcanzar este nivel de transformación ascendente. Perdió demasiada velocidad, pero necesito este poder para luchar en un nivel igual. ¡Maldita sea!_

"Parecería que finalmente comprendiste cuán desesperada es tu situación con Trunks. Es realmente un concepto simple. Cualquiera puede hacer alarde de su poder al aumentar sus músculos de esa manera, pero contra un oponente con cualquier tipo de velocidad, tal transformación es inútil". Se burló de la célula.

_'¡Yo sé eso! A menos que ... '_ Una sonrisa rápida se formó en la cara de Trunks que desapareció rápidamente, inadvertida para Cell. "No estoy aquí para conferencias. ¡Estoy aquí para pelear! ¿Estás demasiado asustado de Cell? ¿Contento con solo huir de mí?"

"Por qué tú ..." gruñó Cell mientras temblaba de furia.

_'Vamos ... Coge el anzuelo ...'_ pensó Trunks.

Cell le contestó bruscamente: "¡Eres un tonto arrogante! Bien, supongo que tendré que meter esta lección en ese grueso cráneo tuyo".

_"Bien ..."_ pensó Trunks.

El guerrero verde se desvaneció de su posición, reapareció frente a Trunks y golpeó el plexo solar del Súper Saiyan, seguido rápidamente por una serie de golpes de los que Trunks no pudo defenderse. Cell terminó su asalto con el mango del hacha doble que envió a Trunks a estrellarse contra el suelo, creando un enorme cráter. La sangre brotó de la boca de Trunks mientras jadeaba de dolor por el doloroso golpe, mientras que Cell lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y luciendo una sonrisa satisfecha con su trabajo.

"¿No lo ves? ¡Apenas te puedes defender!" Células gloated.

Trunks se tomó un momento para recuperarse de la brutal embestida antes de volver a ponerse de pie; Al Super Saiyan le quedaba mucha lucha. Niveló a su arrogante oponente con una mirada aburrida, "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

El celular estaba furioso, "¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí! ¡No eres nada comparado con mí!"

Trunks solo continuó mirándolo aburrido, incluso fingiendo un bostezo para hacer más enfurecer al Android.

"¡Pagarás por tu insolencia diez veces! ¡Mira otra técnica con la que deberías estar muy familiarizado, **Kage Bushin no Justu** !" Sin embargo, Cell formó el signo de la mano para la técnica, antes de que pudiera completar la técnica, sintió una oleada de poder pulsando a través de su cuerpo, produciendo un resultado completamente diferente cuando se vio envuelto en una nube de humo. Trunks le dio a su oponente una mirada en blanco hasta que el humo reveló algo que casi instantáneamente dejó al inconsciente Super Saiyan. Se había ido la forma de Cell y en su lugar había una chica desnuda de cabello verde y tetona, con ojos rosados y curvas escandalosas. Había unas pocas hebras finas de humo que dejaron algunas partes de su cuerpo a la imaginación, pero no mucho.

"¡Qué demonios es esto!" gritó una célula confusa mientras hacía movimientos extraños mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo. Sus movimientos causaron mucho rebote en todos los lugares correctos, derribando a Trunks con una hemorragia nasal masiva.

"¿Qué pasa con este cuerpo? ¿Y dónde están mis clones?" El androide convertido en una chica caliente finalmente miró hacia abajo para ver la forma retorcida de Trunks tirados en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"De alguna manera esta es una técnica efectiva?" espetó una celda totalmente aturdida.

* * *

Diecisiete estaba rodando por el suelo mojado riendo como un loco, mientras Naruto estaba de rodillas golpeando sus puños contra el suelo mientras se reía de su trasero. Dieciséis se apoyaron contra la pared para apoyarse mientras su risa retumbante resonaba en toda la jaula.

"Eso fue solo ... oh mi ..." murmuró Dieciséis entre risas.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Viste la mirada en la cara de Cell?" Jadeó a Seventeen mientras continuaba riéndose, ronco.

"¿Viste el de Trunks?" gritó Naruto.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer eso otra vez!" Gritó Dieciséis.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Cell había vuelto a su forma normal y Trunks había recuperado la conciencia, el dúo aceptó en silencio fingir que el incidente anterior nunca ocurrió cuando reanudaron su batalla. Cell ahora atacó a Trunks con ferocidad y eficiencia, ya que subconscientemente trató de sacar su frustración del "incidente" en Trunks. Esta vez, sin embargo, Trunks estaba demostrando ser un cliente difícil. El Súper Saiyajin no estaba atacando a Cell, pero el joven luchador había adoptado un fuerte estilo defensivo, aprovechando su poder para bloquear los ataques de Cell. La molestia de Cell comenzó a mostrarse cuando menos de la mitad de sus hits se registraron como golpes limpios. Después de aterrizar un disparo particularmente cruel en la cara que hizo que Trunks retrocediera varios pies, Cell miró a su oponente con aire de superioridad. Trunks se limitó a sonreírle mientras escupía algo de sangre antes de volver a sentarse en su postura defensiva. Su indiferencia ante los incansables ataques de Cell solo enfureció a Android aún más.

_'¡Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara, chico!' _pensó un gruñido Cell mientras cargaba hacia delante con la intención de plantar un puñetazo en la tripa de Trunks antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Trunks tomó el golpe y lo envió patinando hacia el borde de la isla, creando una profunda zanja en el camino. Se detuvo de caer al océano y se enderezó sobre sus pies.

_'Es ahora o nunca.' _Pensó Trunks.

El Súper Saiyajin se levanto lentamente del suelo, su respiración aumentó ligeramente mientras miraba a Cell. Después de levitarse a una distancia decente sobre el suelo, pasó unos segundos de reunirse y anochecer su respiración. Luego, con un súbito rugido, su nivel de energía se disparó mientras bajaba las manos a los costados detrás de su espalda. Casi dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás en un ángulo incómodo mientras cargaba su energía con su aura dorada brillando violentamente.

"¿Oh que es esto?" murmuró una Célula intrigada mientras observaba con ojo crítico.

Trunks siguió gritando mientras se encendía para atacar, el mar giraba violentamente detrás de él y el suelo debajo de él temblaba cuando trozos de tierra caían en las profundidades del mar. Los relámpagos atravesaron el cielo mientras pequeñas rocas se levantaban, junto con nubes de escombros que volaban violentamente alrededor del campo de batalla. La atmósfera cambió cuando una nube pesada comenzó a rodar rápidamente por encima. Cuando los vientos violentos comenzaron a captar una pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Cell mientras observaba dos enormes orbes azules de energía formándose en las manos de Trunk.

"¡Celular! ¡Has dado por sentado el verdadero poder de un Saiyajin Ascendido!" Troncos declarados.

Cell simplemente se rió en respuesta cuando las formaciones rocosas alrededor de la isla se derrumbaron bajo la embestida de la energía de Trunks. La bioelectricidad comenzó a surgir del cuerpo de Trunks cuando se acercaba a la conclusión de su ataque.

"Si realmente quieres probar que eres perfecto, ¡no te muevas ni un centímetro!" Trunks desafiados.

"Dale." susurró Cell, su rostro formando una sonrisa arrogante mientras se preparaba.

**"¡CANTERA DE BUSTER!" **Trunks repentinamente combinó los dos orbes de energía frente a él y desató una onda de energía masiva directamente en Cell.

El bloqueo seguro de Cell pronto se transformó en uno de shock cuando la explosión impactó, "¡Oh, mierda!"

El ataque continuó a través de la Celda rozando la superficie de la tierra mientras Trunks dirigía su camino hacia el espacio exterior, y lejos de dañar el planeta. Cuando la energía se calmó rápidamente, seguida por una parte del humo que se despejaba, se formó una zanja ranurada en la tierra y el océano, que se llenó rápidamente con agua. Trunks respiraba pesadamente con los brazos cansados y tendidos a los costados mientras supervisaba su trabajo, aún esperando que el humo que rodeaba la ubicación de Cell se despejara. Su paciencia pronto fue recompensada con un sitio bien recibido.

"Ahh ..." murmuró una Celda aturdida cuando el humo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer.

"Bueno, ¿cómo te gusta eso?" declaró Trunks incapaz de evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro ante la vista de una Célula paralizada. El lado izquierdo del cuerpo de los androides debajo del cuello había sido completamente destruido.

"¡Realmente me golpeaste! Mira esto ... me hiciste ...", se preguntó la Célula con incredulidad mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo.

"Te sirve bien." Se burló de Trunks con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"Limpie la apariencia engreída de su cara. ¿O lo ha olvidado? ¡Todavía tengo las células regenerativas de Piccolo como parte de mí!" proclamado celular.

"Aun así, Piccolo no pudo recuperarse de tanto daño. La mitad de tu cuerpo está destruido". Troncos declarados.

"Mis capacidades regenerativas son muy superiores a las suyas, ¡apuesto a que incluso recibieron un impulso gracias a mi absorción de Naruto también!" Células gloated.

Trunks solo podía mirar con horror como con un estallido de energía, Cell recuperó las partes perdidas de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo perdió el control de sus poderes de Super Saiyan, volviendo a su forma normal.

"Lástima, parece que estoy de vuelta con toda su fuerza, mientras te quedas sin gasolina". declaró la célula con una sonrisa condescendiente.

* * *

"¿Que esta pasando?" cuestionó Tien. "El poder de los troncales aumentó mucho y luego volvió a la normalidad".

"La lucha ha terminado". dijo Piccolo de una manera sensata.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Bulma, su voz entrelazada con preocupación.

"Trunks ha perdido contra Cell. Su ataque destruyó una parte significativa del cuerpo de Cell, pero no fue suficiente y se regeneró". declaró Piccolo.

_'¡Maldito sea! Gohan ... Goku, depende de ustedes ahora. Tú eres nuestra última esperanza. _pensó Krillin mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica.

* * *

Profundamente dentro de la cámara hiperbólica bajo gravedad intensa, padre e hijo lucharon cara a cara. Los dos Super Saiyajin intercambiaron golpes a alta velocidad, ninguno de los dos cedió ni una pulgada al otro. Gohan conectó un disparo vicioso a las entrañas de su padre, pero Goku continuó con el dolor. Agarró a su hijo y lo arrojó al aire. Ambos luchadores empiezan a cargar ataques de energía.

"MASENKOOOO ... HAAAA!"

"KAMEHAME ... HAAAA!"

Las dos explosiones de energía gigantes chocaron entre los guerreros y los pusieron en un punto muerto. Ambos luchadores soltaron sus explosiones simultáneamente, volviendo a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo a corta distancia mientras la explosión se disparaba en el fondo.

* * *

"Qué hacer, qué hacer ..." reflexionó Cell mientras levantaba su brazo hacia Trunks. "En gran medida la situación en la que me pusiste. Realmente esperaba una batalla más desafiante por parte de un Súper Saiyan. Hay una cosa que me interesa, ¿cómo te volviste tan poderoso? No hace mucho tiempo no era un rival para los Androides, pero ahora podrías haber aplastado fácilmente mi forma semi-perfecta. Es difícil creer que podrías desarrollar tal habilidad y poder en tan poco tiempo. Dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste? "

Trunks miró el Android como si estuviera loco, "¿Realmente crees que voy a renunciar a nuestros secretos tan fácil?"

Cell se despidió de su beligerancia: "Yo mismo no necesito tales técnicas. Ya obtuve la perfección. Simplemente siento curiosidad por poder fortalecerme si tuviera más tiempo".

La mitad de pelo púrpura, Saiyan, levantó una ceja ante esto, "¿Qué diferencia hace eso?"

Cell se encogió de hombros, "Como dije, solo tengo curiosidad. Por cierto, ¿dónde ha estado escondido Goku todo este tiempo?"

"Está entrenando ahora mismo para derrotarte junto con Gohan". respondió Trunks con un brillo desafiante en su ojo. "Si alguien encuentra la manera de derrotarte, serán ellos. Te aplastarán, no pelearán".

"¿No contestar?" La proverbial bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Cell. "¡Eso es! ¡Un torneo!"

"Eh?" Respondió un Trunks completamente perdido.

"Considérese privilegiado, le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad. Tendremos un torneo dentro de dos semanas". declarado celular.

"¿Qué diablos estás hablando?" Troncos recortados.

Cell se rió de su ignorancia, "Realmente no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? Hace mucho tiempo en este planeta antes de que existiéramos, hubo una competencia llamada Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Voy a revivirlo y demostraré de una vez por todas eso No tengo igual. Cada miembro de tu equipo puede desafiarme y me enfrentaré a ellos en la batalla uno contra uno. Después de ganar, enfrentaré al próximo rival de tu equipo. Consíguelo ahora. Recorre tantos luchadores como usted puede, cuantos más competidores, mayores serán sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Decidiré la ubicación del torneo en unos días, así que vigile la televisión para ver los detalles ".

"¿Televisión?" Trunks todavía estaba confundido por su plan. _'¿Qué está tratando de hacer?'_

"Debería ser un gran entretenimiento!" exclamó celular. "Oh, y asegúrate de llevar un montón de esos frijoles sensu. Quiero divertirme lo más posible".

Trunks sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad: "Todavía no entiendo lo que intentas hacer. ¿Cuál es tu ángulo? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de este torneo? ¿Estás tratando de atraer a todos a un solo lugar para algún tipo de emboscada?" ? "

"¡Siempre con tu pesimismo! No todo es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?" célula retortada. "No hay una agenda oculta para este torneo. Ya puedo destruir fácilmente este planeta, y he demostrado que soy imparable. Quiero sacar la mayor cantidad posible de la Tierra antes de destruirla y seguir adelante. También quiero ¡para pelear en el escenario más grandioso, contra los mejores oponentes! ¡Debes traerme Goku! ¡El torneo será un éxito garantizado, además todos me estarán observando! Casi no puedo esperar para presenciar el pánico y el miedo cuando corte la Tierra. ¡Los mejores guerreros uno por uno! "

A medida que la realidad de lo que Cell deseaba se le ocurrió, una expresión de horror se formó en la cara de Trunks.

"¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el look! ¡HaHaHa! ¡Esto va a ser increíble!" exclamó Cell mientras se iba volando.

* * *

_**Se ha lanzado el guante y en dos semanas comienza la batalla por el destino de la Tierra. Gohan y Goku continúan llevando su entrenamiento al límite, ¿serán sus poderes la diferencia entre la victoria y la aniquilación? ¿O será la batalla interna contra Sixteen, Seventeen y Naruto la caída de Cell? ¿O es el fin de la tierra simplemente una formalidad en este punto? Permanece atento mientras la historia continúa desarrollándose, ¡La próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Martes sangriento**

* * *

"¿Por qué son idiotas? ¡Necesitan ir a ayudar a Trunks!" gritó Bulma. Después de la declaración de la derrota de Trunks de Piccolo, su madre había estado en el borde, con la esperanza de que su futuro hijo seguiría siendo de alguna manera sobrevivir. Después de que todos simplemente había estado alrededor por varios minutos en silencio, el silencio se había convertido en demasiado para ella.

"No te preocupes. Trunks sigue vivo. Está en camino hacia aquí". Informó Piccolo.

"Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a Cell?" preguntó Krillin.

"No lo sé. Después de regenerarse, se quedó con Trunks durante unos minutos antes de partir en una dirección aleatoria". Respondió un frustrado Piccolo. "Realmente pensé que esto era ... Trunks tiene mucho poder, pero comparado con la fuerza completa de Cell, ¡no es nada!"

"Tranquilízate, Piccolo, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera". tranquilizó a Krillin.

"¡Qué hay para estar tranquilos mientras ese monstruo aún respira!" rugió Piccolo mientras apretaba sus puños, rayo crepitando alrededor de sus antebrazos. "Tal vez, es hora de que tome un turno en la Cámara del tiempo hiperbólico, para ascender más allá de mis limitaciones actuales".

"Olvidas que Cell todavía tiene que enfrentarse a Goku. Si alguien puede encontrar una manera de vencerlo, será él". declaró Tien.

"Aun así, Cell originalmente requirió que Dieciocho estuviera completo. Ella está aquí y él, en cambio, tiene a Naruto y al otro Android, ambos mucho más fuertes que ella. Quién sabe qué tan profundo realmente se encuentran sus nuevos poderes ..." reflexionó Piccolo en voz alta.

"Me sorprende que lo hayan pillado. Pensarías que un tipo astuto como ese tendría un truco más en la manga". supuso Krillin.

"Tal vez lo hizo ..." murmuró Piccolo mientras pensaba en ello. _"Ese tipo podría estar lo suficientemente loco como para intentar derribar a Cell desde adentro, ya sea por accidente o a propósito. La pregunta es si él realmente lo lograría ... '_

* * *

"¿Entonces él quiere un torneo? ¿En serio?" cuestionó un Krillin desconcertado.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?" Gruñó Piccolo.

"Para él todo es solo un juego enfermo, el destino del mundo es solo un juguete para él". gruñó Trunks mientras apretaba su puño. Después de llegar al puesto de observación, Trunks explicó a todos lo que ocurrió después de su batalla con Cell. Todos fueron aturdidos por decir lo menos.

"Lo pensé con seguridad, lo golpeaste. ¿Qué pasó allá abajo?" preguntó Piccolo.

"Los nuevos niveles de Super Saiyan tienen un costo". respondió Trunks. "Drenaron la resistencia muy rápidamente y con la máxima potencia mis músculos se volvieron tan grandes que se volvió difícil de mover. El único disparo que tenía era engañar a Cell para que tomara el último ataque de frente. No creía que su capacidad de regeneración fuera tan extensa. "

"Te sirve, muchacho. Si no fuera por ti y por ese otro imbécil, ya habría derrotado a Cell". declaró Vegeta cuando emergió de las sombras del mirador. El príncipe Saiyan había recobrado la conciencia poco antes de que Trunks llegara a la cima del puesto de observación. Se retiró a las entrañas del puesto de observación, escuchando en las diversas conversaciones para ponerse al día.

"Al menos, estamos trabajando juntos con todos los demás para lograr un objetivo común. Tu desgracia es tu propio hacer". Tien defendió.

Vegeta se echó a reír, "¡Ja! Mucho bien que los hizo. Cell tiró fácilmente a Trunks, y ese otro tonto se sacrificó para salvar un cubo inútil de pernos. Aún en tu fracaso épico, has logrado hacer uno. cosa correcta ".

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué es eso? ¡Si no fuera por ti entrometiéndote, Cell ya podría estar muerto!" Gritó un piccolo furioso.

"¡Has establecido el gran escenario para que pueda vencer a ese bastardo sintético en su propio juego! ¡Qué mayor humillación que para que él lo derrote en su propio torneo de auto glorificación!" Vegeta declarado

Krillin resopló, "Sí, claro. Si alguien va a vencer a Cell, será Goku".

Vegeta dejó escapar una risita burlona, "Ese payaso Kakarot no tiene lo que se necesita para alcanzar este nivel de poder. Apuesto a que por eso no ha salido todavía, no ha descubierto cómo hacerlo".

"Nunca le has dado suficiente crédito a Goku. Después de todo, fue él quien alcanzó el nivel de Super Saiyan. Apuesto a que sus nuevos poderes harán que el tuyo salga del agua". replicó un desafiante Tien.

"Actúas como si fuera a detenerme aquí. Tan pronto como Kakarot y el mocoso hayan terminado, regresaré a la cámara para continuar mi entrenamiento". declaró Vegeta con una sonrisa.

Trunks obtuvo una feroz mirada de determinación mientras bombeaba su puño: "Esa es una buena idea. También voy a regresar".

"No conmigo no lo eres." Vegeta burlón.

"Cálmate. Quedan muchos días para todos". declaró Piccolo.

"Bueno, a Goku y Gohan aún les queda mucho más tiempo, volveré cuando estén más cerca de terminar". dijo Trunks mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del puesto de observación hacia la isla del Maestro Roshi. Vegeta se fue unos segundos más tarde se dirigió a Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Gracias por volver aquí con nosotros". dijo Bulma con Baby Trunks en sus brazos mientras lo colocaba dentro de su cuna.

"Gwaa ..." murmuró el bebé Trunks en su sueño.

"Es mucho mejor que colgar por ahí con todos esos idiotas". respondió Dieciocho apoyado contra la pared fuera de la habitación del bebé. "Todavía no creo que sea de mucha ayuda. Realmente no sé mucho sobre el trabajo de ese anciano. Solo algunas cosas básicas de las que nos informó".

"Por lo menos, podríamos eliminar algunas de las cosas que agregó a su cuerpo y que tal vez no quiera. Podemos darle una exploración completa del cuerpo y compararla con los planos que hemos encontrado". dijo Bulma mientras salía de la habitación.

"Blueprints?" cuestionó Dieciocho con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno, Naruto prácticamente arrastró todo desde el laboratorio de Gero hasta el nuestro. Solo estamos buscando cualquier cosa que podamos explotar". explicó un encogimiento de hombros Bulma. "¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez podamos darte un ascenso, y serás quien pateará todos sus culos! ¡Me encantaría frotar eso en la cara de Vegeta!"

Dieciocho formó una sonrisa tímida, "No es una mala idea ..."

* * *

_'Qué tiempo impecable'. _pensó Cell mientras se encontraba al aire libre frente a un podio con todas las principales cadenas de radio y televisión del mundo reunidas frente a él. En la búsqueda en Android de un noticiero en vivo en un estudio de televisión, descubrió algo aún mejor: King Furry organizó una gran conferencia de prensa para un importante anuncio. Después de vaporizar a unos pocos policías y un publicista molesto, Cell ahora tenía los oídos y los ojos del mundo sobre sí mismo y tenía la intención de aprovechar al máximo.

"Saludos gente de la tierra, soy celular". Anunció la monstruosidad verde al mundo. "Tengo un mensaje para todos y cada uno de los seres en este planeta, así que escuchen. Sus patéticas vidas mundanas están a punto de volverse muy emocionantes. He disfrutado mi tiempo aterrorizando a la Tierra hasta ahora, pero es hora de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Si no me recuerdas, quizás esto ayude ".

De repente, la voz de Cell cambió para imitar la de su forma imperfecta. "Tal vez recuerdes mis hazañas en la ciudad de Ginger. Esas personas proporcionaron un bio-extracto tan rico para ayudarme a evolucionar a la forma perfecta que ahora ves".

Los reporteros y camarógrafos que proporcionaron la transmisión en vivo se sorprendieron. "¡Pero eso es imposible!" Gritó uno de los reporteros con incredulidad.

"Te lo aseguro, es verdad". declaró Cell, su voz volvió a la normalidad. "¡Estoy realmente agradecido de que esas formas de vida tan lamentables hayan podido convertirse en mis pasos hacia la grandeza! Ahora a por qué estoy aquí, en poco menos de dos semanas tendré un torneo de artes marciales. He llamado a esta competencia la Cell Games, porque francamente la competencia es todo acerca de mí ".

Cell se rió entre dientes ante las miradas desconcertadas en todas sus caras.

"El torneo se llevará a cabo en el Sector Z-428, aproximadamente 150 millas al suroeste del sitio del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Personalmente, he diseñado un estadio de batalla de vanguardia, similar al del torneo original de Artes Marciales Mundial. Es Será el escenario perfecto para un guerrero perfecto como yo. Esto también marcará el último día de existencia para este planeta. Si ninguno de los luchadores de la Tierra puede derrotarme, destruiré este planeta cuando termine. De hecho, me aseguraré de erradicar personalmente a todos y cada uno de ustedes miserables criaturas ". Proclamó una Célula sonriente.

"Esto es un montón de basura!" gritó un chico de la multitud de la gente reunida.

Cell, atrapado en el momento de su discurso, no esperaba tal arrebato, "¿Eh?"

"¡No lo compro! ¡Solo eres un chico! ¡No hay manera de que puedas hacer eso!" el hombre gritó de nuevo, provocando murmullos de interrogación de todos los demás a su alrededor.

"¿En serio? Bueno, quizás una pequeña demostración esté en orden ..." Cell se detuvo por un momento pensando mientras se rascaba la barbilla. "¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Te mostraré que puedo ser más de un hombre! ¡Tengo un ejército infinito que convocar a mi antojo! ¡Prepárense! ¡ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Justu!** "

Todos en todo el mundo miraron hacia adelante con anticipación, esperando que la columna de humo de la técnica se disipara y revelara lo que había detrás. No se sentirían decepcionados por el momento en que el humo desaparecido se recordaría para siempre tanto en la alegría como en la infamia. Casi todos los hombres y algunas mujeres de todo el mundo se desmayaron instantáneamente con hemorragias nasales masivas cuando mil Células aparecieron en sus formas desnudas de justu. El original miraba a su alrededor confundido mientras los clones comenzaban a tientas y se besaban. Un chillido colectivo masivo de **"pervertido"** de las restantes mujeres despiertas causó que la técnica se disipara, pero ese daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

"Cerdos ..." gruñó Bulma mientras miraba a las formas pasadas de Vegeta y su padre, con la sangre rociada por todo el piso.

Dieciocho sacudió la cabeza ante la escena: "Si no supiera nada mejor, diría que esos dos idiotas secuestraron el cuerpo de Cell y estaban detrás de esto".

* * *

"Estos juegos para celulares no suenan tan mal después de todo. Jejeje ...", murmuró un semiconsciente maestro Roshi desde el suelo. Alrededor de él estaban las formas inconscientes de Yamcha, Oolong, Trunks, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu e incluso Turtle.

* * *

"Creo que solo hicimos una broma a todo el planeta". murmuró Seventeen en asombro.

Naruto descartó la magnitud de eso, "Eh, lo he hecho mejor".

"Lo más importante es que Cell está mordiendo el anzuelo". declaró Dieciséis.

* * *

_'Algo está apagado. Lo sentí bien mientras ejecutaba la técnica, una explosión de poder de lo que parecía ser una fuente extranjera. Debo investigar esto pronto. Esta otra técnica de transformación es de alguna manera todavía muy efectiva. ¿Cuál es su secreto? _pensó en Cell antes de que él sintiera un gran aumento de la intención de matar y volvió su atención al asunto en cuestión. Ahora todas las mujeres reunidas estaban a punto de darle a Android una dosis de furia femenina justa, pero un instinto le dijo a Android que era hora de que él se fuera.

"Bueno, parece que recibí el mensaje. ¡No teman a la gente de la Tierra! ¡El final está cerca!" La celda comenzó a cacarear con una risa malvada mientras se acercaba a los cielos. Con el objetivo inicial de su ira desaparecida, las mujeres volvieron su ira hacia los hombres que ahora están recuperando la conciencia y fueron a la ciudad en busca de ellos.

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo van a permanecer Gohan y Goku allí?" se quejó Trunks mientras se apoyaba en una columna cerca de la entrada a la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica. Después del fiasco con el anuncio de Cell, Trunks regresó a Capsule Corp para buscar algo de comida y descansar durante unas horas antes de regresar al puesto de observación junto con Vegeta. Basado en lo que encontró en su propio entrenamiento, pensó que ya estarían fuera.

"Saldrán en breve, casi ha sido un día completo". Informó al Sr. Popo mientras regaba algunas plantas.

"Estoy seguro de que permanecerán mucho más tiempo que eso". Comentó Vegeta despreocupadamente. "Hay entrenamiento para alcanzar mi nivel después de todo".

"Apenas estás en su radar. Lo único que están entrenando es la derrota de Cell". replicó Piccolo. "Además de Vegeta, ya has tenido un turno. ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso mientras entro?"

Vegeta resopló, "Eso será una pérdida de tiempo. Seguramente no esperas compararte con el poder de un Saiyan, ¿verdad? Te dejaré tener tu día, pero al diablo con esa tontería de dos días. Después de que Tenías tu oportunidad, el resto del tiempo es mío ".

"¡Realmente eres un tonto! Bien, te animo a que te tomes todo ese tiempo extra. ¡Mira qué pasa!" Piccolo con desprecio.

"Deja de farolear". replicó Vegeta.

"Te aseguro que no está mintiendo. Si te quedas en la cámara después de que el tiempo se agote, la puerta de regreso a este reino desaparecerá y quedarás atrapado por dentro para siempre". aconsejó el Sr. Popo.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, padre, te fuiste antes que yo. Todavía tienes 24 horas completas mientras que tengo 23". declaró Trunks.

A pesar de la tranquilidad de sus hijos, Vegeta todavía estaba decepcionado por la pérdida de tiempo adicional de entrenamiento en la cámara. Sus reflexiones se interrumpieron cuando él y los demás sintieron algún movimiento desde la entrada de la cámara. Todos oyeron que la puerta se cerraba, seguidos por los pasos de un Goku y un Gohan emergentes. Todos se sorprendieron un poco por las apariciones del dúo padre-hijo en sus formas de Super Saiyan. A pesar de que su armadura de batalla Saiyan estaba tan destrozada y dañada, estaban perfectamente sanos y, a pesar de sus formas de Super Saiyan, parecían completamente normales.

"Ciertamente parece que Cell ha llevado las cosas a un nuevo nivel". Observó a Goku mientras se estiraba con sus sentidos.

"No solo se ha vuelto más fuerte, sino que su firma de energía es radicalmente diferente a la de antes". declaró Gohan mientras hacía lo mismo.

"Sí, casi no lo reconozco como él. Ciertamente parece que sucedieron muchas cosas mientras estábamos fuera, ¿alguien quiere informarnos?" preguntó Goku mientras se dirigía a la aturdida audiencia de Tien, Trunks, Piccolo y Mr. Popo.

"Claro que no hay problema". murmuró un Tien todavía conmocionado justo antes de que los estómagos de Goku y Gohan dejaran escapar un gruñido resonante que sacudió a todo el vigía.

"Espera un minuto con eso, podríamos usar algo para comer primero". Tímidamente dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"No mierda". Gruñó Piccolo mientras sacudía la cabeza con disgusto.

Trunks dejó escapar una risita mientras también negaba con la cabeza, "¡Todavía es el mismo viejo Goku!"

_'Tal vez para ti, pero hay algo definitivamente diferente acerca de él y el mocoso. Obviamente, descubrieron el concepto de conservar la energía de las transformaciones, pero también hay algo más. Simplemente no puedo poner mi dedo en eso ... '_ pensó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

Minutos más tarde, tanto Goku como Gohan estaban devorando el gigantesco banquete que el Sr. Popo les había ofrecido. Como de costumbre, Goku estaba consumiendo alimentos a un ritmo alarmante, pero lo sorprendente era que Gohan ahora coincidía con la mordida de su padre.

"¿No había suficiente comida para ustedes dentro de la cámara?" preguntó Tien en exasperación.

Goku levantó la vista con la boca llena de arroz y comenzó a responder: "TWEH GWAZ GROOT MWEE EN -"

Piccolo lo interrumpió, "¡Goku, por qué no lo intentas de nuevo sin la boca llena de comida! ¡Asqueroso!"

Goku se tragó la bocanada de comida y se lamió los labios antes de continuar. "Estaba diciendo que había suficiente comida, pero Gohan y yo no cocinamos muy bien. Así que ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos una buena comida casera". "

"No cocinar bien es una subestimación". murmuró Gohan.

Goku dejó escapar una carcajada, "¡Sí, una vez le pedí a Gohan que asara un poco de pollo y lo lanzó al olvido!"

"Papá, ni siquiera podías hacer sándwiches sin comer todos los ingredientes antes de terminar. Sin mencionar el momento en que quemaste el agua". sin vida Gohan.

Trunks miró a Goku con incredulidad, "Cómo ..."

Piccolo lo interrumpió con un resoplido, "¿Necesitas preguntar?"

Cuando Gohan y Goku procedieron a terminar sus comidas, los demás les informaron sobre la situación actual.

"¿Un torneo?" murmuró Goku mientras se rascaba la barbilla. "Bueno, tengo que admitir que no vi venir eso. Aunque suena interesante".

"¿Eh? ¿Interesante?" espetó un aturdido Trunks y Piccolo, sin esperar esta reacción.

Goku se volvió hacia el cuidador del vigilante, "Sr. Popo, ¿todavía tiene la ropa que dejé aquí antes de entrar?"

"Claro, incluso los he lavado por ti." Respondió el señor Popo mientras íbamos a recuperar la ropa.

"Oye, Piccolo, ¿puedes hacerme un traje nuevo?" Preguntó el joven Super Saiyan mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

"Claro chico, ¿el estilo habitual?" Respondió el sonriente Namek.

"No hay algo un poco diferente". respondió Gohan. "Quiero que el gi se parezca a mis papás, pero cambia el esquema de color y luego una capa como la tuya".

Piccolo asintió de acuerdo con la elección, "buen chico, te hará lucir muy bien".

Levantó su mano extendida sobre la cabeza de Gohan y en un destello de luz apareció el nuevo uniforme de Gohan. Gozaba de las especificaciones de Gohan: una blusa y pantalones azules, muñequeras y una camiseta naranja, botas negras y una capa blanca estilo piccolo.

"Gracias Piccolo!" dijo Gohan mientras se miraba.

"¡Buen aspecto hijo!" dijo un sonriente Goku mientras terminaba de vestirse.

"Basta ya de la moda", gruñó Vegeta. "¿Crees que puedes vencer a Cell ahora, Kakarotto?"

"¿Quién sabe? Lo descubriremos en el torneo". respondió Goku. "Puede que tenga una oportunidad, pero por lo que puedo decir ahora mismo, él sería el favorito".

"Ustedes todavía tienen más tiempo en la cámara". recordó Piccolo.

"No creo que nos sirva de nada. Gohan y yo no necesitamos otro turno. Si el resto de ustedes tienen la intención de enfrentar a Cell, deben usar la cámara". aconsejó Goku.

"Sí, claro, ¿cómo podrías haber superado mis niveles por tanto?" replicó Vegeta con incredulidad.

"Podríamos haberlo superado en su nivel actual después de solo unos meses de entrenamiento interno". declaró Gohan. "Otro día no marcará una diferencia suficiente para nosotros, en un determinado momento se estancará con la misma capacitación. Probablemente deberíamos ahorrar el resto de nuestro tiempo para otra emergencia".

Goku revolvió el cabello de su hijo, "No podría haberlo dicho mejor. Tomemos a tu madre y regresemos a casa".

* * *

Un día completo había pasado para Cell desde su anuncio, el Android estaba en el sitio de su campo de batalla de vanguardia, mirando con orgullo su obra. Después de hacer el tamaño de acuerdo con las mismas especificaciones del torneo mundial de artes marciales, decidió duplicar el tamaño en la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera darle una buena pelea. En este caso, el anillo más grande le permitiría la maniobrabilidad para utilizar todas sus técnicas.

"Si la pelea es realmente buena, siempre podría destruir el anillo y convertirlo en una pelea a muerte, pero eso parece poco probable". se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras flotaba sobre el centro del anillo. "Ahora vamos a asuntos más urgentes".

El androide se dejó caer al suelo y se instaló en una posición meditativa: "Cada vez que intenté usar esos jutsus, sentí el otro instinto de fuente de energía. Parece que debo desbloquear completamente esta energía alternativa para dominar esas técnicas correctamente".

Cell se concentró en su energía y su habitual aura dorada se encendió a su alrededor. Después de unos minutos de tratar de sacar la energía extraña, sintió un pulso.

"Así es como ..." susurró como desconocido para él, su aura dorada cambió a una de azul. Cuando Cell sintió que la energía le recorría todo el cuerpo, de repente abrió los ojos y se quedó atónito al no encontrarse en el campo de batalla, sino en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla.

"Qué demonios ..." murmuró Cell con disgusto mientras se levantaba de su posición sentada en las aguas turbias. "Medito tratando de encontrar esa fuente extranjera de energía y termino en una alcantarilla?"

El Android se asomó al vacío, la oscuridad que se extendía desde la zona poco iluminada en la que se encontraba actualmente. Extrañas tuberías de varios colores se alineaban en las paredes, cada una de ellas parecía estar pulsando desde cualquier cosa que las siguiera. Celebrando justo por encima del agua, Cell extendió sus sentidos, encontrando la fuente de energía para llegar a ser desde más lejos por el pasaje en la dirección en la que fluía el agua residual.

**"¡GGRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

El fuerte rugido de una especie de bestia sacudió el corredor, casi derribando a Cell en las aguas residuales de abajo. Cell hizo una mueca en el aire antes de resumir su propia aura y disparar por el corredor a gran velocidad. Su aura dorada iluminó el área a su alrededor en el camino.

**"¡GGRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

El segundo rugido fue incluso más fuerte que el primero que salpicó algo del agua sucia hacia Cell, donde se vaporizó al contacto con su aura. Cell pronto se detuvo bruscamente cuando llegó a un callejón sin salida. En lugar de una pared trasera, era lo que parecía ser una jaula. El tamaño de la celda hecha para la jaula parece ser nada más que un mosquito zumbando alrededor. El Android no pudo ver lo que hay detrás de la jaula, solo sintiendo una intensa cantidad de sed de sangre saturando el área. Una célula intrigada voló justo enfrente de la jaula acercándose lo más posible antes de que se desatara otro rugido que casi derribó al androide.

**"¡GGRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Mientras el autoproclamado guerrero perfecto se cernía frente a la jaula, se quedó sin aliento ante la aparición de dos enormes ojos rojos brillantes que aparecían detrás de la jaula. De repente, una enorme pata intentó golpear la jaula y perforar a Cell en sus garras, pero se detuvo justo antes del cuerpo del Android.**  
**

**"¡GGRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡Tan cerca!" **Gruñó una áspera voz demoníaca cuando la gigantesca garra se retrajo detrás de la jaula.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?" exigió la célula. La boca de la bestia formó una sonrisa siniestra cuando retrocedió un poco y encendió su poder para iluminarse, y reveló la forma completa del zorro demonio de nueve colas en toda su gloria.

**"Debes tener más cuidado con lo que consumes como mortal. Había mucho más en ese mono idiota que consumiste de lo que podrías haber imaginado. Soy la poderosa Kyuubi no Kitsune, y estamos en los recesos de tu débil mente. . " **declaró Kyuubi.**  
**

"¡Esto es imposible!" exclamó Cell con incredulidad.**  
**

**"Qué tontería. En el momento en que los muchachos dan a luz a unos tontos humanos en un intento por controlar mi poder, me atan a su alma y me aprisionan en esta jaula. ¡Ahora que te has deshecho de él solo me quedo!" **cacareaba el zorro.

"Bueno, entonces, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Tu ladrido es obviamente peor que tu mordida. Si fueras la fuente de su poder, no eres nada para mí. Estoy muy por encima de su nivel". declaró la celda de una manera indiferente. En respuesta, Kyuubi soltó otro rugido furioso mientras se golpeaba contra la jaula.**  
**

**"¡Mira cómo tu boca se queja! ¡He vivido mucho más tiempo de lo que podrías imaginar, hecho cosas que solo podrías soñar!"**bramó Kyuubi.

"Yo soy el guerrero perfecto, ¡tú eres un balde en comparación conmigo!" rugió la célula.

El zorro se rió en su cara, **"¡Ja! Soy un verdadero inmortal, no tengo principio ni fin. Puede que no pueda matarte, pero ciertamente no tienes poder sobre mí".**

"He tenido suficiente de esto". Cell se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero se detuvo en seco ante las siguientes palabras del Kyuubi.

**"¿Realmente eres un tonto, y te vas antes de que yo haga mi oferta?" **cuestionó el zorro.

"¿Qué podrías ofrecerme?" preguntó una célula incrédula.

**"¿Qué otra cosa podría necesitar un guerrero _mortal_ como tú para completar verdaderamente tu evolución?" **Respondió el zorro.

"Estoy completo!" replicó una desafiante célula.

**"Físicamente, tal vez. Posees la cima de tus poderes, e incluso la eterna juventud para que tus poderes nunca se desvanezcan. Sin embargo, aún puedes _morir_ ",** declaró el zorro.

Cell resopló con incredulidad, "Eso es una absoluta tontería".

**"¿Lo es? Eres simplemente la creación de un hombre, de un pequeño sector de este universo. Hay muchos más seres dentro de tu universo, dentro de otros universos, ¡infierno hay otras dimensiones! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hay en "Al menos, otro es más poderoso que tú, con la capacidad de borrarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como puedas con este planeta. Si eres realmente ingenuo, entonces realmente eres una pérdida de tiempo". **Aparentemente, el zorro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse hacia la parte posterior de la jaula, solo para ser detenido por Cell.

"Bien entonces, ¿qué puedes darme?" exigió la célula.

El zorro lució una sonrisa como un gato que acaba de tragarse un pájaro cuando se dio la vuelta, **"la inmortalidad".**

"¿A cambio de qué?" preguntó la célula.

**"Libertad. Quitas ese sello, yo obtengo mi libertad y tú obtienes la inmortalidad. Es bastante simple". **declaró Kyuubi.

"Cómo sé que esto no es una artimaña elaborada. Debes tener más motivos ocultos que la libertad. Los kitsune son conocidos como tramposos". supuesta célula.

**"¡Ja! ¿Qué le importa más a un prisionero que a la libertad?" **contrarrestó el zorro. **"No importa si esos son mis verdaderos motivos o no. En el momento en que hice la oferta, decidiste seguir adelante con ella".**

"Cómo ..." comenzó Cell solo para ser cortado.

**"Sé de tus orígenes, compuesto por las células del poderoso Frieza y el Príncipe Vegeta Saiyan. Dos guerreros que nunca se apartarían de tal oportunidad, tu propia existencia es el fruto de su labor de perseguir tal objetivo. acepta mi oferta, está en tu sangre ". **declaró Kyuubi con confianza.**  
**

"Tienes razón, pero no tiene nada que ver con la sangre. Si no logras cumplir tu parte del trato, te mostraré cosas que son mucho peores que la muerte". Célula amenazada como flotaba sobre el sello. El androide le dio al zorro sonriente una última mirada antes de destruir el sello con una explosión masiva de energía. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de que se abriera la puerta, toda la alcantarilla comenzó a temblar y desmoronarse.

"¡Que es esto!" exigió una célula enfurecida.

**"¡HAHAHAHA! ¡TODO!" **bramó el zorro antes de que su imagen cambiara a la de un ojo morado brillante con una pupila negra. Hubo una pausa momentánea antes de que todo aparentemente explotara en una luz roja brillante.

* * *

**Mientras los guerreros Z se preparan para el enfrentamiento definitivo, Cell ha desatado una vez más el caos, pero esta vez sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué dará fruto de su última apuesta? ¿La amenaza interna de Naruto, Dieciséis y Diecisiete ha organizado una jailbreak exitosa o asumir el control? ¿O se las arreglará Cell para salir adelante una vez más? ¡Descúbrelo la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Encendido**

* * *

Goku, Krilin y Gohan se recostaron sobre la suave y fresca hierba junto al lago, simplemente relajándose después de una sesión sólida de pesca. Al principio, el breve regreso a la normalidad para su familia hizo feliz a Chichi, pero pronto se irritó por los diversos accidentes causados por la fuerza de Super Saiyan de su marido y su hijo. Después de otra negativa a que Goku y Gohan volvieran a sus formas normales, los echó de la casa por su propia tranquilidad. Krillin los había rastreado tan pronto como se dirigieron al lago. Las verdaderas intenciones del ex monje calvo eran vislumbrar los nuevos poderes encontrados de sus amigos. No pudo comprender cuán tranquilos estaban con la batalla que se avecinaba y decidió que debían tener un as en el agujero que escondían de todos los demás.

De vuelta en la casa, Chichi suspiró mientras barría el piso, terminando de limpiar el desastre del desayuno esa misma mañana. "No puedo esperar a que todo este asunto de Cell se acabe. Después de que mis hijos golpeen al monstruo, las cosas pueden volver a la forma en que solía ser ".

Abajo en la costa, Goku tenía sus brazos escondidos detrás de su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba los sonidos de la naturaleza. Gohan se acercó al borde del agua y se inclinó sobre una rodilla, saltando piedras sobre la superficie tranquila del lago. Krillin se saltó ociosamente algunas piedras y se maravilló de los estados físicos y mentales de Goku y Gohan.

_"A pesar del hecho de que son súper saiyas, parecen tan pacíficos, tan en sintonía con todo lo que los rodea". _pensó Krillin mientras observaba a Gohan jugar con una rana antes de volverse para ver cómo una mariposa caía sobre la nariz de Goku. _'¿Es ese el gran secreto? De alguna manera han logrado convertirse en normales como ..._

El monólogo interior de Krillin fue cortado por la aparición de una fuente de energía que casi lo hizo cagar en sus pantalones.

"Waaahhhh ..." tartamudeó incoherentemente, abrumado por sus sentidos tanto que tropezó hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero.

"¡Que es eso!" gritó Goku mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie. El Súper Saiyajin se mantuvo en cuclillas con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido mientras extendía sus sentidos, el estado de ánimo pacífico se disipó rápidamente en uno de confusión.

"¡Es enorme! ¡Eso es demasiado poder!" gritó Gohan mientras imitaba los gestos de su padre.

"¡Está fuera de control! ¡Oh, no! Si esto no se puede contener ..." una expresión de horror se formó en la cara de Goku cuando su voz se apagó.

"Esto es malo ... ¡Creo que es Cell! Debe haber cumplido su palabra". exclamó Gohan con un toque de pánico en su voz.

"Cc-ce-cell tiene tanto poder ..." tartamudeó Krillin, todavía en shock.

Goku negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo, "No, esa no es la firma de energía de Cell, parece que ... ¡Naruto? ¡Pero eso es imposible!"

"¡Ah, hombre! ¡Si esto continúa, todo el planeta va a explotar!" gritó Krillin mientras agarraba su cabeza con frustración.

"Simplemente cambió de nuevo, ahora es como los androides. ¡Sé que está ahí pero no puedo recogerlo!" dijo Gohan mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba el suelo con frustración.

"Ya no podemos quedarnos por aquí; debemos averiguar qué está sucediendo y detenerlo. ¡Vamos!" declaró Goku al recibir un asentimiento afirmativo de su hijo y de Krillin. Krillin se aferró a Goku cuando padre e hijo levantaron sus manos hacia sus frentes para realizar la transmisión instantánea, cuando de repente la firma de energía desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

"Huh ..." soltó Goku en completa sorpresa mientras tropezaba.

"¿A dónde fue ...?" Murmuró un confundido Gohan, rascándose la nuca.

Unos segundos más tarde, la firma original de energía de Cell antes del caos reapareció en la ubicación exacta que era antes. Todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. El dúo Súper Saiyajin de padre e hijo se miraron el uno al otro con miradas de asombro, incapaces de comprender lo que acaba de suceder mientras Krillin soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Estamos a salvo por ahora". Dijo mientras caía suavemente al suelo.

* * *

Vegeta se paseaba de un lado a otro sobre el puesto de observación, momentos de intentar arrancarse el cabello con frustración. El príncipe Saiyajin ya estaba harto de esperar a que Piccolo emergiera de la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica antes de que Cell decidiera ir y hacer este truco.

"¡Qué demonios está pasando ahí afuera! ¡Primero hay una gran explosión de energía de Cell, luego desaparece como si nunca hubiera existido! ¡Esto es una locura!" gritó mientras se contenía de hacer un agujero en el puesto de observación.

"¿Quizás Cell solo está tratando de meterse con nosotros?" Sugirió un Trunks perplejo.

Tien negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo: "Si quisiera hacer eso, alardearía su nivel de energía, esa inestable explosión de energía simplemente hizo parecer que el sistema solar estaba a punto de incendiarse".

"Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, parece que Goku ha ido a investigar". dijo Trunks.

"DAMMIT!" gritó Vegeta mientras disparaba una descarga masiva de energía a la atmósfera para apaciguar sus frustraciones. "¿QUÉ FUE PENSANDO EN QUE MALDAR NAMEK VA POR FAVOR DE MÍ?"

Las gotas de sudor corrían por las caras de Tien y Trunks, _"¿Eso es lo que le preocupa?"_

* * *

Goku se hizo a la vista justo en el centro del anillo, a varios metros de distancia de Cell. El Super Saiyan miró alrededor del área, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común ni sintiendo ninguna otra firma de energía. Cell permaneció sentado frente a él, completamente quieto e inmóvil en lo que parecía ser un trance meditativo. Relajándose un poco, Goku echó un vistazo rápido a la arena.

"Bueno, él ciertamente sabe cómo construir un moderno anillo de combate". comentó Goku mientras dejaba escapar un silbido en reconocimiento del sitio por sus próximas batallas.

"Gracias. Me complace saber que este lugar está a la altura de un luchador de élite como tú, Goku". Respondió una célula ahora completamente alerta. "¿Aquí para explorar la competencia?"

La declaración de Cell casi lo sacó de guardia. Parecía que el androide no tenía ningún recuerdo de los eventos que acaban de ocurrir. Goku logró ocultar su sorpresa al responder con un tono informal, como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima, "Sí, algo así".

Cell se puso lentamente de pie, cuando alcanzó su altura máxima, los dos entraron en una mirada fija. En silencio se dimensionaron el uno al otro, cada uno tratando de medir las vastas profundidades que el otro ocultaba bajo la superficie. Goku buscó en Cell para cualquier indicación de lo que provocó esa explosión de poder anterior, pero no pudo sentir nada de él. Incluso su mente y sus sentimientos parecían desprovistos de cualquier rastro del evento, era si nunca ocurría.

"Cada uno será contabilizado". dijo Goku en voz baja mientras se preparaba para partir.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la célula, sin escucharlo claramente.

"Antes de que termine la batalla, todas las vidas que has robado serán contabilizadas. Pagarás por tus crímenes contra las personas de este planeta". declaró Goku mientras desaparecía por transmisión instantánea. Cell se quedó mirando el lugar del que desapareció con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"Goku ciertamente parece que tiene mucha oferta. Parece que los juegos realmente serán algo para recordar, al menos para mí".

* * *

Goku volvió a aparecer con Krillin y Gohan luciendo un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Krillin.

"No tengo idea. Cell parecía perfectamente normal, bueno para los estándares de Cell". respondió Goku.

"¿Dio alguna indicación de lo que estaba haciendo?" preguntó Gohan.

"No, eso es lo que es aún más extraño, Cell parecía no tener idea de que algo sucedió". respondió Goku.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Krillin.

"Ya sea lo que sea que trató de hacer, su memoria fue borrada o las fuerzas externas jugaron un factor". respondió Gohan. "Ninguna de las respuestas me brinda ningún tipo de consuelo. Todo esto es realmente inquietante".

_'¿Fuerzas externas? Por un minuto, esperé que estuviera dentro de las fuerzas, pero no había nada que demostrara que ese era el caso. _pensó Goku.

"¿Por qué las cosas nunca pueden ser fáciles para nosotros?" murmuró Krillin con un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No sé qué es lo más preocupante ..." comenzó Goku.

"El hecho de que Cell pueda aparentemente producir ese tipo de energía o que no hay forma en el infierno de que pueda controlarla". terminó Gohan.

"Bueno, si él se explota accidentalmente en el proceso de intentar ganar, solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no esté en este planeta". bromeó Goku.

Krillin se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza ante la idea: "Si decides deshacerte de un plan a medias como ese, asegúrate de tener suficiente tiempo para teletransportarte lejos de la explosión".

"Sí, no voy a ser la que tenga que explicarle a mamá por qué tenemos que volver a Namek para usar sus bolas de dragón para revivirte de nuevo". añadió Gohan.

Los dos le dieron a Goku una mirada expectante, pero él ya estaba perdido en otro pensamiento. "Dragonballs, ¿eh? Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para revivir a los que están aquí en la tierra ..." murmuró Goku con una expresión pensativa.

* * *

A medida que se acercaba el día de los Juegos Celulares, cada miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra hizo su debida diligencia al prepararse para la batalla. Vegeta aprovechó al máximo su entrenamiento en soledad dentro de la Cámara Hiperbólica del Tiempo. El príncipe Saiyajin llevó su entrenamiento a un nivel completamente nuevo, intentando romper los límites de sus poderes Súper Saiyajin a cada paso. Para sus frustraciones, sintió que llegaba a la meseta de la que Gohan había advertido anteriormente, las ganancias de su entrenamiento vigoroso se hacían cada vez más pequeñas. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que los orgullosos guerreros, incluso después de que expirara el tiempo en la cámara, regresara a capsule corp para continuar entrenando en la cámara de gravedad durante varios días más.

Trunks se enfrentó a problemas similares a los de su padre, su segundo viaje a la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica no proporcionó casi la misma cantidad de ganancia que el primero. Tampoco pudo encontrar una manera de solucionar su problema de velocidad. Creyendo que a pesar de sus limitaciones en un área, todavía tenía lo suficiente en otras para derrotar a Cell, tomó un enfoque diferente de Vegeta después de salir de la cámara. Tendría que encontrar una manera de hacer que Cell se peleara según sus propios términos, las tácticas se convertirían en su clave para la victoria. Gracias a la previsión de su abuelo, Trunks pudo estudiar el video de todas las batallas de Cell desde que lo encontraron por primera vez gracias a la tecnología de espionaje del Dr. Gero. Trunks revisó meticulosamente las imágenes de cada batalla, tratando de exponer todas las posibles debilidades que podía explotar contra el Android en la batalla.

Los hombres de la familia Son lograron mucho a pesar de estar bajo los ojos siempre vigilantes de ChiChi. Goku completó con éxito la Operación Dragonball Reboot. Después de una rápida visita al rey Kai para encontrar la ubicación de New Namek, Goku fue recibido con una cálida bienvenida por parte de los Namekianos. Por recomendación del élder Mori, Dende, el joven amigo de Gohan y Krillin, fue seleccionado para convertirse en el nuevo guardián de la Tierra. A la llegada de Goku en la búsqueda con Dende, el Sr. Popo se llenó de alegría al descubrir que la tierra tenía un nuevo guardián y él un nuevo amigo con quien pasar el tiempo. Con la ayuda del Sr. Popo, Dende revivió las viejas Dragonballs con una mejora, Shenron ahora concedió dos deseos en lugar de uno. Piccolo dividió su tiempo restante entre su preparación para la Célula de batalla y la ayuda del Sr.

Los miembros humanos de los luchadores Z no fueron considerados para esta pelea, también hicieron uso de la Cámara de Tiempo Hiperbólica. Todos sabían que a pesar del hecho de que sus compañeros de Super Saiyan serían los que realizarían la mayor parte del trabajo para eliminar a Cell, cualquiera de ellos podría ser llamado en un momento crucial para marcar la diferencia entre ganar y perder la pelea.

Bulma había puesto a cero en su último proyecto, Dieciocho. Inicialmente, bajo la dirección de Dieciocho, Bulma se dispuso a eliminar varias de las cajas de seguridad y otras sorpresas desagradables que el Dr. Gero escondió dentro del Android femenino. Esto incluía una bomba de alto impacto separada, aparte de la bomba autodestructiva bajo el control de Dieciocho. Al parecer, este dispositivo explosivo era para que Gero detonara a distancia desde una distancia cercana en un esfuerzo por destruir a un enemigo que no podía ser asesinado a través del combate normal. Bulma hizo algunas mejoras sobre la marcha al diseño de Gero con todos los peligros fuera del camino. Dieciocho ahora era más fuerte, más rápido y más resistente que antes.

Desafortunadamente, las fuerzas especiales de la Tierra no fueron las únicas "en serio" que tomaron las cosas en marcha para prepararse para una cita con Cell en el ring. En un día en particular, el programa de ejercicios favorito del mediodía del Maestro Roshi fue interrumpido por un anuncio especial.

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Aquí está! ¡El campeón del mundo, Hércules Satanás!" declaró el anunciador cuando Hercule saltó al escenario con las manos levantadas formando el signo de la paz con los dedos. Comenzó a jugar con la multitud que tenía delante y se lo comieron.

"¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE!" Cantó la audiencia.

"Bueno, señor Satanás, ¿hay algo que quiera decir sobre estos próximos juegos de Cell?" preguntó el locutor.

"¡Puedes llamarme, El Exterminador porque voy a aplastar ese punk como el insecto que es!" rugió Hercule.

"¡Y ahí lo tienen amigos! ¡Hércules! ¡El campeón! ¡El exterminador! ¡Y ante todo, nuestro héroe!" Declaró el anunciador.

"¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE!" Cantó la audiencia de nuevo.

"Bueno, hay una pelea en la que estaré alentando a Cell". murmuró Roshi mientras cambiaba el canal.

* * *

"Bueno, hoy es el gran día". dijo Krillin mientras contemplaba la Tierra desde el borde del mirador. "¿Tenemos una oportunidad ahí afuera hoy? ¿O solo estamos engañándonos?"

Piccolo cubrió la pregunta del ex monje y puso sus propios dos centavos: "En su mayor parte, Cell ha ocultado la mayor parte de su poder. Es difícil decir cuáles son las probabilidades porque tanto Goku como Gohan también han ocultado su poder. Yo ' Estoy bastante seguro de que ambos son más fuertes que Trunks y Vegeta, pero por lo mucho que no tengo idea ".

"Si son capaces de vencer a Cell, es bueno que hayan mantenido oculto su poder". declaró Dende cuando se unió a la conversación.

"¿Porqué es eso?" preguntó Krillin.

"Cell comparte los rasgos de carácter con Frieza, si supiera con certeza que iba a perder la batalla, podría hacer algo drástico como lo hizo Frieza en Namek". respondió Dende.

Krillin negó con la cabeza cuando un escalofrío recorrió su memoria de Namek: "Buen punto, pude ver totalmente a Cell intentando volar la Tierra por el bien de ganar".

"Vamos a seguir adelante". declaró Piccolo cuando Tien se les unió.

"Cierto, espero que nos veamos luego Dende". dijo Krillin con una ola mientras se iban.

"Cuento con ello." Susurró Dende mientras se disparaba en el horizonte.

* * *

"¿Dónde está Vegeta?" preguntó Gohan mientras golpeaba su pie con impaciencia. "Es hora de ir."

"Padre ya se adelantó sin nosotros". respondió Trunks cuando se encontró con Gohan, Goku, Dieciocho y Yamcha en la puerta.

"¡Buena suerte!" dijo el Rey Buey mientras estrechaba las manos de su nieto y yerno. Goku y Gohan llevaron a ChiChi y su padre a Capsule Corp para ver la batalla. La esperanza era que un entorno más cómodo para monitorear la pelea aliviaría algunos de los nervios de ChiChi, pero Son Matriarch ya se había desmayado hace unos momentos cuando Goku anunció que era hora de irse.

"No necesitamos suerte, todo el trabajo duro que todos han realizado para esto ... Cell no tiene ninguna posibilidad". declaró Gohan.

"Whoa ..." murmuró Bulma. Ella y casi todos los demás, excepto Goku, estaban un poco sorprendidos por la confianza que parecía estar saliendo de Gohan en oleadas.

"¡Vamos a rodar!" ordenó Goku.

* * *

"Aquí estamos a pocos minutos del inicio de los juegos de Cell y no parece como si alguien más hubiera llegado al desafío de Cell. El ser monstruoso continúa parándose estoicamente en el medio del ring, en gran anticipación de lo que es "¡Seguro que será un día memorable! Parece que lo único que estamos esperando es la llegada de nuestro querido campeón Hercule. El campeón de hace días se declaró a sí mismo como un candado garantizado para ganar el torneo de hoy".

Justo cuando dijo esto, se escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero dando vueltas por encima. La cámara se acercó para seguir al helicóptero en su decente. Tan pronto como tocó la tierra, la puerta se abrió y salió Hercule seguido por muchos miembros de su séquito.

"¡Él está aquí! ¡Nuestro campeón está aquí!" aclamó el anunciador cuando Hércules se apresuró hacia él. "Y a pesar de luchar contra la reciente controversia sobre su sexualidad, una cosa siempre ha sido sincera acerca de nuestro querido campeón. Su camino hacia la victoria en el anillo de artes marciales no tiene paralelo. El invicto campeón mundial de artes marciales no tiene prisioneros y hoy demostrará que ¡La célula no es más que una pequeña señal en la pantalla del radar! "

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡Celular con todos sus trucos de fantasía y efectos especiales, no tiene una verdadera fuerza de vela! ¡Voy a aplastar a ese aficionado como a ser un mago!" proclamado Hercule.

Cell de repente levantó la vista hacia el cielo, sus ojos siguiendo una especificación en la distancia que se acercaba rápidamente.

"Debería haber esperado que Vegeta fuera el primero en la línea". Cell se rió entre dientes en voz baja. Vegeta llegó rápidamente a la escena, luciendo su característico ceño fruncido y ya se transformó en su forma de Súper Saiyajin Ascendido cuando aterrizó en el borde del anillo con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Soltó un bufido de disgusto al ver a Hercule y su ceremonia antes de centrar su atención en Cell.

"Parece que tenemos un observador para el partido de hoy. ¿Cómo fue que voló así?" El locutor le pregunto a Hercule.

"Es otro truco, Cell probablemente contrató a algunos tipos para hacer algunas acrobacias y hacer un buen espectáculo". respondió Hércules.

El locutor le dirigió a Hercule una mirada interrogante antes de correr hacia Vegeta y tocar el micrófono en su cara, "Señor, ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y lo más importante, ¿qué piensas de las posibilidades del Campeón en la batalla de hoy?"

"¿Tienes un deseo de muerte? ¡Lárgate la cara!" Gruñó Vegeta mientras lanzaba una pequeña dosis de intención de matar al hombre, enviándolo corriendo hacia Hercule.

"¡Ese tipo está loco! ¿Qué piensas, Champ?" pregunto el locutor.

Hércules se rió de la pregunta: "Debe estar nervioso, probablemente su primera vez frente a una cámara de televisión. Tal vez le dé algunos consejos después de la pelea".

"Así es, Hércules no solo es un campeón de artes marciales, sino ..." Su declaración fue interrumpida porque se quedó sin palabras por el impacto de otras tres llegadas por aire, Piccolo, Krillin y Tien. Todos aterrizaron al lado de Vegeta que les sonrió.

"No sé por qué ustedes tres se molestaron en aparecer". comentó el príncipe Saiyan con indiferencia.

"Sé que es mejor dejar el destino en el mundo en tus manos". replicó Piccolo. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos ante el Namek antes de volver su atención a Cell.

"¿E-The-hay tres más de ellos? ¿De dónde vienen todos?" Cuestionó el anunciador aturdido.

"Es solo otro de esos trucos, te lo digo!" Declaró Hércules.

Cell dejó de mirar a la distancia y se giró para mirar al último grupo que llegaba, "¡Excelente! ¡Todos finalmente están aquí!"

"¡Wow! ¡Hay un grupo aún mayor de personas volando en este momento! ¡Cómo lo hacen!" Proclamó el anunciador.

Hércules comenzó a ponerse nervioso, gotas de sudor cayeron por su rostro mientras tiraba del cuello de su camisa, "Debe ser una nueva moda de zapatos especiales o algo así". Luego se dio cuenta de que Dieciocho estaba en medio del grupo y rápidamente comenzó a correr de nuevo con su idiota boca. "¡Lo entiendo! ¡Esa mujer es modelo y debe ser una de mis admiradoras más fanáticas aquí para ayudarme! ¡Estos tipos deben ser su detalle de seguridad! , definitivamente debes aparecer en la fiesta posterior cuando hayamos terminado aquí ".

La rubia tuvo que contenerse para no disparar la cabeza del imbécil.

"¡Sí! ¡Parece que hay valentía y romance en el aire hoy aquí!" Proclamó el anunciador.

"¡Goku! ¡Me alegra que pudieras hacerlo!" Saludó a Cell cuando los últimos cinco competidores aterrizaron.

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo". respondió Goku.

"¿Quién va primero?" preguntó Gohan.

"Disculpe, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene la intención de competir, ¿verdad?" interrumpió el anunciador. "Es obvio que el campeón del mundo será el primero, él es el único que puede vencer a Cell".

"¿En serio?" rió Yamcha. "¡Vamos! Ese tipo no pudo vencer a una mosca".

Krillin resopló, "Sí, él es solo el campeón de una cosa: malos cortes de pelo".

"¡Ja! ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa espantosa? ¿A mitad de camino?" Añadió Yamcha en tono burlón.

"¡Qué insolencia!" exclamó el anunciador ofendido. "¿Y qué? ¿Supones que uno de ustedes será el que derrotará a Cell?"

"¡Por supuesto, imbécil incompetente! ¡Ahora sal de aquí, antes de que te destruya a ti y a tus preciosas cámaras de televisión!" bramó Vegeta.

El locutor y su camarógrafo sabiamente huyeron al otro lado del ring cerca de Hercule, "¡Bien, ahí lo tienen amigos! Estos competidores parecen creer que nuestro amado campeón es una broma, y que ellos serán los que derrotarán a Cell. Personalmente, creo que tienen miedo de poner en evidencia y están tratando de encubrirlo con valentía. ¿Qué dices, Champ? "

"¡Yo digo que tienes toda la razón!" exclamó Hércules. "¡Los aficionados como estos tipos no pueden manejar el foco de atención!"

"¿Por qué tú ...?" Gruñó Vegeta, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer un movimiento, Gohan comenzó a caminar hacia el anunciador y Hercule.

"No te preocupes yo me encargaré de esto". dijo Gohan.

Hercule acababa de comenzar a poner un programa de nuevo frente a la cámara cuando Gohan se acercó a él, "¡Y solo quiero que todos mis admiradores sepan que el campeón nunca te decepcionará!"

"Disculpe señor!" dijo Gohan mientras tiraba de la camisa de Hércules. "No va a ser muy seguro estar aquí. Tú y tus amigos probablemente deberían salir de aquí".

"¡Ja! ¡Es un niño divertido! ¡Eres un alboroto!" Rió Hercule mientras le daba una palmada a Gohan en la espalda.

"Lo digo en serio, la pelea será demasiado para que las personas no entrenadas puedan manejar su presencia". dijo Gohan con severidad.

Hércules se dobló de risa, "¡Gente inexperta! ¡Eso es clásico!"

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Gohan estaba siendo muy serio.

"¿No sabes quién soy niño?" preguntó Hércules con incredulidad.

Gohan lo miró por unos minutos fingiendo ignorancia. El campeón se perdió la sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó la cara de Gohan antes de que él comenzara a fingir, como si la proverbial bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza, "Oh, sí ..."

"¡Así es, niño! Estoy ..." Hercule fue interrumpido por Gohan.

"¡El tipo del comercial de Gero's Mechanical Ho!" declaró Gohan mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusador al hombre.

"¡Sí! ¡El ... QUÉ! ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO! ¡ERA UN HAZA!" gritó Hércules.

"¡Mi mamá me enseñó cómo tratar con personas como tú! ¡PERVERTEN!" gritó Gohan mientras procedía a patear a Hercule directamente en las joyas de la familia y enviarlo a volar a una montaña cercana. Un grito de '¡ESO ES MI NIÑO! GO GOHAN! ' Podía ser escuchado en todo el mundo en ese momento.

"Eso debería deshacerse de él por un tiempo". dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos y recibió un puntaje de cinco de Yamcha. Goku negó con la cabeza tratando de contener su risa, mientras que Piccolo y Vegeta le dieron un par de sonrisas de aprobación.

"Creo que Naruto lo ha borrado, demasiado." comentó Krillin.

"Ese zoquete lo merecía. Esperemos que ahora ya no pueda reproducirse". murmuró Dieciocho.

"Ahora que el campeón bufón está fuera de juego, ¿quién va primero?" preguntó Piccolo.

"Sí, ¿quién es?" Añadió una célula ansiosa.

"¿No es obvio?" respondió un sonriente Vegeta. "No se me negará esta oportunidad. Estos tontos interfirieron con mis planes la última vez y, mira lo que pasó, te comiste a dos de ellos y venciste a otro. ¡No más interferencias, este es mi momento!"

Todos los demás miraron a Goku y Piccolo, los líderes del grupo que parecían tener una conversación silenciosa entre ellos. Después de unos segundos, Goku se encogió de hombros y Piccolo asintió levemente, lo que le permitió a Vegeta tener la primera grieta sin respuesta.

"Sabes que no puede ganar, ¿por qué lo dejas pelear?" Gohan le susurró a su padre y mentor.

"Será más útil en el futuro, después de ser golpeado. En el caso de que realmente necesitemos su ayuda, en su mente se debe demostrar que no puede ganar por sí solo". Respondió Piccolo con Goku asintiendo de acuerdo.

"Bueno, Vegeta, parece que finalmente estás recibiendo tu disparo". declaró Cell cuando Vegeta aterrizó en el ring frente a él. "Recuerdo que antes habías hecho muchas predicciones audaces, solo para que tu propio hijo te sacara de la batalla. ¿Quizás no eres tan bueno como dices ser?"

En lugar de que sus comentarios enfurecieran al Vegeta como Cell esperaba, el Príncipe Saiyajin simplemente lo miró como si estuviera midiendo el valor de Cells.

"Tonto." murmuró Vegeta en voz baja. El príncipe Saiyajin comenzó a hablar en un tono tranquilo pero áspero, recuperando volumen e impulso a medida que avanzaba: "Soy el descendiente del linaje real de Saiyajin, los más grandes guerreros de nuestra orgullosa ascendencia. Nací con el destino de convertirme el luchador más temido que haya vivido. Durante un largo período de tiempo mi potencial se vio frustrado por gente como Frieza, permitiendo que tontos como Kakarot me superaran en el poder. No hubo mayor humillación para mí, que volver a la vida y ver que un imbécil de tercera clase había subido a los libros de registro, no solo reclamando mi derecho de nacimiento, sino también teniendo el placer de eliminar la ruina de mi existencia ".

Vegeta gruñó mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo, la electricidad azul crepitaba a su alrededor mientras su aura dorada brotaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Su voz salió casi como un gruñido cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo: "Entonces llegaron esas máquinas ridículas, los juguetes de juguete de un loco obsesionado enviados a destruirnos a todos. Me vi obligado a sentarme y ver cómo un simple niño obtenía el pináculo de El poder de nuestra gran carrera. Toda mi vida trabajé tan duro para obtener lo que solo se pensaba que era un mito, solo para ver a un niño mestizo que me superaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi sin esfuerzo. ¡Pero tú! la mayor abominación de todas surgió, afirmando ser el guerrero perfecto. Supuestamente se forjó a partir de las células de los guerreros más grandes del universo. ¡Eres el mayor insulto para todos nosotros! ¡No tienes fuerza propia! ¡Robando incluso al ser más débil de este planeta! Eres una afrenta a todos los guerreros, que no han vivido más que por su propia fuerza. ¿Y te atreves a pretender ser el mejor guerrero, el guerrero perfecto? ¡No más! ¡No eres nada más que una sanguijuela, robando el poder de otros y reclamándolo como tuyo! ¡Te borraré de la existencia!

Cell dejó escapar una risita alegre en respuesta, "Un poco egoísta, ¿verdad Vegeta?"

Vegeta resopló en respuesta, "¿Eso de un cobarde que corrió y se escondió hasta que pudo robar el poder suficiente para sobrevivir?"

Al margen, Tien estaba casi sin palabras, "no me di cuenta de que esto era tan ... personal".

"Para un hombre que valora tanto su orgullo y su fuerza individual ... lo entiendo". declaró Trunks.

"Estaría mintiendo, si dijera que no hay satisfacción personal en derribar a alguien que me ha robado". Piccolo añadido. "La batalla contra Frieza fue una lucha pura por la supervivencia. Esta batalla es más que eso ... una parte de cada uno de nosotros está dentro de Cell, para que un clon bastardo haya vencido a los originales ..."

"No se puede / no se permitirá que ocurra". declaró Goku / Gohan simultáneamente.

"Bueno, entonces Vegeta," comenzó Cell mientras su propia aura dorada brotaba alrededor de su cuerpo, "¡Comencemos!"

Al instante, los dos desaparecieron de sus posiciones, entrando en combate de alta velocidad. Para el ojo inexperto, la única evidencia de batalla fueron los rápidos destellos de luz acompañados por el crujido de los golpes atronadores que chocaban. En un momento los dos aparecieron en la esquina noreste del ring, Vegeta bloqueando una patada de Cell con su antebrazo, al siguiente estaban en el lado sur con Cell deteniendo un puñetazo en sus pistas. Los dos continuaron su baile de alta velocidad durante unos minutos antes de volver a establecerse en los lados opuestos del anillo.

Vegeta se lanzó repentinamente hacia Cell, lanzando un golpe con la mano derecha que Cell bloqueó fácilmente antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás creando un espacio entre los dos. En el instante en que Vegeta se lanzó hacia otro ataque, Cell desapareció y reapareció frente a Vegeta golpeando con un codo al plexo solar de Vegeta, solo para que su ataque pasara a través de una imagen secundaria. Vegeta reapareció por encima de Cell, su cuerpo se puso boca abajo mientras intentaba una patada vertical en el cuello de Cell. Su ataque tampoco logró conectarse, pasando a través de una imagen secundaria cuando Cell apareció gradualmente detrás de su oponente, conectándose con una patada giratoria a la espalda de Vegeta. Vegeta se disparó hacia el suelo en un ángulo incómodo, pero fue capaz de reunirse con la mano y saltar hacia atrás para aterrizar sobre sus pies. Cell inmediatamente aprovechó su ventaja, acercándose al Super Saiyan con un rápido asalto de golpes y patadas. Vegeta hizo su mejor esfuerzo para protegerse contra la mayoría de los golpes, pero Cell logró lanzar algunos golpes poderosos con el Saiyajin a la defensiva. Vegeta se quedó sin aliento por el dolor después de recibir un disparo especialmente violento en la garganta, y Cell aprovechó la abertura con un rápido doble golpe para destripar a su contraparte. El Android mostraba una sonrisa maníaca cuando agarró a Vegeta por la parte delantera de su armadura, y adoptó una postura exagerada cuando le tendió un puñetazo en el brazo. Vegeta hizo que Cell pagara por sus obras teatrales, agarrándolo rápidamente por los hombros y lanzando un cabezazo salvaje que hizo que un insecto de gran tamaño tropezara hacia atrás. Vegeta hizo su mejor esfuerzo para protegerse contra la mayoría de los golpes, pero Cell logró lanzar algunos golpes poderosos con el Saiyajin a la defensiva. Vegeta se quedó sin aliento por el dolor después de recibir un disparo especialmente violento en la garganta, y Cell aprovechó la abertura con un rápido doble golpe para destripar a su contraparte. El Android mostraba una sonrisa maníaca cuando agarró a Vegeta por la parte delantera de su armadura, y adoptó una postura exagerada cuando le tendió un puñetazo en el brazo. Vegeta hizo que Cell pagara por sus obras teatrales, agarrándolo rápidamente por los hombros y lanzando un cabezazo salvaje que hizo que un insecto de gran tamaño tropezara hacia atrás. Vegeta hizo su mejor esfuerzo para protegerse contra la mayoría de los golpes, pero Cell logró lanzar algunos golpes poderosos con el Saiyajin a la defensiva. Vegeta se quedó sin aliento por el dolor después de recibir un disparo especialmente violento en la garganta, y Cell aprovechó la abertura con un rápido doble golpe para destripar a su contraparte. El Android mostraba una sonrisa maníaca cuando agarró a Vegeta por la parte delantera de su armadura, y adoptó una postura exagerada cuando le tendió un puñetazo en el brazo. Vegeta hizo que Cell pagara por sus obras teatrales, agarrándolo rápidamente por los hombros y lanzando un cabezazo salvaje que hizo que un insecto de gran tamaño tropezara hacia atrás. Vegeta se quedó sin aliento por el dolor después de recibir un disparo especialmente violento en la garganta, y Cell aprovechó la abertura con un rápido doble golpe para destripar a su contraparte. El Android mostraba una sonrisa maníaca cuando agarró a Vegeta por la parte delantera de su armadura, y adoptó una postura exagerada cuando le tendió un puñetazo en el brazo. Vegeta hizo que Cell pagara por sus obras teatrales, agarrándolo rápidamente por los hombros y lanzando un cabezazo salvaje que hizo que un insecto de gran tamaño tropezara hacia atrás. Vegeta se quedó sin aliento por el dolor después de recibir un disparo especialmente violento en la garganta, y Cell aprovechó la abertura con un rápido doble golpe para destripar a su contraparte. El Android mostraba una sonrisa maníaca cuando agarró a Vegeta por la parte delantera de su armadura, y adoptó una postura exagerada cuando le tendió un puñetazo en el brazo. Vegeta hizo que Cell pagara por sus obras teatrales, agarrándolo rápidamente por los hombros y lanzando un cabezazo salvaje que hizo que un insecto de gran tamaño tropezara hacia atrás.

"Buena recuperación allí mismo". Troncos sin vida.

Gohan resopló disgustado por lo que estaba viendo, "Esta pelea es una broma en este momento, es tan descuidada".

"En el futuro, ¿podemos todos estar de acuerdo en saltarnos el maldito calentamiento?" Gruñó Piccolo en molestia. Todos negaron con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Cell hizo rodar su cuello, resolviendo unos cuantos pliegues mientras Vegeta estiraba sus dedos haciendo que sus nudillos explotaran en voz alta.

"Debo decir que, a pesar de todo lo que rodea a tu supuesta perfección, me siento decepcionado. Parece que toda la mierda extra que el tonto tiró ha debilitado la verdadera fuente de tu poder". dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Tus células? ¡Ja! Me resulta sumamente divertido que el autoproclamado pináculo del poder de Saiyajin, el pináculo del poder de Súper Saiyajin, se sienta tan presumido después de ser maltratado por una mera fracción de mi poder y mis habilidades. ¡Actualmente eres el último muerto de todos los Saiyajin! " Se burló de la célula.

"¡Los sensores robóticos que heredaste de esas otras dos piezas de chatarra obviamente están funcionando mal en Android!" Gritó Vegeta mientras de repente explotaba con energía. Su aura dorada estalló violentamente a su alrededor mientras el anillo bajo sus pies temblaba. "¡Cuando se trata del poder de Saiyan, nadie se compara con Vegeta! ¡UAAAHHH!"

Vegeta aceleró y colocó un golpe que Cell movió para bloquear, Vegeta explotó la apertura que creó al patear a Cell antes de rodar en una patada doble que lanzó el Android al aire. El Príncipe Saiyajin reapareció rápidamente en el aire por encima de Cell y golpeó con un doble mango de hacha que envió al Android a volar hacia el borde del anillo. Vegeta llevó sus brazos hacia atrás mientras encendía un par de explosiones de energía de tamaño mediano a las que disparó conectadas, provocando una explosión en el punto de contacto justo en el borde del anillo.

"Realmente debería cuidarme, casi me sacan del ring". dijo Cell sarcásticamente, mientras el humo se despejaba para revelarlo en perfectas condiciones, flotando justo por encima del borde del anillo. "Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que ese Vegeta!"

El Saiyajin no respondió con palabras, sonrió antes de desaparecer de la vista. Vegeta reapareció al lado de su oponente, agarró a Cell por el brazo, giró y golpeó el Android en el piso de la arena. Cell se recuperó rápidamente levantando sus piernas hacia atrás y lanzando sus pies hacia el pecho de Vegeta. Cuando el Saiyajin se lanzó al aire, Cell se perdió de vista y reapareció en lo alto por encima de Vegeta con sus manos formando un triángulo.

**"¡TRI-VIGA! ¡HAAA!"**

Vegeta se movió en el aire y respondió con su propia explosión.

**"GALLICK GUN!"**

Los ataques se encontraron a mitad de camino en un punto muerto, el dúo abandonó rápidamente sus explosiones de energía y, simultáneamente, provocó una explosión. Reaparecieron rápidamente entre el humo de la explosión, comprometidos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de alta velocidad. Los dos continuaron intercambiando golpes sin que ninguno ganara la ventaja, hasta que Vegeta logró dominar a Cell y enviar al Android a estrellarse contra el piso de la arena.

Vegeta comenzó a reírse mientras Cell se ponía de pie lentamente, "¿Es esto todo lo que tienes?"

"Bueno, mira cuánto te ríes cuando empiezo a usar mi verdadera fuerza". célula retortada.

"Estás faroleando". dijo Vegeta con incredulidad.

"Soy yo?" Respondió una Célula sonriente.

* * *

**_Después de una larga acumulación, los juegos de Cell finalmente comenzaron con Vegeta obteniendo el primer crack. Hasta ahora, la batalla parece estar en terreno liso, pero ¿Cell simplemente está jugando con Vegeta como lo sugieren Goku, Gohan, Piccolo e incluso Cell? ¿O es el Príncipe Saiyan a la puerta del legado que define la victoria que siempre ha deseado? ¡Más de la batalla épica se desarrolla, la próxima vez en Ninja of the Kais!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

N / A: Ha pasado un poco desde mi última actualización, ¡pero no se preocupe por mis lectores leales! Esta edición es casi dos veces más larga que una actualización normal, y definitivamente es la actualización más larga de la historia con diferencia. ¡Ahora, sigamos con el espectáculo!

* * *

**Capitulo 18: gran robo**

* * *

"¿Qué dices, Vegeta? ¿Vamos a mejorar las cosas?" Célula desafiada.

"Bien entonces, muéstrame lo que tienes". replicó un desafiante Vegeta.

"Espero que puedas mantenerte al día ..." respondió Cell en un tono oscuro mientras una sonrisa malvada se extendía por su rostro. El Android cambió a una posición de poder y comenzó a rugir cuando un aura de oro rojizo brotó a su alrededor. Las oleadas verdes de bioelectricidad crepitaron alrededor del área cuando su nivel de energía aumentó. Las baldosas del anillo cerca de Cell se levantaron temblorosamente del suelo antes de orbitar alrededor de Cell mientras se encendía. Vegeta se mantuvo firme, decidido a no sentirse impresionado por el despliegue de poder.

"Sabía que Cell se estaba conteniendo, ¡pero esto es irreal!" gritó Yamcha mientras levantaba su brazo para protegerse de los escombros que pateaban la arena.

"Tengo la sensación de que esto es solo el comienzo ..." agregó Tien mientras los vientos en espiral del poder de Cell se apagaban. El aura alrededor del cuerpo de los androides retrocedió y las baldosas se detuvieron momentáneamente en el aire antes de volver a caer en su lugar a lo largo del suelo de la arena.

"Esto es lo que pediste por Vegeta. Muéstranos de qué estás hecho". declaró Piccolo.

"Así que has logrado aumentar tu nivel de energía un poco, gran cosa. Con suerte, podré arreglármelas para sudar ahora". Comentó Vegeta despreocupadamente.

Piccolo resopló ante esa declaración: "Esta lucha ha terminado".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestionó Krillin con ligera incredulidad. "Cell aumentó su nivel de poder, pero todavía están casi muertos".

"Cell hizo un gran show al elevar su nivel de energía para que pareciera que fue un gran esfuerzo, pero eso es todo lo que era, un show. Todavía está ocultando la mayor parte de su energía". declaró Goku en un tono uniforme.

El aura dorada de Vegeta se encendió a su alrededor mientras cargaba a Cell, lanzando una avalancha de golpes de alta velocidad. A pesar de ser empujado hacia atrás a través de la arena, Cell logró desviar cada golpe fácilmente. A medida que se acercaban al borde del anillo, Vegeta de repente lanzó una patada doble que Cell saltó para evitar, pero Vegeta se recuperó rápidamente y regresó a la cara de Cell con otro furioso ataque de golpes. El Súper Saiyajin Ascendido continuó empujando el Android hacia atrás con sus ataques a pesar del hecho de que Cell todavía era fácil de proteger contra ellos.

"¡Te atreves a intentar jugar conmigo por un tonto!" Rugió Vegeta mientras su aura se encendía violentamente a su alrededor. Extendió los brazos y disparó una rápida descarga de explosiones de energía con forma elíptica en Cell. Los ataques conectaron y desencadenaron una explosión tras otra, produciendo grandes cantidades de humo de color rojizo. El rápido ataque de fuego se detuvo cuando Vegeta dejó caer su brazo izquierdo hacia su costado mientras cargaba una gran esfera de energía con la derecha.

**"¡Ataque de gran explosión!" **gritó el Príncipe Saiyan mientras desataba la explosión que golpeó directamente y produjo una explosión enorme. Vegeta miró los resultados de su ataque con una sonrisa confiada. Esto fue reemplazado rápidamente por un gruñido de ira cuando la pomposa carcajada de Cell pudo escucharse ahora que emanaba del humo que se disipaba rápidamente. En el centro del humo y los escombros, todos vieron brevemente a Cell en perfecto estado.

"¿Todo eso y él ni siquiera tiene un rasguño en él?" exclamó Tien con incredulidad.

"Sé que Cell es fuerte, pero esto es simplemente ridículo". declaró Yamcha mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Piccolo frunció el ceño y estudió la escena con un ojo crítico: "Vegeta necesita estar en guardia, Cell está tratando de enojarse para que pelee con más torpeza".

"Bien, entonces esta pelea terminará más temprano que tarde. Es una pérdida de tiempo, y cuanto más perdura en Vegeta aumenta sus posibilidades de que lo maten". murmuró Gohan.

"Tal vez no." contrarrestó Goku. "Sería más útil que Vegeta pudiera alargar esto, haciendo que Cell muestre lo más posible".

Gohan negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo, "No realmente, Cell no tiene un estilo de lucha único. Lo único que ha demostrado hasta ahora es una combinación de los estilos de todos los que han sido creados. Él es capaz de mezclarse y cambiar entre A la perfección, pero no está mostrando nada que no hayamos visto antes ".

"Gohan tiene razón. No tendrá nada en su arsenal que sea original, no es parte de su diseño. Sólo puede reproducir lo que se ha puesto dentro de él. La base de sus movimientos es similar a Frieza y King Colds, ya que eso es lo que más se parece a la estructura de su cuerpo. Todo lo demás es una combinación de estilos conocidos ". añadido Trunks.

Vegeta se lanzó al humo aún visible, con la intención de desplegar el Android por su insolencia. Su patada alta dirigida al pecho de Cell se evitó fácilmente y Cell simplemente desapareció en otra parte del humo para esquivar el movimiento de seguimiento. Vegeta se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó con un golpe de fuerza hacia donde escuchó a Cell riéndose de él. Cell se desvaneció en una imagen secundaria, y Vegeta soltó algunas maldiciones en frustración. Vegeta encendió su poder para terminar de disipar el humo, pero Cell no estaba por ninguna parte. El Príncipe Saiyajin buscó frenéticamente a su oponente, solo para mirar hacia arriba y encontrar a Cell mirándolo con una sonrisa condescendiente. Antes de que el Vegeta enfurecido pudiera reaccionar, Cell descendió al piso de la arena con Vegeta siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Esperaba que pudieras proporcionarle algo más de entretenimiento a Vegeta. Me siento profundamente decepcionado por tu rendimiento". célula indicada.

"Es curioso, solo estaba pensando lo mismo. Vine aquí para pelear, no a participar en una competencia infantil de escondite y búsqueda. Todo lo que has hecho es correr y esconderte desde tu gran poder". replicó Vegeta.

"Muy bien. Tal vez, esto será de más de su agrado". La mano de Cell comenzó a brillar con energía azul momentáneamente, cuando luego hizo un rápido movimiento de corte horizontal. Vegeta rápidamente cayó al suelo mientras un arco de energía navegaba a través del espacio que su cabeza acababa de ocupar. El arco continuó viajando por una larga distancia, cortando varias formaciones rocosas a lo largo del camino y la división final a través de una montaña. Cuando Vegeta trató de ponerse de pie, la lanza de Cell lo atacó a media voltereta y lo envió volando por el borde del anillo. Casi más rápido de lo que cualquiera podría recoger, Cell superó a Vegeta y lo pateó en el aire. Momentos más tarde, justo cuando Vegeta lograba reunirse, Cell apareció detrás de él y colocó un codo en su columna vertebral. Vegeta tosió reflexivamente un poco de sangre y gritó de dolor cuando su cuerpo se dobló alrededor del brazo de Cell en un ángulo incómodo. Cell luego giró rápidamente su cuerpo y clavó a Vegeta con una patada giratoria exactamente en el mismo lugar, enviando al Saiyan a estrellarse contra el suelo de la Arena.

"Gracias por el calentamiento Vegeta. Este primer partido para comenzar los juegos de Cell ha sido bastante divertido, pero ya no es necesario prolongarlo. Estoy listo para el próximo desafío". dijo Cell mientras miraba a Vegeta.

"Tirar la toalla tan pronto?" Gruñó Vegeta mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Se puso de pie para pararse temblorosamente, antes de desplomarse sobre una rodilla, golpeando con furia la baldosa bajo sus pies. "¡No he terminado aún!"

"Aún así, el orgulloso Saiyan Prince hasta el amargo final, ¿eh? Supongo que tendré que sacarte de tu miseria. Tómate un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que tus compañeros se unirán a ti lo suficientemente pronto". Cell apuntó su brazo hacia Vegeta como una pequeña bola de energía en espiral que se formó en su palma. De repente, la pelota aumentó exponencialmente en tamaño, casi el doble del tamaño de Cell. "¡Jajaja! ¡Aquí hay un boleto de ida a la siguiente dimensión! ¡ **Odama Rasengan!** "

"¡Padre!" Gritó Trunks.

"¡Sal de ahí!" gritó Goku.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gruñó Piccolo.

En un último esfuerzo de zanja, Vegeta obstinadamente convocó su fuerza restante y se preparó para el ataque entrante. El impacto inicial del Rasengan fue fuerte, y Vegeta apenas logró mantenerlo a raya.

"AAAAAAHHH!" rugió Vegeta cuando el ataque comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás, un cráter comenzó a formarse debajo de él cuando el piso de la arena comenzó a agitarse debajo de sus pies.

"¡HAHAHA! ¿Disfrutando de tus últimos momentos Vegeta?" Células gloated. "Esto debe ser difícil para ti con todas esas heridas. ¡Apuesto a que esto realmente las hace QUEMAR!"

Cell repentinamente empujó más fuerza detrás del ataque y Vegeta comenzó a sentirse abrumado. El Rasegan no solo estaba masticando, arrojó sus reservas de energía cada vez más escasas, sino que también eliminó todos los puntos de contacto con su cuerpo. Sus guantes en sus manos y la armadura en sus antebrazos y espinillas izquierdas se habían desprendido, dejando su piel cruda y sangrienta expuesta al ataque. Se mordió el labio para empujar a través del dolor.

"Sé que Vegeta es duro, ¡pero esto es simplemente una locura! ¡Va a morir!" exclamó Krillin.

"¡No me importa tu estúpido orgullo! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!" Se declaró suplicante de Trunks.

Vegeta no respondió, completamente enfocado en la tarea en cuestión. Cell dejó escapar una risita al verlo antes de saludar al Príncipe Saiyajin, "¡Hasta que Vegeta!"

El Rasengan de repente se duplicó en tamaño y abrumó por completo al Ascendido Saiyajin. Vegeta rugió y dejó de un último estallido de energía para intentar detener la esfera espiral, pero fue en vano. Su cabello se desvaneció a negro por la pérdida de su poder restante. Al margen, una señal casi imperceptible pasó entre Goku y Gohan cuando tanto el padre como el hijo desaparecieron de la vista. Casi instantáneamente aparecieron junto a Vegeta, Goku agarró al inconsciente Saiyan Prince y desapareció de la vista.

"¡HUUUUUU-AAAAAAAAAH!" gritó Gohan mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda hacia atrás con una energía dorada en espiral alrededor de ella, antes de lanzar una fuerte patada al Rasengan Gigante. El ataque gigante se disparó desde su pierna como un balón de fútbol, subiendo por el cielo antes de estallar en varias pequeñas explosiones de energía que se dispersaron en el área circundante, provocando un montón de pequeñas explosiones.

Krillin se quedó mirando la escena con incredulidad, "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"¡Ni siquiera los vi moverse! ¡Qué velocidad!" exclamó Tien.

"¿A quién le importa la velocidad, sentiste el poder en esa patada de Gohan? ¡Y parece que apenas tomó ningún esfuerzo!" gritó un sorprendido Yamcha.

_"Esa no era la velocidad normal, mis sensores ni siquiera podían seguir sus movimientos". _pensó dieciocho.

Krillin aún no podía envolver su cabeza en torno a lo que sucedió, "¿BB-pero? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡Me perdí todo!"

En el suelo de la arena, Cell examinó la escena frente a él con el ceño fruncido. _'¿Cómo hicieron eso? Ni siquiera sentí que se movían hasta que aparecieron al lado de Vegeta._

Un Vegeta que respiraba profundamente miró a Gohan con su único ojo bueno con incredulidad. Por un solo momento, pensó que sintió un atisbo del verdadero poder de Gohan.

_'Ese mocoso ... ¿cómo podría tener tanto poder? ¡Es imposible! ... a menos que ... '_ pensó Vegeta golpeado y ensangrentado mientras se recostaba contra Goku, luchando por mantenerse consciente. "T-th-ese mocoso tuyo, Kakarot". Vegeta se quedó sin aliento entre respiraciones pesadas. "H-es el legendario ..." eso fue hasta donde Vegeta llegó antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

"¿El legendario que?" pregunto un desconcertado Goku.

"Nosotros ciertamente tenemos talento, superando mi ataque de tal manera. ¡Cargado con ese potencial a esa edad!" Comentó la célula. "Lástima que no podrá darse cuenta".

Goku se movió rápidamente sobre los luchadores Z y le entregó Vegeta a Trunks y Tien. El dúo rápidamente fue a arreglar a Vegeta con un frijol sensu. Luego, Goku volvió su atención a su hijo, que todavía no se había movido de su posición en la que eliminó el ataque de Cells. _"Vegeta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirme vislumbrar el poder de Cell. Parece que mi corazonada era correcta, solo hay una persona aquí que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo. Durante nuestra preparación para los androides, supe que un día mi hijo me superaría, no pensé que sería tan pronto. ¡Ve por él Gohan!_

"Me intrigas, muchacho, pero puedo divertirme un poco contigo después de la pelea por la que vine aquí". declaró Cell antes de volverse hacia Goku. "¡Goku! ¡Comencemos la ronda 2!"

Antes de que su padre pudiera responder, Gohan hizo una declaración sorprendente: "No, no habrá más rondas, no habrá más juegos". Gohan reapareció repentinamente por encima del anillo, estiró su brazo derecho y lanzó una descarga de energía directamente en el centro del anillo.

"¡Aléjate del anillo!" Gritó Piccolo.

"¡Todo el mundo muevase!" ordenó a Goku que pasara al otro lado del anillo para colocar un escudo para Hercule y su grupo de espectadores.

La explosión desató una explosión poderosa, pero contenida. Cuando el humo se despejó, el estado del arte de la arena de Cell se había vaporizado por completo, dejando en su lugar un típico campo de batalla al estilo de un desierto rocoso.

La celda apareció en el aire, a pocos metros de Gohan con una expresión molesta en su rostro, "¡Destruiste mi anillo! Hijo insolente, te haré pagar por esto".

Para sorpresa de Cell, Gohan le respondió con brusquedad: "Los juegos de Cell terminan aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Has estado tratando de engañarnos con este anillo y tu comportamiento. Esto no es un juego. Estás tratando de matarnos". deporte, y estamos tratando de destruirte. Deja de intentar que esto parezca algo que no es para tu propia diversión. El placer de atormentar a los seres más débiles es patético, especialmente para alguien que dice ser el guerrero perfecto ".

"Si está tratando de molestar a Cell, ¡está haciendo un gran trabajo! ¡A dónde se fue su cerebro!" exclamó Krillin.

Piccolo fue el que respondió: "Puede que no parezca mucho, pero destruir el anillo de Cell es algo bueno. Al hacer que esto parezca un torneo de lucha, subconscientemente cambia tu mentalidad cuando peleas. Esto pone fin a todos los juegos mentales de Cell. Al sacar todo a la luz: esto no es deporte, es una lucha a muerte ".

"Ganar la ventaja mental es la mitad de la batalla. Esta terrible experiencia comenzó cuando nos peleamos en los términos de Cell, ahora le hemos puesto el guión". añadido Trunks.

_"Excelente maniobra táctica, ahora Goku puede mostrarnos por qué ha tenido tanta confianza". _Pensó Piccolo.

"Cuando piensas en ello, con la mente aguda que ha desarrollado a partir de todo el conocimiento que ChiChi guardó en su cabeza combinado con las ridículas habilidades de lucha que tiene para su edad, Gohan será realmente aterrador cuando crezca". afirmó Yamcha.

Tien resopló, "¿Cuando crezca? ¡Míralo ahora!"

Cell miró a Gohan con ligera incredulidad por unos momentos, antes de soltar una risita, "Entonces parece que hay más para ti de lo que se ve el joven Gohan, pero dudo que sea suficiente para emparejarme. Una cosa es segura, acabas de firmar la sentencia de muerte de tu padre. Vamos, Goku, vamos a poner este espectáculo en la carretera ".

"¿Retrocediendo de un obvio desafío, Cell? ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de Gohan?" se burló de Goku.

"Goku, ¿has perdido la cabeza?" espetó un aturdido Piccolo.

"¿Asustado? ¿Qué? No me digas ..." Cell se echó a reír histéricamente. "No me digas, ¿esperas que pelee con este niño? ¿Escondiéndote detrás de tu propio hijo Goku? Tal vez el Dr. Gero te haya juzgado mal, ¿eres tan cobarde?"

"Por mucho que quisiera que este no fuera el caso, no soy la pelea que estás buscando. Si quieres pelear con los mejores, entonces Gohan es el indicado". proclamado Goku.

"¡Sí, claro! ¡Esto debe ser una especie de esquema!" exclamó celular.

"No está mintiendo, soy el luchador más poderoso de este planeta". declaró Gohan.

"¿Qué?" espetó Yamcha en estado de shock.

"¡Eso es imposible!" rugió Piccolo.

"Simplemente no hay manera". Dieciocho dijo con incredulidad.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿También estás en la farsa?" Se rió la célula.

En este punto, las afirmaciones de todos estaban casi en línea con la locura de Hercule y la compañía.

"No creo haber escuchado a ese joven correctamente. No podría haber afirmado ser el mejor luchador de este planeta". habló el locutor en su micrófono. "¿Qué dices campeón?"

Hércules adoptó una actitud de pensamiento: "Los muchachos obtendremos talento, eso es seguro, pero todavía está rudo. Lo subestimé antes, por supuesto, y una vez que me haya recuperado de esta lesión, me sentiría feliz". para enseñarle una cosa o también después de derribar a Cell ".

"Sí ..." respondió escépticamente el locutor. "¿Y cuánto tiempo más hasta que estés listo?"

El sudor comenzó a derramar cara de Hércules cuando dejó escapar una risita nerviosa: "Las lesiones en la ingle son un poco difíciles, dale una o dos horas más".

"¡Bien, ahí lo tienen amigos! ¡Otra hora al menos hasta que el campeón derriba a Cell, mientras tanto, este talentoso prodigio amateur intenta darle a Cell su mejor oportunidad!" Declaró el anunciador.

"Nunca lo llamé prodigio ..." refunfuñó Hercule molesto.

"Goku, esto debe ser parte de tu gran plan o algo así, ¿verdad?" susurró Krilin.

"¡SILENCIAR A TODOS USTEDES ENFERMOS!" Gritó una Vegeta ahora revivida. Todos se dirigieron a él para decirle lo que pensaban, pero él los interrumpió: "No te corresponde a ti, tonto, determinar nada. Solo Kakarotto estaba en la cámara con el mocoso, y no mentiría sobre la fuerza de su propio hijo. , especialmente cuando se compara con el suyo. Nunca dejaría que un guerrero inferior tomara su lugar ".

En esta declaración, todos dieron un paso atrás y miraron más de cerca a Gohan. Para la mayoría de ellos, todavía estarían pensando en él como un niño, pero ahora que realmente lo miraron, se dieron cuenta de que eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Vegeta gruñó y apretó sus puños con ira, enojado consigo mismo, _'El escenario es tuyo ahora, mocoso, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte dado eso. Yo también había estado atrapado en la ilusión de que esto era una mera competencia de fuerza. Debería haber estado adaptando la mentalidad que tenía en Namek. Ahora muéstrame, si realmente eres, quién creo que eres._

"El luchador más fuerte en este planeta, es una afirmación bastante audaz". declarado celular. "A ver si puedes hacer una copia de seguridad".

La célula descendió al suelo y Gohan lo reflejó, ya que ambos aterrizaron en el suelo a una buena distancia uno del otro. Simplemente se miraron el uno al otro con miradas calculadoras, evaluándose mutuamente. Cell sonrió mientras se movía hacia una posición de encendido y abrió las compuertas. Toda el área comenzó a temblar bajo el poder de su poder mientras su aura dorada rojiza brotaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Rápidamente se hizo evidente para todos en el área, cuánto había estado conteniendo antes.

"¿Entiendes a qué te enfrentas ahora, chico? Termina cualquier plan estúpido que tu padre esté tratando de emplear y se haga a un lado. Ningún niño podría compararse conmigo". Célula afirmada.

Gohan levantó una ceja ante esto, "¿Eso es un hecho?"

La voz de Gohan comenzó con un rugido bajo, pero rápidamente cobró impulso cuando desató su poder. Un pulso dorado de energía emitida por el joven Super Saiyan como humo, viento y escombros comenzó a girar caóticamente alrededor del área. Las luces destellaron alrededor del área cuando algunas formaciones rocosas cercanas se agrietaron y se derrumbaron bajo la presión de la energía de Gohan. Todo el mundo estaba aturdido por la pantalla, no podían creer que su poder continuaba creciendo de manera alarmante hasta que coincidía con la producción propia de Cells y luego disminuía a medida que el aura dorada de Super Saiyan fluía suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

_"Puede que haya juzgado mal este, ¡ese poder será un excelente desafío!" _pensamiento celular. "Muy bien joven Gohan, ¿alguna última palabra antes de que comencemos?"

Gohan resopló en respuesta: "Sí, te daré un conteo de 10, para sacar a tu feo, amarillo y no-bueno de mi planeta antes de que acabes frente al Rey Yemma muerto".

"¿Qué?" esparció Cell en shock.

"Uno ..." comenzó Gohan.

"Ja, tal vez el gran escenario es demasiado para ti, chico". célula retortada.

"Dos ..." continuó Gohan.

El Android ahora soltó una risita condescendiente: "Obviamente, te estás rompiendo bajo la presión".

"¡DIEZ!" gritó Gohan mientras de repente desaparecía de la vista.

"Tú…" Cell no pudo terminar ese pensamiento cuando Gohan lo clavó con una patada giratoria en la cara, demasiado rápido para que reaccionara. La patada envió a Cell a volar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos, Gohan reapareció debajo de él y lo envió volando hacia arriba con una doble patada en el pecho. La célula se disparó por algún tiempo y justo cuando dejó de levantarse, Gohan apareció debajo de él otra vez. El joven Súper Saiyajin desató una violenta descarga de rápidos golpes, todos los golpes aterrizaron demasiado rápido para que Cell reaccionara ante ellos. Los golpes eran tan poderosos, que hacían hendiduras profundas en el cuerpo de Cell cada vez que se conectaban. Terminó el asalto con un puñetazo que casi derribó la cara de Cell antes de agarrar al insecto de gran tamaño por la pierna y girarlo por varias rotaciones. Cuando finalmente lanzó Cell, El autoproclamado guerrero perfecto estaba en un curso de colisión a alta velocidad con el suelo. Justo cuando llegó a la zona cero, Gohan se encendió con una descarga rápida de explosiones de energía de fuego. Gohan encabezó su secuencia inicial al lanzar una gran bola de energía para desencadenar una explosión masiva. Su capa ondeaba detrás de él, el viento mientras descendía hasta el borde del cráter creado a partir de su obra. Con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su capa blanca ondeando detrás de él, parecía una extraña fusión de un joven Goku y Piccolo. Su capa ondeaba detrás de él, el viento mientras descendía hasta el borde del cráter creado a partir de su obra. Con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su capa blanca ondeando detrás de él, parecía una extraña fusión de un joven Goku y Piccolo. Su capa ondeaba detrás de él, el viento mientras descendía hasta el borde del cráter creado a partir de su obra. Con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su capa blanca ondeando detrás de él, parecía una extraña fusión de un joven Goku y Piccolo.

"Quédate el cambio, animal asqueroso." murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

_¡La actitud, el poder, la resolución, la técnica! Pensé que lo había visto todo cuando se convirtió en un Súper Saiyajin y se enfrentó a Seventeen, pero parece que eso fue solo el comienzo. _Pensó Piccolo.

"Nunca antes lo había visto entrar en batalla así. ¿Qué demonios sucedió en esa cámara, Goku?" preguntó un sorprendido Krilin. La única respuesta de Goku fue la leve contracción de sus labios en una breve sonrisa.

_'No, comenzó antes de eso. Goku logró criarlo hasta su plena fructificación, pero desde que se convirtió en un Super Saiyan, fue como si de repente se convirtiera en un hombre. _Pensó Trunks.

Hubo un destello de luz brillante cuando una Celda golpeada y golpeada emergió del cráter en el suelo. Entrecerró los ojos ante la mirada molesta que Gohan le estaba mirando, como si Cell no valiera la pena.

"No te pongas demasiado engreído, simplemente me cogiste con la guardia baja". declarado Celular como con un estallido de energía, su cuerpo sanó el daño externo causado por Gohan.

_"No es solo la capacidad de Piccolo para regenerarse a partir de un daño mayor, tiene la resistencia y la curación de Naruto para mantenerse en plena forma durante toda la pelea". _observó Goku.

Cell extendió su brazo y lanzó una bola de energía azul a Gohan. El joven Super Saiyan respondió usando su dedo para lanzar el ataque a Cell. El Android inclinó su cabeza hacia el costado permitiendo que la explosión regresara a la nave y demoliera una formación rocosa vecina.

Gohan le dirigió una mirada de disgusto. "Te dije, no más de tus estúpidos juegos. Deja de intentar ser un imitador de Frieza y juega con tu oponente. Sigues enviando esa mierda débil, la enviaré de vuelta a donde sea. vino de."

XXXXXXXXX

"¿Mi juramento de Gohan? ¿En la televisión en vivo frente a todo el mundo? Oh Goku, lo convertiste en un hooligan ..." ChiChi se desmayó en los brazos de su padre, quien se rió nerviosamente.

"Oh hombre, a esos dos les irá mejor dejar que Cell gane ahora, ¡así que no tienen que tratar con ChiChi después!" rió el maestro Roshi.

"Su hijo está luchando por el destino del mundo, ¿ella se desmaya porque él maldice?" Bulma sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad antes de mirar a su propio hijo. "Entre tu padre y yo, me sorprende que tu primera palabra no haya sido una mala palabra".

Trunks sopló una frambuesa a su madre antes de proceder a llenar su pañal haciendo que Bulma se riera. "Tal vez me asuste demasiado".

* * *

Cell entrecerró los ojos ante su contraparte más corta antes de desaparecer repentinamente de la vista rápidamente seguido por Gohan. Hubo varios destellos de luz a través del área, marcando los golpes de intercambio de dúo. Pronto reaparecieron de nuevo a la vista, mirándose el uno al otro una vez más.

"Niño impresionante, vamos a llevar las cosas a un nivel superior". Cell repentinamente desapareció de la vista y reapareció frente a Gohan, clavándolo con una patada en el cofre que envió al joven luchador patinando hacia atrás varios pies.

_'¡Tan rapido!' _Pensó Trunks.

"¡Su velocidad es increíble!" exclamó Vegeta.

"¿Crees que eso es rápido? Solo mira, Gohan". declaró con confianza Goku.

Cell le sonrió a Gohan, quien de vuelta estaba girada hacia él. Su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando Gohan se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Los ojos de Cell se movieron por el área tratando de localizar la ubicación del joven luchador, pero no pudieron verlo.

_'Puedo escucharlo moverse, ¿por qué no puedo verlo? Nadie es tan rápido. _pensamiento celular. _'¡Ahí!'_

De repente, Cell se lanzó detrás de él con su puño, solo para que pasara por una imagen secundaria de Gohan. Cell reaccionó rápidamente, sintiendo algo a su derecha solo para que él pateara otra imagen secundaria. De repente, docenas y docenas de imágenes de Gohan aparecieron gradualmente alrededor de Cell, casi causando que su mandíbula cayera en shock. Gohan se movió tan rápido que sus imágenes posteriores parecían ser clones completamente sólidos. (N / A: Piensa en Ichigo Bankai vs. Byakuya)

"¡Esto es irreal! ¡Kakarot! ¡Cómo consiguió ese tipo de velocidad!" exclamó Vegeta en estado de shock.

"Pensé que había visto todo en Namek cuando Goku se movía tan rápido, que ni siquiera podías decir que se movía, ¡pero esto es ridículo!" Gritó Krillin.

"Bueno ..." comenzó Goku, haciendo que todos obtuvieran una mirada concentrada en preparación para una explicación. "¡Es un secreto!"

Todos los Z-combatientes saltaron en la cara o sudaron cuando Goku se echó a reír.

De vuelta en medio de la batalla, Cell lució una expresión molesta en su rostro. "Este es un show muy bonito, ¡pero no es más que un truco de salón!"

Cell golpeó con su puño izquierdo y esta vez su objetivo fue verdadero, conectando con el lado izquierdo de la cara de Gohan. Las imágenes secundarias se desvanecieron cuando Gohan fue enviado a patinar de nuevo por el suelo. Cell aprovechó su ventaja y super aceleró frente a Gohan antes de deslizarse frente a su oponente más pequeño. Usando su tamaño superior, Cell luchó y luchó por el suelo con Gohan recibiendo varios golpes antes de que Gohan lograra derribarlo. Gohan se reunió y soltó un gruñido antes de desaparecer de su posición. De repente reapareció frente a Cell en el aire, apuntando una doble patada a la cara de los androides solo para que pasara por una imagen secundaria. La célula reapareció directamente sobre Gohan, empujando un Rasengan contra su pecho. El ataque aparentemente conectado con Gohan moliendo en su pecho, solo para que el adolescente desaparezca en el último segundo en una bocanada de humo y revele una roca gigante con un agujero perforado a través de ella. Gohan, de repente, entró en escena directamente por encima de Cell y lanzó una patada vertical directamente a su cabeza, enviando al Android a estrellarse contra el suelo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de las células desapareció rápidamente en una nube de humo. La célula reapareció en el aire frente a Gohan, dándole al joven luchador una mirada inquisitiva.

"Ninjustu, ¿eh?" Célula cuestionada. "Ese pequeño truco tuyo, fuiste tú y un grupo de clones basados en la ilusión. No estaba seguro al principio, pero después de tu ejecución impecable de la técnica de sustitución, se hizo bastante claro. ¡Ja! Los dos que estamos hablando en este momento no lo somos". t incluso real ".

Cell sonrió mientras Gohan alzaba una ceja en respuesta cuando de repente, docenas de bocanadas de humo salían de la zona, revelando varias Cells y Gohans que se habían transformado en varios objetos alrededor de la zona.

"¡Sheesh! ¿Han estado realmente peleando entre sí todo este tiempo?" exclamó Krillin.

"¡Claro, calvo! No empezaron a intercambiar falsificaciones hasta el último intercambio. No veo el punto de usar las estupidas técnicas de ese tonto rubio. ¡No valen nada!" Vegeta burlón.

"¿Es eso tan Vegeta?" Todos se giraron para encontrar una celda colocada justo detrás de ellos, activando un ataque masivo de energía. "¡Ciertamente me permitieron darte el salto!"

"¡Es el verdadero!" bramó Piccolo. "¡Todo el mundo muevase!"

"¡No!" gritó Goku al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. _'¡No somos el verdadero objetivo!'_

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Gritó Cell mientras desataba la explosión. Sus ojos se ensancharon dramáticamente, mientras miraban el rayo entrante con horror. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que no había tiempo para salir del camino de las explosiones. Una sensación de fatalidad los venció hasta que de la nada, Gohan apareció de repente en el camino de las explosiones, bloqueándolo. Todos se detuvieron, aturdidos al ver a Gohan saliendo de la nada para detener el ataque. Cuando notó que nadie se estaba moviendo, Gohan les espetó con rabia.

"¡APARTESE DEL CAMINO!" les ladró, haciendo que todos se movieran.

"Justo lo que pensé que sucedería, apareces justo a tiempo para salvar a tus amigos en lugar de a ti mismo. ¡Mala elección, niño!" gritó Cell cuando de repente duplicó el poder de su ataque y alcanzó a Gohan. La explosión se llevó a una formación rocosa y la demolió, y procedió a atravesar la tierra y el mar antes de disiparse.

"¡CELULAR! ¡PREOCUPAS!" rugió un enfurecido Piccolo.

"Gohan ..." La voz de Krillin fue apenas un susurro cuando se puso de rodillas.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso es lo que obtienes por mimar a todos esos débiles!" Se burló de la célula en la celebración.

"Esta pelea no ha terminado en Cell. Mi hijo, no terminará con tácticas tan deshonestas". declaró Goku, su tono mezclado con disgusto.

Cerca de la formación rocosa que atravesó la explosión de Cell, el suelo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente cuando un destello dorado brillaba desde el centro de la pila de rocas antes de que de repente estallara en un destello de energía para revelar a Gohan en toda su gloria. Su cuerpo tenía algunos cortes y rasguños, pero no era peor para el desgaste.

"Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, se te acabó el tiempo". declaró Gohan, su voz entrelazada con fría furia mientras desechaba su capa blanca.

"¡Tu poder es asombroso! Eres mucho más interesante de lo que te di crédito por el muchacho. ¡Vamos a ver más!" declaró Cell, con un brillo maníaco en los ojos.

"Todavía estás jugando juegos. ¡No te dije más!" Gohan de repente ascendió en el aire por encima de la célula. Su nivel de poder comenzó a aumentar a medida que su aura súper saiyan estalló violentamente a su alrededor. "Has estado jugando con la vida de las personas por mucho tiempo. ¡HUUUUUAAAAHH!" Cuando Gohan salió disparado hacia el cielo, su nivel de poder se disparó.

_'¡Cuanto más le enfurece Cell, más fuerte se vuelve! ¿Es realmente ... el verdadero Súper Saiyajin legendario? _pensó Vegeta.

"¡Qué demonios está planeando hacer con todo ese poder! ¡Está fuera de control!" Gritó Krillin con un toque de pánico en su voz.

"Gohan lo ha perdido antes, pero su ataque siempre está enfocado al enemigo cuando está enfurecido". Piccolo aconsejado.

"Vamos Gohan, usa tu entrenamiento ..." susurró Goku en voz baja.

De repente, la postura de Gohan cambió y comenzó un canto familiar, "KAAAAAA ..."

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Todos salgan de la puta manera! ¡El mocoso está usando la Kamehameha!" bramó Vegeta.

"Debes estar escuchando cosas, Gohan no correría ese tipo de riesgo". dijo Krillin.

"MEEEEEEEEE ..."

"¡Gohan no podría usar la técnica de Kamehameha desde allí! ¡Destruiría la tierra si lo hace!" declarado celular.

"El mocoso trató de hacer lo mismo en Namek con Frieza. ¡Probablemente piensa que cualquier daño que haga se solucionará con las bolas de dragón!" gritó Vegeta.

Yamcha resopló, "Eso es absurdo, Gohan está mintiendo. No habrá ninguna bola de dragón para arreglar nada. ¡Desde allí destruirá toda la Tierra!"

"¡Hay otro grupo de bolas de dragón en Namek, maldito idiota!" Gritó Vegeta.

El poder de Gohan siguió aumentando y continuó su potenciación de su Super Kamehameha, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ..."

"¡Estúpido muchacho! ¡No me derrotarás de esta manera!" proclamó Cell cuando asumió su propia postura y comenzó a elevar su propio poder para un ataque de regreso. Tan lejos en el ataque de Gohan, Cell creía que había más credibilidad en la teoría de Vegeta.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora estamos alentando a Cell para que gane esto? ¡Esto es una locura!" gritó Dieciocho.

_'No es una locura ... ¡Es brillante!' _pensó Goku cuando de repente sintió algo que puso la última pieza del rompecabezas en su lugar.

"Casi me había olvidado de la técnica de transmisión instantánea de Goku. Podrías volar la tierra en un intento de matarme, con Goku saltando para usar las bolas de dragón de Namekian para arreglar todo después. Existe la posibilidad de que pueda sobrevivir a la explosión, pero también ¡una oportunidad que podría no hacerlo, así que estoy mordiendo esto antes de que empiece! Ha sido divertido, Gohan, pero tu pequeño plan solo resultará en tu final! " declarado celular.

"MEEEEEEEEE ..."

"¡Has terminado mocoso! ¡MASENKO-HAAAAA!" Cell desató su ataque masivo de energía en Gohan. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no le había dado a Gohan el tiempo suficiente para terminar de llevar su ataque al máximo.

"¡Qué!" exclamó Cell cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por detrás y lo sujetaba en sus brazos y piernas. "¡Qué demonios te quito! ¡Quién eres! ¡Qué estás haciendo!" El androide asomó la cabeza para encontrar los ojos despiadados de Gohan que miraban a los suyos. "Cómo ..." Cell se cortó cuando el dúo desapareció repentinamente de su lugar en el suelo antes de reaparecer en el aire frente a la ola entrante de Cell. A una corta distancia, el Gohan original todavía estaba activando su ataque, desapareció y reapareció donde estaba Cell anteriormente.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" rugió Gohan mientras liberaba su explosión.

Cell se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído, pero ya era demasiado tarde. "NOOOOOOO ..." gritó cuando las dos explosiones de energía se unieron y se estrellaron contra él, la sombra clon de su espalda se dispersó el momento antes del impacto. Los ataques combinados irrumpieron en Cell, envolviendo su cuerpo antes de estallar en una explosión masiva. Cuando la onda de choque de las consecuencias del ataque golpeó, Hercule y compañía nos escondemos detrás de una gran formación rocosa, acurrucados por el miedo. Los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra se protegieron a sí mismos de los escombros caóticos que soplaban en todas direcciones tras las consecuencias del ataque.

"¡Increíble!" exclamó Goku con asombro.

"¡Qué combinación tan maliciosa y devastadora! ¡El poder completo de Kamehameha, el clon de la sombra y la transmisión instantánea se unieron con tanta precisión que Cell nunca tuvo oportunidad!" exclamó Trunks.

"Sin mencionar que terminó usando el poder de Cell contra él". añadió Tien.

"No te emociones aún, no se termina hasta que termina". Piccolo aconsejado.

"Puede que solo haya terminado Piccolo, mira!" Krilin señaló hacia el sitio de la explosión. Había un pequeño objeto cayendo del cielo.

"¿Que es eso?" Cuestionó a Trunks mientras se movía para ver mejor.

"¡Es una pierna!" exclamó Dieciocho en estado de shock. "¡Eso es todo lo que queda de Cell!"

"¡QUÉ!" Fue el grito colectivo de todos. El humo de la explosión se aclaró, revelando que su afirmación era correcta. Todo lo que quedó fue la parte inferior derecha de Cell, quemada justo debajo de la rodilla.

"Bueno, estaré maldito. El mocoso realmente ganó ..." murmuró Vegeta con incredulidad.

* * *

"¡Oh hombre, Goku! ¡Ese chico tuyo es un gran peleador!" exclamó el rey Kai. "Él realmente se ha metido en la suya, sacando esa combinación. Se acabó la celda. Tal vez debería dejarle saber al Supremo Kai, no necesitan apresurarse ..."

De repente, algo pasó por sus sentidos haciendo que su antena se levantara.

"Tal vez, hablé demasiado pronto". Dijo con un toque de pánico en su voz.

* * *

"¡Bien Gohan! ¡Lo hiciste amigo!" Gritó Krillin mientras bailaba alrededor.

"¡Sí! Como padre, como hijo, ¡bien!" gritó Yamcha mientras le daba a Goku una palmada en la espalda.

Cuando todos empezaron a celebrar a su alrededor, Piccolo observó de cerca a su antiguo alumno. Gohan no había bajado la guardia todavía, todavía estaba mirando la pierna de Cell. Fue entonces cuando Piccolo lo sintió, todavía había una fuerza vital y una señal de ki emitidas desde la pierna.

"Tienes que estar bromeando ..." dijo bruscamente cuando se le ocurrieron las implicaciones. El Namek reaccionó rápidamente, disparando una ráfaga de energía a la pierna.

"¡Qué demonios estás tan nervioso por Namek! ¡Cell está muerta!" Gritó una molesta Vegeta.

"No, sentí que la fuerza vital venía de esa pierna". Piccolo declarado.

"Yo también lo hice." añadió Goku / Gohan simultáneamente.

Como si estuviera en la cola, un destello de luz verde emergió del humo cuando se disparó a través del área hasta que se detuvo a unos cien metros de Gohan. El orbe de energía se redujo aproximadamente al tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, antes de expandirse lentamente y comenzar a tomar forma. En cuestión de minutos, la luz verde recortó el cuerpo de una célula completamente formada antes de desaparecer.

"¡YO SOY TODO!" exclamó pesadamente la respiración de la célula, en perfecto estado.

"¡Simplemente no hay forma de que sea posible! ¡Todos sus órganos principales fueron destruidos!" Troncos rugidos.

"Es muy posible, y Cell está muy vivo". Gruñó Piccolo.

"Parece que la única forma de matarlo, es vaporizar todo su cuerpo". afirmó Goku.

"No mierda, Kakarot". replicó Vegeta.

"¡Tú, chico ... eres increíble! Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien tan poderoso en este planeta". exclamó Cell aparentemente de la nada, con un aturdimiento en su voz.

"¿A dónde va con esto ...?" Murmuró un desconcertado Piccolo.

"¡Qué ocasión tan feliz! ¡Si me resbalaba contra ti, en realidad podrías matarme! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Finalmente puedo batallar a toda potencia!" gritó Cell con emoción.

Esto lanzó a todos por un bucle. Para Krillin era alucinante, "¿Poder pleno?"

Vegeta resopló, "Esto tiene que ser una especie de truco, obviamente está mintiendo".

_'No sé sobre eso' _pensó Goku.

Cell se echó a reír maniáticamente mientras quemaba su energía y comenzaba a encenderse. Nadie podía creerlo, su poder simplemente seguía subiendo hasta niveles inauditos sin un final a la vista.

"Increíble ..." tartamudeó Trunks.

"Hmmm ..." Goku no le prestó atención a Cell, completamente enfocado en la falta de respuesta de su hijo. Gohan simplemente se quedó en el mismo lugar con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Así que Gohan, ¿qué te parece?" preguntó Cell con una mirada de suficiencia mientras completaba el desbloqueo de su poder completo.

Un Gohan desconcertado lo miró con una ceja, "¿Has estado jugando todo este tiempo y eso es todo lo que tienes?"

"Niño insolente". Célula despreciada. En un instante golpeó a un Gohan clavado con un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡No solo ha aumentado su poder, sino también su velocidad!" exclamó Piccolo.

Gohan no se sintió perturbado por el golpe, mientras Cell se retractó del golpe, simplemente inclinó su cabeza para colocarla en posición.

"Gracias, tenía una picazón allí". sin vida Gohan.

"¡Eh, cómo es esto posible! ¡No hay forma de que un niño Saiyajin pueda superarme a mí en toda su potencia!" rugió la célula.

"Tal vez no sea un niño Saiyan ordinario, no, ¡pero ese mocoso es el Súper Saiyajin legendario! ¡No le sostienes una vela! ¡Su poder no tiene paralelo!" Vegeta declarado

Cell se quedó perplejo, "¿El legendario Súper Saiyan?"

"Pensé que ya habías desacreditado todas estas cosas de leyenda". dijo Krillin con un suspiro.

"Dígame Kakarot, cuando enfrentó a su hijo en su batalla final en la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica, ¿se sintió como si se enfrentara a un ser que pudiera recurrir a una reserva de poder aparentemente ilimitada? Cuanto más la batalla arrastró llegó a su Límite, ¿pero parece que solo se vuelve más y más fuerte? " Vegeta se detuvo antes de volverse hacia Gohan. "Dígame, muchacho, ¿se encontró incapaz de alcanzar la forma Ascendida? No encontró una transformación superior, su poder simplemente se elevó a los mismos niveles, naturalmente, ¡ellos no!"

"¿Es esto cierto?" Célula cuestionada.

"Realmente no sé ni me importa lo que está pasando. No soy un Saiyajin de sangre plena, así que probablemente sea un punto discutible. Lo único que importa es que seas una mancha en mi puño". Gohan conectó un asombroso gancho de derecha a la mandíbula de Cell, seguido rápidamente por una debilitadora patada circular hacia la rodilla izquierda de Cell. Los dos golpes llegaron tan rápido y fueron tan poderosos, lo único que se registró para Cell fue un dolor intenso. Gohan siguió lanzando su cuerpo como un proyectil de proyectil en el pecho de Cell. El cuerpo de Cell se derrumbó torpemente alrededor de Gohan antes de que se lanzara patinando y cayendo por el suelo.

"¡AAAH! ¡Maldita seas!" Cell se puso de rodillas, luchando por respirar y agarrando su pecho. "¡Solo consiguió tres golpes, cómo podría dañarme tanto! ¡Un niño mestizo sin valor!"

Cell fue recompensado con otra patada que lo envió volando, fluyendo por una explosión de energía que lo lanzó a una formación rocosa cercana antes de enterrarlo debajo de una pila de escombros. Después de unos momentos sin respuesta, Gohan disparó otra ráfaga al montón, molesto.

"Sé que no fue suficiente para matarte, no eres tan patético. ¡Levántate!" gritó Gohan.

"¡Estás muerto! ¡Me oyes muchacho! ¡Muerto!" Gritó Cell cuando salió rugiendo del montón de escombros. El Android hizo un acercamiento e involucró a su contraparte más pequeño en el combate de alta velocidad de mano a mano. Cuando el dúo intercambió golpes, Gohan sintió que algo estaba mal. Cada vez que Cell lograba entrar en contacto con él, sentía que su energía fluctuaba. Cell logró bloquear un golpe al plexo solar con un brazo y logró agarrar el brazo de Gohan con su mano libre. Gohan sintió la breve fluctuación en su energía antes de que su fuerza repentinamente comenzara a abandonarlo. Reaccionando rápidamente, Gohan giró en un giro que lanzó a Cell a volar.

"Usted le sanguijuela". Gohan murmuró por lo bajo. _'Es como aquellos primera ola de androides, que puede absorber la energía también. Él ha estado escondiendo todo este tiempo como una carta de triunfo. Parece ser predicada en contacto, por lo que tendrá que mantener mi distancia '._

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Cell cuando escuchó a Gohan, "Así que el gato está fuera de la bolsa. Ya no sirve de nada intentar hacer esto de forma encubierta".

"Eso es sólo si me puede coger." replicó Gohan.

Al margen, Krillin se rascó la cabeza confundido, "¿De qué están hablando?"

"Arriba de la célula a otra." Gruñó Piccolo.

"Sí, no he descubierto qué es, pero Gohan parece tener alguna idea de lo que está haciendo". dijo Goku.

_'La firma de energía del mocoso tuvo algunas fluctuaciones extrañas brevemente. Parece que Cell fue la causa, por lo que el mocoso sabiamente va a pelear a larga distancia '. _pensó Vegeta.

"Creo que Cell está tratando de drenar su energía". anunció dieciocho.

"¿Pensé que solo podía hacer eso con su cola?" dijo un confundido Trunks.

"Su cola se ha retraído, así que aparentemente ahora puede hacerlo tocando". ella respondio.

Gohan cargó una bola de energía en su mano y la lanzó a Cell. El Android desvió el ataque con su mano izquierda, enviándola volando hacia la atmósfera donde explotó.

Cell se rió del ataque, "¡Eso no hará el trabajo!"

"Hn". fue la respuesta de Gohan mientras analizaba la situación. Con un estallido de energía, desapareció de la vista y Cell no supo qué lo golpeó. Nadie tampoco lo vio, no pudieron ver nada más que destellos y escuchar los gritos de dolor de Cell cuando Gohan aterrizó golpe tras golpe tras golpe. Entonces, de repente, todo terminó cuando Cell cayó al suelo, enterrado bajo una tonelada de escombros.

"Ya hemos visto esta habilidad en el trabajo en los modelos obsoletos de Gero. Ni siquiera puedes absorberla en bruto, así que si no puedes atraparme, no puedes obtener nada". afirmó con confianza. Gohan bajó momentáneamente su guardia, y le costó, ya que el joven Super Saiyan descubrió rápidamente que su cuerpo ya no estaba bajo su propio control. Una célula magullada y golpeada emergió de debajo de las rocas de pila encima de él, una sola hebra delgada de energía roja se extendió desde su dedo y se unió al pie de Gohan. Mientras se levantaba el aire, Gohan lo siguió.

"Tu fuerza es verdaderamente notable, joven Gohan. Normalmente, alguien en mi posición detestaría encontrarse con alguien como tú. Sin embargo, ¡aprovecho esta oportunidad! ¡Tu fuerza ahora es mía!" exclamó Cell cuando varios zarcillos rojos de energía emergieron repentinamente de su cuerpo y se enroscaron alrededor de Gohan. El joven guerrero gritó por el dolor del apretón apretado cuando Cell comenzó a deleitarse con su poder.

Al margen, los luchadores Z solo podían ver con horror cómo su hijo, amigo, compañero y gran esperanza de victoria estaban literalmente siendo arrastrados.

"¡Cobarde! ¡Demonio!" exclamó un asqueado Tien.

Trunks cayó de rodillas con incredulidad, sus sentimientos se convirtieron rápidamente en frustración cuando golpeó sus puños en el suelo, "¡No es justo! ¡Gohan lo tenía! ¡Ese monstruo!"

"¡Todavía no ha terminado!" gritó Piccolo mientras desechaba su turbante y su capa mientras encendía.

"¡Romperé el control de Cell, sacarás a Gohan de allí!" declaró Goku. La calma en su voz desmentía su rabia hirviendo bajo la superficie.

Los dos se lanzaron contra Cell, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse demasiado, dos tentáculos más de energía salieron del cuerpo de Cell. Ambos se movieron para desviar los mecanismos de defensa, pero al contacto inmediato con su cuerpo, todo lo que sentían era una insoportable cantidad de dolor. Era como si estuvieran siendo quemados y electrocutados hasta la muerte al mismo tiempo. El Súper Saiyan y el Namek cayeron al suelo, paralizados temporalmente.

"¡Es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien en medio de una buena comida!" Células burladas.

"No, Gohan ..." gruñó Goku mientras hacía un esfuerzo inútil para recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea tu celular ..." susurró Piccolo mientras se tambaleaba en el borde inconsciente.

Al ver que su padre y su mentor fueron derribados, un Gohan enfurecido trató de superar el dolor y liberarse. Sin embargo, la oleada de energía que él convocó solo funcionó en su contra cuando fue directamente a Cell antes de que pudiera usarla. Gohan pronto descubrió que su poder Súper Saiyajin lo abandonaba por completo cuando su aura dorada comenzó a disminuir.

Al margen, las imágenes de encontrar al cadáver de su mentor pasaron por la mente de Trunks antes de que explotara en Cell en un estallido de rabia.

"¡No dejaré que vuelva a suceder!" rugió Trunks mientras cargaba a Cell. Retiró el brazo para encender un ataque y lanzarlo a Cell, cuando de repente sintió un dolor insoportable en su pecho, como si estuviera en llamas. Miró hacia abajo para encontrar un zarcillo rojo de energía que atravesaba el centro de su pecho, quemando un agujero. La sangre comenzó a acumularse en su boca mientras miraba a Cell en estado de shock.

"No pudiste esperar tu turno, ¿verdad?" Célula amonestada. "Tu fuerza realmente no se compara con la de Gohan, pero ¿quién soy para dejar de comer una comida gratis?"

La fuerza de los troncos lo dejó mucho más rápido que Gohan, ya que sus ojos pronto giraron hacia atrás en su cabeza. Su cuerpo volvió a su forma normal y el zarcillo lo arrojó hacia el resto de los luchadores Z. Su cuerpo se deslizó por el suelo antes de detenerse boca arriba a los pies de una concha que sorprendió a Vegeta. Goku intentó que su cuerpo se levantara y luchara, pero todo lo que se movió fue su cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo la atención de Cell se volvía hacia Gohan. El niño continuó luchando hasta el final, pero su cabello pronto se volvió negro y la energía se dejó al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Gracias, joven Gohan. Hacer batalla contigo ha sido un _placer_ " _._ Cell extendió su brazo derecho hacia Gohan y lo apuntó con su dedo índice. Un rayo láser rojo de energía se disparó desde su dedo derecho a través de la cavidad superior izquierda del pecho de Gohan justo cuando los zarcillos de energía se desenrollaban a su alrededor. Goku solo podía mirar con horror cuando Gohan se derrumbó de rodillas con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. A medida que su poca energía restante se desvanecía, el joven híbrido Saiyan cayó al suelo.

"¡GOHAAAANNNNN!" gritó Goku en angustia.

"Tal vez podría haberse ahorrado ese destino, en ti te habías hecho cargo del desafío, Goku. Nunca envíes a un chico a hacer el trabajo de un hombre". Células gloated.

_'Solo voy a tener una oportunidad en esto',_ pensó Krillin mientras observaba sus objetivos. Saltó con el brazo inclinado hacia un lado y su muñeca se rompió dos veces, disparando dos frijoles sensu. El objetivo del antiguo monje era verdadero, los dos frijoles cayeron en la boca de Goku y Piccolo. Desafortunadamente, eso fue todo lo que escribió para el guerrero calvo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cell apareció junto a él y le dio un golpe que lo envió volando y lo dejó sin aliento.

"No creo que vayas a necesitar esto por mucho más tiempo. Un excelente recuerdo si lo digo yo mismo". declaró Cell mientras recuperaba los frijoles sensu restantes. Vació el contenido de la bolsa en su palma, donde los frijoles restantes fueron absorbidos debajo de su piel para mantenerlos a salvo.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Piccolo volvieron a ponerse de pie junto a Vegeta. El poder y la furia salieron del trío en oleadas mientras miraban a Cell con odias.

"Supongo que has abandonado todas las nociones de cualquier tipo de pelea justa". declaró Dieciocho sarcásticamente cuando ella se unió a ellos.

"Solo asegúrate de no interponerse en nuestro camino". tímidamente replicado Vegeta.

Piccolo cerró los ojos y envió rápidamente un mensaje telepático, _'¡Tien! Yamcha! En el momento en que Cell esté ocupada, toma a Trunks y Gohan y reserva para verlos. Todavía podría haber una posibilidad de que Dende pueda hacer algo, si no las Dragonballs ya están allí._

Cell dejó escapar un suspiro: "No sé qué pretendes lograr haciendo alarde de un poder tan patético como ese. Es una pena que el joven Gohan fuera solo uno de su tipo".

"No te atrevas a decir su nombre". Gruñó Goku.

"Lo siento, ¿toqué un punto sensible? Deberías haber visto la mirada en su ojo cuando ..." La célula se cortó cuando Goku apareció de repente frente a él lanzando una poderosa patada que Cell bloqueó con su antebrazo izquierdo.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" se burló de Cell mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda para esquivar un golpe de Piccolo. Rápidamente golpeó a los dos hacia atrás antes de estirarse y agarrar el puño y la pierna entrantes de Vegeta y Dieciocho. Se giró antes de lanzar a los dos en direcciones opuestas. No hubo abandono para el Android, ya que Goku y Piccolo se reincorporaron rápidamente a la refriega, entablando una batalla de alta velocidad. Cell logró esquivar o bloquear cada ataque que lanzaron fácilmente hasta que el dúo se retiró repentinamente y Cell fue atrapado por un par de explosiones de energía. Cell emergió rápidamente del ataque sin inmutarse, pero él no era más sabio para escapar de Tien y Yamcha con Gohan y Trunks en el puesto de observación.

"Plagas insignificantes". Escupió la celda con disgusto. En una muestra brutal de velocidad, potencia y eficiencia, asestó un solo golpe a cada uno de sus cuatro oponentes, casi derribándolos a todos para el conteo.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte ...?" Jadeó un asombroso Vegeta.

"Nos derribó con un solo golpe por pieza". gruñó Piccolo mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

"Gohan ..." gruñó Goku mientras se desplomaba sobre una rodilla.

"¿No ves lo inútiles que son tus esfuerzos? Sólo uno de ustedes tontos fue un rival para mí, más que un rival, y él cayó de mi mano. Soy el arma perfecta, incluso capaz de vencer a un oponente superior haciendo su fuerza, la mía. Tal vez debería sacarte de tu miseria ... "Antes de que Cell pudiera moverse una pulgada, tres figuras ataviadas con capas negras con capucha y máscaras faciales diseñadas con formas de animales, aparentemente aparecieron fuera de En ningún lugar delante de él. Sus niveles de poder fueron suprimidos por completo, nadie pudo obtener ningún tipo de lectura de ellos en absoluto. La figura de la máscara de estilo tigre tenía una espada atada a la espalda, mientras que la que llevaba la máscara de estilo de pájaro tenía un par de guantes negros atados a la bolsa en su basura. La figura con la máscara de estilo oso situada en el centro se alzaba sobre sus dos compañeros;

"Registro de Android # 0021, Nombre del proyecto: Guerrero perfecto; Nombre en clave: Celda; Nivel de amenaza: Alto. Por orden del Supremo Kai, por sus crímenes contra el planeta Tierra, violación del continuo espacio-temporal y su presencia como amenaza. Para todos los cuadrantes del Universo, estás condenado a la aniquilación total. Se recomienda la rendición inmediata ". Declaró la figura, su voz le llevaba una calidad mecánica.

Cell solo los miró como si estuvieran locos, "¿Quién demonios son ustedes?"

"Se rechaza la denegación de la entrega. Se reconoce el objetivo hostil. Se inició el protocolo de terminación. ¡Equipo Kai, luz verde!" Declaró como los tres saltaron a la acción.

* * *

_**Al igual que toda esperanza parecía perdida, a la Tierra aparentemente se le ha otorgado un indulto. ¿Puede el misterioso Equipo Kai convertir las mesas en la mayor amenaza que el universo haya visto? ¿O es que la única esperanza de victoria de la Tierra ya ha sido eliminada por la desaparición de Gohan? ¿Y qué caras hay detrás de las máscaras del Equipo Kai? ¡No te pierdas las respuestas a todas estas preguntas, sin mencionar la emocionante conclusión de esta batalla épica por el destino de la Tierra, la próxima vez en Ninja of Kais!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada. Sin embargo, el Ninja de Naris de Kais le daría canuto al Naruto todos los días de la semana, y dos veces los domingos.

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Un tiempo para sellar**

* * *

_**** Hace poco menos de dos semanas: Cell's Mind Scape ****_

"Tienes razón, pero no tiene nada que ver con la sangre. Si no logras cumplir tu parte del trato, te mostraré cosas que son mucho peores que la muerte". Amenaza a Cell mientras flotaba hacia el sello. El androide le dio al zorro sonriente una última mirada antes de destruir el sello con una explosión masiva de energía. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de que se abriera la puerta, toda la alcantarilla comenzó a temblar y desmoronarse.

"¡Que es esto!" exigió una célula enfurecida.

**"¡HAHAHAHA! ¡TODO!" **bramó el zorro antes de que su imagen cambiara a la de un ojo morado brillante con una pupila negra. Hubo una pausa momentánea antes de que todo aparentemente explotara en una luz roja brillante.

**** _En el mundo real_ ****

El cuerpo de la célula comenzó a hincharse como un globo a medida que se expandía varias veces a su tamaño normal. Su potencia de salida comenzó a escalar tremendamente a medida que se formaba una barrera esférica roja alrededor de su cuerpo. Esto continuó durante varios segundos hasta que el cuerpo de Cell aparentemente alcanzó su límite y apareció como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Sin previo aviso, Cell desapareció repentinamente de la faz de la Tierra sin dejar rastro.

**** _El Planeta del Supremo Kai_ ****

El globo de la célula como el cuerpo en fase de existencia, flotando sobre la superficie del pequeño planeta. Justo antes de que su cuerpo se volviera nuclear, la punta de su cola se expandió en un embudo y brilló con una luz verde brillante. Tres orbes rojos de energía salieron del embudo de la cola de forma consecutiva y se estrellaron en las praderas cubiertas de hierba del planeta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de Cell se derrumbó de nuevo a su tamaño normal y se desvaneció de nuevo en la tierra con el Android nada más sabio de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Los orbes rojos de energía brillaron momentáneamente antes de dispersarse, revelando los cuerpos de Naruto, Diecisiete y Dieciséis. Kibito y el Supremo Kai no se encontraban en ninguna parte y el trío permaneció sin ser perturbado por unas horas hasta que todos empezaron a moverse.

"Oh, hombre ..." gimió Seventeen mientras regresaba al reino de la conciencia. "¿Alguien consigue el número de ese autobús?"

"Maldición, ese fue un maldito viaje salvaje". murmuró Naruto mientras trataba de sentarse.

Dieciséis no dijo nada, simplemente se incorporó cuando su cuerpo inició un escaneo completo del sistema.

"¿Estás bien dieciséis?" preguntó Diecisiete.

"Estoy bien por el momento, funcionando al 64% de su capacidad, pero necesitaré algunas reparaciones para recuperar la eficiencia óptima". Respondió Dieciséis.

Naruto lo miró como si estuviera hablando una lengua extranjera, "¿Eh?"

Diecisiete sacudió la cabeza mientras traducía: "El tipo grande necesita algunas piezas de repuesto".

"El Dr. Briefs y Bulma tienen todas las cosas viejas de Gero en la Tierra. Podrían ser capaces de arreglarte". sugirió Naruto.

"Eso debería ser adecuado". Dieciséis dijo.

"¿No necesitamos volver y aplastar ese insecto de todos modos? Después de perdernos, debería ser un pedazo de pastel en este momento". declaró Diecisiete, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Naruto se rascó la espalda mientras mostraba una sonrisa tímida, "Bueno, las cosas no salieron exactamente como estaban planeadas ..."

Diecisiete entrecerró los ojos, "¿Qué quieres decir con que no fuiste exactamente como estaba planeado?"

Naruto se despidió de su preocupación, "No es tan importante. Cell de alguna manera logró mantener toda su fuerza, y posiblemente se hizo más fuerte".

"Sí, puedo ver tu punto". dijo Diecisiete mientras él asintió en comprensión. Procedió a agarrar a Naruto por los hombros y sacudirlo como a un muñeco de trapo, "¡Tu gran plan explotó en nuestras caras! ¡Esto solo podría significar el fin de todo el maldito universo! Se suponía que nuestro escape lo debilitaría, no lo entregaría. Las claves del poder ilimitado! "

"¡No lo sabía! ¡No lo sabía! ¡No lo sabía!" suplicó Naruto mientras su cabeza se balanceaba con remolinos en sus ojos.

"No es su culpa, deberíamos haber asumido que el cuerpo de Cell podría retener la huella de su forma perfecta, a pesar de perder nuestros cuerpos físicos". declaró Dieciséis.

Diecisiete dejó ir a Naruto antes de suspirar y pasar una mano por su cabello, "¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Cell. Goku está atravesando el mismo entrenamiento que Vegeta y Trunks lo hicieron. Obviamente no vendrá. más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos ".

"Hay más formas de ganar que solo vencer a Cell en una pelea directa. Dudo que alguien como él pelee limpio, por lo que nosotros tampoco deberíamos". declaró Naruto.

Dieciséis asintió de acuerdo con su sentimiento: "Tiene razón, debemos explorar todas las vías para superar a Cell. Las habilidades de combate superiores no necesariamente decidirán esto, debemos ser creativos para encontrar una solución".

"¿Dónde estamos, de todos modos?" cuestionó Seventeen mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor.

"Hogar planeta del Supremo Kai". anunció Naruto de una manera grandiosa.

Diecisiete le dio una mirada en blanco, "¿Supremo quién?"

"El hombre bajo el que Goku entrenó fue el Rey Kai, asumo que este Supremo Kai debe ser su oficial superior". declaró Dieciséis.

"Si algo como eso." dijo Naruto, sin querer realmente tener que explicar el sistema de jerarquía Kai. "Parece que no hay nadie en casa, así que volvamos a la Tierra para ver qué podemos hacer para solucionarlo".

_**** Earth: Capsule Corporation Head Quarters- Dr. Briefs Lab ****_

El Dr. Briefs dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción después de tomar un sorbo de la bondad cálida y calmante de su propia marca especial de capuchino. El científico recurrió a su bebida reconfortante durante su tiempo de inactividad en los últimos dos días, cuando la noticia de la desaparición de Naruto lo tomó por sorpresa. Instintivamente, sabía los riesgos inherentes de ir a la batalla por todos los luchadores Z, sin embargo, para él, el joven rubio solo tenía un aura de confianza a su alrededor que lo hacía parecer imbatible. También había logrado un gran avance con la tecnología del Dr. Gero y el rubio era la figura central en todos sus planes. Todo esto además de perder a un joven que rápidamente se había convertido en alguien a quien consideraba un buen amigo._  
_

"Bueno, parece que está de vuelta en el viejo tablero de dibujo ..." sus reflexiones externas se detuvieron cuando un poco de viento comenzó a soplar papeles de su escritorio, y el trío de Fugitivos de Cell apareció justo frente a su escritorio. El Dr. Briefs los miró fijamente. Su boca comenzó a moverse, pero no salieron palabras._  
_

Naruto le sonrió, "¿Qué pasa Doc? Parece que has visto un fantasma".

"¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" soltó el Dr. Briefs, todavía incapaz de procesar sus pensamientos coherentemente. Quien lo haría cuando un amigo que se cree muerto, aparece de la nada.

"Todos, a su debido tiempo". Le aseguró Naruto. "Pero ante todo, el tipo grande que está aquí necesita algunas reparaciones. Y necesitamos mantener un perfil bajo, nadie más puede, no estamos de vuelta".

"¡Ah! Ya veo, planeas ser la proverbial carta de triunfo, como dicen. Sí, es un buen plan". declaró el Dr. Briefs mientras metía la mano en el cajón de su escritorio y sacaba un pequeño dispositivo de escaneo. Lo activó y procedió a examinar las áreas dañadas del cuerpo de Sixteen. "Parece que has pasado por una experiencia bastante difícil. Creo que puedo lograr que vuelvas a tu capacidad máxima. Pero debes decirme cómo lo lograste".

"Bueno, justo después de que me fui de aquí" comenzó Naruto.

Fue interrumpido por Seventeen, "¡Rápido! ¡Alguien viene!"

El Dr. Briefs metió el trío en un armario de almacenamiento justo unos segundos antes de que Bulma entrara a la habitación con Dieciocho de cerca.

"Oye papá, perdón por interrumpir," comenzó Bulma cuando notó que su padre estaba solo en la habitación. "Podría haber jurado que te oí hablar con alguien".

"Oh, acabo de terminar de terminar una breve conferencia telefónica, querida". respondió rápidamente. "Ahora que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Oh, bueno, solo necesitábamos tu ayuda con el uso de un par de máquinas del Dr. Gero ..." comenzó Bulma mientras conducía a su padre y a sus dieciocho años a su propio laboratorio.

_**** 4 horas más tarde ****_

"¡Gracias Papa!" Bulma saludó a su padre mientras ella y Dieciocho salían de su laboratorio.

"Oh mi, eso tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba. ¡Oh!" de repente recordó haber dejado a los demás encerrados en el armario de almacenamiento. Se apresuró a abrirlo, solo para encontrar a un clon de Naruto tomando una siesta encima de algunas cajas. El clon se agitó cuando las luces se encendieron con la apertura de la puerta.

"(Bostezo) Hombre, esa fue una buena siesta". el clon levantó la vista para ver al Dr. Briefs mirándolo con una expresión de asombro. "Oh, le haré saber al jefe que está claro que regresemos". dijo el clon antes de que se disipara.

Segundos después, Dieciséis, Diecisiete y Naruto aparecieron detrás de él. Tanto con Seventeen como con Naruto luciendo como un gato que acaba de tragarse un canario, pensó que era mejor no preguntar a qué se habían metido.

"Vamos, entonces deberíamos hacer un examen completo del cuerpo en los tres ..." comenzó mientras los guiaba a otra sección de su laboratorio.

Momentos más tarde, se escuchó una fuerte explosión en un lado diferente del complejo seguido de un rugido de "¡WWWWWOOOOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAANNNNN!"

Un humeante Vegeta emergió de una cámara de gravedad humeante con su ropa y su cabello empapado con una sustancia verde neón, casi causando que Bulma, Dieciocho y la Sra. Briefs murieran de risa al verlo.

_***** El Planeta de Supreme Kai: Ocho días antes de los juegos celulares *****_

"No sirve de nada. Ningún simple mortal podría poseer la capacidad de remover la espada Z". Declaró Kibito.

"¡HUUAAAHH!" Gruñó Seventeen cuando dio un tirón más y falló espectacularmente. El androide de pelo negro tropezó y tropezó hacia atrás, aterrizando en su cabeza.

"Te odio." gruñó Seventeen cuando Kibito le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Bueno, dijiste que ningún simple mortal podría hacerlo. Definitivamente califico como no simple mortal". declaró con orgullo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la hoja incrustada. El rubio escupió en sus palmas antes de frotarselas y agarrar la espada. Su aura estalló a su alrededor mientras tiraba de la espada, y ni siquiera se movió una pulgada.

"No sirve de nada. Deberías rendirte". Amonestó Kibito.

"Lo siento, no hablo perdedor". Gruñó Naruto mientras convocaba aún más fuerza. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la espada no cede.

El Supremo Kai dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción, "Tal vez no estaba destinado a ser".

"¡No he terminado todavía!" gritó el rubio. Un clon de la sombra que acaba de terminar cambió al modo de salvia dispersa, inundando el cuerpo de Naruto con el impulso de poder. Casi tan pronto como la energía se vertió en su cuerpo, la hoja también absorbió algo del chakra. La roca que contenía la espada comenzó a ceder rápidamente, a medida que la espada se soltaba, como un cuchillo caliente atravesando la mantequilla.

"¡Imposible! ¡La espada Z es gratis!" exclamó Kibito con incredulidad.

Y Naruto no había terminado de sorprenderlos todavía. El rubio de repente levantó la hoja por encima de su cabeza y la hoja brilló con una luz blanca brillante antes de liberar una enorme columna de energía verde en el aire. La energía continuó saliendo de la cuchilla durante casi medio minuto. Las oleadas blancas de electricidad crepitaron alrededor de la explosión hasta que finalmente se apagó, dejando a una persona del tamaño de una esfera azul de forma elíptica detrás. El orbe flotaba hasta un trozo de hierba detrás de ellos. Fluctuó durante unos segundos antes de emitir un destello de luz cegadora. Una vez que la luz se apagó y la visión de todos regresó, miraron hacia abajo para encontrar a un anciano en lugar del orbe. El extraño hombre poseía un extraño parecido con el Supremo Kai, como si fuera su abuelo.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente al anciano en estado de shock hasta que de repente les señaló con el dedo acusador: "¡Oye, jovencitos de batidor, sal de mi césped!"

Los cuatro de ellos saltaron de cara cuando el anciano comenzó a reír a carcajadas: "¡Los atrapa cada vez! ¡Ah! Mucho mejor estar fuera de esa espada pequeña y estrecha".

"Pero acabas de venir de la espada, ¡eso no debería ser posible!" exclamó Kibito.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te metiste dentro de la espada?" gritó el Supremo Kai.

"¡No soy un genio, eso es seguro! ¡Jaja! ¡Solo echa un vistazo a la ropa, los pendientes y la apariencia elegante, por qué solo soy una versión más antigua de ti! Un Kai, unas quince generaciones mayor que tú. se preciso." Declaró el ahora identificado Kai.

"¡QUÉ! ¡UN KAI!" exclamó el Supremo Kai en estado de shock.

"¡HAY DOS SUPREMOS KAI!" Gritó Kibito.

El anciano Kai se despidió de su sorpresa: "Sí, sí, ahora no te sorprendas tanto, ¿seguramente conoces los orígenes de la espada?"

Ante las miradas en blanco que recibió de los cuatro que estaban frente a él, explicó: "¿No? Bueno, ya ves que hubo una vez este ser terrible y maligno que temía mi gran poder. Decidió sacar dos pájaros de un tiro. me encerré en el arma más poderosa de Kais para evitar que se usara contra él. He estado atrapado en la espada, atascado en la montaña desde entonces ".

Diecisiete resopló con incredulidad, "¿Gran poder? ¡Un viejo como tú no podría lastimar a una mosca!"

"¡No son poderes de combate! ¡Tonto!" rugió el anciano Kai en respuesta.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué puedes hacer?" preguntó Naruto.

El élder Kai se apartó de ellos indignado: "Hmph. No hay razón para compartir con ustedes, ingrates".

"¡Vamos, hombre! ¡El destino de un planeta, infierno, el universo podría estar en juego!" exclamó Naruto.

"No es mi problema." replicó el anciano.

"Probablemente olvidé cuál es su poder de todos modos ..." refunfuñó Seventeen.

"¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!" gritó el anciano Kai.

"Veamos ... ¡Ah! ¡Tengo justo lo que necesito!" exclamó Naruto. "Será un intercambio equitativo. Te mostraré mi mejor técnica, y si estás impresionado, tienes que hablarnos de este poder tuyo".

"Bueno, conseguiste liberar la espada y liberarme ... Tienes un trato, joven. ¡Vamos a verlo!" exclamó el élder Kai con entusiasmo. Luego se volvió hacia su descendiente y le dirigió una mirada de desdén. "Y siempre pensé que sería un Kai, que me libraría de la espada. Supongo que no nos hacen como solían hacerlo".

Mientras el Supremo Kai se alejaba para enfadarse, Naruto saltó al aire, dando un salto mortal antes de comenzar una pequeña cadena de señales con las manos, "¡Muy bien entonces ... He aquí! La técnica más prohibida de la Aldea de las Hojas Ocultas: Lesbianas Harem Orgy No Jutsu ! "

Justo cuando anunció la técnica, una gran columna de humo cubrió el área. Los cuatro transeúntes no estaban preparados para la vista que presenciaron cuando se despejó el humo, siendo golpeados por la técnica a todo volumen. Los gemidos, los cuerpos retorcidos, la carne núbil ... era demasiado. La sobrecarga sensorial instantánea dejó a los cuatro inconscientes a través de un sangrado de proyectil.

"Ero-sennin, eras un pervertido hijo de puta. Aún mantienes el récord, veinticinco segundos antes del nocaut. Nadie se acercará nunca". declaró Naruto en un tono un tanto reverencial cuando lanzó la técnica que incluso tenía el poder de derribar ocasionalmente a una mujer completamente heterosexual.

"Tal vez, debería haber ido con el harem regular no jutsu. Eso fue un poco fuerte y ahora tengo que esperar a que se despierten". dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Pero le prometí lo mejor. Fue justo".

Pasarían casi veinte minutos antes de que los cuatro recuperaran la conciencia. Diecisiete y el élder Kai se apresuraron a acercarse a Naruto y se inclinaron a sus pies, alabándole: "¡No soy digno!"

Naruto estaba disfrutando de la gloria hasta que una fuerte tos del Supremo Kai, que parecía tener un sonrojo permanente, volvía a encarrilar las cosas.

"¿Qué estábamos haciendo de nuevo?" preguntó el viejo Kai.

"Golpeé tus calcetines con mi técnica, así que ahora nos cuentas tu poder". le recordó a Naruto.

"Sí, eso es correcto. Bueno, ya ves que puedo ..." el anciano Kai se lanzó a esta larga y complicada explicación que dejó a los cuatro mirándolo como si estuviera hablando en lenguas.

"¿Llegar de nuevo?" dijo diecisiete.

"¡Puedo despertar a los pueblos con poderes dormidos, idiotas!" gritó el anciano Kai.

"¡Oh, puedes hacer que los muchachos sean súper poderosos! Puedo ver por qué alguien querría encerrarte. Podrías formar un ejército de súper poderosos para derribar a cualquiera". supuso Naruto.

"No exactamente, los poderes para dormir no necesariamente son iguales a la fuerza. Solo saco los talentos ocultos que una persona puede haber encerrado. Podría ser la fuerza, la inteligencia o cualquier otro posible rasgo heredado". explicó el mayor Kai.

"Rasgos ocultos, ¿eh?" murmuró Seventeen mientras reflexionaba sobre las posibilidades.

"Sí, vamos a tomarte por ejemplo". Dijo mirando a Seventeen. "Ya eres bastante fuerte en términos de poder, no podría hacer mucho por ti allí. Sin embargo, posees algunos otros talentos reprimidos".

"¿Que tipo?" preguntó Diecisiete.

"Ninguna pista." Respondió el anciano Kai, haciendo que todos sudaran.

"¿Que hay de mí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí ... el tipo que puede empuñar la espada Z ..." el anciano Kai solo lo miró durante varios segundos mientras se rascaba la barbilla. "No puedo hacer absolutamente nada contigo".

Naruto saltó de cara antes de saltar, indignado, "¡QUÉ NO SIGNIFICA NADA!"

Diecisiete rodaron por el suelo riéndose a su costa.

El anciano Kai golpeó a Naruto en la parte posterior de la cabeza, "¡No me necesitas! ¡Tienes la espada Z! Era un arma poderosa antes de que se convirtiera en mi prisión. Domina la espada y estarás bien. Sheesh! Niños en estos días, sin querer trabajar por nada. Solo quiero que alguien venga y despertar sus poderes de sueño para ellos. Por qué en mi día ... "

Mientras el anciano Kai explicaba cómo iban las cosas en su época, Naruto y Seventeen se ocuparon de los asuntos más pertinentes.

"¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Naruto.

"Voy a dejar que el viejo se despierte, cualquiera que sea el talento oculto que poseo. Estás jodido, de ninguna manera puedes dominar esa espada en ocho días". Enguantada Diecisiete.

"¡Ja! Es un arma Kai, con las instrucciones y algunos clones de sombra, ¡habré terminado antes que tú!" replicó Naruto.

Kibito los interrumpió: "No hay instrucciones para usar la espada Z. La línea de Kais que empuñó la espada, hace mucho que se extinguió".

"Eso no es del todo correcto. Deberías consultar al Grand Kai". declaró el Supremo Kai.

Kibito le dio a su maestro una mirada interrogativa, "¿Señor?"

"No es un hecho bien conocido, pero el Grand Kai es la única persona que ha podido mover la espada. Creo que posee el conocimiento perdido para ayudar a nuestro amigo aquí". informó el Supremo Kai. _'Creo que él también tenía la capacidad de quitar la espada, pero no eligió demasiado. Siempre ha sido un misterioso._

"Bueno, entonces supongo que me voy a visitar a Grand Kai". Naruto luego miró al anciano Kai, quien todavía estaba fuerte en su largo discurso, y se rió. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer."

El rubio dio unas palmaditas a Seventeen en el hombro antes de levantar la espada Z.

"Hombre, esta cosa es pesada". se quejó Naruto mientras levantaba la espada Z sobre su hombro antes de teletransportarse al planeta del Gran Kai.

Diecisiete se giró y con la cara abierta al ver al viejo Kai, quien todavía estaba divagando: _"Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me quedara para ver qué podía hacer el chico de los Briefs cuando terminó con los dieciséis"._

_***** El planeta de Grand Kai: Seis días antes de los juegos celulares *****  
_

Naruto golpeó la espada Z en el suelo con frustración. El rubio que respiraba profundamente dejó escapar un rugido de frustración: "¡No lo entiendo! Puedo usar la espada como una espada normal, pero eso es todo. ¿Cuál es el truco? La única cosa que esto hace es absorber el poder sabio ¡Nada más! ¡No puedo ganar con esto! "

El Grand Kai levantó sus manos con exasperación. Esta sería la vigésima vez que hubieran dicho esto: "Te lo dije antes, has hecho tuya la espada".

"¡CÓMO!" gritó Naruto.

El rey Kai lo golpeó en la cabeza con un abanico de papel, "¡No le faltes el respeto al Gran Kai!"

El viejo inconformista intentó ofrecer un sabio consejo a Naruto: "Tranquilo, tío, enfadarse por esto no ayudará mucho. No se trata de poder, se trata de mente. Eres un hombre muy versátil, un hombre de muchas habilidades. El último tipo era aburrido, simplemente selló el Antiguo Supremo Kai adentro, aprisionó la espada en una roca. Un tipo con tu creatividad debería poder hacerlo mucho mejor. ¡Encuentra una fuente de inspiración! "

Naruto lo desconectó a la mitad cuando la proverbial bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. "Lo sellé dentro de la espada ..." murmuró Naruto antes de que de repente se levantara de un salto. "¡Grand Kai, eres un genio! Ero-sennin, parece que esas clases de dolor en el culo serán útiles después de todo. ¡Volveré en un minuto!" declaró Naruto mientras desaparecía en partes desconocidas.

"Justo en el tío. North Kai, deberías poder manejar las cosas desde aquí. Tengo algunos papeles que volar". De la nada apareció un boom box en la mano del Grand Kai, tocando música mientras bailaba hacia lo desconocido.

"Manejar qué exactamente?" cuestionó a un atónito rey Kai para sí mismo.

_***** El Planeta del Rey Kai: Día de los Juegos Celulares *****_

"Estamos fuera de hora." comentó Dieciséis, mientras él y Diecisiete permanecían a su alrededor sin hacer nada.

Diecisiete negó con la cabeza, "Sí, teníamos que estar allí hace como una hora".

"¡Todo este plan de él vale la pena!" murmuró el rey Kai antes de que sus antenas se animaran cuando Naruto apareció de repente con Kibito. El rubio lucía una capa oscura con capucha, con una extraña máscara animal atada a sus desechos y la espada Z atada a su espalda en una vaina.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Gritó un molesto diecisiete.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Lo siento, llegué tarde, me perdí en el camino de la vida".

El Dieciséis acaba de darle una mirada en blanco, mientras que Seventeen puso los ojos en blanco, "Ni siquiera voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta. Vamos".

"¡Espera! Tienes que ponerte esto en memoria. ¡Kibito realmente salió adelante! Oh, y Kibito asegúrate de dejar a los demás aquí después de que hayas terminado. No quiero que interfieran". dijo Naruto mientras pasaba un par de capas y máscaras a Diecisiete y Dieciséis.

XXx- _Tiempo Presente_ -XXX

"Se rechaza la denegación de la entrega. Se reconoce el objetivo hostil. Se inició el protocolo de terminación. ¡Equipo Kai, luz verde!" Declararon los Dieciséis, cuando los tres entraron en acción.

Naruto rápidamente engendró cuatro copias de él mismo, todos lanzándose en direcciones separadas donde procedieron a formar un vasto perímetro cuadrado alrededor del campo de batalla. El pájaro enmascarado Seventeen avanzó lentamente mientras ejecutaba un canto apenas audible mientras agitaba sus manos en un movimiento circular. El Naruto original caminó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo justo dentro del perímetro establecido por sus clones. Diecisiete continuó su canto hasta que llegó justo fuera del perímetro establecido. Dieciséis pasaron su tiempo ayudando a los combatientes Z restantes a alejarse del área. Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Dieciocho y un inconsciente Krilin, todos se reunieron con el oso enmascarado Dieciséis detrás de Diecisiete, que aún continuaba su canto.

"Who-" comenzó Piccolo en un esfuerzo por obtener algunas respuestas, solo para ser interrumpido por Sixteen levantando su mano para silenciarlo.

"Silencio, por favor. Esta es una técnica muy precaria que se está realizando. No quiero que nada altere el proceso". Él ordenó.

Por el momento, todos se tragaron sus preguntas.

_'¡Uf! Gracias a Dios, estas máscaras también pueden enmascarar nuestras voces. _pensó diecisiete.

En cuestión de minutos, el miembro enmascarado del equipo Kai completó su canto y una energía de color púrpura azulado cobró vida alrededor de sus manos. Dieciséis hicieron entonces una señal con la mano a los clones de sombra, quienes procedieron a sacar una sola barra negra cilíndrica larga de sus capas y atascarla en el suelo. Segundos después de esto, Diecisiete golpeó sus palmas cubiertas de energía en el suelo, una enorme barrera en forma de cubo de energía azul-púrpura erigida frente a ellos. Solo Cell y el tigre original enmascarados Naruto estaban contenidos dentro. Diecisiete tomaron una posición meditativa justo afuera de la barrera, mientras que Dieciséis ascendieron en el aire alrededor del punto medio de la barrera, observando su interior. Diecisiete mostraron algunos signos leves de fatiga por su esfuerzo ejercido para crear la barrera.

"Está bien, ya he tenido suficiente. ¿Quién demonios son ustedes, gente?" exigió Vegeta.

El mismo de antes habló: "Eso se revelará a tiempo, por ahora queremos mantener el elemento de sorpresa sobre Cell".

"¿Por qué dejas solo a un hombre para pelear con él solo?" cuestionó dieciocho.

"Una persona debe mantener la barrera, y para que el capitán pelee con todas sus capacidades, debo permanecer aquí". respondió.

Vegeta resopló, "No sirve de nada interrogar a este tipo, ya ni siquiera es el maldito líder. No has hecho nada más que ganar algo de tiempo. Cell va a limpiar el piso con él uno a uno".

_"Estar por el tiempo puede ser exactamente lo que necesitamos en este momento". _pensó Goku mientras estrechaba sus ojos a Cell. _'De una forma u otra celular, pagarás ...'_

* * *

"Parece que nuestro nuevo retador ha atrapado a Cell junto con él, dentro de una especie de campo de fuerza impenetrable. ¿Qué bien puede venir de un monstruo semejante? ¡Qué valiente! ¡Que audaz! ¡Qué audaz! ¡Qué atrevido! ¡Que suicida!" exclamó el locutor de televisión. "¿Qué piensas de este campeón?"

"Sí, eh ... este tipo es obviamente una especie de luchador y esta cosa de la pared es solo para efectos especiales. Obviamente, está desafiando a Cell a un combate en jaula con sus otros amigos enmascarados. El área limitada de la jaula le permitirá poner en un buen espectáculo, pero dudo que pueda ganar ". supuso Hércules.

"¡Bien! ¡Ahí lo tienen, amigos! ¡El combate de Cage del siglo, tal vez nos acaba de dar más tiempo para que nuestro amado campeón se recupere y se enfrente a Cell con toda su fuerza! ¡El gran sacrificio de este poderoso hombre enmascarado no se olvidará! ¡Luchador! ¡Sigue luchando! aclamó el locutor.

* * *

Cell miró alrededor del campo de batalla ahora "enjaulado" con una mirada de incredulidad antes de dirigirse a Naruto, "¿Realmente crees que esto puede detenerme?"

Naruto se acercó desde justo dentro de la barrera hasta justo enfrente de Cell mientras silbaba distraídamente. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta, como si estuviera invitando a Cell a intentar escapar. El Android se lanzó contra una pared de barrera, dándole una inspección detallada. Cogió una pequeña roca y golpeó la barrera, observando cómo rebotaba inofensivamente. Después de acercarse y colocar su mano contra ella, Cell se movió hacia atrás unos pocos pies y disparó una ráfaga de energía hacia ella. La pared de la barrera se onduló en el punto de impacto, antes de absorber la energía.

"Interesante, si intentara salir de aquí con fuerza, la barrera simplemente absorbería mi energía y se volvería aún más fuerte". Celda observada. "Apuesto a que estabas planeando que lanzara un gran hedor y desperdicies una tonelada de energía tratando de abrirme camino hasta aquí, ¿eh?"

Su enemigo no respondió, aparentemente ignorando a Cell a favor de inspeccionar sus uñas.

Cell frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuesta: "Supongo que la mejor manera de salir de aquí es simplemente matarte".

Él dejó caer el sudor cuando Naruto continuó ignorándolo. Naruto comenzó a moverse de forma extraña. Primero hizo un pequeño agujero en el suelo antes de proceder a realizar lo que parecía ser una danza ritual a su alrededor.

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Dieciocho y Krillin se despertaron y miraron la vista frente a ellos con una expresión de asombro.

"¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?" espetó dieciocho.

"Ni idea." Respondió tranquilamente Diecisiete. Dentro había una historia diferente, _'Bastardo, nunca me dejará vivir eso ...'_

"Este es uno de sus nuevos rituales previos a la pelea. Está despertando el espíritu del campo de batalla para asegurar una buena pelea". declaró sus Dieciséis desde arriba, haciendo que Seventeen tuviera que contener un resoplido.

Vegeta soltó lo que todos los demás estaban pensando, "¿Están locos?"

"No más que cualquiera de ustedes". Chirped Seventeen en respuesta. Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que había una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que estaba oculta por una máscara.

* * *

"No tengo tiempo que perder en tontos". dijo Cell mientras sacudía la cabeza con exasperación. Levantó su brazo y disparó una explosión de energía a Naruto solo para que él desapareciera a otro lugar mientras continuaba realizando su extraña danza. El ojo de Cell se contrajo molesto mientras procedía a disparar una explosión, después de la explosión, después de la explosión, desapareciendo cada vez. Ahora, solo con la pistola fuera, Cell desapareció de su ubicación y apareció justo frente a Naruto y lo golpeó en la cara desde un punto en blanco. Cuando el humo se disipó, Cell se conformó con no encontrar rastro del hombre que quedaba, solo para quedarse atónito cuando un par de manos emergieron del subsuelo y lo agarraron por los tobillos antes de tirarlo hasta que solo su cabeza estuviera expuesta.

Cell solo lo miró, completamente aturdido. El Android simplemente no pudo comprender la secuencia previa de eventos. Este extraño guerrero lo había echado completamente fuera de control desde que se erigió la barrera.

"Tal vez éste requiere un enfoque diferente, obviamente, estos métodos extraños son una parte de un _muy_y una mano estalló desde debajo del suelo seguida de otra. El enmascarado Naruto se arrastró sin esfuerzo desde el subsuelo antes de desempolvarse.

Cell entrecerró los ojos ante su oponente: _"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"_

El extraño hombre de repente comenzó a saludar a Cell, lo que provocó que el Android levantara una ceja ante este giro en el comportamiento cuando, de repente, el manto Naruto desapareció de la vista. Los ojos de Cell recorrieron el área mientras extendía sus sentidos, tratando de encontrar al hombre, pero sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

_'¿Dónde estás ...?'_ Los pensamientos de Cell se detuvieron por un golpe aplastante en el lado derecho de su cara de un libro rojo que apareció de la nada. Antes de que el Android pudiera siquiera registrar lo que sucedió, fue agarrado por su pecho y levantado por una fuerza invisible. Su rostro se convirtió en un puesto de bofetada para el libro cuando golpe tras golpe procedió a clavarlo, golpeando su cabeza continuamente de lado a lado. Cuando el asalto finalmente cesó, Cell no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse. El libro se clavó en la parte posterior de su cabeza y procedió a golpear su cara contra la pared de barrera transparente frente a Goku y compañía. La cara de Cell se aplastó contra la pared cuando el androide gritó de dolor.

_**"¡DILO!" **_una voz demoníaca en auge resonó aparentemente en todas partes._**  
**_

"¡Nunca!" Gruñó Cell.

_**"¡DILO!" **_ordenó de nuevo la voz._**  
**_

"Joder no!" Cell repentinamente extendió su cola y golpeó violentamente el espacio detrás de él. Se conectó con algo, y el Naruto enmascarado se hizo visible de nuevo mientras volaba de regreso por el campo de batalla. Cell desapareció de su posición contra la barrera y reapareció justo en frente del oponente enmascarado en el aire, desatando una explosión masiva de energía a quemarropa. El ataque explotó en el impacto, lo que provocó que Cell se echara a reír hasta que el humo se disipara, revelando al hombre enmascarado que estaba allí de pie con un libro humeante pero ileso hasta donde bloqueó la explosión.

"Ya veo. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que has estado liderando si pudieras detener esa explosión en ese rango. Todavía no importa. No te comparas, nadie se compara a mí. Soy el arma perfecta. ! " declarado celular.

Su oponente no le estaba prestando atención, habiendo vuelto a leer su libro y riéndose a intervalos aparentemente aleatorios. Después de unos momentos de silencio, miró de nuevo a Cell. "Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?"

Cell estaba casi listo para estrangularlo, "Tú ... tú ... tú, ¡imbécil!"

* * *

"Puede que en realidad no esté ganando esta pelea, pero esto es muy entretenido". declaró Krilin, disfrutando cada segundo de la humillación de Cell.

"Tiene que dejar de joder. Ha hecho varias aperturas que podría haber explotado, ¡pero no hizo nada con ellas!" murmuró un piccolo irritado. "No se trata de hacer que Cell se vea mal, se trata de matarlo".

"No me opondría a que ambos sucedan". declaró Vegeta.

Dieciséis interrumpieron su inminente discusión.

"¡Es la hora!" declaró en voz alta.

"¿Tiempo para qué?" preguntó Krillin.

"El triste final de la celda que todos hemos llegado a conocer y amar". Sarcásticamente respondió Diecisiete.

* * *

El sonido del libro al cerrarse de golpe volvió a juntar la atención de Cell de su plan para estrangular al hombre frente a él mientras se quema su máscara.

"Creo que es hora de que comencemos, ¿no crees?" anunció Naruto en la llamada de Sixteen, que fue extrañada por Cell.

Cell levantó una ceja y le dijo: "Después de todo esto, ¿ahora tienes la intención de luchar? Tienes que estar bromeando".

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre pelear?" Respondió Naruto mientras retiraba un kunai y lo cortaba sobre su palma derecha. Giró su mano hacia afuera cuando comenzó a sangrar.

Cell lo miró como si estuviera loco, "¿Qué? ¿Quieres apaciguarme con una ofrenda de sangre?"

Naruto sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza, "No, no diría apaciguar, más como congelar".

En el instante en que la sangre tocó el suelo, varias líneas, patrones y símbolos por todo el suelo comenzaron a iluminarse con una luz blanca azulada. Cell se encontró a sí mismo en el centro de una vasta matriz de sellado de diez puntos que se extendió hasta las barreras que los rodeaban. A medida que surgían gruesas cadenas de energía púrpura oscura de los puntos del sello y el cuerpo de Cell restringido, finalmente se dio cuenta en el Android que había estado configurado todo el tiempo.

"¿Así que todo fue un acto, solo para lograr esto?" Célula despreciada. "¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Estas lamentables restricciones no me retendrán por mucho tiempo".

"No por sí mismos, no lo harán". Naruto respondió crípticamente.

De repente, varios clones de sombras ocultos brillaron a la vista en cada punto del sello, más un par al lado del original. Junto con el original, todos se quitaron las máscaras, sin embargo, la identidad de Naruto aún estaba oculta a Cell. Debajo de la máscara, lucía otra máscara de tela negra que cubría todo desde debajo de sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por un par de gafas oscuras. La capucha levantada sobre su cabeza ocultaba su cabello, dejando la única marca distintiva del corte horizontal en el centro de su frente. Sin embargo, este no fue un corte simple, ya que pronto se separó para revelar un tercer ojo, el ojo Jagan.

**"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" **gritaron los clones parados en puntos de sellado como un pulso de energía emitida por sus ojos Jagan. Cell cesó sus luchas contra las restricciones y su cuerpo se aflojó.

"Mi ojo Jagan, más el sello de iniciación, debería cubrirlo". Naruto enojado.

Desafortunadamente para él, la parálisis no se extendió a las cuerdas vocales de Cell.

"¡Qué me has hecho! ¿Quién eres?" gruñó el androide.

"¡Ah, sí! Aún no lo recuerdas. Este tercer ojo, mi ojo Jagan, tiene muchos talentos. Tal vez debería iluminarte ..." de espaldas a los espectadores, el original Naruto bajó momentáneamente su máscara facial.

"¡TÚ!" gritó Cell, antes de que el ojo Jagan de Naruto de repente palpitara de energía.

Era como si un maldito demonio en la mente de Cell se derrumbara, y todos estos recuerdos ocultos vinieran a Cell: sus intentos de controlar el chakra, su encuentro con el zorro, su trato con el zorro, Naruto tomó el control de su cuerpo temporalmente para que el trío Podía escapar, y sus recuerdos eran borrados. Cell estaba en trance cuando todas las imágenes pasaron por su mente, todas con una silueta del Ojo Jagan detrás de ellas.

"Esto debe haber sido lo que sintió Itachi, cuando violaba a alguien". bromeó un clon, haciendo que el original y los otros clones se rieran.

Con la celda ocupada por la sobrecarga de su cerebro, uno de los clones libres aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir un pincel y tinta de un pergamino escondido en su capa. Marchó hasta Cell y procedió a pintar varias marcas y símbolos en el pecho de Cell. El segundo clon había tomado una posición meditativa en el suelo, mientras que el Naruto original comenzó a encenderse, desatando las puertas y golpeando a Kaioken de forma más fluida que en su ascensión anterior al modo de sabio ascendido. Para cuando el clon terminó de hacer sellos en el cuerpo de Cell, el Android salía de su trance.

El clon ejecutó una cadena corta de señales de mano antes de anunciar: **"Soul Anchor Seal: Fuin!"**

Cell gritó de dolor cuando las marcas negras alrededor de su cuerpo se volvieron rojas y se convirtieron en un patrón circular alrededor de su pecho antes de desaparecer en su piel. Una vez que regresó por completo a la tierra de la vida, Cell fue recompensado con la vista del último clon libre que se dispersaba y la forma original en ascenso del sabio ascendente.

"¿Todo esto para que puedas hacer ese pequeño poder? Eres solo moderadamente más fuerte de lo que eras cuando luchaste contra mi forma anterior". gruñó la célula. "Una vez que esté libre, te aplastaré!"

"No estoy aquí para pelear, solo estoy dando los últimos toques a mi espada". dijo Naruto con indiferencia mientras comenzaba a desenfocarse a través de una cadena de unos doscientos cincuenta sellos de manos. "¡Gero debería haber aprendido a no dejar sus juguetes tirados en cualquier lugar, podrían ser robados! ¡O peor! Como cuando Baa-chan se encontraría con algo de la investigación de Ero-sennin".

Esto provocó otra ronda de risas de sus clones.

"¿Recurres a esta brujería para derrotarme? No puedes manejarme en una pelea real, ¿verdad? ¡No eres más que un cobarde lloriqueo!" Células burladas.

"¿Quién tiene dos pulgares y no da una mierda? ¡Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conocerte!" replicó Naruto. "Pensé que te gustaría saber que Gohan y Trunks están muy vivos. ¿Tu reinado de terror, la muerte y el resto de toda esta mierda de juegos de Cell? ¡Un fracaso total! Desde que te tengo esposado ahora, esto más como ese impresionante show de la Tierra, Cops ".

"¡Jefe! ¡Tenemos que hacer la canción de policías!" Gritó uno de sus clones.

"¡Sí vamos!" gritó otro.

"Bien, bien." se arrepintió de Naruto cuando convocó a otro clon, quien se fue con una gigantesca caja de auge de la nada. Tocó play y el tema instrumental de los Cops comenzó cuando Naruto y los clones cantaron:

Bad Droids  
Whatcha quiere, mira quiere?  
¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Cuando el equipo Kai termine venga por usted!  
¡Dime!  
¿Qué vas a hacer? Que va a hacer-oh!  
Sieah

Malos droides! Malos droides!  
¿Qué vas a hacer?  
¡Qué vamos a hacer cuando vayamos por ti!  
Malos droides! Malos droides!  
¿Qué vas a hacer?  
¡Qué vamos a hacer cuando vayamos por ti!

Nadie nos dice nada nuevo.  
Policía, nah, sí, sí, hey, eh.

Naruto palmeó la cara mientras sus clones seguían inventando cosas que sonaban como la canción: "Tengo que aprender las malditas palabras de esa parte ..."

* * *

Piccolo tenía una mirada en su rostro que solo gritaba: '¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?'

Vegeta parecía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, "Esto ... es por mucho ... la cosa más ridícula ... que he visto".

Para preservar su cordura, la mente de Dieciocho había vagado en su propio lugar seguro.

Goku y Krillin movían sus cabezas mientras cantaban junto con los clones.

Dieciséis y diecisiete apenas lograron mantener la compostura y no se echaron a reír en toda la escena.

* * *

"¡Tonto! ¡Puedo sentir el poder de las restricciones deslizándose! ¡Tu desaparición pronto estará a la mano!" bramó la célula. El Android tenía razón en cierto sentido, la parálisis causada por los clones de la sombra que usaban el Jagan estaba empezando a desaparecer. Cell había recuperado algo de movimiento en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"Sí, esta normalmente sería la parte en la que preparo el movimiento final y justo cuando te liberas, libero mi carta de triunfo. En una lucha prolongada, el destino del universo está decidido. Sí, eso es un montón de mierda. Justo allí. Esto está hecho ". Naruto terminó la cadena de sellos de mano y, de repente, las puntas de sus diez dedos se cubrieron con una energía azul oscura con símbolos iluminados en el centro, cada mano reflejándose entre sí. Él convocó a un clon a la existencia detrás de él, que retiró la espada Z de su vaina, marchó hacia Cell y apuñaló la espada a través del centro de su pecho hasta el suelo. El Android aplastado gritó de dolor por el golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse. El clon se dispersó cuando el original apareció en su lugar, agarrando la empuñadura con sus manos brillantes.

"¡Felicidades Cell, campeón de los juegos de Cell! ¿Tu recompensa? ¡Sellarte en mi espada de la vieja escuela! ¡Juugyu Fuin!" declaró Naruto cuando los clones alrededor del gigantesco sello en el suelo se dispersaron y el sello y la espada brillaron con una luz brillante cuando toda el área dentro de la barrera se envolvió en un torrente de energía.

"¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!" Gritó Cell, pero pronto solo se escucharon sus gritos mientras su cuerpo brillaba con una luz azul brillante antes de desaparecer, siendo absorbido por la espada Z.

* * *

Aún observando desde una distancia segura, Hercule y su séquito no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

"¡No lo creo! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Este hombre realmente lo ha hecho! ¡La célula ha sido derrotada!" exclamó el anunciador.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Todo fue un truco que te conté! ¡Efectos especiales! ¡Algún día lo sacaré todo a la luz!" gritó Hércules, todavía no creyente.

El camarógrafo negó con la cabeza: "No puedes hablar en serio".

* * *

A medida que la luz emitida por el remolino de vórtice de energía se desvanecía, también lo hicieron los gritos de Cell hasta que todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue el sordo zumbido de la espada resplandeciente. Pulsó varias veces hasta que cesó el resplandor. El sello en el suelo había desaparecido, todo lo que quedaba era un cráter gigante con la espada incrustada en el centro. Naruto se adelantó y agarró la empuñadura de la hoja con la mano derecha. Después del sellado, la empuñadura de la espada había cambiado a negro con un borde verde oscuro a lo largo de diez pequeños símbolos de sello rojo grabados en la parte superior de la empuñadura cerca de la hoja. Naruto lo sacó del suelo y realizó algunos cortes experimentales.

De la nada, entonces empujó la espada en el aire gritando: "¡TENGO EL PODER!"

El trueno y el relámpago resonaron en el cielo cuando una pequeña ráfaga de energía se disparó desde la hoja hacia el cielo.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" gritó Naruto mientras saltaba en el aire bombeando su puño, haciendo que todos aún lo observaran a sudar.

Luego giró la espada Z en el aire antes de deslizarla hábilmente en la vaina de su espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia sus camaradas que esperaban, la barrera que los separaba se rompió cuando Seventeen lanzó su técnica. Varios pasos más tarde, llegó frente a los combatientes Z restantes con Dieciséis y Diecisiete. Con su máscara de tigre estilo ANBU escondiendo su rostro nuevamente, Dieciséis y Diecisiete se unieron a él uno al lado del otro. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, las dos facciones simplemente se miraron la una a la otra. Justo cuando Krillin tuvo suficiente del incómodo silencio, Goku dio un paso adelante.

"Eso fue otra cosa". dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia Naruto.

Cuando Naruto extendió su mano hacia adelante, se formó una sonrisa en la cara de Piccolo y agregó: "Sí, eso fue todo un espectáculo ... Naruto".

Las manos de Naruto se detienen cuando él se detuvo y de repente cayó hacia atrás, apoyado en su trasero.

"¡Maldita sea! Ese jodido trabajo de foca destruyó toda mi energía". el gimió "¿Qué me regaló?"

Vegeta resopló, "Nadie más que tú y estas dos latas incluso intentarían tirar de algo tan ridículo y vergonzoso".

"Creo que ese fue el código Vegeta, gracias por salvarnos los culos". Bromeó Krillin.

"Míralo bola de cue". gruñó Vegeta.

Dieciocho se inclinó sobre Naruto, "Todo eso y ni siquiera puedes moverte".

"¡No!" respondió Naruto despreocupadamente.

"¡Oi! Alguien necesita acercarse a King Kai's para recoger a Trunks y los otros muchachos". aconsejó Naruto.

"Estoy en eso. Vamos a encontrarnos en el puesto de observación". respondió Goku antes de que él levantara sus dedos y se teletransportara.

"Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante". declaró Piccolo mientras todos se movían para volar.

"¡Oye! ¡Un poco de ayuda aquí!" gimió Naruto mientras lo dejaban atrás. "Guarda todos tus traseros, y este es el agradecimiento que recibo. ¡Bien entonces, malditos, muchachos! ¡La próxima vez, estarás solo!"

* * *

**_Aparentemente de la nada, el terror conocido como Cell ha sido tratado de manera rápida y despiadada, cerrando el capítulo final de la guerra contra el Dr. Gero. ¿Qué sucederá ahora para el equipo Kai y el equipo Z después de los juegos de Cell? ¡Solo una forma de averiguarlo, visita la próxima edición de Ninja of the Kais!_**

**A / N: ¡Apuesto que ustedes no lo vieron venir! Probablemente no sea tan dramático, como se esperaría para una conclusión importante de la pelea, pero eso es porque Naruto no jugó con esto como los otros luchadores. Para todos ustedes que estaban preocupados / quejándose de que Naruto no haya tenido suficiente tiempo anteriormente, este fue mi plan imaginado todo el tiempo para traerlo de vuelta para concluir la pelea. Pero para satisfacer a tus lectores, amor por el tiempo de Naruto, creé todo el tiempo de la línea que comenzó el capítulo. Eso es tus comentarios en el trabajo amigos! Eso es todo lo que tengo. He estado trabajando en esto principalmente desde las vacaciones, así que es tiempo de invertir algo de tiempo en mis otros fics cuando estoy en la escuela. Ahora, solo sigue adelante y pulsa el botón de revisión. ¡Hazlo! ¡Venga! ¡Pinchalo! ¡Es bueno para el alma!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada ... _todavía_

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Equipo Kai presenta: las consecuencias**

* * *

Goku estuvo a punto de saltar a la cara al ver que llegó al planeta del Rey Kai. Había atrapado a su hijo, maestro y amigos en medio de un juego de Monopoly: Other World Version.

"Vamos ..." murmuró Yamcha mientras tiraba los dados. "¡De acuerdo, Nueve! ¡Vamos! ¡Dulce! ¡Tarjeta de azar! ¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¡Awww Man! No pase por la estación de salida, no se reúna con el Rey Yemma, vaya directamente a HFIL. Lo que da al hombre, ese es el tercer momento. ! Este juego está amañado! "

"No, tu suerte con los juegos es tan mala como la suerte con las mujeres". se burló de Tien, provocando una ronda de risitas de Gohan, Trunks, Bubbles y King Kai.

"Me perdí algo ..." murmuró Goku mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Gohan finalmente notó la presencia de su padre, "¡Oh, papá! ¿Quieres jugar?"

Su respuesta fue un fuerte gruñido del estómago de Goku.

"Supongo que no." dijo una risita Trunks. "Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que él se desespere".

"¡Goku! ¡Esas nubes no son comida!" gritó el rey Kai.

* * *

Después de reclamar una victoria de proporciones épicas y luego ser abandonado por los compañeros, se puede esperar que una multitud de emociones conflictivas pasen por la mente de un guerrero. Y luego está Naruto Uzumaki, _'Miso, cerdo, pollo, carne de res, y luego Veggie. ¡No, espera! Camarones, cerdo, verduras, carne de res, cerdo nuevamente, luego pollo. Nah, eso tampoco está bien. ¿Qué tal Veggie, pollo, camarón, pollo, carne de res, Veggie y Miso. Tal vez, pero también podría ir a Plain, luego a Deluxe, y luego a un doble especial de Uzumaki con Miso a un lado. ¡Tantas combinaciones de apertura, que es la única!_

El rubio aún tenía que intentar moverse un centímetro de su posición y no parecía que estuviera yendo a ninguna parte pronto.

* * *

Mientras la colección de luchadores Z seguía avanzando hacia el puesto de observación, Krillin se encargó de hacer la pregunta obvia.

"¿Alguien no va a volver a buscarlo?" preguntó Krillin.

Diecisiete descartó la preocupación de Krillin: "Estaba fingiendo".

Krillin se encogió de hombros, "Oh, bueno, entonces continúa".

_'Guerra de la broma, de nuevo'. _Pensó Diecisiete mientras se reía por dentro.

Desafortunadamente, Dieciocho captó el brillo en sus ojos.

"Idiota." murmuró mientras despegaba en dirección opuesta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Tien.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros, "Entonces, tal vez no lo estaba fingiendo".

Vegeta sonrió con aprobación, "Ese es el espíritu".

* * *

Hércules se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Naruto, el camarógrafo y el locutor de televisión pisándole los talones. Su séquito de compañeros combatientes y simpatizantes se mantuvo a distancia, todavía sin miedo a lo que habían visto antes. Hércules y el locutor de televisión se agacharon sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, mirándolo con rostros curiosos mientras el camarógrafo los enfocaba.

"¿Está muerto?" preguntó una de las comitiva de Hércules.

"No puedo decir con esta máscara en el camino ..." dijo Hercule mientras vacilaba para quitarse la máscara. Justo cuando las puntas de los dedos llegaron al borde de la misma, el puño de Naruto se disparó en sus entrañas y lo envió a volar. El campeón del mundo golpeó el suelo con fuerza y se desplomó antes de detenerse boca abajo sobre una gran roca. "Está vivo." murmuró Hercule dando un pulgar antes de desplomarse contra la piedra.

"Señor, ¿puede decirnos lo que acaba de pasar aquí?" exigió que el locutor de televisión colocara el micrófono en la cara de Naruto.

"Sí, Cell hizo que su culo se agitara". respondió Naruto.

"¿Puedes decirnos cómo sucedió?" El hombre preguntó de nuevo.

"Próxima pregunta." respondió Naruto.

"¿Y tu nombre?" el pregunto

"Próxima pregunta." respondió Naruto.

"Señor, el mundo tiene ahora mismo lo que sucedió aquí hoy!" él declaró.

Naruto resopló, "¡Y como puedes ver, apenas puedo moverme ahora mismo! ¡Así que no me importan!"

El hombre continuó su pregunta sin inmutarse, decidido a hacer que el enmascarado Naruto se sumitiese: "¿Quién eres? ¿Estás en el gobierno? ¿Quiénes eran esos otros hombres aquí hoy? ¿Cuáles son los verdaderos orígenes de Cell? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿La batalla? ¿Por qué te escondes detrás de esa máscara?

Naruto cambió de táctica: "El nuevo juguete para niños de tu esposa. Sí, soy un hombre-puta autorizado por el gobierno. Los juguetes para niños de tu madre. Un cruce entre un lagarto, una medusa y el ano de un mono. A tu esposa le gusta acurrucarse después". A tu hija le gusta el cosplay para los juegos previos, y es mi próxima cita ".

La cara del locutor de televisión se puso roja cuando el camarógrafo no pudo contener la risa.

"Y aquí está mi paseo!" gritó Naruto cuando Dieciocho voló desde arriba.

El hombre se apresuró rápidamente hacia Dieciocho, colocando el micrófono en su cara mientras aterrizaba: "¿Quién eres? ¿A dónde lo llevas? ¿Qué sucedió hoy aquí? ¡El mundo tiene derecho a saberlo!"

"Soy su novia, nos estamos yendo a una isla remota con su esposa e hija para una pequeña 'fiesta posterior', y realmente no estaba prestando atención". dijo un molesto Dieciocho mientras pasaba junto al hombre, dejándolo a un lado antes de que Naruto se apoyara en su hombro. En un instante, se retiró a los cielos, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de querer ser del reportero enojado.

"Gracias por el ascensor". dijo Naruto con un suspiro.

Dieciocho se encogió de hombros, "Ahora estamos parejos".

_'Incluso para qué?' _Pensé en un Naruto despistado. "Impresionante. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"De vuelta a ese puesto de vigilancia con el resto de la gran confianza del cerebro". muerto dieciocho.

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, una idea completamente aleatoria apareció en la cabeza de Naruto, "Total tiro en la oscuridad aquí, pero ¿quieres ir de vacaciones?"

Dieciocho se detuvo en el aire y cambió su cuerpo de nuevo frente a ella para que estuvieran cara a cara. Después de quitarse su máscara ANBU y sus gafas, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, "¿Ir de vacaciones?"

Naruto, completamente ajeno a sus implicaciones detrás de la pregunta, continuó: "Sí, nunca antes he estado de vacaciones. Y se ve en playas divertidas, hoteles de clase alta, estaciones de nieve y todo tipo de cosas. Hace un par de semanas. Pensé que sería genial continuar con esto realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente ... "

"¡Oye!" gritó Dieciocho mientras lo sacudía.

"Lo siento, a veces mi cerebro se atasca". dijo Naruto. "¿Dónde estaba? Oh sí, realmente, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo, largo ..."

"Vamos ..." suspiró Dieciocho mientras lo sacudía de nuevo. _"Alguien ha tomado demasiados disparos en la cabeza a lo largo de los años"._

"Lo siento. Las largas vacaciones en todo el mundo después de este negocio de Cell se habían agotado. Luego me di cuenta de que ir de vacaciones solo sería aburrido y patético. Y no es que tengas nada mejor que hacer".

_"Así que no es un cerdo, solo es denso". _Pensó Dieciocho antes de que otro pensamiento se le viniera a la cabeza. "¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para ir a ese tipo de vacaciones?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "El laboratorio del Dr. Gero".

Dieciocho lo miraron.

"Oigan, ustedes abandonaron el lugar. Guardianes buscadores". defendió a naruto.

Ella siguió mirándolo.

"Se obtiene un corte del resto y Seventeen no escucha nada sobre esto, lo toma o lo deja". ofreció Naruto.

Ella le dio una palmada en la cabeza, "Buen chico".

"Impresionante, me voy a desmayar ahora". dijo Naruto mientras se derrumbaba en sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho mientras lo hacía.

"Supongo que no es tan denso como parece". Murmuró una mejilla rosada Dieciocho. "Supongo que primero necesitas ser sanado".

* * *

"¡Aqui!" gritó Dende. "Debería ser capaz de arreglarlo".

Dieciocho aterrizaron frente al nuevo guardián de la tierra, poniendo a Naruto en el suelo delante de él. Cuando el sanador se puso a trabajar, Seventeen se acercó a su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿pasar un buen rato con tu novio?" el bromeó

Dieciocho levantó una ceja a su hermano, "¿De qué estás celoso o algo así? Tiene sentido, siempre fuiste el favorito de Gero ..."

De repente, todos los varones de la vecindad dieron un paso gigante lejos de los Diecisiete.

"No se preocupen chicos, en el fondo él es otro Roshi en la fabricación". declaró un Naruto completamente recuperado mientras se levantaba.

"Sí, tuve esta hemorragia nasal el otro día cuando dije que todas esas chicas desnudas se frotaban unas con otras ... y se besaban y ..." Diecisiete no notaron que todos retrocedían hacia otra parte del mirar hacia fuera hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Dieciocho no dio ninguna advertencia cuando ella comenzó a desatar furia femenina justa sobre su hermano.

"Demasiado fácil." Se burló Naruto cuando Yamcha le dio una baja de cinco.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, "clásico error novato".

"Nunca, nunca, te jactas de tu nivel de perversión cuando una mujer está presente". regañó a Yamcha.

Krillin dejó escapar una risita, "Todavía no puedo creer que todos sobrevivimos a eso. Pensé que al menos uno de nosotros habría pateado el cubo con seguridad".

"Fue agradable tener a alguien finalmente tirando uno rápido en Cell. Después de todos los trucos baratos que sacó, aún nos reímos". Piccolo añadido.

"Eso ni siquiera cuenta como una victoria". Gruñó Vegeta.

Trunks lo miró como si estuviera loco, "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

"Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos intentando matar esa cosa, ¡lo selló con una espada! ¡Es una locura! ¡Eso no es una victoria! ¿Quién demonios hace eso?" Reta Vegeta.

Naruto se limitó a sonreírle, "¿Quién tiene dos pulgares y no le importa una mierda? Naruto Uzumaki, pensé que nos habíamos encontrado?"

"¡Basta de disputas! Es hora de convocar al dragón". Piccolo al mando.

"Sí, tengo las bolas de dragón aquí mismo". declaró el Sr. Popo cuando emergió del interior del puesto de observación. Los llevó a Dende y colocó las bolas delante de él. Dende extendió su brazo sobre las siete bolas cuando empezaron a brillar.

"Eterno Dragón, por tu nombre, te convoco: Shenron!" Dende el mandado.

El cielo se oscureció y los rayos iluminaron el cielo como de costumbre cuando se convocó al dragón. Una brillante luz amarilla se disparó desde las bolas del dragón y desde ella Shenron se hizo visible. Para los veteranos, este fue un espectáculo para los ojos doloridos.

"Hombre esto nunca envejece". dijo Yamcha.

"Puedes decir eso otra vez." añadió Krillin.

"Whoa ..." Naruto tenía estrellas en sus ojos mientras miraba a Shenron.

"¡Esto es increíble!" gritó Diecisiete, sus ojos imitaban a los de Naruto.

"¡Lo sé!" añadió Goku, él también con estrellas en sus ojos.

"¡Goku! ¡Deja de actuar como si nunca hubieras visto al dragón!" reprendió Krillin.

"¡Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Olvidé lo genial que era!" exclamó Goku.

"Dorks ..." murmuró Dieciocho en voz baja.

_**"Me has despertado de mi sueño". **_anunció Shenron en su voz resonante. _**"Como recompensa por recoger las siete bolas de dragón, te concederé dos deseos dentro de mi poder. ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?"**_

"Por favor, devuelva a la vida a todas las personas asesinadas por el conocido como Cell". dijo Dende.

Los ojos de Shenron brillaron rojos momentáneamente antes de volver a su color normal, _**"Se ha hecho. ¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?"**_

Luego se dio cuenta de que en la actualidad no tenían uso para un segundo deseo.

"¿Alguien tiene un buen segundo deseo?" preguntó Yamcha.

"No en realidad no." respondió Krillin.

"Sí, no tengo nada". añadido Trunks.

"Estoy esperando ..." dijo Shenron molesto.

"Todos los problemas para mejorar las Dragonballs de Dende y ni siquiera tenemos un segundo deseo". se quejó Piccolo.

"¿No podemos guardarlo para otro momento, por si acaso?", Preguntó Gohan.

"Shenron, no tenemos otros deseos. Puedes regresar". anunció Dende.

_**"Eso está bien. Las bolas se recargarán por completo en cuatro meses, después de eso puedes usarlas para un deseo. ¡Adiós!" **_declaró Shenron, mientras su cuerpo brillaba antes de desaparecer. Todas las bolas de dragón levitaron en el aire, convirtiéndose en piedra antes de dispersarse por la tierra. Gohan saltó y atrapó la bola de cuatro estrellas antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volar lejos.

Sin Shenron, Naruto y Seventeen finalmente salieron de su estado de asombro y asombro.

"Oye, ¿a dónde fue?" preguntó Naruto mientras él y Seventeen miraban frenéticamente a su alrededor. Todo el mundo se dejó caer por la idiotez del dúo.

"¿Estos son los tipos que salvaron la tierra? Tienes que estar bromeando". murmuró Piccolo.

"Papá, creo que tenemos que intensificar nuestro entrenamiento". declaró atontado Gohan.

Goku asintió de acuerdo, "Sí".

"¡Awww, hombre! ¡Debí haber pedido un contrato de invocación de dragones! Podría haber deseado un suministro de ramen para toda la vida, o incluso cupones de ramen. ¡Demonios, podría haber deseado el ramen de Ichiraku! ¡Maldita sea!" se quejó Naruto.

Diecisiete resopló, "¿Ramen? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes en el cerebro?"

"Ramen, mujeres, entrenamiento y travesuras". sacudió a Naruto. "Generalmente tengo clones flotando alrededor para que podamos dividir el trabajo cerebral".

"Puedo ver porque." Dieciocho dijo

"Sí ... ¡Hey!" gritó Naruto.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Goku.

"¿Todos volvemos a mi casa?" Troncos sugeridos.

Naruto palideció momentáneamente antes de agarrar a Dieciocho por el brazo y sacarlos de allí.

"Sí, ¡buena suerte con eso! ¡Haremos el almuerzo pronto! ¡Probablemente en otro mundo! ¡Nos vemos!" dijo Naruto antes de que las dos rubias desaparecieran en un instante.

"¿A que se debió todo eso?" cuestionó Tien.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros, "¿Quién sabe?"

"¿No estás molesto por que se haya ido con tu hermana?" preguntó Yamcha.

Diecisiete le levantó una ceja: "¿Sabes lo difícil que es recoger mujeres, cuando tu hermana las aleja para su propia diversión? Y esto fue antes de que se convirtiera en un ciborg contra mi voluntad".

"¡Wow! Supongo que tienes mucho tiempo para compensar". Respondió Yamcha con una sonrisa.

Diecisiete dio una mirada melancólica hacia el borde del puesto de observación: "Si resuelve ese problema para mí de forma permanente, le compraré todo el ramen que pueda comer durante el resto de su vida".

* * *

Naruto se levantó aleatoriamente en el asiento del pasajero de un descapotable y declaró: "¡Algo, simplemente sucedió!"

Dieciocho se volvió y le dirigió una mirada extraña: "No te adelantes demasiado, amigo".

La atención de Naruto cambió rápidamente a la brillante señal luminosa por la que acababan de pasar y gritó: "¡Wooowhooo! ¡Viva Las Mujicas!"

* * *

De repente, Krillin parecía que iba a estar enfermo, "Oh, hombre".

"¿Que pasa mi amigo?" preguntó Yamcha.

"Bulma y Chi-Chi!" Jadeó Krillin, casi hiperventilando.

"¿Que hay de ellos?" Preguntó Yamcha de nuevo, claramente no lo entiendo.

Tien lo entendió, y de repente palideció cuando se puso de rodillas, "¡Nos van a matar a todos! ¡Casi hacemos que maten a Gohan y a Trunks! ¡Y vieron todo esto!"

Goku y Vegeta, al mismo tiempo, llevaron a sus hijos a un lado y dijeron: "Hijo, vas a tener que ser el hombre de la casa ahora porque tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, tu madre me va a matar".

* * *

Dieciocho disfrutó la sensación del viento que soplaba en su cabello mientras recorría las calles en el descapotable.

"Esto es lo que yo llamo conducir!" Ella exclamo. El rubio no podía creer que dejó a su hermano, eligió una furgoneta de reparto en ese entonces, y mucho menos le dejó conducir. Ese viaje aburrido casi desilusionado por la idea de volver a conducir.

"¡Hombre gordo! ¡50 puntos! ¡Esta es mi ciudad! ¡Jajajaja!" desde el asiento del pasajero, Naruto estaba teniendo una bola marcando a los peatones con bombas de pintura y globos de agua.

Unas pocas cuadras después, Dieciocho se vio obligado a detenerse debido a que un tren que se movía lentamente cruzaba la calle.

"Vamos, vamos ..." se susurró a sí misma, acelerando subconscientemente el motor. Antes de que Naruto pudiera apuntar al tren, un hombre de piel oscura con rastas en una camioneta azul oscuro se detuvo en el carril junto a él. Tenía la ventana rodada y salía humo.

"¡Buen paseo hombre!" le gritó a Naruto con un grueso acento jamaicano.

"Sí, es bastante bonito". respondió Naruto.

"¡No estaba hablando del hombre del coche!" respondió él, echando un vistazo a un ajeno dieciocho.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Naruto cuando, sin saberlo, imitó el acento del hombre, "¡Dios mío!"

"¿Primera vez en Las Mujicas?" preguntó.

"Sí, me voy a volver loco en este lugar". Declaró Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Que la pases bien conmigo, hombre!" dijo el jamaicano mientras le lanzaba una bolsa de papel pegajoso.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" Un policía en una moto se detuvo entre los dos coches.

"¡Oye! ¡Es solo un hombre O'dweeds!" dijo el jamaicano con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una bocanada del golpe en su mano mientras sostenía una bolsa de O'dweeds.

Los ojos del policía se iluminaron, "¿O'dweeds? ¡Déjame obtener un golpe de esa mierda!"

El jamaiquino le pasó el golpe, permitiéndole recibir un golpe, "Oh, hombre. ¡El mismo sabor crónico!"

El policía no se dio cuenta de que el tren acababa de pasar en ese momento.

"¡Bolso hombre equivocado!" gritó Jamiacan, agitando una bolsa de regular pegajosa al policía mientras los dos autos aceleraban.

"Este lugar es increíble!" declaró Naruto mientras metía la bolsa en su bolsillo.

"¡Sí lo es!" gritó Dieciocho mientras lo derribaba.

* * *

Una docena de minutos después, Dieciocho se convirtió en el estacionamiento del hotel elegido. Al ver un lugar cerca de la parte delantera en el primer nivel, Dieciocho agachados alrededor de una esquina bajando por una isla por el camino equivocado antes de pasar por otra esquina más allá de un gran SUV negro que había estado esperando y deslizarse en el lugar.

Un enorme hombre calvo saltó del todoterreno, casi haciendo espuma en la boca, "¡Qué demonios, puta! ¡Ese fue mi lugar de mierda! ¡Mueve tu trasero, ahora puta!"

Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía del coche. "Este es un espacio compacto, el camión tuyo no habría cabido aquí de todos modos".

"¡Oh si!" gritó Naruto, completamente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado con toda la loca mierda en la que estaban a punto de meterse.

La cabeza del tipo casi explotó, "¿Estás jodidamente sorda? ¡Dije que te muevas! ¡Sal de mi lugar!"

Dieciocho cejas se crisparon, "Llámame perra una vez más ..."

"¡Mueve perra! ¡Sal del camino!" gritó el hombre.

El tipo ni siquiera sabía qué lo golpeó, en un minuto le grita a esta perra loca por ocupar su lugar, al siguiente lo sujeta a la pared por lo que parecen ser estrellas ninja con este hombre rubio en la cara.

"¡Wooooo! ¡Yeeaaahh! ¡Vamos, hombre, vámonos! ¡Quieres irnos! ¡Estoy saltando en Mountain Dew! ¡Voy a ir hacia ti como a un mono araña! ¡Vamos!" gritó Naruto.

"He terminado aquí. Vamos." gritó Dieciocho.

Naruto dio un paso atrás y el chico casi orinó en sus pantalones antes de desmayarse. Donde solía estar su auto, era solo una pastilla de chatarra con cuatro llantas apiladas encima.

Naruto dejó escapar un silbido, "Y pensé que Chi Chi daba miedo".

* * *

La mujer en un traje de negocios gris detrás del escritorio deslizó el recibo en el folleto junto con las llaves de la habitación y la tarjeta de crédito antes de entregárselas a Naruto.

"Bienvenido al Imperial Zulu Hotel and Casino, espero que tenga una estancia agradable con nosotros. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más?" preguntó el conserje.

"¿Hay buenos lugares por aquí para comer?" preguntó Dieciocho.

"El restaurante del hotel siempre es una opción de calidad, pero si lo desea, puedo organizar reservas en _La Plura de Li_ . Está justo al otro lado de la calle y es el lugar favorito para comer de nuestra clientela más _exclusiva_ ". ella sugirió. "Esa tarjeta negra tuya es la única manera de entrar por la puerta".

"Bueno, nunca antes tuve el privilegio de cenar en un buen restaurante. ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Dieciocho.

Naruto asintió, "Lo hacen en las películas, ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Oh, excelente!" exclamó el conserje. "Hay un código de vestimenta, así que enviaré a alguien para que se reúna con usted en su habitación y le proporcione nuestras opciones internas de ropa formal".

* * *

Más tarde, las dos rubias se dieron cuenta rápidamente de por qué las personas _solo_ frecuentaban restaurantes de clase alta en las películas o si sus nombres eran Douche D. Douche-bag, Esquire. En su mesa, Dieciocho levantó una ceja a Naruto, quien estaba llevando a cabo una intensa batalla entre el pescado y las verduras en su plato.

_'Qué tontería, pero realmente no puedo culparlo. Ver la pintura en seco sería mejor que estar sentado en este lugar. _pensó dieciocho.

"Esto es aburrido". gimió Dieciocho mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

Naruto dejó caer su tenedor en el plato con su comida, "Gracias Kami. Pensé que era solo yo. La comida también apesta. ¿Casinos?"

"Casinos". afirmó Dieciocho mientras Naruto dejaba caer a Zeni en la mesa y los dos salieron corriendo del restaurante en un borrón. Todos los demás en el restaurante solo miraron a su alrededor con miradas desconcertadas en sus caras. En un momento, esta linda pareja rubia estaba sentada en sus asientos en la mejor mesa del establecimiento, y al siguiente se habían ido.

* * *

Una hora y media después, se podían encontrar dieciocho en la mesa de póquer de apuestas altas del Tenpaku Resort and Casino. Para disgusto de Naruto, todo el Casino había sido comprado para algún tipo de convención de mujeres. Solo había una forma de entrar.

"Otaru, estas bebidas no son y se van a rellenar". reprendió Dieciocho cuando ella dobló su mano.

"De inmediato, señora." dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba y recogía el plato de bebidas vacías antes de girarse y alejarse.

"¿Para qué te defiendes, Kento? ¡También necesitamos más aperitivos! ¡Chop! ¡Chop!" exclamó la mujer de pelo azul sentada a la izquierda de dieciocho años, enviando al hombre que había estado de pie junto a Naruto y riéndose de su desgracia, corriendo tras él. "Es muy difícil encontrar buenos asistentes personales en estos días. Tienes suerte".

"Oh, sí, se portó muy bien. ¡Y lindo también!" Se rió la mujer pelirroja a su derecha.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la dama de pelo azul, "¿Te importa si lo tomo prestado de él?

"De ninguna manera, lo vi primero!" gritó la pelirroja.

"Lo siento chicas, no está en venta". reprendió Dieciocho con una sonrisa.

* * *

_(3 horas más tarde- The Ice Palace Casino Pit)_

"Siete, Ganador!" anunció la azafata en la mesa de dados, enviando a la multitud alrededor de la mesa en un frenesí. En medio de todo estaba Naruto, un cigarro colgando de su boca y vestido con un par de pantalones azul oscuro con tirantes, una corbata carmesí y un sombrero. Dieciocho colgaba de su hombro vestido con un hermoso vestido de cóctel negro.

"¡Esto es una especie de racha!" gritó un chico desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"No has visto nada todavía, ¡acabo de empezar! ¡WOOO!" exclamó Naruto mientras golpeaba a Dieciocho en el culo.

_"Vas a pagar por eso más tarde ..."_ pensó Dieciocho.

Como si leyera su mente, Naruto le devolvió una mirada que decía: 'De ninguna manera. Esto es el pago de antes.

La mujer rubia había olvidado convenientemente permitir que sus compañeros de mesa en Tenpaku acariciaran su trasero a cambio de bebidas y fichas de póquer adicionales.

"¡Pégame!" declaró Naruto mientras sostenía su mano hasta dieciocho. Su compañero rubio besó la parte superior de su mano antes de voltearla y soplar los dados en ellos para tener suerte.

"¡Vamos, papá necesita un nuevo set de kunai!" Naruto arrojó los dados sobre la mesa y subieron tres y cuatro.

"Siete, Ganador!" anunció la anfitriona del juego mientras rastrillaba los dados. La multitud alrededor de la mesa se volvió loca ante su anuncio.

"¡Ahora de eso estoy hablando!" exclamó Naruto mientras sostenía sus palmas hacia un lado, donde las chicas de dieciocho años comenzaron a picotear sus palmas con sus manos. "¡Ahora dame un poco de pollo hambriento! ¡Más hambriento! ¡Yeeeaaahhh! ¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!"

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde los juegos de Cell. El resto de la tripulación Z se reunieron para almorzar en capsule corp. Su celebración de la victoria seguía siendo bastante fuerte, todos se reunían y pasaban un buen rato. Cuando Bulma prendió la televisión a ZTV, todos se sorprendieron al encontrar que la estación mostraba una conferencia de prensa y un mitin para Hercule en celebración de su derrota de Cell. Goku estaba tan sorprendido que incluso dejó de comer.

"Sé que nadie quiere lidiar con las consecuencias de que la gente sepa que fuimos nosotros los que luchamos contra Cell, pero algo me dice que dejar que se lleve todo el crédito es una mala idea". declaró Goku.

"¡No solo debe agradecerle por derrotar a ese horrible monstruo, sino que todas las personas asesinadas por Cell han vuelto a la vida! ¡Este milagro es el resultado del valiente esfuerzo de nuestro querido héroe!" Declaró el locutor de televisión.

"¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ...", gritó la multitud en respuesta.

"Señor Satanás, cuéntanos una vez más cómo llegaste a la cima!" gritó alguien de la multitud.

Hércules se ajustó el cuello mientras tomaba el micrófono. "Bueno, ya ves, una vez que me curé, me dirigí hacia ese gran insecto verde y le dije:" Ahora, escucha aquí, Sr. Ugly. Lo he tenido con todo tu ¡Espectáculos y trucos de luz! ¡Esto no es un espectáculo de magia! ¡Es una pelea! ¡Tú y yo ahora mismo! ' Luego lo cargué y lo clavé en la cara con mi nuevo ataque, ¡el Ultra Megaton Punch! Es dos veces más fuerte que mi antiguo Megaton Punch. ¡La célula no tuvo ninguna oportunidad! ¡Me destruyó de un solo golpe! ¡Oh, sí! t manejar el campeón! "

"¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ¡HERCULE! ..." rugió la multitud.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de esos luchadores enmascarados? ¿Y los luchadores de oro?" exigió un reportero incrédulo.

"Bueno, agradecí a los Luchadores enmascarados por organizar un buen espectáculo y darme el tiempo suficiente para curarme. Esos tíos dorados me felicitaron por ganar donde fallaron y todos se fueron a casa". respondió Hércules nerviosamente.

"Eso es todo, el mal Afro está bajando". declaró Diecisiete mientras se levantaba.

"¡Ponerse en línea!" Gritó Vegeta mientras estaba de pie junto a la ventana abierta, una bola de energía ya en la mano para destruir la ubicación de la manifestación para los smithereens.

"No podemos matar al tonto. Deberíamos torturarlo hasta que confiese que fingió una lesión y se escondió como un cobarde". sugirió Piccolo.

Vegeta volvió a meter la mano, "No está mal, Namek, no está mal".

"¡Nadie aquí va a torturar, o matar a nadie!" gritó Bulma.

"Tienes razón en eso de que nadie aquí, Naruto lo tiene cubierto". dijo Trunks, dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia la TV.

XXXXX-Minutos anteriores-XXXXX

Naruto dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho en la almohada debajo de su cabeza. El rubio descamisado yacía boca abajo sobre el mullido colchón del hotel con un descalzo de dieciocho años, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas y un par de pantalones cortos, de pie sobre su espalda. Sostuvo un libro de instrucciones en masajes en la mano, guiándola mientras trabajaba con los pies en la parte baja de la espalda de Naruto, haciendo que él soltara otro gemido.

"Y dijiste que no podía aprenderlo en menos de una hora". dijo mientras cerraba el libro de golpe y usaba el control remoto con la otra mano para encender la televisión. Cuando comenzó a trabajar en la parte superior de la espalda de Naruto, Dieciocho hojeó los canales, deteniéndose cuando aterrizó en ZTV y el rally Hercule. Naruto alzó la vista al sonido de la voz de Hércules y, después de escuchar algunas de sus observaciones, se movió para teletransportarse, solo para ser detenido por Dieciocho.

"Estás a punto de aparecer en la televisión nacional. Al menos debes ponerte una camisa primero". Ella le recordó como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"Buena llamada." Respondió Naruto mientras se movía para agarrar una camisa. "Probablemente debería usar las máscaras también ..."

XXXXX-Tiempo actual-XXXXX

"¡Oh sí! ¡Soy el hombre!" exclamó Hercule mientras disfrutaba de los elogios de la multitud.

"Estas lleno de mierda!" gritó Naruto.

Todos se giraron para enfrentar a Naruto, de vuelta en su máscara ANBU, y Dieciocho.

"¡TÚ!" gritó Hercule en pánico.

"¡Quién eres tú!" exigió una reportera.

"¿Quién soy? ¡Soy el líder de la fuerza de combate más elitista del universo! Soy-" justo antes de que Naruto estuviera a punto de comenzar una danza introductoria ridícula, Dieciocho le dio un codazo en las costillas. "Capitán Kai". tosió mientras subía al podio principal, empujando a Hercule fuera del camino. "Y los otros dos hombres enmascarados eran los otros dos miembros de mi equipo, el Equipo Kai".

"¿Qué es exactamente esto, Equipo Kai?" cuestionó otro reportero.

"Somos la última línea de defensa de la Tierra, lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor". respondió Naruto.

Otra periodista intervino: "¿Qué hay de ese otro grupo, los luchadores de oro? ¿Están también separados del Equipo Kai?"

"No, son los segundos de la última línea de defensa, los mejores de los mejores. Son las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra: Equipo Z". respondió Naruto.

* * *

"¿Lo mejor del resto? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?" exclamó Vegeta.

Bulma lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza, "¡Cállate!"

"Equipo Z, ¿eh? ¡Me gusta!" dijo Goku.

* * *

"¿Puedes decirnos quiénes son estas personas?" preguntó el primer reportero.

"No. Eso sería una violación del protocolo, pero puedo darte sus nombres en clave". respondió Naruto.

En la pantalla gigante detrás de él, varias imágenes capturadas de los cazas Z comenzaron a circular.

"Ese es el Señor Tres". declaró Naruto a la imagen de Vegeta.

"¿Señor tres?" preguntó un reportero.

"Sí, técnicamente es el príncipe de unas tres personas, pero siempre está hablando sobre cómo es la realeza. Muy molesto". explicó Naruto. Luego vino la foto de Trunks. Dieciocho se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído.

"Sí, al parecer ese es McFly". dijo Naruto antes de que se moviera hacia Piccolo.

"Es Jolly Green por razones obvias". Luego se volcó a Goku y Gohan.

"Eso es el hoyo y su hijo, el niño". continuó Naruto.

"The Pit?" cuestionó un reportero confundido.

Naruto resopló: "El hombre podría comer una comida completa para una docena de personas y seguir buscando por unos segundos".

Luego, Krillin, Yamcha y Tien aparecieron en la pantalla: "De izquierda a derecha, Ocho bolas, Scarface y Triclops".

A continuación fueron las imágenes enmascaradas de Dieciséis y Diecisiete, "El gran hombre es el Terminator y la corta es la Magia de la señora".

"¿Madame Magic? ¿No es un chico?" preguntó un tipo al azar en la multitud.

"¡No es solo un hombre, es un okama!" anunció Naruto.

Dieciocho años tuvieron que alejarse de las cámaras, incapaces de mantener una cara seria.

"¿Que hay de ella?" Preguntó un reportero en la espalda.

Dieciocho se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de nuevo: "¿Su nombre en clave? Ninguno de ustedes es un asunto maldito".

"¡Oigan, el público tiene derecho a saber!" Disparó a otro reportero.

"Te acabo de decir, ninguno de ustedes es un maldito asunto". gritó un molesto Naruto.

"¡No vamos a quitarte esto! ¡Cuál es su nombre en clave!" exigió una mujer gorda en la primera fila.

"¡El nombre en clave de la mujer no es de tu incumbencia!" gritó Naruto.

Un tipo en el frente finalmente lo entendió, "¡Todos ustedes se calmarán! Su nombre en clave es la frase, 'Ninguno de ustedes es un maldito asunto', sheesh".

"Bueno, él debería haber dicho eso en primer lugar". espetó la perra gorda.

Dieciocho negó con la cabeza: _"¿Están realmente comprando toda esta basura, después de comprar esa mierda de idiota de Hercule también? Qué montón de ovejas._

"¡No lo voy a comprar! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Ni siquiera mostrarás tu cara!" gritó una de las hinchas de Hercule.

"¡Maldito cobarde!"

"¡Escondiéndose detrás de una máscara!"

"¡Te apuesto a que no se lo quitará porque es un farsante! ¡Un gran farsante!"

"¿Quieres que me quite la máscara?" preguntó Naruto.

"¡No lo hará! ¡No es más que un falso! ¡Un gran gordo!"

"¡Sí! ¡Deja de esconderte! ¡El público tiene derecho a saber!" gritó la perra gorda en la primera fila.

"Sheesh, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar. Solo hago esto una vez". Naruto se quitó la máscara, solo reveló que lucía su máscara de estilo Kakashi y sus gafas de sol debajo, lo que provocó que todos en la multitud se enfrentaran.

"¡Ya te dije que era un farsante! ¡Un gran farsante!"

"¡Esto es una tontería! ¡Solo estás tratando de hacer que Hercule se vea mal! ¡Jodidamente dobe!" Gritó un joven punk.

Esa fue la última gota para Naruto. Comenzó a disparar la intención de matar y murmuró para sí mismo: "Me estoy tomando tiempo de mis malditas vacaciones por esta mierda ... malditos imbéciles ... no necesito esta mierda ..."

Golpeó su puño en el podio, "Hercule y su dojo, su séquito ... son lo que pensábamos que eran. Son lo que pensábamos que eran. Has visto las cintas del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. Un campo aguado y él actúa como si todo lo que venía ante él fuera una tontería, BULLSHIT! Él y su pequeño grupo de zorras correteaban con toda esta arrogancia, mientras que los verdaderos luchadores ... los verdaderos luchadores arriesgan sus vidas por la seguridad de todos. ¡Ellos son quienes pensamos que eran! ¡Y es por eso que tuvimos que tomar el maldito campo de batalla! Ahora ", golpeó el micrófono frente a él. "¡Si quieres coronarlo, córtale el culo! ¡Pero ellos son quienes pensamos que eran! ¡Y los estás liberando!"

Dicho esto, él y Dieciocho desaparecieron de la vista.

"¡Mira! ¡Ese tipo era un falso! ¡Un gran gordo!"

"Cállate, joder, Mike. Crees que todo el mundo es un falso".

* * *

De vuelta en Capsule Corporation, Vegeta estaba maldiciendo a Naruto por poner ideas en las cabezas de Bulma y ChiChi.

"Oh, Goku, vamos a irnos de vacaciones también!" exigió chichi.

"¿Qué hacemos en unas vacaciones?" cuestionó un desconcertado Goku.

Chichi fue a por el tiro mortal inmediatamente, "¡Habrá muchos alimentos diferentes para comer!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!" aclamó Goku.

"Podemos dejar a los chicos aquí con mi mamá y mi papá. ¡Vamos a un retiro para parejas!" sugirió Bulma.

Los ojos de Chichi se iluminaron con el sonido de eso, "Oh, eso suena bien ..."

"¡Maldito seas, desgraciado rubio bastardo! ¡Te conseguiré por esto!" Reta Vegeta.

Goku le dirigió una mirada confundida, "¿De qué te quejas de Vegeta? ¡Estoy seguro de que habrá mucha comida!"

"¡Mujer, no nos vamos de vacaciones con Kakarot y su mujer!" Vegeta declarado

Bulma le dio una mirada que había llegado a considerar aún peor que la mirada 'No estoy arreglando la sala de gravedad'. El 'Destruiré tu sala de gravedad y haré que me lleves tu look de compras'.

Vegeta apretó su puño antes de levantar sus manos con exasperación y alejarse, maldiciendo a Naruto todo el tiempo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y media desde el incidente de la conferencia de prensa de Hércules. Naruto y Dieciocho se habían mudado de los casinos de Las Mujicas a los balnearios de la ciudad de South Nova City. Actualmente los dos estaban acurrucados juntos en una manta, disfrutando de la puesta de sol. Dieciocho de repente se levantó y volvió la cara de Naruto a la de ella, uniendo sus labios para un breve beso casto. Naruto comenzó a retroceder para decir algo, pero Dieciocho lo atrajo de nuevo, su ligera sorpresa le permitió a su lengua entrar en su boca. Este beso fue mucho más largo, y mucho más apasionado, no terminó hasta que ambos tuvieron que tomar aire.

"No es que me queje ni nada, pero ¿para qué fue eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Por ser tu." Dieciocho respondió simplemente.

Esta vez Naruto se inclinó e inició el beso, sus manos explorando los cuerpos de los demás hasta que Dieciocho se retiró.

"¿Para que era eso?" preguntó ella tímidamente.

Naruto solo susurró algo inaudible y sonrió antes de encogerse de hombros y alejarse de ella. Dieciocho frunció el ceño antes de sonreír mientras atacaba su debilidad, rascándole detrás de la oreja como un cachorro. Él se derritió en sus manos y comenzó a ronronear mientras ella pasaba sus dedos sobre sus marcas de bigotes también.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ella le susurró al oído.

"También me gustas ..." murmuró entre ronroneos.

"Buen chico." ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"No es un perro ..." murmuró.

Ella sonrió, "No más como un gato, no ... ¡un zorro!"

* * *

**N / A: ¡Para aquellos de ustedes que buscan un tiempo de calidad Naruto / 18, ha llegado! Ahora baja a ese botón de revisión y haz clic en él. Una vez que hayas terminado, ve a ver la historia de mi Ninja del mago que se acaba de actualizar y repasa eso también. Y hay una encuesta en mi perfil que también puedes consultar. Haces todo eso, puede que haya algo para ti. Las Dragonballs volverán en solo cuatro meses, y hay un gran deseo esperando para ser usado. Solo tirando eso por ahí. Ah, y una cosa más, ¿comprobaste el recuento de palabras en esta historia ahora? ¡ES MÁS DE 90,000! Eso es todo. DragonMasterFlex fuera! ¡Paz!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Las grandes ligas**

* * *

_(En una línea de tiempo alternativa, mucho tiempo en el futuro)_

"¡Este es el final para tu celular! ¡La pesadilla ha terminado!" rugió Trunks, su aura dorada ardiendo violentamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¡Tú, una plaga insignificante! ¡Pagarás por tu intento de negar mi oportunidad de perfección! ¡Te mataré y tomaré tu preciosa máquina del tiempo para mí!" bramó la célula. La amenaza imperfecta de Android flotaba en lo alto del cielo mientras tomaba sus manos a los costados, "Ka ... yo ... ha ..."

Mientras Cell encendía su Kamehameha, Trunks se rodeó en una gran cúpula de energía dorada y disparó una enorme ráfaga a Cell antes de que Android pudiera terminar de encender su propio ataque de rayos.

"¡Imposible!" Gritó Cell cuando fue alcanzado por la explosión y completamente destruido.

Trunks se quedó congelado en su lugar, mirando hacia el cielo mientras su ataque de tiro al espacio por unos segundos antes de finalmente apagarse.

"Finalmente se acabó". susurró para sí mismo. "Gracias por todo chicos."

* * *

"¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!" gritó Trunks mientras caminaba hacia los restos de la Corporación de Cápsulas. Sin escuchar una respuesta, pasó por la cocina para encontrar a Bulma dormida en un sofá en su sala de estar improvisada.

"Debo haber chocado finalmente después de haber estado trabajando toda la noche". dijo Trunks mientras él le ponía una manta y le metía una almohada debajo de la cabeza.

"Que tengas una buena siesta mamá". dijo Trunks mientras él le daba un beso en la frente. El híbrido saiyan de pelo púrpura volvió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y buscó algo para comer. El joven viajero del tiempo preparó una comida improvisada amontonando las distintas sobras que encontró en unos cuantos platos. Después de colocarlos en el microondas para calentarlos todos a la vez, fue a lavarse las manos en el fregadero. Después de cerrar el agua, se enjuagó las manos con un paño seco antes de mover la mesa para que comiera. Mientras movía su chaqueta de la mesa, un pequeño pergamino cayó de su bolsillo. Lo recogió y lo desenrolló, encontrando que el rollo venía de Naruto.

"¿Cuándo deslizó esto allí?" cuestionó un Trunks desconcertado. Recordó que el rubio apareció de la nada la noche antes de viajar a su propio tiempo. Naruto le estrechó la mano, le deseó suerte, le dio una nueva funda de espada y desapareció en partes desconocidas.

El pergamino decía: 'Desprende después de desechar los androides y la Vaporización de la celda'. Un chibi Naruto que le dio el signo de paz se dibujó debajo con una matriz de sello corto debajo de eso.

"¿Cómo abrió estas cosas? Oh, sí". Trunks pinchó su dedo y deslizó un poco de sangre a través del sello. En una bocanada de humo, Naruto apareció en su cocina.

"Así que este es el futuro, ¿eh?" dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Cuando salió mal, fue _realmente_ malo".

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Tartamudeó un aturdido Trunks.

Naruto adoptó una mirada de suficiencia y le mostró el signo de paz: "Realmente no pensaste que el Ninja más grande de todos los tiempos dejaría pasar la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo, ¿verdad? Dimensión, Tiempo, Espacio, no hay límites para El gran Naruto Uzumaki! "

Trunks solo lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Solo soy un clon. El jefe pensó que las cosas podrían estar en muy mal estado incluso después de que mataras a los Androides y la Célula. Todavía necesitas algo de ayuda eterna al estilo del dragón".

"¿Qué es todo lo que pasa aquí?" Preguntó una Bulma bostezando mientras entraba en la habitación. "Trunks, debiste haberme dicho que traías compañía".

Trunks resopló, "No es compañía, es Naruto".

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, "Joven muy divertido, como si realmente hubieras traído a tu amigo del pasado de vuelta a casa contigo".

Naruto soltó un silbido de lobo, "¡Maldición! ¡Te ves tan bien como en mi época!"

Trunks palmeó la cara, "Mira, ya te dije que era Naruto".

"¡Solo un clon, pero lo más cercano al original que puedas conseguir!" le recordó a Naruto. "Ustedes no tendrían ramen por aquí, ¿verdad? El jefe tendría un ataque si no probara el ramen del futuro".

Trunks se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de todo, "Definitivamente Naruto".

"Bueno, ¡no me dijiste cuánto de tu amiga estaba aquí!" bromeó Bulma. "Y también un encantador, ¿por qué? Si te conociera desde entonces, Trunks-"

"¡Mamá!" gritó Trunks.

"¡Ejem!" Naruto tosió recuperando su atención. "Ahora, como dije antes, ustedes necesitan una ayuda eterna al estilo del dragón".

Bulma lo miró con curiosidad, "Pero las bolas son inertes".

_'¡No estas bolas!' _pensó Naruto con una sonrisa. "En este planeta, pero ¿qué pasa con el planeta con las bolas de dragón originales?"

"¡Nuevo Namek! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Podemos arreglar una tonelada con tres deseos!" exclamó Bulma, antes de darse cuenta del problema con ese plan. "No tenemos los recursos para construir una nave espacial. Usé todo en la construcción de la máquina del tiempo".

"¡Oye! ¡Quién necesita una nave espacial cuando obtuviste el número uno de teletransportación de ninja que patea el culo!" declaró Naruto. "Un salto rápido a otro mundo para reunir a la pandilla, recoger la nueva espada de Trunks y encontrar la ubicación de New Namek, ¡entonces estás de vuelta en el negocio!"

"Naruto puede teletransportarnos a través de la galaxia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no se necesita una nave espacial". explicó Trunks.

"Finalmente, ¡un karate que realmente es útil!" aclamó Bulma.

Naruto se rió, "¡Ja! Eso es lo que dijiste de mí también".

Bulma de repente saltó a los brazos de su hijo, riendo con alegría. Trunks la levantó y la hizo girar.

"¡Realmente podemos traerlos de vuelta! ¡Podemos arreglar todas las cosas que destruyeron! ¡Realmente podemos tener un hogar nuevamente!" exclamó Bulma.

Naruto les dio una cálida sonrisa, "Todos pensamos que todos merecíamos un final feliz, especialmente ustedes dos. Ustedes salvaron el pasado y el futuro, y merecen ser completamente recompensados por sus esfuerzos. Gracias, por nunca perder la esperanza. "

* * *

_(De vuelta a la línea de tiempo normal: dos semanas después)_

A media tarde, en un pequeño restaurante italiano tranquilo en el lado oeste de la ciudad de Orion, una joven pelirroja estaba sentada ociosamente en el extremo más alejado de la barra asomando la aceituna en el fondo de su copa de martini. El restaurante era el lugar de elección para las parejas, sin embargo, su prometido se encontraba tarde con ella _nuevamente._

"Él va a pagar por esto ..." murmuró ella antes de tomarse el resto de su bebida. Volviéndose hacia la parte trasera de la habitación, vio a una mujer rubia sentada sola en la mesa justo detrás de ella, aparentemente compartiendo una situación similar.

"¿Estás esperando a alguien también?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Podrías decirlo." respondió dieciocho.

"¿Te importa si me siento contigo? Si los dos nos levantamos, podríamos fingir que solo éramos amigos reunidos para cenar. No nos haremos ver tan patéticos". sugirió la mujer.

Dieciocho sonrió y agitó su brazo hacia la silla frente a ella, "Adelante".

"Soy Sophia, por cierto." dijo la mujer mientras tomaba asiento.

"Natalie". respondió dieciocho.

Cuando Sophia giró para enganchar su bolso en el costado de su silla, pensó que vio a su compañero de mesa temblar de forma extraña, pero lo descartó como un truco de la luz. Una camarera pronto se acercó a ellos y pidieron algunas bebidas más y algunos aperitivos. Las dos mujeres iniciaron una conversación acerca de sus otras personas importantes perdidas, Sophia dominando fuertemente la conversación. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que cuando la rubia dijera algo negativo acerca de su novio, de repente se acomodaría en su silla. Ella se despidió de su molestia por su ausencia. Además, de vez en cuando, Sophia se detendría cuando notó que Dieciocho tenía una expresión de esmaltado en su rostro, pero la rubia inmediatamente la impulsaría a continuar la conversación como si nada estuviera mal. Después de que la camarera regresó con sus bebidas y comida, Sophia recibió una llamada de su prometido en su celular. Distraída por la llamada telefónica, no se dio cuenta de que Dieciocho se aflojó en su silla y hundió la cara en sus brazos en la parte superior de la mesa para reprimir algunos gemidos.

"Dijo que vendrá tan rápido como pueda. Si se fuera cuando se suponía que lo haríamos, no estaría en tantos problemas". dijo Sophia mientras colgaba.

"Los hombres, nunca _vienen rápido_ en el momento adecuado". Bromeó Dieciocho.

"Tienes tanta razón en eso!" Respondió una risita Sophia.

De repente, dieciocho saltaron en su asiento, golpeando su pierna contra la mesa.

"Lo siento, mi talón se atascó". Dieciocho dijo

"Me pasa todo el tiempo." Contestó Sophia, sacudiendo la cabeza. La pelirroja fue a tomar otro sorbo de su bebida, pero de repente se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

"Ah ... Oh ... Oh ... Oh, sí!" gimió Dieciocho cuando repentinamente se aflojó en su silla, sus ojos giraron hacia atrás en su cabeza, y su rostro adquirió ese maravilloso brillo post-orgásmico. Sophia solo podía mirar a la mujer frente a ella en estado de shock, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Como era una mesa algo aislada, la única otra persona que notó que Dieciocho aparentemente se estaba volviendo loca fue la camarera que se había acercado a la mesa para ofrecerles más vino y aperitivos.

"Tendré lo que sea que esté teniendo ..." murmuró Sophia, su tono aún lleno de asombro y asombro.

Lo que vino a continuación sorprendió a las dos mujeres aún más.

"Lo siento señoras, pero no estoy en el menú". vino la voz de Naruto desde debajo de la mesa. Cuando la fuente del placer de Dieciocho surgió de la mesa, las dos mujeres casi se desmayaron cuando se les ocurrió la idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando Naruto se puso de pie, continuó lamiendo sus labios y dedos de una manera exagerada, haciendo que el tono rosado en sus mejillas se volviera rojo llameante.

"Gracias por la audiencia". dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio dejó caer una considerable propina sobre la mesa para la camarera y también dinero suficiente para cubrir la comida de Sophia. Envolvió un brazo alrededor del aún aturdido Dieciocho y la acompañó fuera del restaurante.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron congeladas durante varios minutos hasta que la camarera finalmente soltó: "¿Viste cuánto tiempo tenía la lengua?"

"Estaré soñando con esa lengua por el resto de mi vida". respondió Sophia.

"Lo siento, llegué tarde otra vez, bebé, pero el jefe estaba siendo un verdadero dolor en el culo hoy". exclamó un hombre de cabello castaño mientras corría hacia la mesa con Sophia. El hombre inmediatamente se puso nervioso por la extraña mirada que su prometida pelirroja le estaba diciendo: _'Nunca antes había visto esa mirada. Ella me está excitando totalmente y me está asustando menos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué demonios pasó mientras yo no estaba?_

* * *

_(Aproximadamente una semana después)_

Vegeta no tenía idea de cómo terminó en su situación actual, todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba salir de eso, o si alguien iba a morir._  
_

Miró hacia los cielos: _'Retomaré todo lo que he hecho. ¡Llevaré a la mujer de compras! ¡Pasaré más tiempo con mi mocoso! ¡Dejaré de llamar a la mujer de Kakarot incluso una arpía, solo por el amor de Kami, por favor, haz que se detenga!_

Como si le ordenaran su respuesta, Goku y Naruto saltaron en su cara cantando junto con la máquina de karaoke.

"Bien quien eres?" cantaba Naruto.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Quién, quién, quién, quién?" cantó Goku.

"¡Realmente quiero saber!"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Quién, quién, quién, quién?"

Vegeta había pensado que cuando murió a manos de Freezer, había visto el infierno. Él estaba equivocado. Estaba horriblemente, horriblemente, horriblemente equivocado. De alguna manera, durante el tercer día de sus vacaciones, su grupo se encontró con Naruto y Dieciocho. Poco después de eso, Seventeen y una mujer de cabello púrpura se encontraron con las tres parejas. El resultado fue mucho peor de lo que Vegeta podría haber imaginado, una fiesta privada de karaoke.

Vegeta volvió los ojos hacia el techo, con una expresión de rabia en su rostro, _'¡Mocoso Namek! ¡Sé que esto es cosa tuya! Y el Namek es el que tira de las cuerdas. Nadie más que tú podrías otorgar una tortura tan insoportable como esta a alguien. Si terminas esto ahora, no habrá repercusiones._

* * *

En el puesto de observación, Dende se detuvo de repente en su meditación.

"Piccolo, él quiere negociar". dijo Dende. "Si me detengo ahora, no habrá repercusiones y él será amable con su familia y amigos".

El Namekian más grande resopló antes de que una sonrisa malvada se extendiera por su rostro, "No hay trato. ¡Atácalo a la pared!"

* * *

"¡Este va hacia ti, Vegeta!" declaró Goku. Ahora él, Seventeen y Naruto estaban en el escenario cuando la nueva música comenzó a sonar _._

_'Los dos pagarán por esto, malditas bolas de dragón ...'_ pensó Vegeta.

(¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos por la guerra)

Hoo, Hoo, Hoo-oo!  
Hoo, Hoo, Hoo-oo!

La, La, La, La, Laaaaa ...  
La, La, La, La, Laaaaa ...

¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

(Goku toma la delantera)

Sé que te he visto en la línea de buffet,  
¡terminamos uno al lado del otro casi todas las veces!

¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

(Naruto toma la delantera)

Sé que arruiné tu sala de gravedad, ¡  
pero tengo que arreglarla antes de que se fuera Kaboom!

¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

(Diecisiete toma la delantera)

Tuvimos esa gran pelea en el pasado, ¡  
pero lo siento mucho por quién te mató!

¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?  
¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

En este punto, las mujeres podían contener sus risitas y estallar en risas. Vegeta comenzó a levantarse para golpearlos a todos en una pulpa, pero Bulma lo tiró de nuevo a su asiento.

"¡No pelear!" regañó Bulma. "¡Si quieres volver a ellos, usa la música!"

"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso". gruñó Vegeta mientras se levantaba de nuevo. Bulma lo tiró de nuevo y le susurró algo al oído, incapaz de ocultar el rubor que se extendía en su rostro.

"Ahora estás hablando mi idioma". dijo una sonriente Vegeta. "Quieres música, te daré algo de música".

* * *

Dende se detuvo en su meditación de nuevo, "Piccolo, en realidad está ... participando. ¿Vegeta ... va a cantar?"

Piccolo dejó escapar una risita baja, "Solo asegúrate de que alguien lo esté grabando en una cinta. Nunca podrá vivirlo".

* * *

Vegeta le arrebató el micrófono a Goku tan pronto como terminaron de echarlos a todos del escenario.

"¡Sí, el Veggie-hombre finalmente se metió en eso!" aclamó Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de Dieciocho.

"Esto va a ser bueno". dijo un sonriente Seventeen.

Cuando la música elegida por el Príncipe Saiyajin comenzó a tocar, todos en la sala levantaron una ceja. Eso es hasta que se escucharon sus propias modificaciones líricas.

(Guerra de Edwin Starr)

Go-Ku! ¡Sí!  
¿Para qué sirve?  
¡Absolutamente nada!  
¡UH Huh!

Na-ru-to!  
¿Para qué sirve?  
¡Absolutamente nada!  
Te lo diré otra vez, ya lo harás!

Go-Ku! Kami por favor ...  
¿Para qué sirve?  
¡Absolutamente nada!  
¡Escúchame!

Kakkarot es un hombre al que desprecio.  
Se comerá toda mi comida  
y su esposa arpía me gritará.

He viajado por todo el espacio  
y he conocido muchas razas diferentes.  
Pero ese culo punk de Uzumaki, ¡  
bueno, es la escoria de la galaxia!

¡Dije, Go-Ku!  
Dios mío, todos,  
¿para qué sirve? ¡  
Absolutamente nada  
! ¡Dilo otra vez!

Na-ru-to, Señor  
¿Para qué sirve? ¡  
Absolutamente nada  
! ¡Escúchame!

Goku se echó a reír y aplaudió mientras ChiChi comenzaba a cantar, pero Naruto le dio una mirada agria a Dieciocho cuando comenzó a tararear. La diversión de diecisiete años ante su desgracia no duró mucho. La canción del nido fue el remix personal de Vegeta de 'Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto'.

* * *

_(Time Skip: 6 meses después de los juegos de Cell)_

Con el maletín en la mano, el tubo en la boca, el Dr. Briefs marchó hacia el salón de actos con su bata de laboratorio ondeando detrás de él. Normalmente, la única razón por la que una recopilación de las mentes más brillantes y brillantes de la ciencia solo se recopilaría para premios o para anunciar otro descubrimiento histórico en un nuevo campo. Pero hoy no fue el caso. Mientras que el Dr. Briefs poseía una fachada tranquila y compacta, la mayoría de sus colegas científicos no pudieron ocultar el pánico en su comportamiento. Su llegada los tranquilizó un poco, ya que todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio por no haber sido uno para tratar con los medios de comunicación en este asunto urgente. Caminó por un lado de la habitación, evitando la acumulación de miembros de la prensa reunidos en el centro de la habitación. Comenzó a codiciar a sus colegas cuando llegó al frente de la sala, donde estaban sentados en largas mesas rectangulares._  
_

"¡Bunson! ¡Cubilete! ¡Hughes! ¡Zoidberg! ¡Sloan! Casa. Brennan. Mallard. ¡Wilson!" Miró a la última figura, diciendo su nombre con amargura, " _Boxer ..._ "

La mujer devolvió el resplandor con igual intensidad, su tono poseía el mismo nivel de desdén, " _Briefs_ ..."

"¿Cómo demonios terminó casándose con su hermana?" murmuró Mallard.

"Fácil, ella es tan buena como Boxer y no es una perra". respondió la casa.

Wilson se rió entre dientes y agregó: "Sus reuniones familiares deben ser fantásticas".

* * *

Chichi suspiró mientras se levantaba de la mesa de la cocina, "se suponía que tu padre regresaría aquí hace casi una hora".

Gohan se rió desde el fregadero donde estaba lavando platos. "Probablemente se quedó dormido en el lago. Siempre lo hace después de un buen día de pesca".

"¿Qué voy a hacer con ese hombre?" Chichi notó que Gohan se frotaba con fuerza para quitar un poco de mugre de un plato. "Aquí, déjame hacerlo. A la velocidad a la que vas, lo romperás".

Gohan la apartó del lavabo, "Mamá, tengo esto. Debes sentarte y descansar".

"Solo porque estoy embarazada, no significa que esté discapacitado, joven". reprendió Chichi mientras golpeaba a su hijo fuera del camino. "Ahora, si usas el lado áspero de una esponja en lugar de una toalla, esto desaparece. ¿Ves?"

Gohan le quitó la esponja y el plato, antes de acompañarla de vuelta a mi silla, "Sí, gracias. Ahora siéntate. Mira lo que hay en la televisión".

"Bien. Descansaré. Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, tu padre y tu abuelo se apartaron del camino y me dejaron hacer lo que quisiera". dijo chichi

"Bueno, me has hecho estudiar tanto que sé mejor". respondió Gohan.

"Sí, debo seguir todas las instrucciones de renombre mundial, Dr. Gohan". Bromeó Chichi mientras encendía la tele. Después de hojear los canales por unos segundos, aterrizó en ZTV, encontrando su telenovela favorita.

"¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¡Hoy iba a revelar al padre del bebé de Shizuru!" chilló ChiChi.

El canal se cortó repentinamente del jabón a un presentador masculino en el mostrador de noticias: "Interrumpimos esta programación para ofrecerle una edición especial de ZTV Action News".

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡No ahora!" se quejó Chichi.

"Científicos y astrónomos de renombre mundial se han reunido aquí en el Salón de la Asamblea Koshi de West City para un importante anuncio. En la escena para que ZTV presencie el comunicado de prensa de este aparente descubrimiento histórico, es nuestra propia Maria Tucker. ¿María?"

"Gracias, Kento. Parece que el Dr. Briefs ahora está llegando al podio para lo que se espera sea un anuncio histórico. Hoy más temprano ..." dijo María.

"¡Gohan, ven aquí! ¡Algo está sucediendo!" gritó Chichi.

* * *

Una pantalla de proyección masiva descendió del techo frente a la pared posterior. Cuando el proyector se puso en línea, se muestra una pantalla dividida con King Furry a la izquierda y el jefe de la fuerza aérea real, Five Star General Fox McCloud, a la derecha.

"Los hemos reunido a todos aquí hoy para anunciar un asunto de extrema importancia para el futuro de nuestro planeta". anunció el rey peludo.

El general Fox lo recogió de allí: "El Dr. Briefs fue el hombre clave en este descubrimiento y el mejor para informar la naturaleza de la situación. Adelante, doctor".

A las 05.30 UVR III y UVR V confirmaron que la masa carecía de vida. En términos sencillos, el objeto no era más que un gran pedazo de roca espacial. En este punto, todos nos sentimos aliviados de que solo fuera un objeto inofensivo el que iba a flotar por nuestro sistema solar, en lugar de una colonia de extraterrestres en busca de un planeta ".

Un reportero masculino de pelo rubio interrumpió: "¿Así se confirma que los terroristas detrás de la Masacre de la Capital del Este eran extraterrestres de las cápsulas espaciales descubiertas?"

"Eso es clasificado". declarado general fox.

El reportero soltó un resoplido antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Tomaré eso como un sí".

"¿Algo más? ¿No? Bien, entonces, como decía antes, mis colegas y yo nos sentimos aliviados de que el objeto resultó ser una masa inofensiva en el espacio muerto. Resulta que estábamos equivocados". declaró el Dr. Briefs.

La multitud de reporteros estalló como una colmena de abejas enojada.

"¿Mal? ¿Entonces, estamos bajo la amenaza de un inminente ataque extraterrestre?"

"¡Y todos ustedes han estado sentados sobre sus culos!"

"¡Ustedes imbéciles imbéciles nos han condenado a todos!"

"¡Ejem!" tosió el Dr. Briefs en voz alta, silenciando la habitación. "Si me hubieran dejado terminar, iba a decir que estábamos equivocados acerca de que el cuerpo espacial era inofensivo. Ocurrió un error de cálculo en dos frentes. Una secuencia de datos se decodificó de binario a la base 10, antes de procesarla para su análisis. El software de análisis hace todos los cálculos en hexadecimal. El segundo fue un error de conversión de unidades ". Sus ojos se enfocaron momentáneamente en el Dr. Boxer: "Esperemos que, para este momento, todos habrán aprendido a cambiar el sistema métrico. Ahora que estos dos errores se han solucionado, nuestra situación se tornó bastante grave. En primer lugar, el cuerpo del satélite está en curso de colisión parcial con Venus. . "

"¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¡Nos extraña!" Gritó un reportero de pelo púrpura.

El Dr. Boxer resopló: "Venus es un planeta muy volátil. Si la roca golpea, sopla y los efectos secundarios de la explosión significan el fin de toda la vida en la Tierra".

"Nuestros sistemas de armas actuales solo son capaces de alterar el camino de este objeto". declaró el general Fox. "En el mejor de los casos, podríamos enviarlo al sol y, si golpea el sol, estamos hablando del final de todo el sistema solar".

"Eso sería si nuestras armas no lograran explotar los bolsillos de compuestos volátiles que luego descubrimos sumergidos bajo la superficie del cuerpo del satélite". añadió el Dr. Briefs. "El ejército de la Tierra es completamente inútil en este asunto".

Esas seis palabras hicieron que la habitación se revolviera.

_'¿Se supone que estos son los periodistas de élite? No son mejores que una horda de tontos fanáticos de Satanás. _pensó el Dr. Briefs.

Un reportero notó la completa calma que poseía el Dr. Briefs a pesar del pánico y la histeria. "Dr. Briefs, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo con esta situación?" preguntó, la horda de caos se detuvo repentinamente mientras esperaban su respuesta ".

"Bueno, ya ves que es bastante simple". respondió el doctor mientras sacaba un encendedor y encendía su pipa. "Ese trozo de roca espacial será polvo antes de que llegue al cinturón de asteroides".

"Pero el general acaba de decir que no tenemos los sistemas de armas capaces de realizar esa tarea". Declaró un hombre en la primera fila.

"¿Armas? No, por supuesto que no. ¡Qué idea tan absurda! Tenemos especialistas para este tipo de situación, la última línea de defensa de la Tierra". Elaborado por el Dr. Briefs.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" preguntó el Dr. Wilson.

"Estoy seguro de que todos han oído hablar de ellos. Hice la llamada ..." se detuvo momentáneamente por un efecto dramático. "Al equipo Kai!"

La pantalla del proyector cambió repentinamente, King Furry y el General Fox ahora se dividen en la mitad superior y la mitad inferior muestra la transmisión en vivo de una gran cápsula espacial de Capsule Corp que explota el sistema solar. La vista se desplazó momentáneamente al interior de la nave espacial, donde una cuadrilla de cuatro hombres estaba sentada en la cubierta de control antes de volver a una vista exterior de la cápsula. La única forma de describir el salón de actos después de esto fue un completo y total pandemónium. Segundos después, los foros de mensajes de Internet se inundaron cuando el debate entre el Equipo Kai y Hércules subió a un nivel completamente nuevo.

* * *

Los ojos de Chichi se estrecharon ante el televisor frente a ella, "Oh no, no lo hiciste ..."

Gohan dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se apartó de la televisión sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Gohan! ¡Capsule Corp ahora!" ordenó chichi.

* * *

"Acabas de pasar la órbita de Júpiter". Anunció la voz de Bulma por el intercomunicador del pod espacial. "Aproximadamente una hora restante hasta el contacto con el objetivo".

"Bueno", comenzó Seventeen solo para detenerse cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido en el intercomunicador. Este choque fue seguido por un grito de la Sra. Briefs, un grito de Vegeta, y luego más choques.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando allá atrás?" gritó Naruto.

"Espera un segundo, alguien viene ..." La voz de Dieciocho se cortó cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Luego escucharon a Bulma comenzar a gritarle a alguien antes de simplemente quedarse en silencio.

"¡Papá lo siento!" Oyeron a Gohan gritar en el fondo antes de que sus tímpanos casi explotaran.

"¡GOKU! RECIBES TU CULO AQUÍ ESTE INSTANTE!" gritó ChiChi. "¡CÓMO SE ATREVIO A DEJAR A SU ESPOSA EMBARAZADA EN EL HOGAR Y VAYA A UNO EN SUS LOCAS AVENTURAS! DE TODAS LAS COSAS MORÓNICAS QUE HA HECHO, ¡ESTO TOMA EL PASTOR!

"Hombre, ¡es como que Gohan es el padre y Goku es el niño!" Bromeó Diecisiete.

Chichi subió otras pocas octavas. "¡OÍ QUE LO SABÍAN! ¡USTEDES TRES NO SON MEJORES! NO HAY BUENAS CONDICIONES QUE SIEMPRE APROPIANDO A GOKU EN SUS LOCOS LOCOS! EL HOMBRE TIENE UNA FAMILIA QUE APOYA! HOOLIGANS Y HOODLUMS! "

"¿Somos matones y gamberros? ¡Impresionante!" aclamó Naruto.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Es bebe Trunks!" Oyeron a Gohan decir en el fondo.

El estado de ánimo de Chichi inmediatamente cambió, "Oohh! Mira al bebé ..."

"¡Papá! ¡Casa! ¡Ahora!" exigió Gohan.

"Gohan, ¿no puedes mantenerla distraída por un rato más?" suplicó Goku.

Gohan decidió hacer un trueque: "Solo si puedo comer la mitad de tu cena junto con la mía".

"Lo siento chicos." dijo Goku mientras levantaba su mano para hacer la transmisión instantánea.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Puedes sacrificar una comida, necesitamos un cuarto hombre!" exclamó Naruto.

"¡Voy a traer de vuelta un reemplazo!" contrarrestó a Goku antes de que desapareciera de la nave.

"Un momento de silencio para nuestro camarada caído". Anunciado diecisiete.

"Yo diría que fue azotado, pero esa mujer me asusta". dijo Naruto.

"Sin mencionar que está embarazada". Dieciséis añadidos.

"¿A quién demonios va a encontrar esto sin aviso?" espetó diecisiete.

Momentos después, Goku reapareció con Vegeta y dejó caer su traje en el hombro del Saiyan más corto antes de desaparecer.

"¡Los tontos se atreven a participar en enormes cantidades de destrucción sin paralelo sin mí!" declarado un Vegeta sonriente.

"Derribar al Señor Tres". habló Bulma por el intercomunicador. "Esta es una operación más delicada de lo que crees. El corazón de este cuerpo satelital contiene focos de compuestos volátiles. Si vas y lo haces estallar, la reacción en cadena de la explosión podría hacer que todo el sistema solar salga de control. "

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó Vegeta.

"Al usar tanto las naves como mis propias capacidades sensoriales, se debe procesar una exploración completa del objeto". declaró Dieciséis.

"Soy la segunda fase". Anunciado diecisiete. "Levantaré un campo de contención masiva a su alrededor para congelarlo en su lugar. Debería poder mantenerlo durante 20 minutos".

"La fase dos es donde el resto te metes". dijo Bulma "El software aquí en la tierra le enviará los resultados de las exploraciones en sus monitores de HUD que marcan los planos de disección adecuados".

"Fase tres, hago un ejército de clones de sombra y separo todos los bolsillos de cosas combustibles". continuó Naruto.

"Fase cuatro, vaporizamos el resto de esa mierda". Terminado diecisiete.

"Veremos todo desde aquí para asegurarnos de que no lo arruines". añadido Dieciocho.

"Sin presión, no es como si alguien estuviera mirando, ¿verdad?" Bromeó Diecisiete.

"Mi padre está celebrando una importante conferencia de prensa en este momento anunciando la situación. El barco va a transmitir esta pequeña operación en vivo a todo el mundo". informó Bulma.

"Bueno, siempre soy un fanático de una buena audiencia". dijo Naruto.

Vegeta resopló, "Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Debería disparar esa maldita cosa a los smithereens, un ataque lo suficientemente grande y no tendrás que preocuparte por ninguna explosión de efecto posterior".

Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a Vegeta, lo miró a los ojos y lo golpeó en el cofre. "No habrá ninguna de esas tonterías que estabas haciendo con el Equipo Z. Comienzas a correr todo a medias y te cortaré. abre y saca tu bazo tan rápido que tu riñón gritará: '¡Qué demonios le pasó a Frank!' El Equipo Kai se ocupa del trabajo en equipo. Así que, ya sea con el programa, o con el novato de menores, estás en las grandes ligas. Ahora ve a la parte posterior y vístete, la misión comienza en treinta."

* * *

**Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Una verdadera cornucopia de eventos para su placer de lectura. Ahora pulsa ese botón de revisión. Vamos, haz clic en él. Es bueno para ti.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 22: El nuevo contrato**

* * *

La gran nave espacial redonda se detuvo a una corta distancia a la izquierda del camino de la masa rocosa entrante. Cuando la cápsula espacial mantuvo el empuje bajo para mantenerse en su lugar, la puerta se abrió lentamente liberando a los cuatro astronautas improvisados en el espacio. El equipo usaba trajes espaciales de color naranja rojizo fino con cascos. Los trajes fueron hechos de un material extremadamente duradero similar al de la armadura Saiyan. Todos los cascos contaban con HUD, lo que permite a Bulma proporcionarles datos y mapas en vivo. El equipo Kai se detuvo bruscamente, una vez que se acercaron al Asteroide. Todos estaban fascinados por el tamaño de corte de la roca espacial.

"Santa mierda ..." tartamudeó Naruto. "¿En qué demonios nos hemos metido?"

"Ver el tamaño proyectado de esta cosa de los modelos fue una cosa ..." susurró Seventeen con asombro.

"... pero de cerca, es incluso más grande de lo que podría haber imaginado". Dieciséis terminados

"Pensé que el meteoro que destruí para convertirme en un Super Saiyan era enorme, ¡pero esto es irreal!" exclamó Vegeta.

"Sí, es muy, muy grande. ¡Ahora deja de flotar como idiotas y ponte a trabajar!" sonó la voz de Bulma en sus auriculares.

"Sí, sí." todos murmuraron en respuesta.

Dieciséis fue el primero en moverse hacia adelante y hacia el centro mientras el escudo protector en su casco se levantaba. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, volviéndose completamente rojos como una luz ultravioleta emitida desde el Android, arrastrando lentamente la totalidad de la roca espacial desconocida y explorándola en el proceso. Una vez que terminó, el pelirrojo volvió a sujetar su escudo facial antes de acelerar hacia la nave para completar la transferencia de datos a Bulma de regreso a la Tierra. En el momento en que echó a correr hacia la nave, Seventeen adoptó una postura meditativa en el camino del asteroide que se aproximaba, un aura azul que rodeaba su cuerpo mientras flotaba en el centro del espacio.

**"Kekkai!" **Una barrera de prisma rectangular azul claro apareció alrededor del asteroide, congelando en su lugar.

Gotas de sudor cayeron por el costado de la cara de Seventeen debido a su esfuerzo por crear la barrera.

"¡Muy bien chicos, el reloj no se detiene!" le recordó

"Vamos a trabajar." anunció Naruto cuando aparecieron los mapas de los planos de disección en sus pantallas de HUD.

Las manos de Sixteen se retrajeron en su antebrazo y se transformaron en un canon de láser modificado. Vegeta convocó un disco de corte masivo en su mano derecha y apuntó. Naruto desenfundó la espada Z, sus ojos cambiaron al de modo de sabio ascendente mientras enviaba picos de su energía a la hoja. La hoja pulsó momentáneamente, y pareció cobrar vida con energía, pero luego volvió a morir.

"¡Vamos! ¡Despierta, bastardo perezoso!" Gruñó Naruto mientras enviaba una espiga de energía aún mayor a la espada. El arma aparentemente cobró vida en respuesta, la hoja se envolvió en una llama verde como energía. "Ahora eso me gusta más".

"¡Aguanten! ¡Nadie se mueva!" gritó Bulma sobre sus auriculares, causando que todos ellos se estremecieran.

"Creo que rompiste un tímpano ..." gruñó Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, mujer?" Gruñó Vegeta, sus oídos también zumbaban por su grito.

"¡Todos vosotros, cállate y escucha!" Bulma al mando. "La computadora acaba de terminar de procesar la información del escaneo de Sixteen. Nos equivocamos con la composición interna del asteroide. No son bolsas de materiales volátiles mezclados con cohetes muertos, son bolsas de roca muerta mezcladas con una tonelada de materiales volátiles".

"¡Qué!" Fue el grito colectivo de los cuatro guerreros.

"¡No puedes ser serio!" gritó Seventeen.

"¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a destruir esta cosa?" gritó Naruto.

"No puedes destruirlo. Tal vez puedas moverlo de alguna manera ..." sugirió Bulma.

"Eso no es bueno." Dieciséis aconsejado. "Con las fuerzas gravitacionales en el trabajo, no podemos moverlo a una posición en la que algo catastrófico no suceda".

"Bueno, a menos que planees drenar esa cosa de miles de toneladas métricas de compuestos volátiles, ¡no veo ninguna otra opción aquí! ¡Es mover la maldita cosa, o el Armagedón!" gritó Bulma.

"Yo no voto por el Armagedón". añadido Dieciocho.

"Escúrralo, dijiste?" Vegeta interrumpido. "Dime una cosa, ¿es posible que esto no sea un asteroide, sino la parte del núcleo de un planeta?"

"¿Esa parte del núcleo de un planeta?" Bulma cuestionó. "Pero para que algo así suceda"

"¡No me importa cómo sucedió, mujer!" espetó Vegeta. "¡Solo necesitamos saber si es o no!"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Espera un segundo!" replicó Bulma mientras tecleaba información en la computadora. "Es posible, pero mi padre es más experto en este campo que yo. Lo traeré a la línea de la conferencia".

"¿Qué diferencia hay si es la parte del núcleo del planeta o no?" preguntó Diecisiete.

"Porque, el planeta tiene vida, también conocida como naturaleza". Vegeta luego asintió hacia Naruto. "Este hippie que abraza a los árboles puede drenar la fuerza de la naturaleza restante con ese maldito modo de Sabio".

"Sí, pero él solo puede drenar tanto". Contestó Dieciséis.

"¡Pero, te olvidaste de mi nueva espada de patadas traseras con acción de drenaje de energía!" declaró Naruto.

Sin esperar el acuse de recibo del Dr. Briefs de si realmente funcionaría o no, el rubio se lanzó hacia la superficie de la partición planetaria, levantando una gran cantidad de escombros cuando aterrizó. El rubio apuñaló la espada Z en el suelo delante de él antes de asumir una posición meditativa para tratar de reunir las energías naturales del planeta. Lentamente, pero seguramente Naruto sintió que comenzaba el flujo familiar de energía.

"Esta funcionando." Comentó Dieciséis con destello de esperanza en su tono. Sus sensores captaron el flujo de energía tanto en Naruto como en la espada.

"Hasta aquí." contrarrestó Vegeta.

Durante los siguientes minutos todo pareció ir bien hasta que hubo una repentina oleada de poder y Naruto se vio obligado a romper la conexión. Luego sintió que la energía comenzaba a salir de él y la espada, por lo que la arrancó del suelo y aceleró hacia atrás para poner cierta distancia entre él y el segmento del planeta.

"¡Lo que acaba de suceder!" gritó Vegeta.

"¡Hubo una gran oleada de energía y luego comenzó a tratar de agotar su propio poder!" Dieciséis informados.

"Bueno, al menos no decidió explotar". Bromeó Diecisiete.

Como si en el momento justo la masa rocosa comenzó a temblar violentamente. Las grietas comenzaron a aparecer en la superficie, iluminadas por una luz azul brillante desde lo más profundo de su núcleo.

Vegeta comenzó a jurar: "¡Genial, ese hijo de puta se ha ido y nos ha condenado a todos!"

Las rocas del núcleo comenzaron a desmoronarse, convirtiéndose en polvo a medida que la luz desde dentro comenzó a intensificarse. Diecisiete, Dieciséis y Vegeta comenzaron a encender los ataques, con la esperanza de desviar las explosiones a través de la fuerza bruta. Naruto formó una horda de clones que cargaban hacia la masa volátil, tratando de teletransportar la roca antes de la explosión. Pronto, los esfuerzos resultaron ser innecesarios, ya que hubo una oleada masiva de energía que resultó no en una explosión, sino en la visión de que algo se estaba liberando. Un majestuoso ave fénix de color azul etéreo ahora flotaba en lugar de la roca que alguna vez fue enorme. El fénix dio un trino y, de repente, Naruto se vio envuelto en un tornado de energía azul antes de que sus clones se disiparan y ambos desaparecieran de la vista.

Dieciséis, Seventeen y Vegeta miraron fijamente hacia adelante durante unos segundos antes de girarse el uno al otro con la misma expresión estupefacta, "¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?"

* * *

Cuando Naruto se acercó a él, se encontró flotando en un vacío infinito de nada. El gris blando parecía extenderse para siempre en todas direcciones. Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que aparecieron remolinos de luz azul alrededor del área y su mente fue asaltada repentinamente con una multitud de voces que hablaban todas a la vez.

_'¿Dónde estamos?'_

_'Qué es este lugar...'_

_'¡Hay alguien aquí!'_

_¡Un portador de llamas!_

_¡Un tercer portador de ojo!_

_'Él debe ser destruido ...'_

_¡No, es uno de los nuestros!_

_¡Uno de nuestros contratistas ha sobrevivido!_

_'¡Un portador del Fūjutsu!'_

_'Él puede ayudarnos ...'_

_'¿Él puede salvarnos?'_

_¡Él puede vengarnos!_

_'Él nos puede dar un nuevo hogar ...'_

_'Casa...'_

_'¡Casa!'_

_'Tan cansado ... solo quiero irme a casa ...'_

"¡Ahhh! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!" gritó Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y se rasgaba el cabello, incapaz de soportarlo más.

"Lo siento, sobre eso. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hemos sido libres así. Mis compañeros espíritus tienden a emocionarse un poco". interrumpió una voz.

Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrar al fénix azul en una forma mucho más pequeña, flotando frente a él, "¿Quién ... Qué ... eh?"

"¡Ah, sí! Creo que debería presentarme. Soy el **Kaze no Seirei-Ō (Rey del Espíritu del Viento)** , el antiguo guardián de los espíritus del planeta Enosha. Los otros que escuchaste fueron mis compañeros espíritus del viento _"_ .

_'¿El rey del espíritu del ala?' _pensó Naruto antes de que se presentara en la moda clásica de Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, todo un ninja malvado a tu servicio".

"¡Es un placer conocer a tu joven contratista!" Respondió el Rey Espíritu con una risita. "Usted es un contratista, pero actualmente no tiene contrato. Sin embargo, solía tener uno, qué curioso ..."

Naruto estaba completamente perdido, "¿Un contratista? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando".

"Tu contrato, tu medio para llamar a los espíritus para que te ayuden en la batalla. Tal vez tengas otro nombre para eso ..." respondió el Rey Espíritu.

_"Debe significar mi antiguo contrato de invocación ..."_ pensó Naruto. "Lo entiendo ahora, de donde vengo nos llamamos a nosotros mismos invocadores. Una vez fui invocador del poderoso clan Toad, pero mi contrato se rompió. Después de una batalla me perdí en un vacío entre los reinos, fue como si Había muerto así que el contrato se rompió ".

"Veo que tu contrato es diferente, no es la fuente de tu Fūjutsu (Técnica del viento). Eres un ser de contradicción, tanto un portador del viento como la llama. Posees tanto luz como oscuridad, caos y orden. Interesante ... "reflexionó el Rey Espíritu.

Ligeramente molesto por haber sido tan bien analizado, Naruto decidió cambiar de tema. "Dijiste al ex Guardián Espiritual del planeta Enosha, ¿qué pasó?"

El fénix dejó escapar un trino triste, antes de responder con un tono melancólico: "Enosha fue destruida. Esa parte del planeta, estábamos sellados por dentro, era todo lo que quedaba".

"Siento escuchar eso." respondió Naruto. "¿Hubo algún tipo de accidente?"

"No, fue destruido por la codicia y la corrupción de un solo ser". Informó el fénix. "Durante casi la década pasada, la gente de mi planeta se involucró en una guerra terrible con los portadores de llamas del planeta hermano de Enosha, Kalanor. Originalmente, la gente de Kalanor y Enosha eran vecinos pacíficos. El planeta de Kalanor era rico en recursos naturales de tierra y vegetación. mientras que Enosha era rica en agua y nutrientes acuáticos. Los dos mundos vecinos trabajaron juntos en la construcción de una sociedad casi utópica. Luego apareció Despero y lo arruinó todo. No está claro cómo llegó al poder tan rápido, pero fue como si durante la noche se convirtió en el único líder de Kalanor, toda su gente siguiendo cada una de sus órdenes sin cuestionarlo. Levantó un ejército y les regaló una parte de su propia fuente de poder, Pitar, el espíritu de fuego de Kalanor. Se llaman a sí mismos la legión del tercer ojo, después del extraño tercer ojo de Despero que le otorgó un control completo sobre la llama de Pitar. Declaró la guerra a Enosha y trató de colonizar a Enosha por sus recursos, ya que rápidamente repasó los recursos de Kalanor para acumular su ejército. Enosha era solo su primer paso para construir un imperio galáctico. Los enoshanos eran un pueblo pacífico, pero también eran personas de carácter, y no dejarían que los corruptos portadores de llamas tuvieran nuestro mundo. Al nacer, un Enoshan firmó un contrato conmigo y obtuvo la capacidad de manejar Fūjutsu (Técnica del viento) ". Declaró la guerra a Enosha y trató de colonizar a Enosha por sus recursos, ya que rápidamente repasó los recursos de Kalanor para acumular su ejército. Enosha era solo su primer paso para construir un imperio galáctico. Los enoshanos eran un pueblo pacífico, pero también eran personas de carácter, y no dejarían que los corruptos portadores de llamas tuvieran nuestro mundo. Al nacer, un Enoshan firmó un contrato conmigo y obtuvo la capacidad de manejar Fūjutsu (Técnica del viento) ". Declaró la guerra a Enosha y trató de colonizar a Enosha por sus recursos, ya que rápidamente repasó los recursos de Kalanor para acumular su ejército. Enosha era solo su primer paso para construir un imperio galáctico. Los enoshanos eran un pueblo pacífico, pero también eran personas de carácter, y no dejarían que los corruptos portadores de llamas tuvieran nuestro mundo. Al nacer, un Enoshan firmó un contrato conmigo y obtuvo la capacidad de manejar Fūjutsu (Técnica del viento) ".

"Eso puso a tu gente en una gran desventaja para esos tipos Pitar. El elemento del viento es más débil contra el fuego". afirmó Naruto.

"Aunque eso puede ser cierto, un fuego también necesita aire para arder. Un maestro de Fūjutsu puede apagar cualquier llama o incluso encenderla contra su portador. Aunque mis contratistas eran menos numerosos, la guerra se convirtió en un estancamiento tentativo debido a su dominio sobre el viento. El estancamiento duró varios años y había esperanzas de que terminara la amarga guerra porque la disensión se extendió por las filas de los hombres de Despero y la gente de Kalanor. Sin embargo, todo llegó a un abrupto final violento un día. Despero adquirió algún tipo de arma con la capacidad de destruir un planeta entero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y nos lo soltó a pesar de no haber respetado sus demandas. El último anciano guardián de Enosha se selló a mí mismo y al resto del viento. espíritus en el sur del continente de Enosha,con la esperanza de que eventualmente encontremos otro mundo para habitar y otro grupo de personas para iniciar la lucha contra Despero ".

"Así que durante los últimos años, han estado flotando en el espacio. No era necesario que intentáramos detener esa roca antes, simplemente habrían emergido y se habrían dispersado por toda la Tierra". supuso Naruto.

"Eso es probablemente cierto, pero nos presentas una nueva oportunidad para nosotros, joven Naruto. A través de tu contrato, hemos obtenido acceso a este nuevo reino, este reino de convocatorias nos llama aún más fuerte que la atmósfera de nuestro mundo natal. Es como si "Hemos llegado a nuestro verdadero hogar. Con su permiso, me gustaría firmar un contrato con nosotros para que podamos permanecer en este reino y construir un nuevo hogar". pidió el rey del espíritu del viento.

"¿Cómo funciona eso? Sin embargo, ya sé cómo usar el elemento viento, ¿cómo puedo convocar la habilidad?" cuestionó un confundido Naruto.

"No será lo mismo que tu antiguo contrato. Sí, tus habilidades son buenas, pero pueden llegar a ser aún más. ¡No eres más que un novato en el manejo del viento, con nuestra ayuda puedes convertirte en un maestro!" Declaró el Rey Espíritu.

Naruto reflexionó sobre si durante unos minutos antes de asentir con la cabeza en acuerdo, "Está bien, lo haré con una condición".

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó el Rey Espíritu.

Naruto le sonrió al fénix, "Me haces lo suficientemente fuerte para apagar la llama de Despero y cortarle la cabeza".

El fénix sonrió: "Eres realmente interesante, Naruto Uzumaki. Estoy bastante seguro de que serás el contratista más entretenido".

Naruto sonrió, "¡No me llames el ninja impredecible número uno por nada!"

El fénix dejó escapar una risa ligera: "Me alegra que hayas aceptado, porque ya hice el contrato".

"Pájaro loco ..." gruñó Naruto.

* * *

Para Naruto parecía como si hubiera desaparecido durante horas y horas. Sin embargo, para todos los demás, fue como si desapareciera y reapareciera solo minutos más tarde. Inmediatamente Diecisiete, Dieciséis y Vegeta se lanzaron al lugar en el que reapareció. Naruto estaba positivamente mareado al pensar en su nuevo apuro y los tres notados desde el principio.

"¡Borra esa sonrisa absurda de tu cara! ¡A dónde diablos fuiste!" exigió Vegeta.

"¿Donde fui?" Naruto de repente ganó una mirada lejana. "¡Al infinito y más allá!"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue tres miradas inexpresivas y el sonido de los grillos gorjeando.

"Estamos en el medio del espacio, ¿por qué gritan los grillos?" gruñó Naruto.

Dieciocho no pudieron resistirse a disparar: "Escucharon tu broma cursi hasta aquí en la tierra".

Bulma intervino con modales más importantes: "En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, esto se transmitió en vivo al mundo. ¿Cómo explicamos lo que sucedió?"

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro: "Haz que las imágenes se pongan feas, organiza una conferencia de prensa y diles que convirtimos la roca en un pájaro, y luego llevamos al pájaro a casa. ¿Podemos terminar esto de nuevo en el barco?"

"¿Por qué no podemos simplemente teletransportarnos a la Tierra?" se quejó Diecisiete.

Naruto apuntó a Vegeta con una mirada fulminante, "Ya que alguien decidió hacer una transmisión en vivo, necesitamos volver al barco, así que no se hacen muchas preguntas".

"¡No me mires así! ¡Esto fue todo lo que hizo la mujer! Ni siquiera estaba en esto desde el principio". exclamó Vegeta.

"Es tu mujer, por lo que también lo convierte en tu problema". replicó Naruto.

* * *

Después de regresar a la nave y establecer un rumbo de regreso a la Tierra, todos se reunieron alrededor de Naruto en busca de una explicación solo para encontrar la mente del rubio en otro lugar.

Los tres le dieron a Naruto una mirada expectante, "¿Y bien?"

Naruto les hizo un gesto con la mano, "Espera un momento, estoy hablando con el Rey Kai. Necesito más información de fondo".

Justo cuando estaban a punto de estar hartos de esperar, Naruto concluyó su conversación con el Rey Kai, "Está bien, adelante".

Diecisiete hizo las preguntas más obvias: "La primera pregunta, ¿qué fue eso? La segunda, ¿a dónde fuiste?"

"Ese mi amigo, fue el todopoderoso Kaze no Seirei-Ō". informó Naruto. "¿En cuanto a dónde fui? Creo que estaba en un reino de invocación o algo así".

"¿El Rey del Espíritu del Viento?" cuestionó Dieciséis.

"Sí, era el espíritu guardián del planeta Enosha, del cual solía formar parte esa roca. El último invocador guardián lo ató a él y al resto de los espíritus del viento a esa parte del planeta Enosha antes de que fuera destruido". explicó Naruto.

"Suena como un grupo de debilidades". se quejó Vegeta.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada fulminante: "El planeta Enosha fue destruido por un loco llamado Despero con la ayuda de la organización de comercio de planetas".

"¡Eso es imposible! ¡Esa organización fue aplastada por la muerte de Frieza y su padre!" bramó Vegeta.

"Según el rey Kai, el hermano de Frieza, Cooler, se ha hecho cargo de los reinados de su pequeño imperio". dijo Naruto.

"Más fresco ..." gruñó Vegeta.

"Eso no es todo, se supone que hay alguien más detrás de la escena. Cooler es solo el líder, ya que su MO ha cambiado". añadió Naruto.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué podría cambiar además de purgar y vender o simplemente destruir planetas?" cuestionó diecisiete.

"No purgan ni destruyen todos los planetas de inmediato, los retienen como rehenes por alguna razón que no está clara. El rey Kai sospecha que podría haber tráfico de personas, pero no está claro. El verdadero jefe de la organización está tramando algo". respondió Naruto.

Después de un breve momento de silencio contemplativo, Sixteen dejó escapar una risita, "No ha pasado ni un año desde los juegos de Cell y, sin embargo, tropieza con otra situación en la que podemos saltar".

"En general, creo que esta es una buena noticia". Comentó Diecisiete. Mientras todos lo miraban con incredulidad, aclaró: "Sé que esta situación es bastante jodida para las personas que se arruinan, ¡pero esto es bueno para nosotros! ¡Tenemos algo emocionante que hacer! ¡Una nueva pelea, una nueva aventura!"

_"¿De verdad solía sonar tan aburrido cuando pedía una misión cuando me aburría?" _pensó Naruto.

"Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué planeaste hacer exactamente con todo tu tiempo libre?" cuestionó diecisiete.

"Disfruta de la naturaleza." Respondió Dieciséis.

"Entrena, come, folla y duerme". respondió Vegeta.

"Joder, entrenar, hacer bromas, comer y dormir". respondió Naruto. "Oh y follar un poco más, no necesito tanto dormir".

"Es bueno ver dónde están tus prioridades". Chimed Bulma y Dieciocho simultáneamente en el intercomunicador.

"Verás, si no fuera por esto, estarías estancado pasando tiempo con tus mujeres". reprendió diecisiete.

"Buen punto." concedió Vegeta.

"Pero, ¡el sexo es tan increíble!" se quejó Naruto.

"También es un buen punto". concedió Vegeta.

* * *

A pesar de que la misión había terminado, Bulma decidió mantener en funcionamiento la transmisión en vivo de la nave con la esperanza de humillar a Vegeta porque, bueno, él es Vegeta. En algún lugar alrededor de Júpiter, ella ganó el premio gordo.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Ese fue mi ramen!" rugió Naruto mientras se enfrentaba a Vegeta.

"¡Primero que todo, primero sirva, tonto!" Gritó Vegeta mientras se defendía.

El polvo resultante dejó a Naruto con un labio grueso, y Vegeta dio una luna llena al mundo.

Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco cuando Bulma le sonrió, "Pensarías que se darían cuenta de que todavía están en la televisión nacional en vivo".

Cuando Bulma hizo una copia del video y lo subió a Internet, un mensaje de su secretaria le dijo: "Bulma, solo pensé que debería hacerte saber que la transmisión en vivo actual tiene calificaciones aún más altas que cuando todos pensaban que el mundo era va a terminar ".

"Gracias, Alexa." respondió Bulma. "Debería haberlo sabido. Si la gente en este planeta ama a Hercule, estos idiotas son oro puro".

Dieciocho asintió de acuerdo, "Bueno, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer con esto ahora".

"Reality TV!" ambos gritaron simultáneamente.

* * *

Una hora después, el grupo había sido trasladado a la conferencia de prensa que Bulma había organizado. Dado que fue idea de Naruto, fue nombrado orador cuando los otros tres se sentaron a su lado en una mesa en un escenario con las cortinas cerradas detrás de ellos. Naruto rápidamente forjó su historia de mierda para que se extendiera a las masas, sin embargo, incluso la gente de la tierra no era lo suficientemente tonta como para comprar su historia de aves.

"... y eso es lo que pasó". terminó Naruto.

Hubo un silencio mortal en el auditorio mientras los medios de comunicación reunidos le daban el mensaje '¿Me estás jodiendo?' Mira.

Una reportera hizo la pregunta que todos pensaban: "¿Realmente esperas que compremos eso?"

Naruto solo levanto una ceja, "¿No me crees? Bien, vamos a la cinta de video".

Una pantalla descendió rápidamente desde el techo delante de la cortina detrás de ellos. El proyector comenzó a reproducir la cinta, que comenzó en la escena de los que salían de la nave, pero luego cortó rápidamente algo completamente diferente. Hubo gruñidos y gemidos de aubidle cuando el público quedó atónito al silencio ante el video de un hombre follando con un oso. La cámara hizo zoom para identificar aún más al hombre como Seventeen.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Parece que los Gero's Ho se han vuelto salvajes!" exclamó el camarógrafo.

La cámara se alejó para revelar a un grupo de policías en la escena, acercándose lentamente al hombre y al oso.

Uno de ellos tenía un megáfono: "¡Señor! ¡Perdóneme, señor! ¡Oye! Oye, oso ... ¡Oye, carajo! ¡Necesitas ayuda!"

En la expresión de 'follador de osos' todos se echaron a reír, bueno, todos excepto los diecisiete.

Diecisiete miró a Naruto, "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Naruto lo miró con una falsa sorpresa: "¿No sabes qué es esto? No pensaste que me había olvidado de esa cosa del ramen, ¿verdad?"

Naruto chasqueó sus dedos y de repente las cortinas detrás de ellos se abrieron para revelar un coro de iglesia reunido.

"Como sabía que tendrías algunos problemas para entender por qué detrás de esto, ¡pensé que me alistaría en el Coro de la Iglesia Bautista de West City para explicar exactamente por qué sucede esto en una canción!" exclamó Naruto cuando comenzó a golpearse las manos y bailar mientras empezaban a cantar y aplaudir.

¡La recuperación es una perra!  
(Mmm-hmmm!) ¡La  
recuperación es una perra!  
(¡Ooooh sí!) ¡La  
recuperación es una perra!  
(yeeeaahhh ..) ¡La recuperación  
es una perra! Oooh-uuuu ...  
Esto es solo el comienzo ...  
(Uuuuu-uuuu-uuuuu ...)  
Pero es recompensa, ¡oh, es recompensa! Oooh-ooooh!  
¡La recuperación es una perra!  
(¡Devolución!) ¡La  
amortización es una perra!  
(¡Devolución!) ¡La  
amortización es una perra!  
(¡Oh señor!) ¡La  
recuperación es una perra!  
(Ahora ya sabes ...)

* * *

Después de escapar de la ira de Seventeen, Naruto regresó con Dieciocho a su nuevo hogar, un condominio de lujo con vista al centro de West City. La pareja se había mudado al lugar hace aproximadamente un mes. Actualmente, Dieciocho le estaba mostrando a Naruto el concepto que ella y Bulma tuvieron cuando se fueron. Comenzó con un montaje de video con acción que Bulma capturó usando los robots de espía del Dr. Gero y algunas de las grabaciones antiguas de Gero de los últimos años.

"En el año 767 dC, un tipo realmente inteligente pensó que sería una buena idea lanzar un android, un cyborg y dos idiotas al espacio para salvar al mundo. Por algún milagro, funcionó. Después de detener a Armageddon, estos Cuatro hombres desaparecieron en el subterráneo de West City. Ahora buscados por el gobierno, sobreviven como soldados de la fortuna. Si tiene un problema, si es que, de manera absoluta y positiva, nadie más puede ayudar, y si puede encontrarlos ... Tal vez Puedes contratar, Equipo Kai! "

Continuó con el montaje del video destacando cada uno de ellos individualmente antes de que llegara a su fin.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?" preguntó Dieciocho.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva: "Creo que esta es tu forma sutil de decir: 'Necesitas conseguir un trabajo real' o que tú y Bulma intenten sacar provecho de nuestra idiotez".

"Bueno, ¿tuviste alguna idea brillante para hacer dinero?" contrarrestó dieciocho.

Naruto se encogió de hombros: "Atleta profesional, presentador de programas de televisión, jugador profesional, cazarrecompensas, un séquito y comediante de pie son solo algunos. ¡Oh, y Ninjadamus!"

Dieciocho le dio una mirada de incredulidad, "Ninjadamus?"

"Bueno, ya ves ..." comenzó Naruto.

XXXXXX-Naruto-Vision-XXXXXX

La vista de una puesta de sol apareció con varias personas entrando y saliendo de la vista haciendo las siguientes preguntas.

"¿Cuál es el significado de la vida?"

"¿Quién es mi verdadero padre?"

"¿Alguna vez voy a encontrar un marido?"

"¿Me voy a enfermar?"

"¿Existe realmente Dios?"

Luego, una voz femenina habló: "Durante siglos, las personas han reflexionado sobre las respuestas a los grandes misterios de la vida. Ahora, todos se dirigen a un solo hombre. Ese hombre es Ninjadamus".

Naruto aparece en medio de un escenario con poca luz frente a una audiencia de estudio en vivo. Está vestido con una túnica naranja de monje y sostiene un bastón con una barba ridículamente larga.

"Usted señor." dijo Naruto señalando a la audiencia.

Un hombre calvo se levantó y preguntó: "Ninjadamus, ¿por qué Itachi Uchiha realmente mató a su clan?"

Naruto respondió de la manera correcta: "Itachi Uchiha mató a su clan porque su primer acto de rebelión contra el pueblo de las hojas ocultas fue destruir una caravana de mercaderes. Solo dejó a su hermano con vida para que un día pudiera reclamar sus ojos y disfrutar de sus bolsillos. Por toda la eternidad. ¡Siguiente!

"Ninjadamus, ¿Freezer era un chico o una chica?" preguntó una mujer desde la primera fila.

Naruto se detuvo un momento antes de responder: "Frieza era una travesti lesbiana después de la operación. Tú, señor".

Un hombre alto y barbudo en el lado izquierdo se levantó de su asiento, "Ninjadamus, ¿por qué a la gente de la Tierra le gusta tanto Hercule?"

"La gente de la Tierra ama a Hercule porque hace que la WWE parezca la reunión familiar de un hermano Uchiha". respondió Naruto.

Luego comenzó a hacer gestos extraños y señales con las manos antes de desaparecer repentinamente en una bocanada de humo cuando la voz femenina habló de nuevo: "Ahora hay un hombre al que puedes recurrir para obtener las respuestas a los grandes misterios de la vida. Ese hombre es Ninjadamus".

XXXXXXX-End-Naruto-Vision-XXXXXXX

Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Cuándo tienes tiempo para pensar una mierda así?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Mis clones se aburren. Pero, puedo trabajar con esto. Es esencial que me pongas de nuevo en el negocio de los ninjas".

"Ni siquiera lo pensé de esa manera ..."

"Entonces, realmente solo querías la cantidad de dinero en efectivo de un acuerdo de televisión de realidad". Naruto sin vida.

Dieciocho suspiraron contentos, "La oferta del contrato preliminar tenía tantos ceros ..."

Naruto dejó escapar una risita, "Sí, pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco. Tengo que hacer un entrenamiento serio con el Rey Espíritu".

Dieciocho entrecerró los ojos hacia él, "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"¡No mucho! Usaré esa sala de entrenamiento especial, Goku me habló de antes. ¡Un año de entrenamiento en solo un día!" respondió Naruto.

Ella le dio una sonrisa complacida, "Buena respuesta".

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer y luego andar con un pájaro loco".

"Sí, como tener un bebé". respondió dieciocho.

Naruto de repente parecía un ciervo congelado en los faros, "¿Eh?"

"Quiero tener un bebé pronto". Aclaro dieciocho como si no fuera gran cosa.

Naruto no estaba permitiendo que se deslice, "Ahora espera un minuto! Esa es una _gran_ decisión de alterar la vida. No soy el tipo de persona a saltar e ir a tomar decisiones que cambian la vida en la caída de un sombrero. Debemos tener _en "al menos_ dos o tres meses para planear algo como esto. Solo hemos estado juntos por seis meses y nos hemos casado por dos, ¡esta decisión requiere un pensamiento serio!"

Dieciocho se paró frente al sofá y se acomodó en la nada antes de meterse en el regazo de Naruto y susurrándole al oído: "Vamos ... hagamos ... ¡un ... bebé!"

En un instante salieron del sofá y entraron en el dormitorio con Naruto vestido solo con sus bóxers.

"¿Dije de dos a tres meses? Quise decir de dos a tres minutos. ¡Ahora, hagamos un bebé!" exclamó Naruto antes de jalar a Dieciocho por un beso.

_'Demasiado fácil.' _pensó el androide rubio con una sonrisa interior.

* * *

En los siguientes días, se corrió la voz al resto de los luchadores Z sobre lo que Seventeen apodó, 'La Gran Aventura Espacial'. Todos adoptaron viejos hábitos, se pusieron en forma, pero la mayoría solo se comprometieron a estar listos en caso de que la lucha fuera traída a la tierra. Solo un compromiso total de Piccolo y un retraso de Goku y Gohan debido al embarazo de Chichi. Los dos estaban atrapados en la Tierra hasta que nació el bebé. Una semana después, Naruto y Seventeen entraron en la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica, Seventeen para entrenar más en sus habilidades recientemente desbloqueadas y Naruto para aprender bajo el Kaze no Seirei-. Cuando los diversos miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra comenzaron sus preparativos, la legión del tercer ojo lanzó su primer ataque en la galaxia.

Despero se paró en el borde del techo de las torres principales de su sede con vistas a Kalanor. "Pronto, el nombre de Despero se conocerá en todo el cosmos ..."

Uno de sus generales salió al techo con nueva información para su líder: "Mi Señor, la nueva afluencia de recursos se ha integrado completamente en nuestro sistema. Los preparativos están completos, podemos comenzar la siguiente fase a su gusto".

"¡Excelente, ha llegado el momento de comenzar nuestra conquista! Haga que todos se reúnan en el centro del templo". orden de despero.

"De inmediato mi señor". Respondió el general.

"Hay un nuevo orden llegando a la galaxia. No eres tú, Cooler, sino yo, ¡quién gobernará el universo!" declarado el tirano.

* * *

Los niveles superiores del templo central de Kalanorian estaban llenos hasta el borde de hombres, mujeres y niños vestidos con túnicas ceremoniales. Las sacerdotisas con poca ropa estaban en las afueras del nivel inferior del templo mientras los soldados se encontraban en filas de un solo archivo que rodeaban el pozo central de fuego que contenía la llama de Pitar. En medio de todo esto estaba Despero parado frente a la hoguera con las manos extendidas y la cabeza inclinada mientras cantaba una oración: "¡Oh, gran llama de Pitar! Se acerca el momento, concédenos tu bendición e infúndame tu poder, para que yo pueda llevar a cabo tu voluntad ".

La llama ardió y el zarcillo del fuego blanco azulado se extendió, se retorció, se dobló y se envolvió alrededor de Despero. Su cuerpo aparentemente absorbió la llama cuando se convirtió en un aura a su alrededor, "Juntos transformaremos a Kalanor en un paraíso y difundiremos la luz de su llama hasta los confines del universo".

La aura de llamas alrededor de su cuerpo se calmó y levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a las masas, "Empieza ahora".

"ALL HAIL DESPERO! DESPERO ES EL PRINCIPIO! DESPERO ES EL FIN! ¡DESPERO ES TODO!" Cantaban los habitantes de Kalanor.

"¡Prepárense ahora para recibir el glorioso regalo que es la verdadera esencia de la llama de Pitar! ¡Abranos a su voluntad!" Derspero al mando.

Una columna de energía en espiral azul se elevó alrededor de la llama antes de que rayos de energía salieran del pilar en todas las direcciones, pasando a través de los soldados reunidos y empapándolos de poder. Todos se envolvieron en un aura de llamas azules y lentamente comenzaron a ascender a los cielos cuando el techo se abrió sobre ellos.

"¡Vete! ¡La conquista comienza ahora!" declarado despero. "¡Enaltece mi voluntad a través del cosmos!"

Las legiones de soldados se derramaron en el cielo y se dispararon a través de la atmósfera hacia el espacio.

* * *

Mientras esperaban el surgimiento de Naruto y Diecisiete de la cámara del tiempo, Piccolo y Goku estaban en el puesto de observación, discutiendo la situación que enfrentaban cuando se tomaron un descanso del combate.

"Esto es diferente a todo lo que hemos enfrentado antes. Derribar a uno o varios oponentes fuertes es una cosa, pero estamos tratando de acabar con un par de organizaciones criminales completas. Incluso si se eliminan todas las amenazas actuales, no hay garantías. " declaró Piccolo.

"Como cuando derroté al ejército de la cinta roja cuando era niño, pero Gero volvió para mordernos el culo más tarde". comentó Goku. "Sin embargo, tenemos que hacer algo, si los dejamos correr de forma salvaje, eventualmente se convertirán en una amenaza para la tierra".

"Exactamente, los métodos habituales simplemente no lo van a cortar esta vez. Necesitamos algo más". Piccolo declarado.

El Sr. Popo salió repentinamente del interior del puesto de observación: "¡Vengan rápido, están saliendo de la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica!"

"¿No es un poco temprano?" cuestionó Dende. "Todavía no ha sido un día completo".

"Escuché extraños sonidos provenientes del interior de la cámara. Creo que están listos para salir". Respondió el Sr. Popo mientras lo seguían hasta la entrada.

Se detuvieron una vez que llegaron a la puerta cuando lo oyeron desbloquear y lentamente se abrió. De repente, el mirador fue golpeado con una poderosa ráfaga de viento. Los candelabros colgados en lo alto resonaban violentamente, y los árboles y las plantas se movían al azar de la corriente. Hubo una presión repentina en el aire alrededor de ellos, pero luego desapareció tan rápido como vino con el viento. Todos miraron hacia la puerta con gran anticipación cuando se escucharon dos pasos de pasos que se acercaban cada vez más. La figura de Seventeen emergió, su ropa estaba rasgada y rasgada en varios lugares y su pañuelo rojo ahora envuelto sobre su cabeza. Naruto rápidamente siguió al gi negro al que ingresó con tiras en varios lugares y vendas que cubrían sus brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, lo más notable sobre el rubio ahora era sus ojos,

"¡Tu energía es increíble!" exclamó Goku mientras sentía el poder de Naruto.

"No hay tiempo para charlar, tengo un lugar donde estar. Diecisiete pueden explicarlo". dijo Naruto como movido para despegar.

"¿Cuál es la gran prisa?" preguntó Goku.

Naruto resopló, "Mi prisa es la misma razón por la que tu esposa terminó embarazada después de entrar a la cámara".

Goku se sonrojó y se rascó tímidamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras el viento arremolinaba alrededor del rubio antes de que desapareciera del puesto de observación.

"¿Qué demonios pasó allí?" preguntó Piccolo.

Diecisiete negó con la cabeza: "Era una locura, pensé que iba a perder la cabeza ahí dentro".

"¿Tuviste tantos problemas con la cámara?" cuestionó Dende.

"Sin embargo, ni siquiera era la cámara", respondió Seventeen mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde Naruto simplemente desaparecía. "Fue el."

* * *

_**El momento de la verdad está casi al alcance de la mano. Después de un año de entrenamiento invisible, Naruto y Seventeen han salido de la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica. ¿El dúo de Ninja y Android endurecido tiene la fuerza necesaria para acabar con una larga lista de villanos con el control del universo en sus sitios? Estén atentos para la próxima edición llena de acción de Ninja of Kais.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Interludio: La Venganza De Los Tuffles**

* * *

Con la resistencia combinada del dúo de marido y mujer rubios, no fue hasta varios días después que Naruto resurgió al mundo en general. Mientras entraban en Capsule Corp junto con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Naruto, la Sra. Briefs comentó que Dieciocho parecía estar absolutamente radiante y le preguntó qué tipo de crema hidratante usaba en su rostro. Un codazo preventivo para destripar, cortar cualquier comentario lascivo estaba a punto de soltar la boca de Naruto. Le dirigió a su esposa una mirada que decía: 'Sabes que es verdad', que ella ignoró mientras pasaban por la cocina. El príncipe Saiyajin se detuvo a media mordida en su desayuno de la mañana libre para todos con la llegada de visitantes.

Vegeta miró detenidamente a Naruto, tratando de medir su fuerza después de su viaje a la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica. Incapaz de obtener una lectura con el rubio reprimiendo su poder, Vegeta enfocó su mirada en Dieciocho y dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia, "No puedo creer que dejen que el ninja idiota y la mujer de hojalata se reproduzcan. Este planeta va directo. al infierno en canasta de mano ".

Con el habitual saludo de cortesía de la mañana, él volvió a su comida con furia.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco desde el otro lado de la mesa donde ella alimentaba a Trunks, "Al menos él tiene mejores modales que Goku. No habló con la boca llena".

Naruto miró a su esposa y se encogió de hombros, "No hablo muy bien a Saiyan, pero creo que la severidad del insulto significa felicitaciones".

"Bulma, deberías escribir estas cosas. Podrías comenzar una tira cómica diaria". bromeó dieciocho.

Bulma dejó escapar una risita mientras captaba, "¡Muévete sobre Hagar the Horrible, aquí viene el Príncipe Bárbaro! Oh, por cierto, mi papá dijo que él quería que probara algo, Naruto".

Naruto se excusó rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio del Dr. Brief mientras Vegeta se iba a la sala de gravedad, dejando a las dos mujeres en la cocina. Naruto descubrió que el científico de cabello azul que se entregaba a su propio ritual matutino.

Tomando un sorbo de su taza de café, el hombre mayor dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, "Nada realmente comienza el día como un sorbo de un cappuccino fresco".

"¿Lo que hay de nuevo viejo?" saludó a Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Naruto mi amigo, ¿cómo van las cosas?" respondió el Dr. Briefs.

"¡Bastante increíble!" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. "¿Bulma dijo que tenías algo para que probara?"

"¡Sí, lo hice!" Metió la mano en el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una caja de cápsulas. "Gracias a la tecnología que recuperó del laboratorio de Gero, he podido revolucionar su armamento. Puede canalizar su energía en armas para hacerlas tan duraderas y efectivas como cualquier otro tipo de ataque".

"¡Dulce! ¡Las tácticas ninja con armas están de vuelta en el negocio!" exclamó Naruto mientras abría una de las cápsulas. "Kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken ... ¡Dulce! ¡Notas explosivas! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

Los ojos del Dr. Briefs se iluminaron cuando recordó ese avance particular, "En lugar de sellos, están impresos con una fina capa de metal que absorbe su energía para cargarla. Una idea bastante ingeniosa que se me ocurrió mientras ..."

* * *

Fuera de los bosques, cerca de la Residencia Son, Goku levantó una pila de madera sobre su hombro antes de adentrarse en el bosque. "¡Vamos, Gohan! Tenemos que darnos prisa, para que podamos llevar a tu madre a la consulta de su médico".

El joven híbrido emergió rápidamente de los árboles con el ceño fruncido. La mayor parte de su pila de madera tenía un color grisáceo, que normalmente no se encuentra en los bosques de la Zona de la Montaña 439.

"Pero no encontré mucha buena madera de fuego. La mayor parte está muerta. Parece que todo el bosque está contaminado con algo". Gohan informado "Tampoco está solo aquí, ha habido un problema con los bosques y la vegetación que se extinguieron repentinamente en los últimos días".

Goku se rascó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba sobre el extraño enigma: "Bueno, vamos a ir a Bulma para su revisión. Tal vez ella sepa lo que está pasando".

Gohan asintió, "Está bien, me dirigiré al puesto de observación y veré si Dende sabe algo. Nos reuniremos con usted en Bulma's".

"Dile a Piccolo y al Sr. Popo, te dije ¡Hola!" Añadió Goku con una ola.

Gohan asintió antes de levantar sus dedos a su frente y desaparecer. Goku super aceleró de vuelta al frente de su casa y tiró la leña en una pila a un lado.

"¿Dónde está Gohan?" Preguntó ChiChi mientras salía de la casa.

"Se adelantó". respondió Goku.

Su esposa hizo un puchero mientras se frotaba la barriga, "No tengo idea de por qué le enseñaste esa técnica. Ya era bastante difícil seguirle la pista a ese chico cuando podía simplemente volar lejos de sus estudios. Este no aprende nada. ¡Fuera de esas cosas hasta que sea mucho mayor!

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Goku, "Ojalá que él tampoco lo tenga".

Se llevó un dedo a la frente y tanto el marido como la esposa embarazada desaparecieron de la vista.

* * *

"¡Dende! ¡Piccolo! ¡Cualquiera aquí arriba!" gritó Gohan mientras aparecía en el puesto de observación.

El Sr. Popo se alejó de las plantas que estaba regando y lo saludó: "Hola, Gohan. Dende está actualmente en otra reunión mundial con el Rey Yemma".

Piccolo se unió desde las sombras para saludar también a su antiguo alumno: "Oye, Gohan. Me alegro de verte, aunque me gustaría que estuviera en mejores circunstancias".

"Entonces, ¿sabes algo sobre lo que está pasando?" preguntó Gohan.

"Sí, con Kami aparte de mí, puedo ver todo lo que está pasando como él solía hacerlo". declaró Piccolo. "Parece que antes de que avancemos de nuevo por el espacio, primero tenemos algunas cosas que manejar en el frente de la casa".

"Sí, Dende descubrió que un gas que no es nativo de la Tierra se ha dispersado por toda la atmósfera. Según el Rey Yemma, se llama gas Destron". explicó el señor Popo. "Destruye todo tejido celular vivo".

"Eso podría explicar la muerte de los bosques y las plantas". supuso Gohan.

Piccolo agregó algo aún más impactante: "Incluso seres más poderosos como nosotros podrían morir en setenta días".

Los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon mientras tartamudeaba, "¿Se-se-venty días?"

Piccolo gruñó afirmativamente: "Sí, tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto ahora".

"Entonces ven conmigo. Tal vez Bulma pueda darle un poco más de sentido a todo esto". respondió Gohan.

* * *

Bulma ya estaba en el caso ya que un informe de noticias había interrumpido el programa de televisión que había estado viendo con Dieciocho. Informaron que una enfermedad peligrosa o una toxina habían contaminado en gran medida varias áreas alrededor del mundo y estaban advirtiendo a las personas que permanecieran en el interior en algunas áreas y evacuaran en otras. Dejando Trunks con la Sra. Briefs, Bulma y Dieciocho se dirigieron a su laboratorio para recopilar toda la información que se pudo encontrar. El informe de noticias se escuchó en segundo plano mientras las dos mujeres escribían en la computadora, "El CDC ha enviado una advertencia para que todas las personas permanezcan en el interior hasta nuevo aviso. Se confirma como una especie de toxina en el aire, sin embargo, el contaminante sigue siendo desconocido en este momento ... "

Naruto entró en su laboratorio primero, seguido rápidamente por Gohan y Piccolo apareciendo por transmisión instantánea. El par que llegó desde el puesto de observación procedió a explicar la información descubierta por Dende, completando algunos vacíos de detalles para Bulma.

"Esos setenta días son puntuales basados en mis cálculos". informó Bulma.

"La producción de gas ha aumentado por hora. Al final del día, todo el suministro de aire del mundo estará completamente contaminado". añadido Dieciocho.

Antes de que Piccolo pudiera responder, Goku se teletransportó al laboratorio.

"Estoy al día, llevé a Chi-chi y al Buey-rey al puesto de observación para que ella y el bebé pudieran estar a salvo allí donde el aire está limpio, ya que las principales corrientes de aire de la Tierra se dispersan desde la parte inferior de la Estar atento." informó Goku. "Dende, dijo que el gas se está extendiendo demasiado rápido. Necesitamos hacer algo al respecto ahora".

Bulma se apartó de la computadora, "Por lo que los satélites pueden arrancar, el gas se está emitiendo desde las máquinas en algún lugar en el suelo. Si podemos encontrar las ubicaciones, al menos podemos evitar que más gas de Destron contamine el aire hasta que pueda idear un agente contrario para neutralizarlo ".

"Bulma, el gas está bombeando desde cuatro ubicaciones centrales". Dieciocho informado

"Está bien, déjame ver". dijo Bulma mientras se giraba hacia la computadora y levantaba las coordenadas en un mapa. "Los cuatro puntos son el Poco Poco Volcano, la pirámide en Grand Apron, el impenetrable muro en la Tierra de Hielo y el centro del Desierto Occidental. Si se separa, debería poder eliminarlos rápidamente".

"Eso todavía no explica quién está detrás de todo esto. Esas cuatro ubicaciones parecen casi aleatorias". declaró Piccolo.

"Podemos lidiar con eso después de deshacernos del gas". respondió Gohan.

"Se pone en contacto con los demás en caso de que surjan más de estas cosas después de que nos hayamos ido". sugirió Naruto.

"Hazle saber a Vegeta también." añadió Goku.

Dieciocho tuvo una mejor idea: "Coge estos audífonos inalámbricos en su lugar. Tus habilidades de teletransportación te permitirán llegar a cualquier otro lugar más rápido que llamarlos. Además, ¿realmente quieres la ayuda de Vegeta con esto?"

Piccolo dejó escapar un resoplido de diversión, "Buen punto".

Los cuatro salieron de Capsule Corp listos para mudarse a las ubicaciones cuando fueron emboscados por un par de extrañas criaturas similares a lagartos. Uno era una criatura de color azul oscuro con ojos de rana, mientras que el otro tenía escamas rojas con una parte inferior gris, cuernos en el costado de la cabeza y una melena gris que fluía por su espalda. Ambos cargaron contra Goku, quien esquivó su golpe y patada telegrafiados mientras se transformaba en un Super Saiyan.

Se llevó los brazos a los costados para el rápido final: "¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¿Ka-me-ha-me-huh?"

Justo cuando estaba a punto de completar la explosión, de repente perdió el control y la energía se disipó en nada. Las dos criaturas cargaron de nuevo, poniéndolo a la defensiva mientras bloqueaba y evitaba golpes y patadas. Logrando alejarlos de sí mismo para crear espacio, encendió otro Kamehameha, solo para que volviera a fallar.

"¡Este no es el momento para estar jugando!" Gruñó Piccolo mientras saltaba frente a Goku encendiendo su propio ataque. "¡Cañón de haz especial! ¿Qué demonios?"

Su propio ataque murió en la punta de sus dedos, forzando a un Gohan transformado y Naruto saltó al frente para golpear al dúo de carga con un par de patadas giratorias.

"¡Es el gas, debe estar distorsionando nuestra capacidad de usar ataques de energía!" afirmó Gohan.

"¡Bien por mi!" gritó Naruto mientras sacaba un par de kunai y desaparecía en un borrón. Antes de que las dos criaturas pudieran siquiera parpadear, sus cabezas fueron cortadas de sus hombros. Naruto reapareció detrás de ellos cuando sus cuerpos se disolvieron en bocanadas de humo.

"Con nuestras habilidades obstaculizadas, debemos tomarlas de dos en dos". sugirió Piccolo. "Tal vez la destrucción de las máquinas disminuya el gas lo suficiente como para restaurar nuestro control".

Goku asintió de acuerdo, "Naruto y yo tomaremos Grand Apron y el volcán. Tú y Gohan tomarás el Desierto y la Tierra de Hielo".

* * *

Naruto y Goku aparecieron en Grand Apron, que era una antigua estructura piramidal situada en lo alto de una alta meseta rocosa en el centro del continente sudoeste. El dúo se acercó a la base de la gran pirámide gris y caminó hacia donde podían ver una gran grieta en la base. Al acercarse a la grieta para ver qué había dentro, fueron recompensados con un estallido de gas oscuro que se filtraba por la grieta.

"El hombre que las cosas apesta". gruñó Naruto entre toses.

Goku asintió de acuerdo mientras golpeaba su pecho, "Este debe ser el lugar bien".

Una vez que dejaron de toser, se asintieron mutuamente antes de desatar simultáneamente un par de patadas rompiendo rocas que derribaron la pared de la pirámide. Saltaron hacia atrás cuando el enorme agujero se abrió para revelar una extraña máquina roja con forma de cápsula, que aspiraba aire y lo expulsaba con gas contaminado.**  
**

Goku y Naruto se miraron mutuamente antes de sonreír y gritar "¡Vamos a romperlo!"

"¡No tan rápido saiyan!" Un par de voces gritaban detrás de ellos.

Se vieron obligados a saltar hacia un lado para evitar que un par de explosiones de energía roja les dispararan. El segundo par de explosiones fue desviado por el Super Saiyan y el shinobi.

"¡Quién eres tú!" gritó Goku.

Los atacantes se revelaron a sí mismos como un par de criaturas casi idénticas a las dos que habían combatido antes. La única diferencia ahora era que la gorda era naranja y la cornuda era verde.

"¡Destruye la máquina! ¡Me encargaré de estos dos!" ladró a Naruto mientras se desvanecía y sacaba el aire de la pareja de monstruos con un par de rodillas en el estómago. Rápidamente se fue a seguir con un movimiento final.

**"Doble Rasengan!" **El par de esferas en espiral desaparecieron de sus manos casi tan rápido como aparecieron. "Mierda, me olvidé!"

Adaptándose rápidamente, un par de Kunai se deslizaron de sus mangas y en sus manos. Cuando se desvaneció junto a los monstruos que se habían reagrupado, la pareja se encontró repentinamente sin cabeza antes de estallar en humo oscuro.

Un fuerte golpe de Goku eliminó la máquina de bombeo de gas y el par sintió inmediatamente los resultados.

"Puedo sentir mi energía estabilizándose más". observó Goku.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo, "Una vez que destruyamos el resto de estas máquinas, nuestras habilidades deberían volver a la normalidad".

Los dos pronto desaparecieron en su próximo objetivo.

* * *

En el desierto del lejano oeste, Gohan y Piccolo iban cara a cara con otro par de criaturas. Gohan se enfrentó al morado con cuernos, mientras que Piccolo golpeó al verde gordo. Los dos pronto sintieron los efectos de Goku y Naruto al eliminar la primera máquina.

"¡Vamos a terminar esto, Gohan! ¡Cuanto antes destruyamos estas máquinas, más pronto volverán nuestros poderes a la normalidad!" Piccolo al mando.

El joven Súper Saiyan asintió en acuerdo cuando bloqueó un golpe entrante antes de responder con un poderoso golpe en la tripa de sus oponentes. Vertiendo la velocidad, comenzó a golpear al monstruo desde todos los ángulos. La bestia no pudo resistir ningún tipo de resistencia cuando Gohan la golpeó sin piedad. Al concluir su asalto con el uppercut que aplastó a su enemigo, Gohan decidió sacar a la criatura de la miseria mientras levantaba los brazos sobre su cabeza.

**"Masenko ... ha!" **La explosión de energía destruyó por completo a la criatura. Al mismo tiempo, unas cuantas dunas de arena, Piccolo acabó con su oponente con una enorme explosión en la boca.

Luego, la pareja de amigos centró su atención en la máquina de gas destron situada en medio del desierto. Cada uno disparó una ráfaga de energía de sus manos que se conectó con la máquina simultáneamente y la eliminó. Después de ver que la máquina no era más que chatarra, Gohan los envió instantáneamente a su próximo destino.

* * *

El siguiente destino de Goku y Naruto fue el Volcán Poco Poco, donde a medio camino del volcán, la máquina de gas Destron estaba incrustada en roca volcánica endurecida. Una sola versión roja de la criatura gorda los saludó esta vez, riéndose de una tormenta a su llegada. El dúo lo miró con un par de expresiones confusas, incapaz de entender qué era tan divertido.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Las minas terrestres están instaladas por todos lados! ¡Adios amigos! ¡Morirás antes de que te acerques a la máquina! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!" se burlaba de la criatura.

Naruto simplemente arqueó una ceja en respuesta cuando vio una mina terrestre colocada justo a la izquierda de la bestia. Recuperando tranquilamente un kunai, disparó a la mina y la activó. Él y Goku se elevaron en el aire para evitar la reacción en cadena provocada por Naruto. Las explosiones sacudieron la ladera de la montaña antes de que todo subiera en una gran explosión. Una vez que el humo se disipó, la máquina de gas Destron se destruyó y el monstruo se quemó hasta dejarlo crujiente.

Goku dejó escapar una risita al verlo, "Ese tipo me recordó a Hercule".

Naruto dejó escapar un divertido resoplido, "La única diferencia es que tiene mejor cabello".

Luego se teletransportaron al objetivo final, donde sintieron a Gohan y Piccolo.

* * *

Piccolo y Gohan habían terminado cerca del polo sur en la Tierra de Hielo. Los híbridos Super Saiyan y Namek estaban parados frente a una gruesa y aparentemente impenetrable pared de hielo que los bloqueaba de la última máquina de gas Destron.

"Supongo que así es como se llaman las permanentes paredes de hielo". Observó Piccolo.

Gohan asintió, "Sí, este es el hielo que nunca se derretirá".

"¡No tiene sentido continuar! ¡Ambos van a morir aquí!" repitió una voz ronca.

De repente, las oleadas de las criaturas a las que se habían enfrentado comenzaron a brotar a través del hielo y atacar a una tras otra. Piccolo gruñó molesto cuando unos cinco de ellos lo atacaron desde todos los ángulos. Usando su excelente velocidad, logró evitar cada golpe antes de girar las mesas sobre ellos al expandir su tamaño a proporciones gigantescas y aplastarlas entre sus puños. Gohan decidió igualar los números, formando una docena de clones de sombra para convertirlos en sumisión. Cuando Goku y Naruto llegaron, encontraron que el dúo tenía la situación en manos de las criaturas y dirigió su atención a la máquina. Goku levantó un brazo para atravesarlo, pero Naruto levantó un brazo para detenerlo. Naruto inhaló profundamente antes de exhalar de su boca una ráfaga de viento en espiral. La bala de aire de perforación cortó el hielo con facilidad y destruyó la máquina de gas final. Los monstruos restantes se levantaron en humo oscuro con la destrucción de la máquina.

"Bueno, eso fue un gran dolor en el culo". Gruñó Piccolo en molestia.

"¿Ahora que?" preguntó Gohan.

"Ustedes no han terminado todavía!" chilló la voz de Bulma sobre sus auriculares. "Otra de esas máquinas acaba de aparecer aquí en la ciudad. ¡Tienes que darte prisa!"

* * *

Los cuatro llegaron al centro del centro de West City para encontrar a Vegeta ya en la escena. Estaba flotando sobre las antenas de una torre de radio donde la máquina de gas estaba bombeando.

"Parece que no había necesidad de que apareciera después de todo". Gruñó Vegeta. "Al menos haré que valga la pena todos los problemas".

El Príncipe Saiyan desató un ataque de Big Bang justo en la máquina, provocando una gran explosión. Sin embargo, cuando el humo se disipó, la máquina quedó ilesa, ya que había surgido un campo de fuerza para protegerlo.

"No podrás destruirlo tan fácilmente". Repitió un grupo de voces que suenan familiares.

Mirando hacia arriba, los combatientes encontraron cinco manchas de gas oscuro flotando sobre ellos. Las nubes de gas tomaron forma y se solidificaron en las figuras de un grupo de villanos que durante mucho tiempo habían creído muertos. Turles, Lord Slug, King Cold, Freezer y el Dr. Gero los miraron con destellos maníacos en los ojos.

Frieza se rió con alegría: "¡Finalmente, me vengué de estos monos de una vez por todas!"

"¡Ya era hora de que esta escoria Saiyan fuera borrada de la faz de la Tierra!" gruñó Lord Slug.

"¡Como es esto posible!" exclamó Piccolo.

"¡A quién le importa! ¡Estos tontos no son rival para nosotros!" Vegeta declarado

"Vamos a enviarlos de vuelta a donde vinieron". Gohan declaró con confianza.

Las líneas de batalla se dibujaron cuando se emparejaron: Vegeta con Frieza, el Dr. Gero con Goku, Turles con Gohan, Piccolo con Lord Slug y Naruto con King Cold.

"¡Cómo te atreves a lado con estos despreciables Saiyajines, Piccolo! ¡Eres un insulto a nuestra raza!" se burló lord slug.

"¿Tu raza? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¡Parece que te has vuelto senil desde que te moriste!" bramó Piccolo.

"¡Kukuku! ¡Una oportunidad de acabar con estos malditos monos de una vez por todas es demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar!" Frieza en Gloated.

"En efecto, hijo, en efecto." acordó el rey frío.

"No sé cómo fuiste revivido, pero ¿por qué te unirías a personas que quieren destruir a tu propia clase?" gruñó Gohan.

Turles se rió en respuesta: "¡Esto es una venganza simple y llana! ¡Podría descuidar el razonamiento que eres, miserable mocoso!"

Gohan se disparó después de Turles, enterrando su puño en sus entrañas. El joven Super Saiyan siguió con una patada circular hacia la cara antes de saltar al aire y enviar a Turles a estrellarse contra el concreto con una patada vertical. Luego disparó una ráfaga de energía para terminar con él. Para su sorpresa, después de ser consumido por el ataque, Turles simplemente se disolvió en el gas Destron antes de reformarse y comenzar una nueva lucha.

Naruto no estaba teniendo mucha mejor suerte. El rubio había destrozado la espada Z y procedió a cortar y cortar Rey Frío en todas direcciones, solo para que el viejo tirano se reformara del humo de Destron cada vez. A Piccolo no le fue mejor con Lord Slug, el viejo némesis que se reformó después de varios ataques de Hellzone Grenade. Vegeta se estaba divirtiendo demasiado golpeando a Frieza en pulpa para cuidar que él reformara.

Mientras mecía al Dr. Gero con un hacedor de heno diestro, Goku verbalizó lo que todos estaban pensando: "No sé si ustedes lo han notado, pero ..."

"Estos chicos no son el verdadero negocio?" bromeó Naruto mientras agarraba a King Cold en una llave y golpeaba su rostro.

"¡Es difícil no darse cuenta de Kakarot! ¡Estos impostores no son más que imitaciones baratas! ¡Sus personalidades ni siquiera son correctas!" gritó Vegeta mientras golpeaba la cara de Frieza en el techo del estacionamiento.

"¡Todavía tenemos que encontrar una manera de matar estas cosas!" gritó Piccolo mientras su cuerpo golpeaba a Lord Slug en el costado de un edificio.

"¡Arruinarlos en el olvido funciona para mí!" declaró Vegeta mientras aniquilaba a Frieza con su pistola Gallick. Para su sorpresa, su enemigo pudo reformarse del gas destron en el aire segundos después de ser destruido.

"¡No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil!" gritó Goku mientras enviaba al Dr. Gero a estrellarse contra el suelo con un mango de doble hacha.

Naruto sacó un fuuma shuriken y lo lanzó hacia King Cold, quitándole la cabeza. La cuchilla giratoria continuó su objetivo real, la máquina Destron, cortando a través de la barrera protectora y destruyendo la máquina. Con la máquina destruida, King Cold no pudo reformarse y soltó un gemido fantasmal mientras se disolvía en la nada.

Gohan negó con la cabeza: "La solución más simple suele ser la correcta".

Encendiendo a Turles, arremetió contra el supuesto Saiyajin odiando a Saiyajin con un Masenko. Lord Slug pronto encontró su cabeza soplada a través de un cañón de haz especial cortesía de Piccolo. Vegeta terminó Frieza con estilo con un Big Bang Attack mientras Goku decapita al Dr. Gero con un Destructo Disk. Con cada golpe mortal, los villanos soltaron el mismo gemido fantasmal que el Rey Frío y se disolvieron en la nada.

"¡Malditos bastardos! ¡No subestimes nuestro rencor!" gritó el Dr. Gero antes de que fuera destruido.

"¿Rencor? ¿Qué rencor?" murmuró Piccolo.

Gohan se rascó la cabeza con confusión, "Eso fue extraño. Fue si fueran fantasmas o algo así".

No estás lejos de Gohan. Se hizo eco de la voz del rey Kai mientras les hablaba telepáticamente.

"¿Rey Kai? ¿Sabes algo sobre quién está detrás de todo esto?" preguntó Goku.

'Esos cinco donde los guerreros fantasmas de un hombre en busca de venganza contra la raza Saiyan'. respondió el rey Kai.

"¿Venganza por qué exactamente?" Gruñó Vegeta.

'El hombre detrás de todo esto es el Dr. Raichi, el último de los Tuffles'. Informó el rey Kai.

Vegeta se burló de lo absurdo de todo, "Se imagina que uno de su clase intentaría este tipo de asalto cobarde para acabar con un Saiyan".

Naruto estaba completamente perdido, "¿Quiénes son exactamente los Tuffles?"

"El nombre me suena familiar, pero estoy en blanco aquí". murmuró Goku.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. "Cifras que aún ignorarías tu propia herencia después de todo este tiempo, Kakarot. Ya te he contado esta historia antes. Los Tuffles son los antiguos habitantes de Planet Plant. El mismo planeta en el que habíamos vivido los Saiyajin. fue destruida por Frieza. Eran la sociedad físicamente más pequeña y más débil, pero más científicamente avanzada en contraste con la naturaleza guerrera nómada de la raza Saiyan. Los Saiyans, liderados por mi padre, el Rey Vegeta, fueron a la guerra con Tuffles. habilidades de lucha, los Tuffles lograron mantener la ventaja en la guerra gracias a su tecnología. Desafortunadamente para ellos, durante una batalla clave, la luna llena cayó por primera vez en cien años y los erradicamos por completo. El planeta estaba renombrado Planeta Vegeta en honor de mi padre ".

'Dr. Raichi logró sobrevivir a esa batalla final mientras implementaba un plan para desatar una última arma para derrotar a los Saiyajin. Escapó en una cápsula para alcanzar el Planeta Oscuro, un mundo en el borde del universo. Desde entonces, ha estado conspirando para erradicar a los Saiyajin. Esas copias de Frieza y las otras que acabas de enfrentar eran sus Guerreros Fantasma. Informó el rey Kai. Sólo lo has detenido en esta ciudad. Debes enfrentarte a él en el Planeta Oscuro o, de lo contrario, continuará desatando sus máquinas de gas Destron y aún más guerreros fantasmas en la Tierra.

"Lo tengo." respondió Goku asintiendo.

'Ah ahí está! ¡Él ha podido acercarse mucho a ti! El planeta oscuro se ha asentado justo fuera del cinturón de asteroides. Informó el rey Kai.

"Sí, también puedo sentirlo". respondió Naruto. "Ustedes cuatro van a saludar a nuestro visitante, voy a preparar una pequeña sorpresa de él".

"¿A dónde va ella?" Cuestionó a Gohan después de que el rubio se teletransportara.

"Primero va a hacer algo con el gas. ¡Vamos!" ordenó Goku.

* * *

Naruto recordó que Goku dijo que todas las corrientes de aire principales de la Tierra fluían desde justo debajo del Mirador y que es exactamente donde se teletransportó también. Flotando en el punto justo debajo de la estructura flotante, estiró los brazos hacia un lado. Haciendo un llamamiento a los espíritus del viento para que lo ayuden, aparecieron motas azules de luz alrededor de su cuerpo mientras los espíritus respondían a su llamado. Los espíritus se dispersaron a través de los vientos de la tierra a medida que continuaba invocando más y más. A medida que los espíritus del viento inundaban el aire de la Tierra, la bruma causada por el gas Destron comenzó a disiparse lentamente. A la inversa, una pequeña esfera oscura del gas comenzó a formarse frente a Naruto.

* * *

"Algo está sucediendo con el gas. Está comenzando a diluirse en casi todas partes, mientras se acumula todo en un punto". Dieciocho alertó a Bulma.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Bulma, mientras se detenía en su trabajo para hacer un compuesto neutralizante.

"Está en lo alto del cielo". respondió dieciocho.

Bulma se rascó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que significaba, "Deben haber hecho algo, pero esto es bueno. Una vez que termine de hacer el contraataque, solo tenemos que ir a un lugar para deshacernos de todo el gas".

* * *

En lo alto de los acantilados de un desierto desolado en el pequeño planeta enano que era el planeta oscuro, se encontraba la fortaleza del Dr. Raichi. Dentro de la fortaleza, el Dr. Raichi se cernía sobre un foso con cientos y cientos de orbes esféricos de color marrón oscuro contenidos en su interior. Raichi era un anciano de piel azul pálido y un largo cabello gris oscuro que descendía por su espalda y una barba llena que cubría su rostro. Su ojo derecho estaba completamente blanco, mientras que su izquierdo estaba rojo. Su frente y la parte superior de su cabeza estaban deformadas con varios crecimientos del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol que sobresalían de ella. Vestido con un atuendo blanco y marrón, vio que algunos de los orbes empezaron a brillar y aspirar el gas Destron.

"Jejeje ... Nuestro odio se ha vuelto aún más fuerte". Habló en voz alta. Todos los orbes de repente empezaron a brillar con un color púrpura, "Hay mucho más que hacer. ¡Pronto nuestra energía de rencor llegará al máximo y el último guerrero de la venganza nacerá!"

De repente, se detuvo en su conspiración y levantó la vista de los orbes al sentir la llegada de los cuatro intrusos a su guarida, "Saiyas ... finalmente has venido".

Cayendo desde arriba, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Piccolo aterrizaron en la pequeña pasarela frente a él.

Goku lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, "Tú eres quien controla el gas Destron".

"Jejeje ... por supuesto". Respondió sonriendo el Dr. Raichi. "¡Soy el más grande de todos los científicos de Tuffle, Dr. Raichi! ¡Con mi ciencia puedo infligir la venganza definitiva contra los Saiyajin en nombre de mi gente! Gracias a mi mayor invento, Hatchiyack, el dispositivo de amplificación fantasma, he vivido como un ¡Fantasma para ver este glorioso día! ¡Jajajaja!

Una mirada de comprensión cruzó la cara de Gohan, "Este Hatchiyak, es cómo pudiste hacer que Turles, Frieza y los demás".

"¡Detén el gas Destron ahora! ¡La gente de la Tierra no te ha hecho nada!" gritó Goku.

El Dr. Raichi se rió de él, "No me importa la Tierra. ¡Me vengaré! Había planeado que murieras silenciosamente por el gas de Destron, ¡pero acabar contigo mismo será aún mejor! Todo esto, tú. ¡antes es el resultado de que yo recoja fuerza vital de todos con rencor contra los Saiyajines y todos los demás rencores que se puedan encontrar! ¡Hoy se harán realidad nuestros sueños! "

Mientras lo decía, el gas Destron salía de las esferas debajo de él y se alimentaba en un aura verde de energía que brotaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Una vez que el gas se detuvo, voló hacia sus enemigos. Todos se lanzaron hacia adelante para atacar a Raichi, pero cuando Vegeta golpeó primero con una patada, un escudo de energía esférico verde surgió para bloquear su ataque, haciendo que todos retrocedieran.

"¡Tu poder patético no es suficiente para romper este escudo! ¡Ahora ve a morir con el resto de tu mundo!" proclamó Raichi.

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la Tierra! ¡Déjalos fuera de esto!" gritó un Goku enojado.

"¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! ¡Ese escudo no me detendrá! ¡HAAAAA!" rugió Gohan mientras su aura de Super Saiyajin cobraba vida. Vegeta, Piccolo y su padre siguieron su ejemplo mientras se encendían. Gohan voló primero al clavar el escudo frontal con un puñetazo de mano derecha. Vegeta y Piccolo se clavaron en la parte superior del escudo con un par de patadas verticales, mientras que Goku golpeó el lado izquierdo con un fabricante de heno zurdo. Cada golpe dejó grietas en el escudo.

"¡Toma esto!" gritó Gohan mientras se echaba hacia atrás y levantaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para encender un ataque.

**"¡MASENKO-HA!" **rugió Gohan mientras desataba la enorme explosión amarilla de energía.

"¡Tontos!" gritó el Dr. Raichi cuando la energía impactó su escudo. Para su sorpresa, el ataque dejó enormes grietas en su escudo antes de que se rompiera en pedazos.

"¡Malditos saiyas!" Gruñó Raichi. No tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar la pérdida de su defensa cuando Vegeta siguió con el finalizador.

**"¡DESTELLO FINAL!" **gritó el príncipe Saiyan cuando soltó la explosión destructiva de energía y clavó a Raichi de frente.**  
**

"¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito sea todo!" maldijo a Raichi cuando fue envuelto por la explosión y se disolvió en humo oscuro antes de ser completamente vaporizado en nada. El ataque se disparó a través de la azotea hacia la atmósfera del planeta oscuro.

"Puedes poner eso en la columna de ganar". Declaró sonriendo a Vegeta cuando aterrizó en el piso frente a los demás.

"Es increíble." murmuró Goku. "Pensar que coleccionar los rencores de otras personas lo llevó tan lejos. Él mismo era solo un guerrero fantasma".

De repente, ante la risa de los supuestamente muertos, el Dr. Raichi hizo eco desde la enorme máquina Hatchiyack que estaba frente a ellos, "¡HAHAHAHA!"

Sus mandíbulas cayeron en shock cuando una nube de humo salió disparada de la máquina y formó la cabeza del Dr. Raichi.

"¿Pensaste que había terminado? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía?" se burló el Dr. Raichi. "¡Tontos! ¡El resentimiento de larga duración de Tuffles no se vencerá tan fácilmente! ¡Hatchiyack! ¡Absorbe mi rencor y despierta tu forma perfecta!"

Gohan no podía creer la ironía: "¿Poder absorbente? ¿Forma perfecta? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ..." gruñó Piccolo mientras la máquina Hatchiyack brillaba con una extraña luz verde y comenzó a hacer todo tipo de sonidos extraños. Goku apretó los dientes al sentir la ola de Ki que ahora se emitía desde la máquina, y solo parecía seguir creciendo.

* * *

Las antenas del rey Kai se alzaron cuando sintió la energía que emitía la máquina Hatchiyack, "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué poder ... nunca antes había sentido algo así! Hace que Cell parezca un paseo por el parque ¡Naruto, será mejor que te apures! ¡No creo que puedan ganar este juego sin ti! "

* * *

En la Tierra, las cosas se veían mucho mejor cuando Naruto y los espíritus del viento continuaban recogiendo el gas en un solo lugar. Las diversas máquinas en todo el mundo dejaron de bombear cuando el poder del Naruto y el viento eran demasiado para ellos. Se sobrecargaron tratando de reemplazar el gas, Naruto estaba robando. A pesar de la cantidad de gas recolectado a través del aire, la esfera frente a Naruto mantuvo un tamaño compacto, y se hizo más grande que un Odama Rasengan. En el suelo, la vida de la planta comenzó a cosechar los beneficios de tener aire limpio una vez más. Los árboles recuperaron el color y las flores marchitas volvieron a la vida. La bruma que antes cubría la planta casi había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

El poder emitido desde el Hatchiyack causó que múltiples zarcillos de rayos púrpuras salieran disparados alrededor de la guarida de Raichi desde la máquina.

Vegeta, quien se había sentido ligeramente sorprendido cuando sintió por primera vez la energía, ahora sonrió, "¡Parece que esto finalmente se puso interesante!"

Una esfera verde de energía con chispas de rayos púrpuras que se disparaban desde ella se formó frente a la máquina antes de expandirse a un tamaño que eclipsó a la máquina antes de retirarse. A medida que la energía retrocedía, reveló una enorme figura androide. Tenía una estructura corporal similar a la segunda forma de Freiza. Un exoesqueleto rojo como armadura cubría la parte superior del torso, el cuello, los antebrazos, la parte inferior de las piernas y los pies. Orbes grandes con forma ovalada en forma de gema estaban incrustados en la piel de su pecho, en la muñeca de la parte posterior de las manos, en la frente y en los tobillos. Pequeñas astillas del mismo material estaban en sus nudillos. La piel rosada cubría el resto de su cuerpo, excepto los abdominales y la barbilla, que era de color rojo oscuro. Se clavó en Vegeta con sólidos ojos amarillos.

"El último instrumento de la venganza, ¡adelante Hatchiyack!" gritó la voz de Raichi.

"¡Morir!" Antes de que el Príncipe Saiyajin pudiera siquiera notar que se movía, el Hatchiyack enterró su puño en sus entrañas. Vegeta dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor cuando lo enviaron deslizándose por el suelo hacia los demás.

"Vegeta!" exclamó Goku. No tuvo tiempo de ayudarlo ya que el Hatchiyack ya los estaba acusando.

"¡Todos los Saiyans deben morir!" Declaró como reapareció en medio de los tres luchadores en pie. Clavó a Goku y Gohan con golpes en la cara antes de recurrir a Piccolo.

"No soy un Saiyan, estúpido mierda!" gritó el Namek mientras golpeaba con un gancho derecho.

"No me importa!" Gruñó el Hatchiyack, imperturbable por el golpe. Agarró a Piccolo por los hombros y le dio un cabezazo. Piccolo dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando cayó al suelo.

"¡Tú estúpida máquina!" Gruñó a un Vegeta recuperado mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía para crear algo de distancia. "¡Mastica esto! ¡ **FLASH FINAL!**"

El movimiento final patentado de Vegeta hizo un impacto directo en el Hatchiyack, que estaba flotando en el aire con su cuerpo alejado de Vegeta. Cuando el humo desapareció de la explosión generada por el asalto, el Hatchiyack quedó completamente ileso.

Vegeta estaba aturdido, "¡Imposible! ¡Ni siquiera un rasguño!"

El Hatchiyack se volvió hacia Vegeta y cruzó los brazos frente a su cofre como si estuviera asumiendo una posición defensiva. Su intención ofensiva se hizo evidente cuando sus nudillos y orbes en sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar de color verde a medida que su energía se disparaba. Vegeta continuó flotando en el mismo lugar, congelado en shock por su ataque sin hacer nada.

**"¡Venganza Cañón!" **anunció el Hatchiyack cuando los orbes en su frente y el pecho también empezaron a brillar, lo que indicaba que su ataque estaba completamente alimentado.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Fuera del camino!" gritó Goku.

Era demasiado tarde cuando el Hatchiyack lanzó una descarga masiva de energía verde que golpeó al Príncipe Saiyajin de frente. Cuando el humo se disipó, Vegeta estaba colgando al revés en una muesca hendidura en la pared, partes de su armadura Saiyan en jirones. Mientras el Hatchiyack admiraba su trabajo, fue sorprendido por una patada giratoria de Gohan. Aprovechando la apertura, Gohan golpeó su cuerpo con cuatro golpes antes de balancear el Hatchiyack con un uppercut. Poniéndose en sus manos, Gohan lanzó el Hatchiyack por el aire con una doble patada hacia el Goku y el Piccolo.

**"¡Kamehameha!"**

**"¡Cañón de haz especial!"**

El par de ataques de energía se conectaron al mismo tiempo, provocando una explosión masiva. Antes de que el humo se aclarara, una descarga verde de energía salió del humo y clavó a Gohan. El Hatchiyack reapareció frente a Goku y lo golpeó en el techo antes de agarrar a Piccolo por la garganta y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

"Tiempo de perecer!" anunció el Hatchiyack mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su cuerpo disparó otro masivo estallido verde de energía. El ataque fue desviado por cortesía de un breve estallido de energía de Gohan. Gruñendo el Hatchiyack dirige su atención a Gohan, activando el mismo ataque que usó en Vegeta. El joven Super Saiyan cargó a la criatura con la cabeza puesta, intentando poner un puño justo en su cara.

"Gohan!" gritó Goku en advertencia cuando vio que su hijo no alcanzaría el Hatchiyack antes de desatar su ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que el Hatchiyack pudiera disparar, Piccolo apareció detrás de él. Se detuvo en shock antes de que el Namek golpeara con una fuerte patada en el costado de su cara.

_'¡Ahí! Fue solo por un momento, pero cuando se detuvo a defender, ¡su energía desapareció! _pensó Goku.

Gohan se enfrentó al Hatchiyack en un intercambio feroz de golpes y patadas, recibiendo varios golpes de la criatura, pero dando tan bien como él recibió a cambio. El Hatchiyack finalmente lo puso sobre sus talones con un poderoso gancho de mano derecha, y fue a cargar el Canon de la Venganza. En lugar de atacar, Gohan lo esperó, contando el tiempo hasta que se liberó. Una vez que disparó, esquivó el ataque y Goku lanzó el Hatchiyack contra la pared con una patada voladora.

"Gohan, lo has descubierto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Goku.

Gohan asintió, "Sí, cuando se cobra por los quince segundos completos se vuelve vulnerable".

"¡Piccolo! ¡Vegeta!" gritó Goku. "Cuando nos dé la oportunidad, ¡todos tendremos que golpearlo con todo lo que tenemos!"

Con un poderoso rugido, el Hatchiyack cargó contra Gohan y Goku, desatando una furiosa combinación de golpes y patadas. La pareja de Super Saiyan se enfrentó a la máquina de rencor de una manera defensiva, bloqueando y evitando la mayoría de sus ataques. Harta de no poder golpearlos, el Hatchiyack voló para crear algo de espacio.

Goku sonrió mientras el frustrado Hatchiyack cruzaba los brazos frente a su cuerpo para encender el Cañón de la Venganza de nuevo, "¡Ahora!"

Su aura Súper Saiyajin cobró vida cuando impulsó un Kamehameha y comenzó a contar, "Uno ... Dos ... Tres ... Cuatro"

Vegeta flotó en el aire con sus manos ahuecadas frente a su cuerpo mientras encendía el Flash Final, "... Cinco ... Seis ... Siete ... Ocho ..."

Piccolo se quedó con las manos colocadas frente a él mientras cargaba una granada ligera, "... Nueve ... Diez ... Once ..."

Gohan imitó a su padre mientras cargaba a Kamehameha, "... ¡Doce ... trece! ¡Vete!"

"HAAAAA!" rugieron los cuatro luchadores mientras desataban las explosiones. Los cuatro ataques se fusionaron en un haz de energía masiva que fue alcanzado de frente por el Revenge Cannon desatado por el Hatchiyack dos segundos después. El Hatchiyack dejó escapar un rugido cuando trató de abrumar su contraataque, pero los cuatro luchadores se resistieron y combinaron su energía.

"¡Necesitamos un empujón más!" gruñó Goku.

Justo en ese momento, un fuerte chillido de campana salió de detrás de ellos, todos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Naruto flotando en el aire, sosteniendo una versión negra de los Rasenshuriken.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó Goku con una sonrisa.

"¡Aquí! ¡Dejaste todo esto de vuelta en la tierra! ¡Pensé que te gustaría volver a hacerlo! ¡ **Destron Rasenshuriken!** " La versión oscura del ataque final de Naruto se tragó la energía de Gohan, Goku, Vegeta y el ataque de Piccolo, que rápidamente se expandió de tamaño antes llegó a la explosión del Hatchiyack y la atravesó.

"¡Imposible!" gritó el Hatchiyack cuando fue tragado por el ataque y se hizo añicos, junto con los restos fantasmales finales del Dr. Raichi cuando el Rasenshuriken comenzó a expandirse.

"¡Vamonos!" gritó Naruto mientras agarraba a Vegeta mientras Gohan tomaba a Piccolo. Gohan y Goku se llevaron los dedos a la frente y todos se teletransportaron a la Tierra.

A medida que desaparecían, los Rasenshuriken continuaron expandiéndose hacia una enorme esfera oscura de destrucción, consumiendo todo a su paso. En cuestión de minutos, consumió la totalidad de la fortaleza del Dr. Raichi y continuó expandiéndose hacia la superficie del planeta oscuro. Los temblores se dispararon a través de la superficie del planeta en respuesta a la destrucción, la esfera continuó creciendo, como si fuera alimentada por la reducción del pequeño planeta en el polvo espacial. Eventualmente, se expandiría hasta entrar en contacto con el núcleo del planeta, provocando una explosión masiva que convirtió al planeta oscuro en una nube de polvo fino.

* * *

El Rey Kai había visto a Naruto entrenarse con los Rasenshuriken antes, pero finalmente verlo desencadenarse en la batalla fue otra cosa que todos juntos ", ¡fue increíble! No creo que nadie más tenga un ataque capaz de una destrucción tan caótica. No solo sobre el poder, él puede destrozarte en las costuras! "

* * *

Goku dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando reapareció con los demás en el Mirador, "¡Uf! ¡Me alegro de que haya terminado!"

"Y con tiempo de sobra!" bromeó Bulma mientras ella y Dieciocho caminaban hacia ellos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?" preguntó Goku.

"Hice un agente neutralizante para deshacerme del gas. Estábamos rastreando todo el gas Destron donde se estaba acumulando en un lugar justo debajo del puesto de observación". respondió Bulma. "Justo cuando llegamos allí, Naruto y todo desapareció de repente".

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Pensé que Raichi perdió sus cosas y que él podría querer recuperarlas. No fue un problema en absoluto".

Piccolo resopló: "Sí, solo su variedad de huerto es un buen acto samaritano".

* * *

**Un pequeño capítulo de descanso para volver al flujo de esta historia antes de saltar a la pequeña saga que he planeado.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no tengo nada

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Regreso del ladrón de cuerpos**

* * *

La vida volvió a cierta apariencia de normalidad en las semanas posteriores a la debacle con el Destron Gas, el Dr. Raichi y el Hatchiyack. Bueno, tan cerca como lo que podría considerarse normal para Goku, Naruto y compañía. Con la esposa de la Tierra criada, Saiyan se aproxima rápidamente a la fecha de entrega del segundo hijo de la pareja y la esposa del shinobi al principio del embarazo de su primer hijo, sus vidas difícilmente podrían clasificarse como normales. Ante la insistencia de Bulma, la única persona tan terca como ella, Chichi la trasladó temporalmente a Capsule Corp durante los últimos meses de su embarazo. Se dio cuenta de que simplemente se estaba pidiendo demasiado a sí misma mientras estaba embarazada. El movimiento también motivado por la empresa de negocios 'Team Kai'. Chichi aprovechó la oportunidad para conseguirle a su esposo un trabajo bien remunerado que usara sus únicas habilidades. ¡De ninguna manera su segundo hijo tendría a un padre desempleado como un modelo a seguir, no bajo su supervisión! Oficialmente, el Equipo Kai, ahora consistía de Goku y Naruto como trabajadores a tiempo completo. Dieciséis pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la naturaleza o en el puesto de observación, Diecisiete iba y venía como él quisiera, y Vegeta ... estaba bien, Vegeta. Solo se presentaba por algo que encontraba interesante.

Con todos los recursos que proporcionó Capsule Corporation, Gohan se acomodó en una buena rutina que equilibraba sus estudios y su entrenamiento. El joven adolescente había entablado una extraña amistad con Vegeta. El orgulloso Saiyan protestó en voz alta al chico entrometiéndose en su sala de gravedad. Su molestia se disipó rápidamente después de descubrir que el niño de Gohan no dijo mucho para molestarlo, ni tampoco su fuerza superior sobre el Príncipe Saiyan. Simplemente puso su nariz en la piedra de moler y consiguió su trabajo sin quejas, algo que Vegeta podía respetar. En el fondo, el orgulloso guerrero de sangre llena comenzó a disfrutar de tener su presencia tranquila allí a su lado, recordándole su tiempo en la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica con su hijo del futuro.

Con Gohan se pasaba el día con su abuelo y Baby Trunks afuera con sus abuelos, el día actual era esencialmente un día festivo para los miembros casados de los luchadores Z, ya que sus primeras esposas fueron de compras. El segundo ser no se vieron obligados a ir con ellos.

"Oye, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu hermano?" preguntó Bulma mientras la mujer detrás del mostrador le entregó un brazalete para probarse. "No lo he visto últimamente".

Dieciocho dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia, "Tiene una novia estable ahora. Supuestamente, ella es la mujer de sus sueños ya que es dos mujeres en una. Cada vez que él llama a hablar toda esta mierda, me da ganas de vomitar".

"¿Esta asombrosa mujer misteriosa tiene nombre?" Preguntó Chichi mientras se ponía otro par de pendientes.

Dieciocho se encogió de hombros, "Algo con una L. Podría haber jurado que dijo Almuerzo, pero eso no pudo haber sido correcto. ¿Lass? ¿Lacey? ¿Lana?"

Un pensamiento extraviado golpeó a Bulma, "¿Fue un lanzamiento por casualidad?"

Dieciocho asintió, "Sí Lanzamiento, eso es todo".

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse, "Es un pequeño mundo maldito. El lanzamiento se usa para salir con Tien antes de que se fuera y se convierta en un ermitaño total".

"Una chica como Launch, con tu hermano ..." murmuró Chichi. "Sabes, de alguna manera puedo ver cómo encajan".

"Sí, un poco como ella y Naruto". acordó Bulma.

Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco, "No era tan obvio".

Bulma sonrió, "¡Ha! En el momento en que te salvó de los golpes succionados por Cell, estabas en su camino como un sabueso de sangre".

"¿Como si estuvieras con Vegeta después de que todos regresaron del espacio?" Chichi se burló.

"¡No tienes espacio para hablar! ¡Reclamaste a Goku cuando tenías doce años!" espetó Bulma.

"Y fue buena previsión!" Declaró Chichi.

Dieciocho sudados cayeron cuando la pareja se adentró en otra discusión: _'Necesito encontrar amigas más tranquilas'._

* * *

De vuelta en la cápsula, Vegeta, Goku y Naruto hicieron uso de su mañana libre al darse un festín con el glorioso desayuno preparado por la madre de Bulma antes de irse.

Mientras soltaba un fuerte eructo para concluir su banquete matutino, un pensamiento extraviado golpeó a Goku, "¿Oye, Naruto? Si Dieciocho es un Android, ¿cómo es posible que ella quede embarazada?"

"¿Recuerdas que los diecisiete y dieciocho comenzaron como humanos?" le recordó a Naruto. "Gero los convirtió en Androids, así que técnicamente se parecen más a los cyborgs".

"Eres un tonto, Kakarot". se mofó Vegeta. "Incluso yo sabía eso".

Goku se encogió de hombros, "Era una pregunta válida".

"Solo para alguien que perdió un millón de células cerebrales gracias a la sartén de su mujer". replicó Vegeta.

"Vivir con la sartén es una relación de dar y recibir. Da buena comida y elimina las células cerebrales". Bromeó Naruto. "Con la cocina de Chichi, casi diría que vale la pena. Me gustaría que Dieciocho pudiera cocinar así".

"Tu mujer no es una arpía que chilla". recordó Vegeta. "La mala cocina debe ser la compensación por no tener una mujer que es una montaña rusa emocional".

Goku defendió a su esposa, "Chichi no es tan malo como Bulma. Ella grita mucho y no puede cocinar".

"La súper inteligente y atractiva de Bulma. Ella también es inmensamente rica. Los gritos y la falta de habilidades culinarias la equilibran". razonó Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿quién gana?" Cuestionó Vegeta.

"En este momento Goku está ganando". respondió Naruto.

El Saiyajin apretó su puño antes de que Naruto continuara, "Pero eso es solo porque Trunks todavía está en pañales y mi hijo aún no ha nacido".

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que quien produzca la descendencia más poderosa escogió a la mejor mujer?" Cuestionó Vegeta.

"No, es al revés". respondió Goku.

"¿Qué mujer eligió al mejor hombre? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!" exclamó Vegeta.

"Somos las variables, Vegeta. Piénsalo". respondió Naruto.

"¡Bah, ambos sois la pareja de idiotas de clase alta!" bramó Vegeta. "¡El ganador es el hombre que es el mejor en el dormitorio!"

Naruto arqueó una ceja, "¿Mejor? ¿Estamos hablando de resistencia, la mayoría de los orgasmos producidos o la cosa más salvaje que hayas hecho?"

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír, "El uso más creativo de una habilidad de lucha en el saco".

Goku se rascó la cabeza confundido, "Bueno, lo hice como un Super Saiyan. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Cuenta, pero no hay manera de que puedas ganar".

"Espera un minuto, ¿cómo tuviste relaciones sexuales con tu mujer como Super Saiyan, Kakarotto? ¡Debiste haberla golpeado hasta el olvido!" Vegeta declarado

Goku sonrió, "Bueno, después de que dominé el control sobre el Super Saiyan en la cámara del tiempo, eso ya no era un problema. Chichi no se cansó de mí, así es como terminó embarazada de nuevo".

"¡Maldito seas, Kakarotto! ¡Siempre un paso adelante!" se quejó Vegeta.

"No hay necesidad de agitarse todo. No puede ganar".

Goku hizo un puchero, "¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Eres el único hombre heterosexual que no tiene un KO de un hit en ninguna versión de mi Orioke no jutsu". Naruto sin vida. "Es obvio quién toma el liderazgo de la habitación en tu matrimonio".

"Y he escuchado las historias sobre ti de parte de la mujer. ¡Hasta que te casaste con la Arpía, no tenías ninguna idea sobre el sexo! ¡Aún pensabas que las chicas tenían pollas cuando tenías doce años!" añadió Vegeta.

"Esa fue una suposición perfectamente normal ..." defendió débilmente a Goku.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "Amigo, yo había perfeccionado mi Orioke original cuando tenía doce años, con un montón de investigación iniciada a la edad de diez años".

Vegeta sonrió, "Perdí mi virginidad a los trece años".

"La razón por la que el sexo Super Saiyan no es tan impresionante es que no tengo que preocuparme mucho por el control. Lo hacemos con energía todo el tiempo". dijo casualmente Naruto.

"Eso es porque tu mujer es mitad mujer, mitad máquina". Gruñó Vegeta. "¡Ja! ¡Ya te vencí a Kakarot! Con la telequinesia más la súper velocidad, complací cada zona erógena y golpeé todos los agujeros a la vez".

"Estoy seguro de que Naruto tiene el ritmo con sus clones de sombra". razonó Goku.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, "Los clones de las sombras no pueden aguantar. Se disipan con demasiada facilidad".

Vegeta comenzó a regocijarse, "¡Ja! Yo gano-"

Naruto lo interrumpió, "¡No tan rápido! ¡Ja! Ustedes están muy atrasados; estaba teniendo dificultades para decidir cuánto quiero sacarte del agua. Estoy de buen humor, así que Daré algo que incluso tú puedes hacer. Caballero, te doy ... puta de mosca ".

El par de mandíbulas de Saiyans cayeron, "¿Puta mosca?"

"Sí, puta mosca". Naruto reiteró.

"Es tan ... ¡Es tan ingenioso!" exclamó Vegeta.

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día, se pudo encontrar a Goku y Naruto entrenando en el planeta del Gran Kai bajo la atenta mirada del Rey Kai. Goku esquivó un golpe de Naruto y respondió con una patada que el rubio bloqueó fácilmente. Entraron en un intercambio de golpes y patadas a alta velocidad, sin lograr capitalizar realmente una apertura con la otra debido a los pesos pesados que estaban usando. Goku lucía su gi tradicional mientras que Naruto lucía un atuendo inspirado en los Future Trunks: botas negras, pantalones negros con rayas naranjas corriendo por el costado, guantes negros sin dedos chapados en metal y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Su chaqueta tipo corp de cápsula negra personalizada con un diseño de llama roja y una espiral de torbellino sembrada en la espalda, yacía en el suelo debajo de su bolsa de armas y la espada Z en su funda.

"¿Tienes un par de pesas ligeras, estás entrenando otra vez North Kai?" se burló de South Kai mientras caminaba hacia su contraparte del cuadrante norte.

El rey Kai le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa: "El que tiene el pelo oscuro es mi alumno Goku, un campeón mundial de su planeta natal de la Tierra. Y estoy seguro de que recuerdas a Naruto, South Kai. Junto con esas fotografías muy interesantes que tomó. que todavía tengo en mi poder ".

Los ojos de South Kai se abrieron en pánico, "¡Dijiste que los que destruí eran los originales!"

"Ellos eran." respondió el rey Kai mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. "Ya había hecho copias".

"Tú pequeño ..." refunfuñó South Kai. "Lo que sea, estoy seguro de que estos tipos no son tan duros".

"¿Recuerdas a ese compañero de Freezer que causó un alboroto en el HFIL? El tirano del que Pikkon tuvo que rescatar a tu mejor hombre". declaró casualmente el rey Kai.

"Sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con algo?" preguntó el sur de Kai.

El rey Kai sonrió mientras ajustaba sus gafas de sol, "Bueno, Goku fue el que originalmente derrotó a Frieza en primer lugar. Y Naruto ayudó a derribar a un tipo llamado Cell, que era varias veces más fuerte. Lo encerró en la espada Z sentada Justo allí. Ambos son casi iguales en fuerza ".

"Un portador de la espada Z ..." tartamudeó un aturdido South Kai.

"¿También mencioné que a diferencia de tus estudiantes, tampoco están muertos todavía?" añadió el rey Kai. "Sí, supongo que podrías decir que mi ojo para el talento y las habilidades de entrenamiento son los mejores".

South frunció el ceño ante su contraparte, "Ahora solo espera un minuto ..."

Mientras South Kai intentaba vestir a su contrapartida, Goku y Naruto se estaban aburriendo un poco con su entrenamiento.

"¿Qué tal si tomamos esto un poco más?" sugirió Goku.

"Bien por mi." respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Aguanta!" gritó el rey Kai. "¡Ustedes dos mejor no destrozen el planeta del Gran Kai!"

"No haremos todo lo posible, rey Kai". razonó Goku.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo, "Sí, aumentaremos el peso si nos transformamos".

"¿De cuánto peso estamos hablando?" Cuestionado South Kai.

"Vamos a doblarlo, de cuatro toneladas a ocho toneladas". sugirió Goku.

South se rascó la barbilla pensando: "¿Ocho toneladas en total? Esa es una cantidad decente".

"No, serán ocho toneladas por extremidad". corrigió a naruto.

La mandíbula del sur de Kai cayó, "Pero, eso es un total de treinta y dos toneladas ..."

El rey Kai hizo un gesto con la mano en frente de Kai, que no responde. "Creo que puedes haberlo roto. ¿No deberían estar los dos tratando de manejar al personaje de Despero en este momento?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Tengo clones que manejan un poco de trabajo de reconocimiento mientras hablamos. Han estado investigando su operación, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de derrotarlo y perseguir al siguiente tipo en la cadena alimenticia".

* * *

Una figura vestida con una capa negra encapuchada corría por las calles laterales de la capital de Kalanor. La persona se detuvo en un vehículo de carga estacionado a pocas cuadras del palacio principal de Despero. Después de que la figura golpeó la puerta del remolque trasero en una secuencia específica, se abrió y se deslizó dentro antes de cerrarse detrás de él. Una vez dentro, la figura se quitó la capucha para revelarse como un clon de Naruto que se unía a sus compañeros clones dentro de su camión de vigilancia, "¡Chicos! ¡He revisado en todas partes! ¡No hay un solo ramen en este planeta!"

Los clones estaban todos indignados.

"¡Ese demonio!"

"¡Es un pagano!"

"¡El blasfemo!"

Un clon finalmente había tenido suficiente, decidiendo que era hora de tomar medidas, "¡Despero debe pagar por esta grave injusticia! ¡Alertando al escuadrón tres, durante los próximos diez días, contaminamos su suministro personal de alimentos con una dosis doble de laxantes de fuerza extra!"

"¡Aquí Aquí!" Se repitieron todos los clones de acuerdo.

* * *

El rey Kai se dirigió a su otro alumno: "¿Cuál es tu excusa, Goku? ¿No deberías cuidar de tu esposa embarazada?"

Goku negó con la cabeza, "Hasta que llega el bebé, nos quedamos en Bulma's para que pueda tomárselo con calma. Además, todas las mujeres fueron de compras hoy".

El rey Kai asintió comprendiendo: "Ah, y no te obligaron a ir con ellos. ¿Qué hiciste con todo este tiempo libre?"

Goku sonrió, "Bueno, hicimos una visita a Hercule esta mañana ..."

* * *

No fue la primera vez durante el día que Hercule maldijo su suerte. Primero se despertó e inmediatamente dejó escapar un grito de horror cuando encontró una cabeza frente a él en su cama. Resultó ser solo una cabeza de maniquí, pero de todos modos lo asustó mucho. Abrió su armario para comprar una bata y una toalla, solo para ser cubierto por una avalancha de pelotas de ping pong. Pensando que las cosas no podían empeorar, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a su piscina para trabajar en su bronceado. Pasados cuarenta minutos, descubrió que alguien había llenado su botella de aceite con Crisco por error. Sufrido de un caso severo de tocino de vuelta, se apresuró a meterse en sus sandalias sentado en el borde de la piscina. Desafortunadamente, esos habían sido super pegados al suelo, lo que le hizo tropezar y volar de cabeza a la piscina. A pesar de todos estos casos de mala suerte,

"¡Qué demonios está tomando a este tipo tanto tiempo!" refunfuñó Hércules. Él estaba actualmente parado fuera de un edificio con alguna construcción hecha. Un tipo salió y le pidió que sostuviera el extremo de una cinta métrica para él, ya que todos los demás estaban trabajando con la maquinaria ruidosa y peligrosa, y eso fue hace casi una hora.

* * *

"Echa un vistazo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Naruto. Tomamos toneladas de fotos". dijo un sonriente Goku.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rey Kai puso sus manos en el oro cómico y se estaba riendo en una tormenta.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron vidriosos por un momento, "Mis clones pueden haber tropezado con algo grande, pero lo más importante es que los rebeldes de Kalanorian pueden estar caminando hacia una emboscada".

"¿Deberíamos regresar y buscar ayuda?" preguntó Goku cuando la pareja comenzó a descartar sus pesos.

"Necesitamos movernos rápido, así que tomemos a Piccolo y Sixteen del puesto de observación. Los cuatro tendremos que cortarlo por ahora". Respondió Naruto cuando se puso la chaqueta y ató la espada Z a su espalda. "No deberíamos dejar a la Tierra completamente indefensa y si las cosas se ponen peludas, el Rey Kai puede hacer que Gohan acerque a los demás para obtener apoyo".

Goku asintió de acuerdo, "Está bien, vamos".

La pareja luego desapareció en la Tierra para recoger a Piccolo y Dieciséis antes de dar el salto a Kalanor.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, los clones en la camioneta de vigilancia se encontraron con Goku, Piccolo, Naruto y Sixteen.

Un pensamiento perdido hizo estallar la cabeza de un clon: "Oye, acabo de pensar en una gran broma. Un Saiyan, un shinobi, un Namek y un Android entran en un bar"

Lo cortaron cuando el clon a su lado lo golpeó en la nuca, causando que se disipara accidentalmente.

Naruto y sus clones de repente sonrieron al mismo tiempo, "¡Ja! ¡Divertido!"

Todos los clones negaron con la cabeza para reenfocarse de la distracción momentánea. El líder aparente del grupo se hizo cargo, "Muy bien, descubrimos que una redada de suministros a la que se dirigen los rebeldes podría no ser más que un montaje. El túnel los arroja a un almacén lleno de suministros o un escuadrón de soldados y una pareja De los generales. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo ".

"¿Rebeldes? Figuras, donde hay opresión hay una resistencia". murmuró Piccolo. "¿Has contactado con ellos?"

Goku asintió, "Sí, Naruto y yo allanamos un par de transportes de suministro de Despero ayer antes de que jugáramos a Space Tag".

Piccolo sudó, "Space Tag?"

Dieciséis negó con la cabeza: "No preguntes. Es exactamente lo que crees que es".

"No lo golpees hasta que lo hayas jugado". dijo Naruto. "De todos modos, definitivamente hemos confirmado que está involucrado con alguien en el exterior. Hay algo que bloquea casi todas las comunicaciones que salen de este planeta. Los únicos dispositivos que se alinean son los dispositivos que Despero y sus generales de élite usan.

La foto de vigilancia mostraba a Despero con un scouter blanco y rojo. Después de eso, pasó a dos Kalanorianos más usando el mismo dispositivo, junto con un extraterrestre de cabello naranja y cabello oscuro, ambos de origen desconocido.

"Creemos que los dos últimos son de planetas que conquistó y lavó el cerebro". Informó el clon.

"Ese dispositivo es un explorador, se utiliza para rastrear los niveles de potencia. También sirve como comunicador". Informó Piccolo. "Fácilmente le permitiría comunicarse con el nuevo tipo detrás del imperio de Frieza".

"¿Hasta qué punto te has infiltrado en el culto de Despero?" cuestionó Dieciséis.

"Plantamos insectos, cámaras ocultas, todo tipo de mierda. Estamos en todas partes y él y su Legión del Tercer Ojo ni siquiera tienen ni idea". Respondió el clon.

Goku fue golpeado con un pensamiento perdido, "¿Cómo te hiciste tan bueno trabajando con este equipo de vigilancia?"

"Arrancando el infierno de Hercule". Deadpanned todos los clones.

"No puedo sentir todos los clones que deberían estar aquí, ¿perdimos algunos?" cuestionó el verdadero naruto.

"Dos escuadrones completos fueron enviados al sector 431". Respondió un clon. "Cada fuerza de intercepción que se envía está disfrazada como una versión diferente de ANBU, por lo que aún no tienen idea de quién está detrás de esto. Hasta el momento usamos disfraces de niebla, nubes y hojas".

'¡Oye! Buen trabajo en el sector 431. ' interrumpió el rey Kai telepáticamente. "Si Despero ya había tomado el control de los planetas Zenar y Jalax-III, si hubiera tomado Xenadron-V, ese sector habría estado firmemente bajo su control".

Piccolo entrecerró los ojos, "Los movimientos de este ejército están demasiado organizados para ser la conspiración aleatoria de un loco para el control".

'Entonces, ¿qué estás pensando, Piccolo?' cuestionó el rey Kai.

"Mi sospecha es que el Imperio Frío no está tan muerto como pensamos con Frieza y King Cold fuera de escena. Alguien está usando a Despero y sus fuerzas como Frieza usó a los Saiyajin. Puede ser este personaje Cooler, o puede ser alguien incluso más arriba en la cadena alimentaria ". declaró Piccolo.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con Despero?" preguntó Goku.

"Mientras Despero continúe haciendo su trabajo por él, no hay razón para que el cerebro se revele. Sacar su peón del campo de juego forzará su mano". explicó Piccolo.

'Creo que Piccolo está en algo. Hay algunos planetas con los que incluso las fuerzas de Despero tendrían problemas para tratar. Se desperdiciaría demasiado poder humano y tiempo en estos mundos con tecnología o luchadores capaces de oponerse a la invasión. Alguien o algo se ha estado moviendo discretamente y completamente borrado estos mundos. Más de media docena de planetas, simplemente han desaparecido. Informó el rey Kai.

El ojo de un clon se amplió al darse cuenta de algo: "Hay un patrón en el uso de su scouter. Él llama a esta frecuencia específica, y cada vez que hace cuarenta y ocho horas, hace que un planeta haya sido destruido".

Otro descartó esa línea de pensamiento ya que había asuntos más urgentes a la mano: "¡Shifflet está enviando una señal de socorro! ¡Nuestras sospechas eran correctas, es una trampa!"

Goku decidió un curso de acción, "Muy bien, Piccolo y Dieciséis, escolten a los rebeldes a la seguridad. Naruto y yo manejaremos las fuerzas de la Legión".

"Al usar los túneles, hay otro escondite al que puedes llegar que no está muy lejos de allí". informó Naruto.

* * *

Las cosas no parecían buenas para las fuerzas rebeldes. Cuando se acercaron a la entrada de su objetivo, una explosión sacudió el techo del túnel por el que viajaban. Se abrió un agujero y soldados de la Legión armados con explosivos cayeron y abrieron fuego. Las puertas del sitio de la redada se abrieron y aún más soldados de la Legión del Tercer Ojo de Despero bajaron corriendo por las escaleras hacia el túnel para unirse a la batalla. Los rebeldes fueron obligados a ponerse a cubierto y devolver el fuego donde pudieron.

"¡Es una trampa!" gritó Radoko antes de que Goku y los demás aparecieran de repente en medio del túnel entre los rebeldes y los soldados de la legión. "¡Los forasteros nos han traicionado! ¡Los conducen aquí!"

"¡No seas tonto!" Gritó Shifflet mientras devolvía el fuego. "¡Los llamé para que nos rescataran!"

"¡Date prisa y reagrupa en la vista secundaria!" ordenó Dieciséis mientras tomaba una posición para cubrir a los rebeldes mientras devolvía el fuego.

"¡Está bien! ¡Todos se muden!" Shifflet ordenado.

Cuando los rebeldes giraron para huir, Naruto levantó su brazo derecho y una pared de viento se levantó para protegerlos a todos de las explosiones. Piccolo disparó una descarga de energía en el techo para hundirse en el túnel y cubrir su escape. Ahora que todos los rebeldes estaban lejos del área, Naruto dejó caer la pared de viento y agitó su brazo izquierdo. Las armas de todos los soldados se cortaron por la mitad de inmediato, y los propios hombres comenzaron a caer como moscas mientras Goku superaba la velocidad de la habitación, derribándolos uno por uno. Con los soldados listos para el conteo, Goku voló al almacén con Naruto siguiéndolo a pie. Encontraron a un grupo de cinco élites soldados en la planta baja esperándolos y tres tenientes parados a poca distancia detrás de ellos. Eran todos de ascendencia kalanoriana, una muy corta, una brutal y la tercera alta y flaca.

"¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Consíguelos!" ordenó el teniente más corto.

Los cinco guerreros invocaron el poder de la llama azul de Pitar y se lanzaron al aire hacia Goku. Invocando algunas de sus fuerzas con un grito, Goku esquivó magistralmente el puño entrante del Kalanorian que lo alcanzó primero. Puso su propio puño en la tripa de los soldados antes de deslizarse alrededor de los otros combatientes como si estuvieran en cámara lenta. Una rodilla al plexo solar, un codo a la garganta y un codo a la parte posterior del cuello, y una rodilla a la barbilla clavó a los cuatro luchadores restantes antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de los ataques. El escuadrón de luchadores de cinco hombres cayó inconsciente al suelo.

"¿Quien diablos es este tipo?" tartamudeó el teniente corto.

"¡Ni siquiera lo vi moverse!" gritó el voluminoso.

Su compañero alto y delgado atenuó sus preocupaciones: "No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Solo se veía bien, porque estaba enfrentando esos gruñidos. No podía compararse con nosotros".

"Tienes razón. Esos gruñidos se están volviendo cada vez más débiles hoy en día. ¿Quieres la primera grieta en él, Ryuken?" Cuestionó el corto kalanoriano.

Él le dio una sonrisa en respuesta, "¿Tienes que preguntar?"

Cuando el teniente invocó el poder de la llama Pitar y voló para atacar a Goku, el Saiyajin volvió a desaparecer y reapareció frente al teniente del Ejército, que le dio una patada alta. Continuó colocando un codo en su esternón que lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo y lo puso fuera de servicio.

Goku desapareció y reapareció frente a los dos tenientes con la espalda hacia ellos. Los dos soldados se quedaron sin aliento, sorprendidos por su velocidad. Antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar en defenderse, Goku golpeó su codo en la tripa del Kalanorian más grande con su brazo izquierdo, antes de dejar caer el otro de inmediato con un poderoso golpe en el cuello. El gran teniente se adelantó unos pasos, se dobló de dolor antes de que finalmente se derrumbara en la cara del suelo primero.

Naruto soltó un bostezo, "Bueno, eso fue fácil".

"Sí, esperaba al menos un calentamiento". se quejó Goku.

Saliendo del escondite al túnel, los dos se levantaron a través del agujero en el techo para ver si había algún rezagado sobre el suelo. Al encontrar las calles vacías, continuaron avanzando unas pocas cuadras solo para detenerse cuando dos figuras repentinamente cayeron frente a ellas. El de la izquierda era un enorme y enorme alienígena con piel verde y largo cabello negro que se extendía por debajo de sus desechos. Él lucía una variante dorada de la armadura de estilo Saiyajin con una sola hombrera que cubría su hombro izquierdo. También lucía un casco rojo y blanco junto con un scouter. El guerrero amenazador parecía estar echando a perder por una buena pelea. Sin embargo, su compañero parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera su ubicación actual en este momento. Era un extraterrestre de piel azul con el pelo anaranjado. Lucía unos sueltos pantalones blancos sueltos con botas doradas. Una camisa negra de manga larga e hinchada cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo junto con una banda roja sobre su hombro. Una larga espada envainada fue atada a su desperdicio.

"No parecen mucho, Doore". declaró el alien de cabello naranja con un tono aburrido. "Usted puede manejarlos usted mismo".

El bruto ahora sabe que Doore le ha roto los nudillos, "Simplemente no te gusta ensuciarte las manos con los débiles, Kogu".

Naruto se rió entre dientes, "Debes saber que la apariencia puede ser engañosa".

"Apuesto que ustedes piensan que son cosas buenas". murmuró Doore mientras tocaba el botón de su explorador. De inmediato soltó una carcajada: "Es posible que hayas podido aplastar esos gruñidos, pero con un nivel de potencia de solo 25,000 por pieza ni siquiera nos rascarás".

Goku sonrió mientras se inclinaba en su postura, "¿Es eso correcto? ¿Ni siquiera te rascaremos?"

"No tan rápido, tienes el último escuadrón para ti. Estos dos son míos". declaró Naruto.

Goku dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción, "Oh hombre, ni siquiera sudé con esos tipos".

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "No como estos dos supondrán mucho más desafío".

"Sí, pero el tipo con los Mohawk al menos siente que podría ser un calentamiento decente". razonó Goku.

"¿Aquí que Kogu?" Rió el descomunal verde alienígena. "¡Dijeron que podrías ser un buen calentamiento!"

Su más corto y afilado compañero de color naranja simplemente puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio: "Eres un tonto, Doore. Ni siquiera te consideran una amenaza en absoluto".

"¡Bien entonces! Dame tu mejor tiro, ¡ni siquiera me moveré!" gritó el bruto enfurecido cuando saltó hacia adelante y aterrizó en el centro del área.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza confundido, "¿Mejor disparo? Eso no sería justo. Déjame mostrarte".

Doore observó con impaciencia que Naruto sacaba su espada y aparentemente no golpeaba nada antes de poner su brazo libre detrás de su espalda. Goku levantó una ceja, divertido, ante la pantalla.

La pantalla llamativa tenía al Kogu previamente aburrido intrigado, "Parece que esa hoja no es simplemente para la decoración".

El sonido de unas pocas gotas de líquido salpicando el suelo debajo de la pierna de Naruto llamó la atención de Doore.

La bestia voluminosa rugió de risa, "¡Jajaja! ¡Viste a ese Kogu! ¡Este tipo solo se mojó en los pantalones antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento!"

Naruto sonrió, "Mira como si el resto de tu cuerpo fuera un poco lento en la captación".

"¿De qué estás hablando, pequeño pis, pantalones punk? ¡Apresúrate y dame tu mejor tiro!" bramó Doore.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, "Todavía pareces no entender la situación. Déjame darte una mano con eso".

Casualmente, Naruto llevó el brazo detrás de la espalda hacia adelante y le arrojó el brazo cortado de Doore a su dueño. El bruto dumfounded atrapado con su brazo bueno mientras lucía una expresión de estupidez. Mirando a su otro brazo para encontrar una extremidad cortada, dejó escapar un grito de pánico antes de saltar como loco y aullar de dolor.

"¡No! ¡No he terminado contigo!" rugió Doore mientras tiraba su brazo lejos. "¡Solo necesito un brazo para aplastar tu cráneo! ¡ **Puede el abridor atacar!** "

El enorme alienígena verde se apresuró a agarrar a Naruto por la cabeza, solo para sacar nada más que aire.

"Quédate quieto y pelea conmigo!" gritó Doore.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Me avergüenza admitir que una vez, la gente me consideraba lenta, pero no era nada comparado con un tipo como tú".

"¿De qué estás balbuceando?" Gritó el gran bruto.

"Moriste hace cuatro segundos, bufón morónico". Informó Kogu.

"¿Qué?" exclamó incrédulamente Doore.

Una línea vertical apareció repentinamente en la visión del bruto cuando su cuerpo finalmente alcanzó el hecho de que se había dividido por la mitad de la cabeza a los pies. Los bordes de su cuerpo en el punto de separación se incendiaron y se redujeron rápidamente a un luchador sin cerebro en cenizas.

"Que se sepa que no soy un hombre despiadado. Te daré una oportunidad de huir aquí con tu vida". declaró Naruto mientras se giraba hacia Kogu.

Kogu no se inmutó: "La técnica de tu espada es muy refinada, pero no imbatible. Puedes ser bueno, genial incluso, pero soy el mejor".

"Menos mal que soy más que un simple espadachín". respondió Naruto mientras enfundaba la espada Z detrás de su espalda. "¿Por qué usar la cuchilla, cuando solo necesito un dedo?"

Kogu arqueó una ceja con sorpresa, "¿Eres realmente tan tonto?"

Naruto sacó su mano derecha con su dedo índice extendido y envuelto en energía, "Pruébame".

Kogu lentamente extrajo su espada, "Es tu funeral".

El extraterrestre de cabello naranja se desvaneció, desatando un golpe por encima de la cabeza que Naruto bloqueó fácilmente. Kogu siguió con un ataque de espadas de alta velocidad que su enemigo de cabello rubio bloqueó en cada giro con su dedo. La manera casual de Naruto en desviar sus ataques enojó a Kogu, causando que aumentara la intensidad de sus ataques. Goku observó atentamente mientras la pareja se aceleraba por la calle en la batalla completamente unilateral. Después de detener un poderoso golpe desde arriba que dejó a su oponente abierto, Naruto tomó la ofensiva y golpeó su pecho con un dedo. Solo el instinto de Kogu que lo hizo saltar hacia atrás lo salvó de ganar más que una herida superficial en su pecho. Miró a su oponente con una mirada de comprensión, finalmente pudo entender cómo estaba simplemente jugando con él.

"Tu energía es de la naturaleza del viento. Podrías transformar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en una cuchilla". afirmó Kogu.

"¿Ahora entiendes lo inútil que es esto?" preguntó Naruto.

Kogu se rió entre dientes mientras envainaba su propia espada, "¿Inútil? Para ti, tal vez. La llama triunfa sobre el viento".

El alienígena de piel azul dejó escapar un rugido cuando su cuerpo se envolvió en las llamas azules de Pitar.

Naruto no se inmutó con la pantalla: "Tomará más que encender un fósforo para impresionarme".

Las llamas salvajes salieron de su cuerpo, chocando contra edificios cercanos y creando toneladas de daño.

"No estoy impresionado, todavía?" se burló de Kogu.

Naruto dejó escapar una risita de diversión.

"No me reiría todavía." declaró Kogu.

El alienígena de cabello naranja levantó su mano y disparó una ráfaga de la llama azul, que Naruto fácilmente saltó a la izquierda para evitar. El rubio saltó en el aire para evitar otra explosión, y Kogu continuó disparando. Los shinobi evitaron cada ataque con relativa facilidad, desapareciendo y reapareciendo alrededor del área mientras Kogu intentaba en vano asarlo vivo. Después de que un par de explosiones destruyeran secciones de un edificio y llevaran algunos escombros al suelo, Naruto reapareció de nuevo en el nivel del suelo frente a Kogu.

"Ya no te escucho parlotear. ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta de cómo expongo tu falla fatal?" burló Kogu mientras se reía con arrogancia.

Naruto fingió un escalofrío, "En realidad, tengo frío".

"En realidad, estás muerto!" gritó el alienígena de cabello naranja ceñudo.

Kogu dejó escapar un poderoso rugido y su nivel de poder de repente se disparó con su cuerpo transformándose para acomodar su ascensión a su máximo poder. La transformación hizo que su color de piel fuera verde, su pelo rojo y su masa muscular aumentaran dramáticamente, destrozando su camisa en el proceso. La aura azul de la llama alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a condensarse y refinarse, como si su cuerpo se estuviera calentando como un atizador.

Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano, "Vamos a ver lo que tienes".

Kogu dejó escapar un rugido de batalla mientras se dirigía hacia Naruto y perforaba su pecho con su mano derecha brillante. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en llamas por el ataque que lo lanzó hacia atrás en el aire.

_'Su velocidad aumentó tanto como su poder. Esos músculos voluminosos ni siquiera lo están frenando. _pensó Goku.

"Y ahora para el Golpe de Gracia ..." anunció Kogu cuando lanzó su puño hacia adelante como un puñetazo y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego azul y negra en espiral hacia Naruto mientras aún estaba en el aire. El ataque hizo un golpe directo causando que Naruto aullara de dolor. La forma humeante del rubio se desplomó en el suelo, todavía envuelta en llamas mientras se consumía. El brillo del cuerpo de Kogu se desvaneció mientras admiraba su trabajo.

"¡Ja! Qué débil. Estás ardiendo aquí, así que te invito a que puedas descansar en el infierno". se burló Kogu. El extraterrestre pelirrojo se volvió hacia Goku, solo para encontrar a Naruto de pie junto al Saiyan. Se volvió hacia el fuego ardiente detrás de él, solo para encontrar un tronco que ardía en lugar del cadáver de Naruto.

"Las llamas ... ¡sobrevivió a todo! ¡Eso es imposible!" Tartamudeaba Kogu.

Naruto extrajo la espada con una mano y levantó su diadema con la otra, revelando su ojo Jagan completamente abierto mientras canalizaba el poder de la Llama Mortal en la hoja. "Nunca dije que solo estaba limitado al elemento del viento, ¿verdad? ? "

El ojo de Kogu se amplió en shock, "¿Fuego y viento? ¿Cómo pudiste-"

Fue cortado cuando Naruto de repente desapareció y reapareció detrás de él. Ni siquiera pudo girar la cabeza antes de que su cuerpo se derrumbara en pedazos que rápidamente se convirtieron en cenizas.

"Ahora puedes canalizar todo tu poder en esa espada sin tener que transformarte". observó Goku. "¿Pero cómo? Ese tipo de control debería haber tardado años en aprender".

Naruto se encogió de hombros: "Usé mi método de entrenamiento Kage Bushin en la cámara del tiempo para refinar muchas cosas y crear nuevos trucos también".

Goku se rió, "Krillin siempre se queja de lo difícil que es seguir a los Super Saiyajin en términos de poder puro, pero no creo que nadie pueda seguirte en términos de técnicas. Siempre estás pensando en algo. Nuevo. ¡El gran Naruto, el hombre de mil técnicas!

"De alguna manera me he convertido en una versión bizarro de Kakashi-sensei". Deadpanned el rubio.

XXXXXXXXX

Piccolo y Sixteen habían guiado con seguridad a los rebeldes al escondite secundario. Mientras que en su mayoría eran Kalanorianos, los rebeldes habían recogido algunos miembros de las diversas razas que Despero y su ejército habían conquistado. Piccolo escogió el cerebro de unos pocos rebeldes para tratar de comprender mejor cómo opera Despero. Dieciséis pasaron su tiempo investigando sus alrededores.

Shifflet se acercó a Dieciséis, que estaba protagonizando con atención algunos jeroglíficos como tallas en la pared de piedra, "¿Puedes leer esto realmente?"

"Parece que hay un tema recurrente aquí, en estos símbolos". Respondió Dieciséis.

El hombre estaba aturdido, "Wow, nadie puede descifrar esto. Las cámaras aquí son antiguas; nadie sabe quién las construyó".

"Por lo que puedo decir, esto indica que este planeta en un momento tenía tierras verdes y vida vegetal florecientes. La presencia de la naturaleza era muy fuerte, completamente opuesta a las condiciones estériles del desierto de hoy". Dieciséis informados.

"Eso es un poco difícil de creer". murmuró Radoko.

"En realidad, la leyenda dice que Kalanor fue una vez un paraíso". sugirió Shifflet.

"El principal símbolo recurrente es este árbol aquí". indica dieciséis

Shifflet entrecerró los ojos ante los símbolos: "Sólo puedo reconocer el símbolo de la llama de la llama de Pitar. Eso significa que el fuego corruptor ha plagado este mundo durante siglos".

"Esos no son más que los dibujos antiguos de los hombres de las cavernas. Necesitamos dejar de estar sentados y perder el tiempo. ¡Necesitamos actuar!" se quejó Radoko.

Shifflet le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo, "Paciencia, Radoko. Si actuamos sin una planificación adecuada, todo está perdido".

Radoko se burló y se encogió de hombros: "Solo estamos retrasando lo inevitable. Deberíamos rendirnos antes de que las vidas se pierdan por nada. La causa se ha perdido".

Shifflet miró a su compañero con tristeza mientras se alejaba con furia: "Perdónalo, es joven, pero también tiene un punto. Todo parece tan sombrío".

"La esperanza solo se pierde cuando uno lo cree así". Dieciséis aconsejado.

* * *

Despero se volvió para mirar a Prisblec cuando entró en sus aposentos.

"¿Tienes noticias para mí Prisblec?" cuestionó Despero.

Él asintió, "Sí, nuestra conquista de Xenadron-V en el sector 431 fracasó. Era otro grupo de soldados enmascarados que frustraban nuestras fuerzas de nuevo".

Despero frunció el ceño, "¿Qué pasa con la trampa tendida para los incrédulos?"

Prisblec frunció el ceño: "Se habrían caído si no para la intervención de algunos forasteros. Se cree que es el mismo par que previamente allanó las líneas de suministro. ¿Qué quiere hacer al respecto, mi Señor?"

Despero se rascó la barbilla. "He tenido mis sospechas de sus identidades, y esta batalla solo lo confirmó. El próximo curso de acción ya está en movimiento".

Los ojos de Prisblec se abrieron de par en par, "¿Te refieres a él? Pero mi Señor, si él los pelea aquí, la batalla resultante podría ser catastrófica".

Despero sonrió, "No lo envié aquí, sino al mundo natal de nuestros nuevos enemigos".

"Sabio como siempre, mi Señor. Voy a revisar su estado". declaró Prisblec con una reverencia al salir de la habitación.

En el momento en que se fue, Despero se sacó el scouter del bolsillo y se lo puso. Mientras hablaba, su voz cambió: "Sí, tenías razón al respecto. Era uno de ellos. ¿Qué hice? Desplegué el arma a su planeta natal, la Tierra. Él irá en un alboroto en busca de 'Kakarot' "mientras termino el trabajo con el verdadero aquí. Informaré una vez que esté listo".

Cuando bajó la línea de comunicación, su rostro siguió siendo el mismo, "¡Ja! Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que el 'arma' es realmente capaz de hacer. Solo necesito esperar mi tiempo hasta que tu maestro se revele como Cooler, y luego el Universo. estará bajo mi control! "

* * *

Goku y Naruto se reconectaron con los demás en el escondite. Mientras que los rebeldes todavía estaban optimistas por el giro de las mesas en su emboscada, la eventual confrontación con Despero se refería a Piccolo.

"Derrotar a este Despero no va a ser tan simple. Está canalizando una gran cantidad de poder que no es necesariamente el suyo". declaró Piccolo.

"¿Te refieres al poder que obtiene de la llama de Pitar?" respondió Naruto.

Piccolo asintió, "Con su conexión con la llama, puede obtener toda la energía que necesite de ella e incluso pasar el enlace de la llama a sus soldados".

"Entonces, si eliminamos la llama, todo colapsa!" declaró Goku.

"Pero no es que puedas apagar la llama como una vela". intervino Shifflet. "Su poder es casi infinito y está compuesto de plasma nuclear puro".

Goku se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba: "Dijiste que era un ser sensible, ¿puedes sellarlo, Naruto?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza en respuesta: "No hay nada lo suficientemente poderoso como para sellarlo. La espada Z ya fue creada para ser una prisión fuerte, por lo que esa es la razón por la que la celda funcionó, pero fue un contrato de un solo disparo".

"Tal vez podamos neutralizar la llama". sugirió dieciséis. "Si está compuesto de plasma nuclear, una bomba de carbono detendría su actividad nuclear. Con los recursos que adquirió del laboratorio del Dr. Gero, puedo construir uno en pocas horas".

Naruto se rió entre dientes y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, "Señoras y señores, les doy dieciséis, el Android de mil talentos".

Piccolo dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia, "¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Muévete!"

"¡Derecha!" respondió Naruto con un saludo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Sixteen y ambos se teletransportaron a la Tierra.

"Y ahora esperamos ..." murmuró Shifflet.

* * *

Solo una hora después, Naruto regresó al escondite sin Dieciséis.

"¿Hay algo mal?" preguntó Goku.

Naruto gruñó: "Sí, tenemos un problema con las ratas. Ese Radoko, ha ido a reunirse con Despero".

Goku entrecerró los ojos, "Entonces parece que el momento es la lucha. Necesitamos mantener alejados a Despero y sus hombres hasta que Dieciséis termine con esa bomba".

"Shifflet, tú y los demás deben evacuar este lugar. Regrese a su escondite principal y prepárese para una pelea". Piccolo ordenó.

"Lo tienes." Asintió el fornido Kalanorian. "¡Vamos todos! ¡Vamos!"

* * *

Despero estaba sentado meditando en el santuario más recóndito de su palacio, flotando frente al pozo que albergaba la llama de Pitar.

"El tiempo está casi a la mano; mi conexión con la llama se hace más fuerte cada día". Fue interrumpido de su meditación por la llegada del general Prisblec, "¿Mejor noticias esta vez, espero?"

"En efecto, mi señor". respondió Prisblec. Se volvió hacia el oscuro pasillo detrás de ellos y asintió. De las sombras emergió Radoko, quien caminó hacia la intimidante presencia de Despero.

"Hablar." Despero al mando.

"Señor Despero, los extranjeros y los incrédulos se han reagrupado en las antiguas catacumbas de la ciudad. Puedo mostrarte dónde encontrarlas". ofreció mansamente a Radoko.

Despero le dirigió una mirada escéptica: "¿Y por qué debería creerte? ¿Dónde tampoco eres uno de los incrédulos? ¿Qué ganas con esta traición?"

Radoko se inclinó a sus pies, "Sólo deseo estar separado del lado ganador".

Despero soltó una carcajada, "¡Jajaja! Bueno, joven, te has asegurado una posición allí".

"No estaría tan seguro de eso". Sonó la voz de Goku cuando él, Naruto y Piccolo aparecieron sobre ellos. "Desde donde estamos, nuestras posibilidades se ven bastante bien".

Prisblec le dio una patada a Radoko desde su lugar en el suelo, "¡Tonto! ¡Llévalos directamente a nosotros!"

"Paciente general Prisblec, los he estado esperando durante algún tiempo. Estos tres están aquí por su propia voluntad". dijo Despero. "Ahora prepara tus fuerzas, Prisblec, al resto de la resistencia se le debe mostrar el error de sus formas. Aceptarán la Voluntad de Pitar o morirán. Yo misma me encargaré de estas tres".

Prisblec se inclinó y se fue, arrastrando a Radoko detrás de él, "como quieras".

Naruto, Piccolo y Goku cayeron al suelo frente a Despero. Goku estaba en el centro del trío, mirando directamente a Despero, con Piccolo a su izquierda y Naruto a su derecha. La llama de Pitar soltó una llamarada de energía detrás de Despero, haciendo que el trío de luchadores cayera en sus posturas. La capa de Piccolo se hinchó detrás de él de una manera dramática con el cabello de Goku y Naruto haciendo lo mismo. Despero los descolocó sin inmutarse por su llegada.

Con Prisblec se fue la voz de Despero y aparentemente su personalidad cambió una vez más, "Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no es el mono quien derribó al poderoso Frieza, él mismo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Goku".

"Espera un momento, ¿conoces a este tipo?" cuestionó un aturdido Naruto.

"No, nunca visto visto en mi vida". respondió Goku.

"¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?" exigió Piccolo.

Despero se rió, "No te sientas excluido, Piccolo. ¡También te conozco!"

Goku dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, "Su voz me suena familiar, pero eso no debería ser posible. Recordaría a un tipo así".

Despero sonrió, "Hace ya que no me reconoces. La última vez que cruzamos caminos, me atrapaste dentro de una rana".

Finalmente se dio cuenta de Goku, "¡De ninguna manera! ¿Capitán Ginyu?"

Naruto estaba completamente perdido, "Capitán, ¿ahora qué?"

"¿Ginyu? ¡Pero no hay manera! ¡Debió haber mordido el polvo hace mucho tiempo!" bramó Piccolo.

"O al menos todavía estar atascado como rana". añadió Goku.

"¡Jajaja!" Enloqueció furiosamente al ahora revelado capitán Ginyu cuando golpeó una de sus posturas de marca registrada. "¡Ni siquiera pudiste mantener al poderoso Ginyu por mucho tiempo! Fue una lucha difícil, ¡pero ahora estoy de vuelta en la cima! ¡Y ni siquiera un poderoso Super Saiyan como tú puede sostenerme una vela! Con el poder ilimitado del Llama de Pitar a mi disposición en este nuevo cuerpo, ¡soy imbatible! ¡Jajaja! "

* * *

_**¡La espalda del capitán Ginyu! ¿Qué en los siete niveles de HFIL está pasando aquí? El Capitán está de vuelta y aparentemente está preparado para ir cara a cara con el Equipo Kai. ¿Y qué tipo de arma sorpresa ha desatado en la desprevenida de la Tierra? Parece que las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra tendrán que recortar su trabajo para enfrentar una posible batalla en dos frentes. En medio de todo este caos, una cosa es segura, ¡definitivamente no querrá perderse la próxima edición de Ninja of the Kais!**_


End file.
